Llamame Severus
by Morrigan k Blane
Summary: Harry es un heredero, pero la idea no parece hacerle mucha gracia. Y Mientras tanto Dumbledore y Severus guardan sus propios secretos. Por qué Snape cuida tanto de Harry? Y quién es esa misteriosa serpiente que ha aparecido? SSHP
1. Despues de la tormenta

Lo de siempre: Personajes de JK ( casi todos), no son mios, aunque algun dia los secuestrare y blablabla...

Esta historia es slash ( relacion hombre/hombre) a lo que no les guste...que estais haciendo en primer lugar leyendo esto? Si ya avise en el Summary?o.O Y a los que os guste, bienvenidos y no seais muy duros/as conmigo que esta es la primera que publico o.oU.

Respecto a faltas de ortografia y demas...espero que no os sangren mucho los ojos ¬¬U , ya os dareis cuenta que yo NUNCA pongo acentos XD.

Disfrutaaddd!

**_Despues de la tormenta...viene la calma?_**

Harry no pudo ni quiso evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando oyo la siseante voz de su profesor de pociones a sus espaldas. Miro con aire aburrido y resignado como la pocion que habia estado preparando durante la ultima media hora desaparecia sin dejar rastro y con cierta mala leche dejo caer el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando las patas de escarabajo sobre la mesa, donde se clavo y temblo unos segndos antes de detenerse. Un mes, un puñetero mes habia pasado desde que venciera por fin al engendro de Lord Voldemort, desde que se conviertiera en el salvador del mundo magico y mago poderoso reconocido por derecho propio. Y aun asi su miserable profesor de pociones continuaba amargandole la vida como si aun fuera un criajo insignificante de once años.

Observo pasar a la oscura figura de Snape, que se sento en su escritorio y le lanzo una mirada burlona. No se molesto en responder a la provocacion, miro su ahora vacio caldero y deseo que estubiera lleno de agua para poder ahogarse en el. Un mes, un puñetero y larguisimo mes desde que acabara con la mayor amenaza a la que se habia enfrentado el mundo magico. Y alguien le habia dado las gracias? Nooo. Alguien se habia molestado siquiera en hacerle una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que seguia vivo? Noooo. No es que esperara que le convirtieran en Ministro, pero al menos si un poquito mas de...alegria. Levanto la vista del reluciente caldero y miro a su alrrededor. Trabajaba solo. Y cuando decia solo queria decir absoluta y completamente solo. El pupitre de atras, al igual que el de al lado y el suyo propio ( a excepcion de el mismo)estaban vacios. El resto de alumnos se habian arremolinado al final de la clase y lo mas lejos que podian de su "salvador". " Y la culpa la tienen estos malditos cambios!" se dijo Harry dando un suspiro exasperado y casi furioso. Porque cuando derroto a Voldemort no solo habia aumentado su potencial magico de una forma espectacular, sino que su cabello habia crecido unas tres cuartas partes del largo que el solia llevar y le llegaba ahora por media espalda, recojido como lo llevaba en una baja y descuidada coleta. No es que le molestara, solo lo sentia incomodo por la falta de costumbre...pero por lo visto el resto de magos habian considerado ese cambio nimio como la confirmacion del fin del mundo...Vale, debia admitir que no era solo eso. Lo mas probable es que lo que asustara de verdad a los demas era que sus ojos, que siempre habian sido de un brillante verde esmeralda, habian adquirido el ardiente y casi rabioso color rojo de los de Voldemort. " Pero eso no es mi culpa!" se repitio por enesima vez. Pero claro, nadie queria atender a razones. El ya habia cumplido su mision y ahora preferian verlo como una nueva amenaza. Por lo visto la comunidad magica no sabia vivir sin tener algo por lo que atemorizarse. Y luego estaba lo otro, claro, pero de eso habia preferido no decir nada, ni tan siquiera a Dumbledore.

Pero tampoco le importaria demasiado que los demas le creyeran una especie de Voldemort dos si no fuera porque todos aquellos en los que habia confiado tambien lo creian. Harry contubo un bufido airado al pensar en Ron y Hermione apartandose imperceptiblemente de el dia a dia, hasta que finalmente le habian dejado solo. Lanzo una furiosa mirada hacia donde se sentaban ahora sus "amigos" y les vio bajar la cabeza entre atemorizados y avergonzados cuando sintieron sus ojos sobre ellos. No estaba triste, tan solo dolido y enfadado. Creia que tal vez cuando pasaran los rumores volverian a el, y entonces les hecharia la bronca mas cargada de insultos que les habria hechado alguien en su vida.

- Potter! Deje de hacer el vago en mi clase e intente por lo menos tener algo decente para el final de la misma, quiere?- exclamo una voz cargada de resentimiento. Harry contubo de nuevo un bufido indignado ( esta vez con mayor dificultad) y trato, tal como habia dicho su odiado profesor, de tener algo para ser evaluado. Aunque en realidad su nota ya la sabia sin necesidad de entregar ninguna muestra de su pocion.

" Condenado niño..." penso Snape cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y sin apartar los ojos del aludido. " Como siempre ha estado a punto de crear algun nuevo tipo de corrosivo. Me sorprende que aun siga vivo despues de seis años creando pociones toxicas..." se dijo con un deje de resignacion. Le parecia inconcebible que hubiera sobre la faz de la tierra alguien tan inepto para la creacion de pociones. Incluso Longbotom, quien ocasionalemente hacia explotar algun que otro caldero parecia llevar la materia mejor que Potter. Habia evaporado su pocion justo a tiempo de evitar que esta comenzara a producir algun gas toxico que acabara con media clase en la enfermeria. Contubo a duras penas una divertida sonrisa al ver la cara larga de su alumno, que parecia enfrascado en algun pensamiento disgustante a juzgar por las diversas expresiones que iban cruzando por su rostro. Parecia estar manteniendo una apasionante charla consigo mismo y habia tenido que sacarle de su nube particular. Le vio reiniciar de nuevo los pasos de la pocion. No es que no le pusiera impetu a su materia, era simplemente que se distraia demasiado, era demasiado nervioso, y pociones requeria un alto grado de concentracion. Como la sabelotodo Granger, que en ese momento mantenia el ceño fruncido mientras media con precision la cantidad de gotas de sangre de murcielago que debia añadir a su caldero. " Y Weasley como siempre haciendo nada" penso entrecerrando los ojos. En la proxima clase separaria a esos dos. Una punzada de resentimiento se le habia aferrado al pecho al observar al resto de la clase, pero se acentuo cuando sus negros ojos dieron sobre estos dos alumnos en particular. No cabia en su cabeza como habian podido abandonar al que habia sido su mejor amigo solo por unos estupidos rumores propagados por gente igual de estupida. Harry Potter un nuevo lord oscuro...Tubo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no descontar en esos momentos todos los puntos de la casa de los "valientes" Gryffindors. Aunque...

- Weasley! Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por distraerse en mi clase!- aunque unos pocos si podia descontarlos, solo por darse el gusto. Mantubo la mirada enfurecida del pelirrojo y sonrio sarcasticamente, como retandole a que se atreviera a contestar. Con gusto le pondria una sancion de la que se acordaria el resto de su vida. Ronald Weasley aparto la mirada y miro enfurruñado la mesa de trabajo. " Lastima" penso Snape que ya habia planeado toda una semana de torturas relacionadas con fregar los suelos del castillo ( de todo el castillo) sin magia.

Su vista se dirigio de nuevo al adolescente que en esos momentos se acomodaba las redondas gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, en un gesto caracteristico de su persona. Hacia un mes que Potter habia logrado derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. No se explicaba como demonios lo habia logrado. Habia insistido a Dumbledore de que el chico aun no estaba preparado para tal mision, pero el viejo loco, como siempre se habia limitado a sonreirle y a ignorar olimpicamente sus comentarios. Y habia enviado a Harry a enfrentarse con su peor enemigo. Y tambien como siempre ( por mas que le irritara) el viejo habia tenido razon. No solo el muchacho habia estado preparado sino que habia sido una victoria aplastante. Claro que a lo mejor tenian algo que ver esos nuevos poderes que parecian haberle surgido al chico de la nada. Y esos cambios tan inesperados...Severus rememoro el dia en que Potter habia llegado a las puertas del castillo con la tunica escolar rasgada, manchado de sangre y una sonrisa mas que feliz en el rostro. Y un largo y reluciente cabello negro y unos abrasadores ojos granadinos. Habia tenido que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no abrir la boca hasta el suelo. Habia estado presente cuando el chico habia explicado al director, entre emocionado y conmocionado, como habia sido la batalla final y por supuesto el viejo, en cuanto habia enviado a Harry a la enfermeria, habia tardado poco en sacar conclusiones acerca de las posibles consecuencias de esos cambios. Aunque como no, no se habia dignado a compartirlas con el.

_Flashback_

- Excelente!- solto el director en cuanto Harry hubo salido por la puerta de su despacho. Una radiante sonrisa y unos ojos azules mas juveniles y brillantes que nunca eran testimonios de la felicidad del anciano.- Estaba seguro de que Harry lo lograria. Es un muchacho extraordinario, no te parece Severus?-

- Nunca lo puse en duda.- contesto el aludido inclinandose hacia adelante en su asiento.- Pero maldita sea Albus! A veces creo que para tener ciento cincuenta años eres mas irreflexivo que algunos de mis estudiantes!- le espeto con un deje de enfado en la voz.- Como le enviaste solo?- el reproche recibio una mirada risueña por parte del director.

- No confias en el como debes, Severus. Ni en mi ya que comentamos el tema.- fue el turno de reprochar del anciano, si bien lo hizo de una forma mas alegre que la de su profesor.- Yo sabia que Harry jamas podria estar mas preparado de lo que ya estaba y por si no te diste cuenta estaba deseando enfrentarse a Voldemort.- Snape palidecio ligeramente al oir mencionar el nombre de su ex-amo, pero no hizo ningun comentario.- Y por supuesto que no le envie solo. El que Harry viniera a contarme como le fue no ha sido mas que...una mera formalidad.- esta vez la expresion del profesor de pociones fue de absoluto pasmo.

- Me estas diciendo que fuiste con el de forma encubierta?- dijo con las cejas alzadas. El anciano sonrio aun mas ampliamente.

- Preferiria que esto fuera un secreto entre tu y yo, si no te importa.- comento juntando las yemas de sus dedos y guiñandole un ojo.- No dudo de que Harry se sentiria ofendido si lo supiera.- Severus sonrio ante esta ultima afirmacion, algo que sin duda habria dejado con los ojos como platos a sus estudiates, que nunca le habian visto sonreir mas que con alguna intencion nada agradable oculta tras el gesto. Pero el director sabia muchas cosas de su profesor que nadie mas conocia y estaba mas que acostumbrado a ver a ese "otro" Severus unicamente en su presencia.

- Desde luego, al mocoso le sobra orgullo.- dijo el hombre reprimiendo la risa.- Entonces supongo que sabras a que se deben esos...cambios. Reconozco que casi me da un pasmo al ver sus ojos.- comento con un ligero escalofrio al recordar la impresion de ver los atemorizantes ojos del Señor Tenebroso reflejados en los del chico. Dumbledore adopto una actitud pensativa que tardo un rato en desaparecer.

- Pues si te soy sincero. No, no lo se. Al igual que tampoco conozco el porque de muchas de las cosas que le han sucedido a Harry esta noche.- explico el anciano.- Lo que mi querido pupilo describio tan despreocupadamente como "un ataque de magia accidental" es, desde luego, algo mas que eso. Mucho mas que eso...-

- Deja de darle tanto misterio y explicate.- le corto Severus, que conocia demasiado bien la aficion a la intriga del viejo, quien en ese momento sonrio con diversion ante su impaciencia.

- Creo que mejor lo dejare para otro momento, aun tengo que reflexionar sobre el asunto.- contesto el anciano para exasperacion de su profesor.- Y hablando de cambios. Cuando piensas demostrar lo que verdaderamente sientes, Severus? Que yo sepa ya no hay nada que te lo impida.- Snape se vio completamente desprevenido ante la inesperada alusion del director a lo "suyo". Cerro los ojos en un acto casi refeljo, sabiendo que el puñetero viejo seria capaz de leer las emociones del calamar gigante si este le miraba a los ojos mas de cinco segundos seguidos.

- Albus, lo hemos hablado muchas veces...- comenzo a excusarse.

- Si, y la unica excusa valida que tenias acaba de desaparecer gracias al propio Harry.- interrumpio Dumbledore observandole con ojos severos.- No es bueno para ti ni para el chico esa relacion que os traeis, Severus. Puede que al principio le cueste aceptar que fue todo pura fachada, pero si le explicas adecuadamente que solo fue por protegerle el no...-

- Ya!- bufo el profesor, bastante irritado por la intromision del director.- Dumbledore, han sido seis años. Seis. Puede que lo mio fuera puro teatro pero te puedo asegurar que el chico **_si_** me odia...- Snape se removio molesto en su asiento. Saberlo no queria decir que le resultara menos incomodo y, sobretodo, menos doloroso tener que decirlo en voz alta.- Mejor dejar las cosas como estan...- murmuro reclinandose en su asiento. Dumbledore le dirigio una mirada que ovbiaba que no se sentia nada satisfecho con la resolucion del hombre. Finalmente emitio un suspiro cansado, que no resignado.

- Eres un cabezota. Creo justo que Harry sepa el porque de tu...digamos particular comportamiento con el. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito, Severus. No confias en el como deberias.- le reprocho el anciano.- Harry tiene mas capacidad de perdon que algunos adultos que conozco...- y dijo eso lanzandole una penetrante mirada a su profesor, del cual sabia la profunda mania que conservaba aun al padre y padrino del chico.- Piensalo.

_Fin Flashback._

" Viejo entrometido..." penso Severus con un deje de irritacion. Sabia que el director lo hacia de buena voluntad, pero le molestaba tanta insistencia. Aunque el maldito tenia razon. La unica excusa que tenia para mostrarse tan desagradable con el muchacho habia desaparecido hacia un mes. Su trabajo como espia de la Orden se habria ido al carajo si a oidos del Señor Tenebroso hubiera llegado la informacion de que uno de sus mortifagos se llevaba extrañamente bien con el que era su mayor enemigo. Y desgraciadamente, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de hijos de mortifagos que habia en su casa, incluido el repelente Draco Malfoy, esa informacion habria tardado menos en propagarse que una plaga de babosas carnivoras. Y no era conveniente ni para el, ni para la Orden ni para Potter. Habia considerado diversas posibilidades, pero teniendo en cuenta que el viejo queria mantener a Harry apartado de su destino hasta que fuera lo suficientemente mayor, la de fingir odio delante de los demas y aprecio tan solo delante de las personas convenientes no era recomendable. Habria implicado contarle muchas cosas, entre ellas que el mismo "era" mortifago, su papel de espia, la existencia de la Orden...Asi que habia optado por lo mas adecuado, si bien habia sido lo mas dificil: hacer creer a Potter que le odiaba profundamente. Y dados los resultados se podia considerar un buen actor ( no en vano era espia) pues el muchacho habia acabado por despreciarle tanto como se suponia que el mismo le despreciaba a el. Y eso le dolia, aunque creyera que se lo tenia merecido.

El que Potter viera en su quinto año lo desgraciados que eran su padre y su padrino con el habia sido una excelente coartada. El habia creido que le odiaba por culpa de las "bromas" ( crueldades mas bien) de su padre. Lo que no sabia el chico era que, despues de ese desafortunado episodio con James Potter, fue cuando comenzo a cosechar un cierto...compañerismo con Lily Evans. Habia rechazado bruscamente su ayuda en el momento, demasiado humillado como para considerar que la chica de ojos verdes habia sido la unica que le habia defendido. Y mas tarde la habia buscado para disculparse torpemente por su hiriente comentario. Y sin saber como se habia visto envuelto en una amistad con la castaña que habia terminado en una promesa desesperada acerca de proteger siempre al puñetero mocoso que no hacia otra cosa que meterse en un lio tras otro. Sin duda, Potter se sorprenderia si supiera que el habia sido amigo de su madre. Sin saber porque, habia terminado por cojerle aprecio a ese enano de ojos verdes que, si bien era increiblemente parecido a su padre, tenia el excelente caracter de su madre. " El caso " se dijo de nuevo Snape, recuperando el hilo inicial de sus pensamientos " es que ahora mismo me odia demasiado" penso con un punto de frustracion. Si, mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

- Eeer...profesor Snape.- una vocecilla intimidada le saco abruptamente de sus cabilaciones. Busco al alumno que se habia atrevido a molestarle con la clara intencion de quitarle algunos puntos. " Ah! Gryffindor, como no" se dijo con desden.- La clase ha terminado hace cinco minutos. Podemos...irnos ya?- continuo Patil cada vez mas intimidada por la mirada austera de su profesor.

- Dejen una muestra de sus pociones sobre mi mesa y larguense.- solto en el tono mas despreciativo del que fue capaz. Instintivamente sus ojos se diriguieron hacia el primer pupitre, donde se sentaba el motivo de su distraccion.- Donde esta Potter?- exclamo al encontrar el sitio vacio.

- Se fue en cuanto sono el timbre, señor.- se apresuro a contestar Malfoy con una sonrisa entre desagradable y sorprendida. Sin duda creia que un buen castigo recaeria sobre su odiado contrincante, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba como su profesor no se habia dado cuenta de que el Gryffindor habia recojido sus cosas y se habia largado cuado nadie habia movido un solo musculo.

- Cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor!- espeto al lado derecho de la mazmorra, donde se sentaban los leones, mientras por dentro se resignaba a la insolencia del chico. Habia salido con el caracter de su madre, **_casi_** al completo.

------------º-º-º-º------------

Harry camino pausadamente por el pasillo que habria de llevarle a su siguiente clase, Transformaciones, sin asomo de preocupacion. Le traia sin cuidado si Snape le suspendia o le quitaba todos los puntos de su casa. En otros tiempos tal vez se habria contenido por respeto a sus compañeros, pero ahora que sus compañeros le trataban como un Lord Oscuro en potencia, al menos queria darse el gusto de hacerle desplantes como el que acababa de protagonizar a su odiado profesor. Lo que le habia extrañado era que Snape ni se hubiese inmutado cuando se levanto de su asiento y salio por la puerta sin importarle que no hubiera dado por finalizada la clase. Parecia ensimismado en sus pensamientos. " Mejor" se dijo sin darle mayor importancia " asi me he librado de oirle gritarme como un energumeno". Una punzada en la cicatriz le hizo detenerse y llevarse la mano a la frente con fastidio.

- Maldito Vol...- murmuro. Pero se interrumpio a mitad de la frase. " Un momento" penso desconcertado " Voldemort no esta cerca. De hecho no esta ni cerca, ni lejos, ni en ningun sitio porque esta muerto. Yo le mate." se dijo esta vez con un deje de temor. Se rasco la cicatriz cada vez mas nervioso. Ya no dolia. Habia sido un segundo nada mas. Harry sacudio la cabeza tratando de calmarse, seguramente solo habia sido una especie de dolor reflejo, o algo asi. Se puso de nuevo en marcha algo mas tranquilo y casi sin darse cuenta se sumergio en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

Y esto es todo por hoy amigos XDDD. Espero de verdad que os haya gustado >. , yo por lo menos le he puesto mi mejor esfuerzo . Recuerdo que se agradecerian mucho algun que otro review y que las piedras, sillas, mesas o cualquier otro objeto volatil duelen cuando impactan en alguna cabeza despistada ( la mia...¬¬U). En el proximo capitulo...creiais que os lo iba a decir? tendreis que leer para averiguarlo, sino se me acaba el chollo del misterio XDD. 

Gracias por leer! **_Mo_**


	2. Que esta pasando con Harry Potter?

Ahi va el segundo capitulo, a ver si les gusta : D. Mil gracias a **Kat Basted** y **Shinigami Slytherin** por sus reviews .

_**Que esta pasando con Harry Potter?**_

Para cuando abrio los ojos, la luz del pasillo ya no era clara y grisacea, sino amarillenta, parpadeante y demasiado calida para un dia de invierno. Harry se fijo en que el cambio se debia a que las antorchas del pasillo habian sido encendidas para contrarrestar la negrura nocturna que se divisaba a traves de la ventanas. Con un poco de dificultad y muy mareado, se puso en pie intentando discernir que narices le habia sucedido. Lo unico inusual que podia recordar antes del desmayo era el breve pinchazo de dolor en la cicatriz. Paso sus dedos por ella, la notaba igual que siempre.

- Habra sido por el cansancio...- se dijo no muy convencido. Recojio su mochila para dirijirse al aula de Transformaciones cuando se recordo que ya habia oscurecido y que la clase habria terminado hacia horas. Asi que vario el rumbo de sus pasos para dirijirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor dispuesto a dejar sus cosas y bajar a cenar si es que la cena no habia terminado tambien. Camino por el pasillo bastante distraido, pensando aun en lo que le habia pasado. Una punzada de mal humor se abrio paso entre su desconcierto. Porque nadie le habia llevado a la enfermeria? El pasillo en el que se habia desmayado no es que fuera de los mas frecuentados por los demas estudiantes, pero tampoco era desconcido y solitario. Obligatoriamente alguien tenia que haber pasado por ahi en todas las horas en las que, al parecer, llevaba inconsciente.- Malditos cobardes...- murmuro con resentimiento imaginando que, probablemente, si alguien le habia visto habia preferido no tocarle, tal vez con la absurda idea de que al mas minimo roce la marca tenebrosa se grabaria en su antebrazo...

Tras darle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda, Harry subio precipitadamente las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios sintiendo sus tripas pedirle a gritos algo que comer. Tiro de cualquier manera su mochila sobre su cama, consulto el reloj-despertador sobre su mesita y que habia sido un regalo de Hermione, comprobando satisfecho que aun llegaria a tiempo para la cena, y salio corriendo de nuevo en direccion al Gran Comedor. Mientras oia la suela de sus zapatillas resonar por los desiertos pasillos penso que tal vez Dumbledore estubiera preocupado por su ausencia. Si, como parecia ser, se habia pasado todo el dia desmayado en ese pasillo, seguramente los profesores ya habrian avisado de sus faltas de asistencia. No comprendia bien porque, pero desde que habia derrotado a Voldemort, el director le mantenia casi mas vigilado que antes. Quizas creia que el no se habia dado cuenta, pero a Harry no le habia pasado desapercibido que siempre que no estaba en clase habia algun profesor rondando cerca de donde el estubiera.

Pero aun asi, Harry no se esperaba la reaccion general cuando por fin llego al Gran Comedor y atraveso sus puertas. Todas las caras de las cuatro mesas se giraron bruscamente para mirarle en el mas absoluto y tenso silencio.

Mientras caminaba hacia el final de la mesa de Gryffindor ( donde se habia acostumbrado a comer completamente solo), Harry se percato de que faltaban varios profesores en la mesa de los mismos, incluido el propio Dumbledore. Estaba preguntandose si habia sucedido algo grave cuando el silencio fue roto subitamente por una explosion de murmullos en voz alta y algunos gritos ahogados. Casi al instante, el ruido de unos pasos corriendo velozmente y una melena castaña cubriendo su campo de vision, impidieron que continuara su interrogatorio interno.

- Harry! Harry! Donde has estado? Donde demonios te habias metido? Estaba preocupada por ti! Dumbledore tambien estaba preocupado, creiamos que te habia pasado algo! Ha enviado a algunos profesores a registrar el castillo en tu busqueda!- Harry solo pudo parpadear varias veces, perplejo ante el torrente de informacion y sobretodo, ante el hecho de que su mejor amiga hubiera decidido acercarse de nuevo a el de esa forma tan precipitada e inesperada. Un poco bruscamente, separo a Hermione de el y la miro a los ojos. Ella solto un gritito y se tapo la boca con las manos, retrocediendo instintivamente, algo que enfurecio a Harry.

- Vuelve a tu sitio, no necesito que nadie me recuerde a cada segundo lo terriblemente malvado que me veo con este aspecto.- solto con un sarcasmo bastante acido. Pero Hermione se repuso rapidamente y nego con la cabeza.

- No digas tonterias es solo que...me he sorprendido, nada mas. Que te ha pasado?- dijo ella mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la cara de Harry.

- Nada que no sepas ya. O me diras que tenias tanto miedo de que te lanzara un crucio que no te atreviste ni a mirarme durante todo el mes?- replico el en el mismo tono, si bien algo sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga. Y que diablos miraba con tanto interes? Hermione agacho la cabeza algo avergonzada, comprendiendo que Harry tenia todo el derecho de estar enfadado.

- Hermione!- la voz de Ron, que se habia sobrepuesto a los intensos murmullos, la hizo mirar en su direccion.- Hermione no te acerques a el!- Harry sintio una oleada de ira hacia el pelirrojo que alguna vez habia considerado su mejor amigo. La mirada cargada de temor que le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento no ayudo a aplacar su furia.

- Dejalo ya Ronald!- exclamo la chica frunciendo el ceño.- Harry no es peligroso!- " Ah! Asi que se trata de eso" se dijo Harry apretando los dientes hasta que las encias le dolieron. Se habia preguntado una y otra vez a que venia el abandono de sus dos amigos sin hallar una respuesta convincente. Lo cierto es que jamas habria creido que ellos le consideraran peligroso. Precisamente ellos entre todos los demas. Iba a espetarle un comentario bastante resentido al menor de los varones Weasley cuando otra voz le interrumpio.

- Potter!- La profesora McGonagall se habia acercado a el y le miraba ahora con una expresion bastante extraña en el rostro.- Que demonios le ha pasado?- murmuro mas para ella que para su alumno.

- Que mania tienen todos! Es que no es ovbio? Llevo todo un mes asi! Y ahora me diran que no se habian dado cuenta?- exclamo el ya bastante harto de tanta intriga. - Y vosotros que mirais!- grito a un grupo de Ravenclaws que en vez de comer, le miraban y murmuraban entre ellos. Ante el grito airado de Harry se dieron la vuelta rapidamente bastante atemorizados.

- Señor Potter!- exclamo la profesora con un tono de reproche.- Deje de asustar a sus compañeros y venga conmigo.- Harry bufo con indignacion.

- Yo no les asusto, se asustan ellos solos- replico enfadado. Siguio a la mujer fuera del comedor y noto que los murmullos se convertian en conversaciones a gritos. Tenia una idea bastante clara de a donde le llevaba McGonagall, y para cuando se hallo delante de las dos gargolas que custodiaban la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore, confirmo sus sospechas.

- No se donde ha estado metido todo el dia señor Potter.- hablo de nuevo la mujer.- "Bollos de regaliz". Pero espero que tenga una buena excusa.- y esto ultimo lo dijo lanzandle una mirada reprobadora a su alumno.- Por cierto señorita Granger. Que hace usted aqui?- Harry se giro rapidamente y se encontro con la avergonzada mirada de Hermione, que les habia seguido durante todo el recorrido.- Lo siento pero no puede entrar, tendra que esperar aqui.- asevero McGonagall.

- Esperame, luego hablaremos.- dijo Harry viendo que su amiga abria la boca para replicar. Se sentia un poco mas contento ahora que parecia que Hermione volvia a estar de su lado, pero aun asi no podia borrar todo un mes de "traicion", asi que pensaba sacarle a la chica todo lo que habia hablado con Ron durante ese tiempo y despues la haria sufrir un poco diciendole que pensaria si perdonarla o no. Algo que en realidad, ya casi habia hecho. Hermione asintio levemente y se sento en el suelo dispuesta a soportar lo que parecia una larga espera y Harry fue tras la profesora McGonagall, subiendo las escaleras que habian de llevarle al despacho de Dumbledore.

- Severus! Deja de dar vueltas como un leon enjaulado, quieres?- el profesor de pociones se detubo repentinamente y lanzo una irritada mirada al director.- Bueno, en tu caso como una serpiente enjaulada.- rectifico Albus con un leve temblor de su bigote. Snape comenzo de nuevo su incansable recorrido por el amplio despacho, con las manos tras la espalda y su negra tunica ondeando a cada paso tras el.

- No entiendo como puedes bromear en un momento asi, Albus.- le espeto el hombre con evidente inquietud.- Todo el dia. Lleva todo el maldito dia sin dar señales de vida y nadie le ha visto despues de mi clase!- Dumbledore siguio con sus azules ojos el ir y venir de su profesor. Era perfectamente consciente de la situacion, y si, estaba preocupado, pero no por los motivos que sus colegas docentes y miembros de la Orden podian imaginar. Desde el preciso momento en que Harry no asistio a su clase de Transformaciones, la alarma entre los profesores habia cundido como la polvora. Todos se habian reunido rapidamente en su despacho temiendo lo que desde hacia un mes era el unico tema de conversacion en sus charlas. Un ataque de mortifagos. Era ovbio que despues de la caida de su amo, los mortifagos buscarian venganza sobre el joven Potter, y habia suficientes hijos de vasallos del Lord en el castillo como para perpetrar un secuestro victorioso. Sin embargo a Dumbledore le preocupaban bien poco los mortifagos, por el momento. Seria imposible que alguno de ellos lograra traspasar las puertas de Hogwarts y los hijos de estos no eran ribales para Harry. El anciano habia intentado hacerles comprender a sus profesores que el muchacho habia madurado y que no era ningun debilucho que pudieran atacar unos cuantos Slytherins, despues de todo el chico habia vencido al Señor Tenebroso mas poderoso de todos los tiempos por sus propios medios. Pero por lo visto sus colegas preferian seguir viendo a Harry como a un niño demasiado curioso, bajito e inseguro.

No, Dumbledore sabia que un secuestro o cualquier otro tipo de ataque de esa indole no era la causa de la desaparicion de Harry. Pero estaba preocupado, porque se habia percatado de que el chico parecia bastante cansado ultimamente y nadie, ni siquiera el salvador del mundo magico, es inmune a una mala caida por las escaleras o a caer enfermo. Albus sufria imaginando que tal vez su pupilo podria estar en alguna parte del castillo demasiado enfermo para moverse o tal vez herido o incluso inconsciente. Sus miedos eran mas vanales, pero igualmente preocupantes.

- Deberias llamar a Kingsley o a Moody.- continuo Snape retorciendose las manos.- Ellos son aurores podrian...- pero se interrumpio de inmediato cuando la puerta del despacho se abrio y aparecio la profesora McGonagall seguida de...Harry. Snape detubo de inmediato su ir y venir y miro al muchacho como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y Albus no podia menos que respaldar a su profesor en su sorpresa porque el chico que tenia delante no parecia Harry Potter. Durante un buen rato, el silencio fue lo unico que se oyo en el despacho.

- Sientate Harry.- dijo finalmente Albus, e hizo aparecer una silla mas. Observo al muchacho que tenia delante y se aseguro de que estubiera en perfecto estado. De reojo, pudo ver como Severus se contenia para no lanzarse sobre el chico y reprocharle a gritos su preocupacion. Contubo una sonrisa, preguntandose como Harry jamas se habia dado cuenta de la fachada del profesor siendo como era tan evidente a veces.- Bien, soy todo oidos.- Dumbledore se inclino levemente hacia adelante y junto las yemas de sus dedos en espera de la explicacion. Sin embargo, Harry se dedico a observarlos uno a uno con desconcierto.

- Se supone que tengo que decir algo?- dijo al final fijando sus ojos de nuevo en el director.

- Maldito mocoso!- estallo Severus.- Desaparece durante todo el dia por estar haciendo vete tu a saber que y encima es lo suficientemente arrogante como para hacerse el tonto cuando se le pregunta!- le espeto desde su propio asiento pero sin apartar los negros ojos de el.

- Yo no me hago el tonto!- salto Harry con rencor. Dumbledore alzo ambas manos pidiendo paz, viendo que sus dos cabezotas preferidos estaban a punto de iniciar una guerra verbal.

- Harry, no es que quiera entrometerme en tu intimidad pero...- comenzo de nuevo Albus.

- No? Quien lo diria!- le interrumpio Harry de forma brusca.- Cree que no me he dado cuenta de que me ha puesto niñeras?- las cejas de Dumbledore se alzaron en un elegante y sorprendido arco. Pero de inmediato una sonrisa divertida aparecio en sus labios. " Por supuesto, no esperaba menos de el" se dijo risueño. Sin embargo, McGonagall y Snape habian puesto ambos una expresion atribulada en la primera y hosca en el segundo, comprendiendo que habian sido descubiertos a pesar de su discreccion.

- Eso es un asunto que, si no te importa, trataremos en otro momento.- contesto el anciano sin asomo de enfado por el brusco comentario de su pupilo.- Que te ha sucedido Harry?- inquirio con un tono dulce que tranquilizo al chico.

- No lo se.- murmuro este. Un bufido incredulo le hizo girarse y mirar con rabia a su profesor de pociones, pero Dumbledore fue mas rapido y hablo antes de que comenzaran de nuevo las hostilidades. Sabia que el comportamiento de Severus, a parte de formar parte de su mascara, se debia a la preocupacion que habia vivido momentos antes. Y eso era algo que no podia reprocharle, a pesar de que con su actitud hacia mas dificil el "interrogatorio".

- No es que no crea tu version Harry, pero creo que comprenderas que despues de diez horas desaparecido no quede satisfecho con esa escueta respuesta, si contar por supuesto el estado en el que has aparecido que me tiene bastante intrigado- explico Albus sin apartar los ojos de un Harry cada vez mas confuso.

- En...en mi estado? A que se refiere?- inquirio el chico y esto si sorprendio al anciano. Observo detenidamente a su alumno predilecto y con un simple movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un espejo de tamaño medio que floto por el aire hasta las manos del chico. Vio como sus ojos se agrandaban por la estupefaccion y su boca se abria en una muda exclamacion. Y comprendio que Harry no se habia percatado de los cambios que habian acontecido en el.

Harry se miro durante largo rato en el espejo que el director habia conjurado para el. No podia creer lo que estaba viendo. En un instante, comprendio las miradas asustadas y los murmullos en el Gran Comedor cuando el habia entrado. Era logico que le tubieran miedo, el mismo comenzaba a tenerse miedo. Miro con creciente tristeza ese reflejo que no parecia el suyo. Sus ojos, que ya despues del combate con Voldemort habian adquirido ese extraño color rojizo, se habian vuelto aun mas granadinos y abrasadores. Si bien el mayor cambio en ellos y el mas horrible era que sus pupilas se habian convertido en una delgada linea que, a pesar de no dividir aun el iris completamente en dos, poco le faltaba, otorgandole una mirada espantosamente felina. Su rostro, en contraste con sus ojos, se veia ahora mas palido y su cabello habia vuelto a crecer, de forma que ahora le llegaba por la cintura. Dio un suspiro entristecido y retiro el espejo a un lado desapareciendo este al instante. Cada dia se parecia mas al que habia sido su mortal enemigo y, en su fuero interno, guardaba el temor de que los rumores que se habian extendido por toda la comunidad magica fueran ciertos. Se dio unos segundos para reponerse antes de alzar la mirada y encarar al director.

- No lo sabia.- dijo con toda sinceridad.- Si se pregunta si hice o me paso algo para...estar asi, la respuesta es no.- el anciano le dirigio una mirada vivaz y le sonrio, dandole a entender que le creia y que eso era exactamente lo que queria saber.

- Y su ausencia?- intervino la profesora McGonagall.

- Yo...me desmaye. Me desperte hace un momento y despues de dejar mis cosas en los dormitorios baje a cenar.- explico Harry, quien se dio cuenta de que los tres presentes se habian removido inquietos al oir lo de su desmayo.

- No puede ser!- exclamo la profesora, incredula.- Esta diciendo Potter que se ha pasado diez horas inconsciente?- el chico asintio mirando directamente a Dumbledore, cuya sonrisa habia desaparecido y ofrecia ahora una expresion de genuina preocupacion.

- Y como estas ahora Harry? Te encuentras bien? Quieres que avise a Poppy?-inquirio el anciano con un deje de inquietud en su voz. Harry nego con la cabeza sin entender a que venia tanto alboroto. Bueno, habia estado desmayado durante lo que probablemente seria un tiempo record, pero y que? Estaba bien ( exceptuando esos horribles cambios) y no le dolia nada. Seguramente solo seria cosa del cansancio que habia estado arrastrando desde hacia ya un par de semanas, nada mas.

- Y donde te sucedio?- pregunto de nuevo Dumbledore.

- Pues...en el pasillo del ala norte, el que lleva a las clases de Encantamientos y Transformaciones.- contesto Harry con aire pensativo.

- El principal?- inquirio Snape clavando sus intensos ojos negros en el chico.

- No, en el secundario, el que tiene ese cuadro en el que hay un hombre lobo.- respondio forzando su memoria. Lo cierto es que desde su primer año, en el que todo le parecia extraño y fascinante, rara vez habia vuelto a fijarse en los cuadros de Hogwarts. Asi que se sintio bastante orgulloso de si mismo por haber retenido ese detalle.

- Imposible! No mienta Potter! He pasado por ese pasillo tres veces!- exclamo Snape entrecerrando los ojos con evidente desprecio. Harry devolvio la mirada con igual intensidad sin dejarse acobardar. Si Snape no le habia visto entonces era ciego o estupido, seguramente las dos cosas. Y el no tenia la culpa de eso. De nuevo, la mano alzada de Dumbledore evito una pelea entre profesor y alumno. Harry no entendia porque el director no le permitia contestar a los insolentes comentarios de su profesor, sabiendo como sabia el anciano que Snape solo lo hacia para molestarle y dejarle en ridiculo.

- Harry, estas seguro de que fue ahi?- pregunto el director. Harry bufo indignado, no pudiendo creer que Dumbledore prefiriese creer a esa especie de murcielago gigante antes que a el. " Lo mas probable" penso con rabia " es que Snape me haya visto y me haya dejado ahi tirado. Y ahora se hace el inocente".

- Tal vez usted crea que me dedico a inventarme historias para mantener a todo el mundo pendiente de mi.- dijo Harry con un tono frio que no era comun en el.- Aunque me atreveria a decir que esos pensamientos corresponden mas con otra persona de esta habitacion. Si profesor Dumbledore, estoy seguro de que fue ahi. Aunque cabe la posibilidad, claro, de que inconsciente me haya ido a dar un paseo por el castillo.- termino con un toque de acida ironia que sorprendio al director.- Y si no hay ninguna pregunta mas, me voy.- Harry miro uno por uno a los presentes antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la puerta. Pero justo cuando iba a girar el pomo de la misma, recordo algo.- Ah, por cierto. Tal vez le interese saber que antes de desmayarme me dolio la cicatriz.- añadio sin girarse. Salio por la puerta y la cerro tras el conteniendo las ganas de dar un portazo.

- Imbeciles...- murmuro con rabia mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducian a las gargolas y al pasillo. Estaba harto de la desconfianza de todo el mundo. No esperaba que aceptasen su palabra como ley, pero por Merlin! el no era un mentiroso! Habia derrotado a Voldemort y su unica recompensa era mas desconfianza, vigilancia casi veinticuatro horas al dia y hostilidad por parte del resto del mundo. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara eso no encajaba con su idea de justicia. Y luego estaban esas horripilantes transformaciones. En que demonios se estaba convirtiendo?

En cuanto cruzo la puerta custodiada por las gargolas Hermione se le hecho encima con aire ansioso.

- Que te han dicho? Que les has dicho tu? Dumbledore no te habra castigado por saltarte las clases, verdad? Harry siento mucho no haber estado contigo.- la muchacha hablo atropelladamente mirando con ojos suplicantes a su amigo. Harry se quedo un poco estupefacto, habia olvidado que Hermione le estaba esperando.

- No, no me ha castigado. Tampoco me salte las clases voluntariamente asi que...- comenzo a explicarse, pero se detubo de inmediato.- Oye! Yo no tengo por que explicarte nada!- exclamo frunciendo el ceño y enojandose consigo mismo por no recordar que estaba enfadado con ella. Hermione dio un suspiro, resignada a no ser perdonada facilmente.

- Harry, lo siento mucho, de verdad. Comprendo que no quieras hablarme...- murmuro con los hombros hundidos. Harry la miro unos segundos antes de emitir un pequeño bufido.

- Yo no he dicho que no quiera hablarte.- contesto mirando hacia otro lado. Un gritito alegre y un abrazo que casi lo tiro al suelo le hizo sonreir. Con mas delicadeza que en el comedor, aparto a su amiga para exigirle que le explicara porque diablos ella y Ron habian decidido que el era peligroso. Pero un rugido de su estomago le interrumpio antes de empezar a hablar siquiera.

- Vamos.-Hermione le cojio de la mano y le arrastro literalmente por el pasillo.- En las cocinas estaremos tranquilos. Asi podre contarte unas cuantas cosas mientras comes algo.- dijo con voz firme. Harry no pudo evitar sonreir de nuevo. Era la Hermione de siempre.

* * *

Y siiiiiii! El segundo capi! Se aclaran cosas? No! Aun quedan muchos misterios . Hermione parece que va entrando en razon ( ovbio, es Hermione, la razon y ella son gemelas de nacimiento) pero que pasa con Ron? Porque pasa de Harry? Lo sabremos algun dia? Que prepara mi mente desquiciada? Para saberlo sigan leyendo o traten de hecharme un legilimens XDD.

Se agradecen los Reviews y los crucios no tanto ( doloooooorrr o.o), pero con tal de que me hagan saber que me leen y que les gusta yo feliz como una perdiz con un regaliz.

Gracias por leer! **_Mo_**


	3. Porque me abandonaste?

Buenooosss, aqui otro capi mas : D. Espero que os guste tanto o mas que los dos anteriores . Muchas gracias por los reviews que animan un monton a seguir, pido un poquito de paciencia porque reconozco que tardo un poco en ir desvelando misterios, pero aun asi espero que continueis leyendo. Besoos y millones de gracias a: **Tamy-Chan15, Luzy Snape, Kagome-Black, Shinigami Slytherin, Kat basted, Yuki, M-cha, Larienblack y Draki** por sus reviews .

Disfruteennn!

**_Porque me abandonaste?_**

Mientras Harry se servia grandes cantidades de los platos que los elfos domesticos iban dejando sobre la mesa, Hermione se dedico a esperar a que su recuperado amigo calmara un poco su estomago. Observo con curiosidad la alegria con la que los elfos preparaban la comida. No habia abandonado sus ideales acerca de la esclavitud elfica, pero habia aprendido a aceptar que los elfos de Hogwarts eran felices asi. Tal vez no tubieran paga ni vacaciones, pero se les trataba bien, asi que habia decidido centrar su campaña contra la esclavitud en los elfos domesticos que eran maltratados por sus dueños.

- Bueno, ya puedes empezar a explicarte.- hablo Harry sirviendose zumo de calabaza. Hermione salio repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

- Harry...- dijo un poco nerviosa y sin saber bien por donde empezar.- Se que no tengo excusa por haberte abandonado pero...supongo que estaba asustada, y me deje influir.- esto ultimo lo dijo con un deje de culpabilidad, comprendiendo su gran error.

- Influir por quien?- pregunto Harry clavando sus inusuales ojos en los castaños de ella.

- Por todos.- contesto Hermione haciendo un gesto ambiguo con la mano. Consideraba que no era el mejor momento para decirle a Harry que el mayor culpable era Ron.- La gente te tiene miedo...-

- Pff! No me digas? No me habia dado cuenta.- interrumpio Harry de mal humor.

- Reconoce que no es algo tan raro.- dijo ella.- Es tu aspecto. En cuanto corrio el rumor de que tenias los mismo ojos que Voldemort comenzaron las conjeturas. Todos saben que tu y el teniais una conexion especial y creyeron que tal vez te habia pasado pasado una parte de el.- Hermione trato de explicarlo de la forma mas sutil que pudo, pero se percato de que su amigo parecia entristecerse a cada palabra.

- Y tu y Ron tambien lo creisteis.- murmuro Harry apartando a un lado su plato.

- Nosotros con mayor motivo.- siguio ella, buscando la mano de Harry sobre la mesa para darle consuelo.- Los demas solo sabian que tu tenias una extraña conexion con Voldemort, pero nosotros lo sabiamos todo Harry. Sabiamos que a veces veias lo mismo que el y que incluso te poseia por cortos espacios de tiempo. Cuando te vimos...Creimos que los rumores eran ciertos y tubimos miedo.-

- Y os alejasteis de mi.- repitio Harry en el mismo tono de antes, retirando su mano de debajo de la de su amiga. Ovbiamente se sentia dolido. Hermione sintio el peso de la culpa sobre sus espaldas y dio un suspiro de arrepentimiento.

- Si. Nos alejamos de ti, menudos Gryffindors, verdad?- se burlo ella de su propia cobardia. Harry sonrio brevemente.- Yo...trate de justifcarme a mi misma.- continuo con un deje de amargura.- Me dije que si realmente Voldemort te habia pasado una parte de el de alguna forma y nos hacias daño en algun momento te sentirias muy mal, y que estabamos haciendo lo mejor para ti hasta que Dumbledore desmintiera los rumores. Soy una tonta.- Harry nego con la cabeza.

- Tenias razon. Mira...Yo no se...- se detubo un segundo antes de continuar con una voz mas firme.- Yo no se si hay algo de verdad en los rumores. Bueno, ya ves que aspecto tengo ahora. Y si realmente Voldemort me marco...lo que mas me doleria seria haceros daño. Me odiaria a mi mismo. Supongo que esa posibilidad no se me paso por la mente.- dijo con aire pensativo. Hermione le observo durante unos instantes. Su amigo parecia mas maduro, mas dispuesto a escuchar y a perdonar que a dejarse llevar por la rabia, como en anteriores años.

- Pero el año pasado paso algo parecido y no te abandonamos.- nego ella, refiriendose al momento en que supieron el alcance de la conexion entre Harry y Voldemort.- No tenemos excusa. Ron tal vez...Ginny esta en paradero desconocido y Percy...- Hermione se detubo tratando de contener las lagrimas. Habia visto sufrir mucho a su amigo con la muerte de su hermano y la desaparicion de la pequeña de la familia. El semblante de Harry se entristecio tambien.- Ya se que hace ya mas de un año de eso pero...Ron aun no lo ha superado. Supongo que tiene miedo de que tu te conviertas en un nuevo mago tenebroso que le arrebate a alguien mas de su familia. Despues de todo tu conoces a todos los suyos y has estado en su casa...- continuo Hermione. Miro algo dubitativa a su amigo, tratando de averiguar como le habia sentado esa informacion.

- Supongo..que es razonable.- dijo al fin Harry, aunque parecia que le habia costado todo un mundo decirlo.- Y que te hizo cambiar de opinion?- inquirio al cabo de un rato de silencio. Hermione sonrio ligeramente, no necesitaba pensar mucho para contestar a eso.

- Bueno, me entere de que habias desaparecido y me volvi loca de preocupacion. Y ahi fue cuando decidi que me importaba un comino lo que creyera el resto del mundo.- dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente y siendo correspondida por el chico.- Los mortifagos quieren venganza Harry.- su sonrisa desaparecio para dar paso a la preocupacion.- Por un terrible momento crei que se te habian llevado o algo asi.- Harry la miro con ojos risueños.

- Con sinceridad Hermione, crees que despues de haberme enfrentado a Voldemort y haber vencido, me importan un carajo sus vasallos?- contesto Harry divertido.

- No debes tomartelo tan a la ligera.- advirtio Hermione, conociendo de sobras el valor temerario de su amigo.- No te atacaran uno por uno y lo sabes.- un suspiro cansado fue la respuesta a su argumentacion.

- Ya lo se Herm. Pero por ahora me tienen demasiado miedo. Pienso disfrutar cada segundo de paz antes de que alguno de ellos se atreva a intentar algo.- Hermione y el se miraron unos segundos antes de sonreir.

- Entonces me perdonas?- pregunto ella aun dubitativa.

- Por supuesto.- contesto el haciendo rodar los ojos.- Pero que conste que me merezco como minimo una Orden de Merlin de Primera Clase por esto.- ambos rieron divertidos. Hermione cojio un trozo de pastel de melaza, contenta de haber recuperado a su amigo, algo de lo que tenia serias dudas. Harry era orgulloso, y ella habia temido que no quisiera perdonarla al menos durante un tiempo. Se percato de que realmente su amigo parecia haber madurado mas incluso que ella misma, quien para su propia verguenza, se habia dejado influenciar de una forma bastante tonta.- Bueno, ponme al dia. Que es lo que dicen los demas del malvado Harry Potter?- pregunto el con una sonrisa divertida.

-------------------º-º-º-º-----------------

Severus cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y se reclino en su asiento, poniendose comodo. Pasaban de las doce de la noche y la reunion tenia aspecto de ir para largo. Observo de pasada a los demas asistentes, todos miembros de la Orden, y se fijo que parecian tan cansados como el mismo. En especial Remus Lupin, quien habia acabado de pasar por una funesta luna llena hacia menos de una semana y parecia a punto de dormirse en su silla. Despues de la aparicion repentina de Harry, Dumbledore los habia reunido en su despacho, teoricamente para explicarles algo de importancia, aunque hacia ya un buen rato que habia desaparecido.

- Donde demonios se ha metido Dumbledore?- rezongo Alastor frotandose con aire dolorido la rodilla izquierda.- Estaba persiguiendo a dos mortifagos cuando recibi su llamada, seguramente los muy puñeteros estaran celebrando ahora su buena suerte. Espero que al menos tenga una buena justificacion para haberme hecho venir.- añadio con evidente molestia por haber sido interrumpido en algo que el consideraba tan importante como respirar: dar caza a esos asquerosos magos oscuros.

- Deja de quejarte Alastor.- intervino Kingsley.- Dumbledore siempre tiene un buen motivo para...- pero el hombre se interrumpio al oir abrirse la puerta del despacho. Snape hizo rodar los ojos, exasperado, al ver la expresion sorprendida del director. No le extrañaria que hubiera olvidado la reunion. Sin embargo, de inmediato Dumbledore se dirigio a su sitio tras el escritorio.

- Bienvenidos, siento haberos hecho venir tan tarde.- se disculpo el anciano con una breve sonrisa que tan solo fue correspondida por algunos de los presentes.- El asunto por el que os hecho venir es Harry.- los miembros de la Orden se inclinaron hacia adelante al oir el nombre del chico.

- No le habra pasado nada, verdad?- inquirio Remus con preocupacion, que parecia haberse despertado justo en el instante en que el director habia mencionado el nombre del muchacho.

- No...exactamente.- varios murmullos se oyeron tras el comentario del anciano, que espero pacientemente a que todos callaran.- Vereis, supongo que a ninguno de vosotros le paso desapercibidos los cambios que experimento Harry en su aspecto despues de derrotar a Voldemort.- nuevos murmullos interrumpieron al hombre. Snape entrecerro los ojos en un gesto de concentrada atencion. Su sorpresa cuando habia visto al chico habia sido mayuscula. En su mente no habia explicacion alguna para tales cambios, a excepcion de algunas posibilidades que preferia no considerar, y estaba muy interesado en lo que Albus tubiera en mente, ya que el viejo solia dar en el clavo con una precision asombrosa. Tal vez ahora se dignara a compartir sus conclusiones con el resto del mundo. Y esperaba fervientemente que no tubieran nada que ver con esas mismas posibilidades en las que habia estado evitando pensar. Cuando el silencio se impuso de nuevo, Dumbledore continuo.- Conozco, al igual que vosotros, los rumores que corren por la comunidad magica. Y he de decir que me parecen tan absurdos como infundados.- esta vez, murmullos de asentimiento interrumpieron su charla.- Pero por lo visto el... Ministerio no opina lo mismo. He intentado hacerles comprender que no hay motivo alguno para creer que Harry pueda convertirse en el sucesor de Voldemort, pero esta mañana he recibido una carta de Scrimgeour con una Orden de arresto domiciliario.-

- Que?- exclamo Remus Lupin casi levantandose de su asiento.

- Pero eso es injusto!- chillo Tonks cuyo cabello vario rapidamente a un rojo rabioso debido a la ira.

- No pueden hacerle eso al muchacho!- grito en esta ocasion Alastor golpeando el suelo con su pata de palo.- Los ineptos del Ministerio se acaban de llevar el premio a la imbecilidad!- el despacho se lleno en un segundo de gritos y exclamaciones airadas que Dumbledore no detubo. Sus ojos destilaban una ira gelida que mostraba su completo desacuerdo con la absurda orden. Snape no pronuncio palabra alguna, pero apreto los puños con rabia al escuchar la desagradable noticia. Como habia dicho Tonks, le parecia absolutamente injusta esa medida. Potter habia salvado (inmerecidamente) sus petulantes trasentos, y ahora los muy estupidos se lo quitaban de encima encerrandolo en Hogwarts cuando deverian cubrirle de gloria. Jamas habria imaginado que la ignorancia de esos politicuchos llegara a semejante extremo. " Una orden de arresto" se repitio apretando los dientes, sin duda Potter se rebelaria cuando lo supiera. Si algo valoraba el muchacho por encima de todo era su propia libertad, y si ya le molestaba estar constantemente vigilado, el que le confinaran en el castillo seria el detonante que le haria explotar.

- Profesor Dumbledore.- hablo Remus sobreponiendo su voz a las airadas exclamaciones.- Eso no querra decir que Harry tendra que quedarse encerrado con sus tios, verdad?- de inmediato, todos callaron y observaron atentamente al director.- Una orden de arresto domiciliario se cumple en casa y teoricamente ellos son sus tutores legales.-

- Esa era la idea, si.- contesto Dumbledore, y una nueva tanda de insultos y exabruptos que harian enrrojecer a un mortifago rompio de nuevo el tenso silencio. Severus dirigio una mirada significativa al anciano. " No puede estar diciendolo en serio" se dijo incredulo. El viejo sabia tan bien como el que el muchacho detestaba a esos odiosos muggles, encerrarlo con ellos seria como firmar su sentencia de muerte. El director le correspondio la mirada y alzo una mano para hacer callar a los presentes.- Esa era la idea. Pero...digamos que un conveniente informador ha explicado muy amablemente a los Dursley que la estancia de Harry en su hogar ya no es ni necesaria ni obligatoria. Por lo que Petunia y Vernon Dursley iniciaron de inmediato la anulacion de los papeles de adopcion.- explico el anciano con un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Quiere decir que ellos dejaran de ser sus tutores legales?- pregunto Remus Lupin con una amplia sonrisa.

- Efectivamente.- asintio el director.

- Muy propio de esos estupidos muggles.- mascullo Alastor.- En cuanto han podido se han desecho del chico. Aunque no se puede decir que sea una gran perdida para Potter.- varios asistentes asintieron, sobretodo aquellos que habian tenido la oportunidad de conocer a dichas personas y su detestable hijo.

- Pero Potter es menor de edad.- intervino Severus mirando fijamente al director.- No puede vivir solo aun, quien sera su tutor legal a partir de ahora?- inquirio, aunque intuia la respuesta.

- Yo.- contesto el anciano de inmediato con una sonrisa y provocando mas murmullos de asentimiento y sorpresa. " Lo sabia" penso Snape conteniendo una sonrisa divertida. Desde que el chico habia terminado con Voldemort, el viejo se moria de ganas de sacarle de aquella casa. Y Severus sabia que el anciano le tenia demasiado cariño al muchacho como para dejarlo en manos de otro que no fuera el mismo.- Lo que quiere decir que Harry habra de cumplir su orden de arresto aqui, en Hogwarts. Lo cual es una mejora considerable, aunque el problema principal no desaparece.-

- Que problema?- pregunto Tonks, cuyo cabello volvia a ser del mismo color lila chillon con el que habia aparecido en la reunion.

- Limitar a Harry a un espacio en concreto le convierte en una presa relativamente facil para los mortifagos. Cierto que Hogwarts es impenetrable...- expuso Dumbledore con aire pensativo.

- Y mas para unas mentes aneuronales como las suyas.- murmuro Moody con una sonrisa malevola.

- Cierto.- concedio el anciano.- Pero aun asi su situacion se vuelve mas peligrosa si el enemigo sabe a cada momento donde va a estar el. Por eso mismo os he reunido. Alastor, crees que podras mantener vigilados a los principales sospechosos de un intento de ataque?- pregunto cortesmente.

- Si te refieres a Malfoy, no le quito el ojo de encima.- contesto Moody, y giro 360º su ojo magico para corroborarlo.- Una muestra mas de ineptitud del Ministerio. Creer esas pateticas excusas de estar bajo la maldicion Imperio...Pff! Inutiles!- exclamo con agitacion.

- Kingsley, necesito que un grupo de tus aurores se pase de vez en cuando por el castillo y compruebe que todo sigue en orden y no hay fisuras en nuestras defensas.- Pidio Dumbledore dirigiendo sus ojos azules hacia el aludido.

- Dalo por hecho.-

- Tonks.- la mujer se inclino hacia adelante con un gesto de concentracion.- Me seria muy util que te infiltraras en el callejon Knokturn por si oyes alguna conversacion que sea de nuestro interes. Cabeza de Puerco tambien esta en la lista, aunque Abefort ya se encarga de sus clientes.- la muchacha asintio dando su conformidad.- A los demas os pido que os mantegais alerta. No creo que por ahora los vasallos de Voldemort se atrevan a actuar, pero es sorprendente las tonterias que nos lleva ha hacer la estupidez, cierto?- comento Dumbledore con una sonrisa divertida.- Ya podeis marcharos.- Lentamente los asistentes se fueron levantando de sus asientos y salieron por la puerta comentando entre ellos. Los animos parecian bastante agitados y Snape podia comprender porque. El tema principal de las conversaciones continuaba siendo la inpetitud del Ministerio y la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo con Potter, quien habia arriesgado su vida para verse ahora repudiado por los mismos a los que habia salvado.

- Remus.- llamo el director acercandose al licantropo. Severus no se movio de su asiento, pero presto oidos a la conversacion.- Me preguntaba si no te importaria quedarte un tiempo en Hogwarts.- tanto el hombre-lobo como Snape se sorprendieron de esta peticion. Todos los alumnos conocian la condicion de Lupin precisamente gracias al profesor de pociones y si bien a la mayoria no le importaba, sus padres eran de distinta opinion.

- Yo? Pero...- comenzo Remus bastante desconcertado.

- Harry esta muy solo.- interrumpio el anciano mirando intensamente al hombre.

- De acuerdo, puedo quedarme un par de semanas sin peligro.- accedio de inmediato Lupin ante esa escueta explicacion. Severus no pudo evitar un leve bufido de disgusto. No es que Lupin le cayera mal, despues de todo el nunca habia participado en las crueles bromas de los Merodeadores contra su persona. De hecho era amable, paciente, divertido, atractivo...y se llevaba demasiado bien con el chico. Esa adoracion que Potter parecia profesarle al que habia sido amigo de sus padres y su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era lo que irritaba a Snape, y lo que le habia llevado a "dejar caer" la condicion de Lupin entre sus alumnos de Slytherin. Le molestaba que el licantropo estubiera tan cerca del muchacho y le demostrara abiertamente su afecto, algo que el mismo no podia hacer, si bien habia sido por propia eleccion y por proteger a Potter. Dio un suspiro frustado antes de levantarse el tambien de su silla.

- Supongo que no piensas contarme a que demonios vienen esos cambios en el aspecto del chico, verdad?- inquirio mirando directamente al anciano, que habia vuelto a su sitio, tras el escritorio.

- No aun.- respondio este con una sonrisa de disculpa. Severus sacudio la cabeza resignado, en sus veintinueve años de vida jamas habia conocido a nadie tan aficionado a la intriga como el viejo. Se dirigio a la puerta con la intencion de marcharse, pero la voz del director le detubo.

- Severus...- Dumbledore le lanzo una mirada divertida antes de hablar.- No molestes demasiado a Remus.- Severus hizo un gesto ambiguo con la mano, que tanto podia querer decir " de acuerdo" como " ni lo sueñes" antes de salir del despacho.

* * *

Son capis cortitos lo seeeee v.v , espero no recibir ningun Avada, crucio o Sectumsempra por eso, pero es que es la mejor forma de ir actualizando mas seguidito ( yo tambien odio las esperas cuando sigo un fic XDDD). En el proximo capi...aparece alguien nuevo! Para los amantes de cierta cualidad de Harry : P. Ya di demsiadas pistas...¬¬. 

Reviews please que me encanta saber que a la gente lo que escribo no le da nauseas >. .

Y muchas gracias por leer! **_Mo_**


	4. Y quien demonios eres tu?

Y sin mas demora el capitulo cuatro :D. De nuevo millones de gracias a los que me seguis y espero que este capi sea de vuestro agrado.

Disfrutaddd!

_**Quien demonios eres tu?**_

Harry se giro por centesima vez en su cama tratando de pegar ojo. En vano. Era casi la una de la madrugada y sus condenados compañeros de habitacion parecian no tener la intencion de irse a dormir en toda la noche. Y no es que le importara demasiado sino fuera por el tema de conversacion: el.

- Visteis sus ojos? Y despues los profesores nos dicen que el no es un nuevo Lord Oscuro, ja!- murmuro Seamus con excitacion.

- Yo casi me muero de la imprension.- hablo esta vez Neville con voz temblorosa.

- Y ha faltado todo el dia a las clases. Os disteis cuenta, no?- Dean hablaba muy bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que Harry no le escuchara.- En clase de pociones aun era medio normal, si es que se le puede decir asi. Despues desaparece durante todo el dia y cuando vuelve se parece todavia mas al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Seguro que esta haciendo experimentos raros para ser como el.- sentencio con un tono de voz entre orgulloso por haberlo deducido el solo y atemorizado por lo que implicaba que fuera verdad.

- No se como nos obligan a dormir en el mismo cuarto que el. Y si nos hace algo mientras dormimos?- dijo de nuevo Seamus. Y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Harry se incorporo en la cama y miro con resentimiento las cortinas hechadas de la cama de Neville, la mas alejada de la suya y donde se habian reunido los tres chicos. " Al menos Ron no esta entre ellos" se consolo Harry mirando esta vez las cortinas de la cama de su amigo. Cojio su almohada con sigilo y salio del dormitorio de mal humor. No pensaba obligar a nadie a soportar su presencia mas de lo necesario. Mañana hablaria con la profesora Mcgonagall para que le diera un cuarto para el solo donde no molestara a nadie con su simple aspecto y donde nadie pudiera molestarle a el con absurdos comentarios.

Bajo las escaleras rapidamente y entro en la sala comun. Un par de chicos de tercer año continuaban una partida de ajedrez que por lo visto se habia alargado mas de la cuenta. Ambos le dirigieron sendas miradas asustadas cuando le vieron aparecer.

- Largo!- gruño Harry, y de inmediato los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba sin recojer siquiera las piezas del tablero. " Al menos esto tiene algunas ventajas" se dijo Harry dejandose caer en el sofa enfrente de la chimenea. Muerto de cansancio, recosto la cabeza en su almohada tratando de conciliar por fin el sueño. Llevaba ya varias semanas sin poder dormir con tranquilidad. Multitud de pesadillas poblaban su sueño, no dejandole descansar los suficiente. Pesadillas en las que se veia a si mismo transformandose en Lord Voldemort, convirtiendose su cara en un espejo de las horribles facciones del que habia sido su peor enemigo. Y en otros sueños, mas oscuros y profundos, veia a Sirius cayendo por el velo una y otra vez. Esta pesadilla le atormentaba especialmente, cuando lograba recordarla, si bien estaba seguro de que soñaba con ello todas las noches. Todos se habian empeñado en repetirle que no habia sido culpa suya, algo con lo que el disentia intensamente. Tal vez el causante directo de la muerte de su padrino habia sido Voldemort, pero el tambien habia tenido parte de culpa por dejarse engañar tan tontamente. Al menos la parte correspondiente a Voldemort la habia vengado ya. Poco a poco, Harry comenzo a dejarse vencer por el sueño, esperando que cuando se levantara no recordara nada de lo que habia soñado.

------------------º-º-º------------------

- Nunca me acostumbrare a esto...- murmuro Remus levantandose del suelo, lleno de ceniza hasta las cejas. La red flu no era precisamente su modo favorito de viajar y si hubiera tenido tiempo, un agradable paseo en el expreso de Hogwarts habria sido su eleccion. Pero ir en el tren implicaba todo un dia de viaje y a pesar de que Dumbledore no le habia metido prisa preferia no retrasarse demasiado. " Harry esta muy solo" las palabras del viejo director volvieron a la mente de Remus mientras se instalaba en sus habitaciones, cuya chimenea habia sido temporalmente conectada con la de su casa. Sabia bien a lo que se referia el anciano. Desde hacia un mes habia estado escuchando los absurdos rumores por todo Londres, sin contar que, como siempre, el Profeta no ayudaba demasiado con sus columnas repletas de estupidas teorias sin argumentos validos que demostraban la ascendencia oscura de Harry. Y del mismo modo, sabia que al hijo de James y Lily le traia sin cuidado lo que pensara el resto del mundo siempre y cuando las personas que el queria estubieran a su lado. "El problema es que no es asi" penso Remus con un deje de exasperacion. Habia tenido la oportunidad de conocer bien a los dos amigos del chico, Hermione y Ron, y podia calificarles sin miedo de extremadamente leales...al menos hasta hacia cuatro semanas, cuando se entero de que estos se habian separado del muchacho dejandole completamente solo. Lo mismo sucedia con el resto de Weasleys por lo que el sabia. Sacudio la cabeza tratando de librarse de esos pensamientos. Lo que decidieran los demas tampoco le importaba a el. Habia venido para hacer compañia a Harry.

- Esto ya esta.- dijo en voz alta con aire satisfecho. No es que tubiera muchas pertenencias, pero le gustaba tenerlo todo ordenado. Salio del dormitorio con las manos en los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalon tejano, dispuesto a disfrutar de un largo paseo por Hogwarts. Lo habia hechado de menos. Tal vez con un poco de suerte se encontraria a Harry.

Remus sonrio alegremente imaginando la cara del chico cuando le viera, y mas aun cuando le dijera que se quedaria durante unas semanas. Hacia ya varios meses que no se veian, y es que con las misiones de la Orden, la batalla de Harry con Voldemort y el reinicio del curso escolar del chico, Remus no habia podido pasar tiempo con el. El licantropo paseo relajadamente por un pasillo lateral, contemplando el paisaje que tanto habia añorado. " Todo sigue igual..." se dijo con un deje de melancolia.

Remus camino algo mas lentamente al ver delante de el una chica de largo cabello negro que parecia enfrascada en un libro. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts le conocian y sabian ademas de su condicion de hombre-lobo, asi que prefirio no dar a conocer su presencia a la muchacha. No queria matarla de un susto haciendola cruzarse con un licantropo por el pasillo cuando mas distraida estaba. La observo atentamente mientras caminaba tras ella. Tenia algo...familiar. No estaba seguro de que, pero de la daba la imprension de conocerla. La contemplo mas atentamente. Mediria apenas 167 centimetros y parecia de complexion delgada. Tal vez una alumna a la que dio clases en tercero? Pero podia recordar bastante bien a sus estudiantes y la chica no concordaba con la descripcion de ninguna de sus alumnas. Sonrio ligeramente al ver el gesto que hacia la muchacha para apartarse algunos mechones de cabello que la coleta no lograba recojer. Era un gesto masculino, identico al que solia hacer Sirius...La sonrisa del licantropo se torno mas triste.

- Maldita sea! De que sirven los libros si nunca se encuentra lo que se busca?- exclamo la chica con exasperacion y..." voz de hombre?" se dijo Remus completamente desconcertado.

- Harry?- dijo en voz baja frunciendo el ceño. " No puede ser...". La " chica" se giro repentinamente al oir su nombre y los ojos de uno y otro se agrandaron de la imprension.

- Remus!- grito Harry. Solto el libro y se abalanzo sobre su ex-profesor de Defensa casi tirandole al suelo. El aludido tardo un poco en corresponder al abrazo, impactado por el aspecto del chico. Pero recordo de inmediato que Albus ya les habia advertido de los cambios fisicos que habia sufrido Harry. Estrecho fuertemente al chico entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

------------------º-º-º---------------------

- No me lo puedo creer! Que haces aqui?- exclamo Harry sin soltar al hombre. Habia notado a alguien caminar tras el, pero no le habia dado importancia, creyendo que seria algun alumno demasiado miedoso hasta para adelantarle.

- Pues ya ves, dando un paseo.- bromeo el licantropo soltandole por fin y separandole un poco de el para mirarle. Una sombra de temor nublo sus dorados ojos al observar los de Harry y por un segundo este temio un nuevo rechazo. Bajo rapidamente la mirada, siendo consciente de que a los que le conocian les costaba un poco acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto. Pero la mano del hombre tiro de su barbilla hacia arriba y Harry sonrio feliz al ver que los ojos del otro solo demostraban un profundo cariño.- Has crecido.- dijo Remus evaluandolo con aprobacion.- Aunque continuas siendo bajito para tu edad, enano.- añadio con un deje de malicia. Harry solo sonrio, demasiado contento de tener ahi a uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres como para enfadarse por el comentario.

- Porque no me has dicho nada antes? Eras tu el que me seguia, no?- replico Harry recojiendo el abandonado libro del suelo.

- Pues si te soy sincero...- comenzo Remus rascandose la nuca.- Te confundi con una chica.- y el hombre no pudo menos que hecharse a reir al ver la cara que se le habia quedado a Harry.- Lo siento, pero ese pelo largo...- se disculpo cuando pudo dejar de reir.

- Lo se.- Harry continuo caminando, esta vez con el licantropo al lado.- Intente cortarmelo, pero me vuelve a crecer...- explico con un suspiro de resignacion.

- Bueno, y a que se dedica el salvador del mundo magico en su tiempo libre?- pregunto Remus pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros del chico.

- A aburrirse como una ostra.- murmuro Harry haciendo una mueca.- Me alegro de que hayas venido.- dijo mirando con adoracion al hombre. Desde que habia conocido a Remus Lupin habia aprendido a ver en el algo mas que un amigo, una especie de hermano mayor en el que apoyarse cuando las cosas iban mal. Siempre le habia tenido una confianza casi ciega al hombre-lobo, que solia ser paciente con el y le hacia reir contandole anecdotas divertidas de la epoca de los Merodeadores. Cuando Sirius murio habia tenido mas de una vez la tentacion de pedirle a Dumbledore que le permitiera vivir con el, pero por aquel entonces aun no habia derrotado a Lord Voldemort, y temia que lo que habia sucedido con su padrino volviera a pasar.

- Que bonita vision de reencuentro.- dijo una voz sarcastica. Harry se giro para encontrarse con la persona que menos le apetecia ver en ese momento.

- Hola Severus.- saludo el licantropo, cargado de paciencia. El profesor de pociones le dirigio una mirada nada agradable y centro su vista en el brazo que Remus tenia aun sobre el hombro del chico.

- He oido algo de unas desapariciones por aqui cerca. Hace poco fue luna llena, verdad?- comento Snape como quien habla del tiempo.- Dime Remus, te has comido a alguien ultimamente?- solto con una sonrisa malevola. Harry fruncio el ceño y abrio la boca para espetarle una mala contestacion a ese energumeno que se hacia pasar por profesor. Pero Remus se le adelanto.

- No, ultimamnete no. Y tu Severus? He visto a un grupo de alumnos especialmente apetitoso por ese pasillo.- contesto el licantropo con su mejor sonrisa. Harry rio por lo bajo, aplaudiendo interiormente el comentario del hombre. Snape puso una cara poco amigable pero no dijo nada mas.

- Apartate de mi camino.- siseo el profesor pasando por su lado.

- Eso tiene doble sentido Severus?- dijo el licantropo mirando fijamente a los ojos negros de Snape y apretando un poco mas el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry, quien no entendia por donde iban los tiros. Y entonces sucedio algo que Harry nunca creyo que veria. Estaba seguro de que sino fuera porque tenia la mandibula pegada a la cabeza, la boca se le habria abierto hasta el suelo. Porque las mejillas de Severus Snape acababan de adquirir un tono sonrosado que contrastaba con la palidez del resto de su rostro. El hombre miro hacia otro lado y continuo caminando velozmente por el pasillo.

- Remus...- llamo Harry aun con los ojos como platos.- Esto...Snape acaba de...sonrojarse?- dijo sintiendose un poco estupido por preguntar semejante cosa. Tal vez solo habia sido un efecto optico o...

- Tu tambien lo has visto? Crei que estaba teniendo alucinaciones.- contesto el licantropo dirigiendo una mirada curiosa hacia el hombre que se alejaba por el pasillo. Harry sacudio la cabeza, alucinado. De todas las cosas extrañas que le habian sucedido en ese ultimo mes, desde luego esa era la mas extravagante de todas. Miro al hombre-lobo con suspicacia al ver que este esbozaba una sonrisa especialmente sospechosa. " Que me he perdido?" se pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-------------------º-º-º------------------

Dumbledore desenvolvio un caramelo de limon con parsimonia y sonrio al ver abrirse la puerta de su despacho, dejando paso a Remus Lupin. Saludo al hombre y le indico que se sentara con un gesto de la mano.

- Has sido rapido.- dijo observando al licantropo por encima de sus gafas de media luna con ojos risueños.

- Siempre que se trata de Harry.- contesto Remus con sinceridad.- Habia oido sobre los cambios pero...- comenzo poniendose serio. Albus comprendio que Lupin ya habia visto al chico y espero la pregunta que sabia que vendria a continuacion.- Como paso Albus?-

- No lo se.- respondio el anciano dando un pequeño suspiro.- Aun.-añadio. Sabia que el hombre se moria por hacerle unas cuantas preguntas mas, pero habia otro tema que el consideraba de mayor interes por el momento y por el que habia hecho venir a Lupin a su despacho.- Remus, el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras esta vacante.- comento el director centrando sus vivaces ojos en los dorados del otro. Y como imaginaba la reaccion del hombre no se hizo esperar.

-Albus, no.- nego Remus con rostro serio.- Ya sabes que a mi no me importaria pero...los padres de los alumnos...-

- Los padres de los alumnos tienen ahora preocupaciones mayores Remus.- le interrumpio el anciano, que habia preparado concienzudamente su argumentacion. Deseaba tener a Remus Lupin como profesor de nuevo y por sus barbas que lo conseguiria. Conocia el testamento de Sirius Black, en el que el hombre habia dejado una de su camaras de Gringots a su amigo de la infancia. Pero tambien conocia la tozuderia de Lupin y sabia de buenas fuentes que el hombre no habia tocado un solo knut de lo que ahora era suyo. " Me empeño en rodearme de cabezotas" se dijo Dumbledore riendo interiormente. Aunque comprendia la posicion que habia tomado su ex-alumno. Por eso mismo queria darle la oportunidad de ganarse un sueldo propio con el que mantenerse.

- Creo que nada puede preocupar mas a un padre que tener a un licantropo enseñando a sus hijos.- contesto Remus con amargura.

- Excepto tal vez, tener a un posible Lord Oscuro en el mismo aula que ellos.- replico el anciano con un deje de frialdad. Habia recibido varias cartas indeseables de padres temerosos. Algo que por supuesto no llegaria nunca a oidos de Harry, quien ya tenia que soportar suficiente segun su criterio. El director vio variar la expresion del hombre y supo que comenzaba a dudar.- Remus, los padres estan demasiado preocupados por esa...supuesta amenaza como para que les importe que tu des clases a sus hijos. Y por lo que se los alumnos te tienen aprecio.- dijo con una sonrisa benevolente.

- Pero aun asi...- comenzo el licantropo no muy convencido. El director dio un suspiro exasperado y se dispuso a jugar su ultima y mas efectiva baza.

- Y Harry podra tenerte cerca. Supongo que ya habras pidido comprobar por ti mismo que no esta en su mejor momento en cuanto a socializacion se refiere.- los ojos azules de Dumbledore se clavaron con intensidad en los de su oyente antes de añadir.- Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es estar solo, Remus.- una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en los labios del anciano al ver en la expresion de Remus que tenia la batalla ganada.

- Esta bien...- accedio el licantropo esbozando tambien una sonrisa.- Sabes que no hay nada que me apetezca mas hacer.-

- Siendo asi, no hay nada mas que hablar.- sentencio el director dando una palmada alegre. El licantropo se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a irse, pero vacilo un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a Dumbledore.

- Lo tenia usted todo planeado, verdad?- dijo con un asomo de risa en la voz.- Cuando me invito a venir...- el anciano sonrio misteriosamente.

- Mi fama me precede, veo.- comento como quien no quiere la cosa. Y no pudo evitar reir cuando el hombre abandono su despacho soltando un comentario parecido a " viejo loco".

-------------------º-º-º-----------------

- Potter...- Harry observo con atencion la siguiente instruccion a seguir en su viejo libro de pociones.- Potter!- tenia que hacerlo bien. Ni que solo fuera por restregarselo a esa serpiente rastrera que tenia como profesor.- POTTER!- aunque estaba seguro de que no le pondria buena nota, pero al menos tendria...- Maldicion Potter! Quiere bajar de donde demonios sea que este?- un golpe seco sobre su mesa de trabajo le sobresalto y alzo finalmente los ojos de su libro para encontrarse con los negros y furibundos del profesor Snape.

- Que?- pregunto aun bastante distraido.

- Por fin se digna a prestar un minimo de atencion.- escupio el hombre entrecerrando los ojos. Harry miro a su alrrededor y vio que todo el aula estaba pendiente de el. " Mierda!" se dijo, comprendiendo que se habia ensimismado demasiado.- Me puede decir...que...demonios...es...eso?- silabeo el profesor señalando su caldero.

- Eso es mi...- comenzo Harry con frialdad. Pero tubo que tragarse una palabrota al ver que, lo que supuestamente iba a ser su pocion perfecta, era ahora un liquido de aspecto grumoso, nerguzco y sumamente desagradable que no tenia nada que ver con el color ambarino que se suponia tenia que tener la pocion. - Que asco...- murmuro con una expresion que evidenciaba que "eso" que habia creado no olia nada bien. Lanzo una mirada resignada a Hermione, quien por peticion suya, continuaba sentada al lado de Ron. Esta alzo las cejas como diciendole que acatara las consecuencias.

- Exactamente Potter.- corroboro Snape.- Eso...- señalo nuevamente el caldero del chico.- Es un asco. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por no atender en mi clase Potter Y diez puntos mas por llenar las mazmorras de este pestilente olor debido a su incompetencia.- solto con desprecio. Harry se mordio la lengua para no replicar. Esta vez si habia sido su culpa. Se habia distraido repasando las instrucciones de la pocion y se habia excedido en el tiempo de coccion.

- _Huele condenadamente mal _- Harry hizo rodar los ojos con resignacion.

- Eso ya lo se!- dijo en voz baja, pero por lo visto lo suficientemente audible.

- Que ha dicho Potter?- el profesor Snape se acerco de nuevo a su pupitre y le observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- _Se sssupone que eso esss una pocion? Yo no me la beberia...- _

- Yo tampoco...- respondio Harry echando un vistazo a su caldero y apartandose rapidamente a causa del mal olor.

- Ahora habla usted solo, Potter?- inquirio Snape, esta vez observandole con cierta extrañeza. Harry le miro a el tambien sin comprender. " Solo?" se dijo. Pero si estaba hablando con el! Es que los vapores de las pociones habian terminado por volver loco a Snape?

- _Tiene un caracter de mil demoniosss...- _Harry abrio la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba. " Un momento" penso confundido " desde cuando Snape tiene esa voz tan...siseante?". Sacudio la cabeza con desconcierto. " No me digas que ahora oigo voces!" penso alarmado.

- Potter?-inquirio Snape sin apartar los ojos de el, al igual que el resto de la clase. Harry le miro brevemente, pero de inmediato su atencion se desvio hacia algo que se movia por el suelo a pocos centimetros de la estanteria repleta de frascos, justo al fondo del aula. Y estubo a punto de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio a pesar de que jamas habria esperado econtrarse eso en las mazmorras. Era raro, pero al menos no significaba que estaba oiendo alucionaciones. Observo con curiosidad a quien habia hablado, ignorando por completo las miradas extrañadas de las que era objeto. Y finalmente opto por preguntarle directamente al visitante que narices hacia alli.

-_kssaah dajiiiz nezzshaaa?- _

* * *

Odio la forma en que se dividen los parrafos y las lineas...¬¬. Con lo bonito y bien estructurado que queda en el Word...En fin, supongo que ya habeis averiguado quien demonios es el visitante misterioso :D. Espero que os guste porque a mi sinceramente me gusto mucho como me quedo el caracter de este nuevo "personaje", y si a vosotros os gusta pues yo soy feliz como una perdiz que chapotea en un charco ...o.O 

Una ultima linea para recordaros que los reviews son mi sustento ( quereis matar a mis neuronas de hambre? a que no?) y que se aceptan todo tipo de donaciones: flores, bombones( :d slurp!), piedras ( hago coleccion), tomates podridos, lechugas, panales llenos de abejas asesinas y demas.

**_Mo_**

**Tercy-S-SCloe**:o.O no recibi tus otros reviews! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de continuar posteando a pesar de mis supuestas faltas de respuesta --U. Inocente? Siiii, la verdad es que tiendo a describirlo un poco inocenton XD, pero no te preocupes que acabara sacando su parte mas Slytherin XD. El misterio del cabello que Harry decide no cortar se desvela precisamente en este capi.Y tu idea es buenaa! Me gusta eso de un Sevy cortandole el pelo :P, y que tal al reves? Y no me das la brasa! Si vierais la cara que pongo cada vez que recibo un review...probablemente pensariais que soy una desquiciada maniaca y no me leeriais mas...¬¬ ( y si, me froto las manos al mas puro estilo Maquiavelo cuando en mi Hotmail aparece bot.fanfiction... vv).

**Sirenitus**: Me alegro de que te guste:D. Pues la verdad es que Harry tenia otras cosas en la cabeza ( como por ejemplo el porque le dejaron pudrirse de asco diez horas en el suelo de un pasillo...). Ademas como aun no esta acostumbrado al pelo largo no se da cuenta de cuando le crece mas de lo que ya lo tiene XD.

**Shinigami** : XDDDDD. A ti tambien te gustan? Tenia que sacar esa cualidad de Harry que tan poco hemos visto en los libros y que yo adoro mil vv.

**M-Cha**: crucio nooo crucio noooo! Dumby protegeme tras tu barba-escudo! XDD.

**Velia**: Pues la verdad es que estaba pensando en un castigo apoteosico para ellos. Algo asi como piedras candentes cayendo del cielo sobre el Ministerio XD. Y en cuanto a Sevy...es cabezon...vv, pero se dara por supuesto ! Aunque no aposteis porque sea demasiado pronto...


	5. Una curiosa visitante

Y el capi 5 a la vista . A partir de ahora puede que tarde un poco mas en subir los capitulos porque empiezan los examenes de la Universidad, asi que no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir y mucho menos para conectarme demasiado vv, pero intentare no dejar pasar mucho tiempo de una actualizacion a otra :P.

Millones de agradecimientos por leer y sobretodo por animarme a seguir con vuestros reviews .

Disfrutaaddddd!

_**Una curiosa visitante...**_

Severus abrio los ojos como platos y se aparto del pupitre de su alumno como si le hubiera quemado. Casi al momento, una algarabia de gritos asustados y movimientos de sillas lleno el aula, al levantarse el resto de estudiantes de sus mesas y arremolinarse precipitadamente al fondo de la clase intentando salir todos a la vez por la puerta. Snape ni tan siquiera se molesto en poner orden, demasiado estupefacto como para reaccionar. Habia sido su imaginacion? O acababa de oir a Potter hablar parsel? No tardo mucho en salir de dudas cuando un suave siseo a sus espaldas le hizo girarse repentinamente. Y entonces sus ojos se desorbitaron aun mas al ver lo que en ese preciso instante se arrastraba por el suelo en direccion al chico.

------------------º-º-º---------------------

Harry no hizo caso del barullo que se habia formado a sus espaldas y se limito a poner los ojos en blanco brevemente. Debia haber supuesto que algo como hablar parsel de improviso en medio de una clase seria suficiente para crear un caos generalizado. Pero lo cierto es que le daba absolutamente igual, estaba mas interesado en saber de donde habia salido esa inusual visitante.

- _Que haces tu aqui?_- pregunto a la serpiente que lentamente comenzo a arrastrarse hasta su pupitre.

- _Turismo_.- el reptil emitio un suave silvido que Harry identifico como una risa aterciopelada y sibilante y esbozo una sonrisa divertida. Una serpiente con sentido del humor, eso si que era algo digno de verse. Observo atentamente al animal, que en ese momento se erguia sobre si misma para observarle a el a su vez. Era de un bonito color negro con algunas rallas de un gris claro en el extremo de la cola. Algunas manchas del mismo color moteaban su cabeza sobre las protuberancias de los ojos, dando la imprension de que poseia unas cejas blanquinosas elevadas en un eterno rictus sorprendido. Se sintio evaluado por los ojos amarillentos del reptil.- _Hablasss parsel_.- dijo el animal, mas afirmandolo que preguntandolo.

- _Muy aguda_.- bromeo Harry. No era muy amigo de las serpientes, a pesar de su don innato para hablar con ellas. Tal vez por que en su vida, todo lo que habia conocido que estaba relacionado con ellas no habia sido agradable. Pero esa parecia especialmente amigable.

- _Lissstillo_- murmuro el reptil.- _No hay muchosss hablantes de parsssel_.- siseo observandole con curiosidad. Con parsimonia, el animal repto por la pata el pupitre hasta la superficie de este y miro mas de cerca a Harry, que no se inmuto.

- Potter!- la exclamacion provoco que, tanto la serpiente como el chico, se giraran para mirar a un asustado profesor de pociones.- Potter deje de hacer el idiota y venga aqui! Ese animal es venenoso!- exclamo Snape sin apartar los ojos del reptil. Harry alzo las cejas, sorprendido por la actitud de su profesor. Despues de todo se suponia que las serpientes eran el simbolo de su casa.

- _Es eso cierto? eres venenosa?- _pregunto Harry al animal. Este asintio con la cabeza.

- _Pero no sssoy peligrosssa_.- replico lanzandole una mirada enfurruñada al hombre.- _Yo diria que el peligroso esss el_.- Harry rio por lo bajo, dandole la razon interiormente a la serpiente. Lo cierto era que el animal habia logrado despertar su curiosidad y ademas parecia simpatico, pero sabia que ese no era lugar para iniciar un interrogatorio, sin contar que si seguia sin darle ninguna explicacion a Snape de lo que estaba pasando a este le acabaria dando un jamacuco.

- No se preocupe profesor.- dijo Harry levantandose de su asiento y comenzando a recojer sus cosas.- No tiene intencion de hacerme daño.- el hombre le lanzo una breve mirada desconcertada antes de regresar sus ojos a la delgada figura del reptil.- De hecho, creo que me la voy a llevar conmigo.- decidio Harry. " Porque no?", y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa al imaginar lo que dirian sus compañeros cuando le vieran pasearse por ahi con una serpiente.

- _En ssserio?- _inquirio el animal con un tono que rebelaba su emocion. Harry extendio el brazo y de inmediato el reptil comenzo a trepar por el enrroscando su cuerpo a su alrrededor. Repto hacia el hombro del chico y dejo caer su cabeza sobre este con felicidad.

- Potter! No pretendera quedarse con...- replico Snape, quien parecia demasiado confuso para pensar.

- Por supuesto que si!- interrumpio Harry. Ya estaba bastante harto de que le dijeran lo que tenia o no tenia que hacer y teniendo en cuenta las pocas amistades que parecia tener ultimamente una mas seria bienvenida, aunque esta estubiera recubierta de escamas. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, y fue entonces cuando se percato de que estaba completamente solo en el aula, a parte de su profesor y el animal. Sus cejas se alzaron en una sorprendida expresion. "Bueno, supongo que mi fama como nuevo Señor Tenebroso se ha fortificado con esto..." penso con un leve encojimiento de hombros. Camino hacia la puerta ignorando olimpicamente la llamada de su profesor de pociones. Unos leves toquecitos en su mejilla le hicieron mirar hacia su hombro derecho, donde la serpiente se habia acomodado.

- _Graciasss_.- siseo el reptil. Harry tan solo sonrio como respuesta.

---------------------º-º-º----------------------

Severus tardo aun un buen rato en recuperarse de la impresion. Como diablos habia llegado una _Vipera Elapidae_ a sus mazmorras? Y por Merlin y todo su consejo! Potter se la habia llevado con el! Esa serpiente era condenadamente venenosa! Ese pensamiento hizo reaccionar por fin a Snape. Salio corriendo del aula sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta y se dirigio rapidamente hacia el Gran Comedor, donde debido a la hora que era, estaria el director. Sabia por experiencia propia que el chico no le haria caso a el, ni que solo fuera por hacerle rabiar. Pero a Dumbledore tendria que escucharle. No pensaba permitir que el muchacho se paseara por ahi con un reptil venenoso que a la minima de cambio podia morderle. " Por todos los colacuernos del mundo!" se dijo pasandose las manos por el crecido cabello con nerviosismo " Este niño me va a matar a disgustos!".

Mientras caminaba velozmente por lo pasillos, Severus fue captando fragmentos de conversaciones. El rumor de que Harry Potter se habia puesto a hablar parsel en medio de una clase habia corrido como la polvora, como siempre pasaba en Hogwarts. Maldijo internamente a sus estupidos estudiantes por no saber mantener la boca cerrada. Sin duda el Ministerio se jactaria con esa noticia, que seguro no tardaria en llegar a sus oidos, y se pavonearia delante de la comunidad magica haciendoles creer que tenia razon. " Este muchacho..." penso girando bruscamente un esquina. Deberia haber pensado en las consecuencias de ponerse ha hablar con una serpiente delante de todo el mundo. Es que no entendia que el parsel era otra de las cualidades mas raras del Señor Tenebroso? El mundo magico estaba buscando cualquier excusa para crucificarle y el chico se la estaba sirviendo en bandeja.

- Severus!- la voz le hizo detenerse repentinamente. Un gruñido de disgusto escapo de sus labios cuando se percato de quien era el que le habia llamado.

- Tengo prisa Lupin.- siseo dandose de nuevo la vuelta. Pero el licantropo le agarro por el hombro, deteniendole.

- He oido a un grupo de alumnos diciendo que Harry se ha puesto ha hablar parsel en tu clase. Es eso cierto?- pregunto con una expresion preocupada en el rostro. " Las noticias vuelan" se dijo Snape. Estudio friamente al hombre que tenia delante con una expresion resentida al recordar el "incidente" de esa mañana. No le habia hecho gracia alguna ver la familiaridad con la que el hombre-lobo trataba al chico, y ver que Lupin habia rodeado los hombros de Potter con su brazo no habia ayudado a aminorar su rencor. Sin embargo, el comentario que habia hecho el licantropo antes de irse le habia dejado bastante descolocado y para su profunda irritacion e incomprension no habia podido evitar sonrojarse. Tal vez por eso habia sido tan brusco con Potter durante la clase, su mascara habia estado a punto de irse por el desague delante del muchacho y lo habia pagado con el.

- Es cierto.- contesto al fin, desasiendose del agarre del hombre, cuyos ojos se habian desorbitado por la impresion.

- Pero el no...no se suponia que tenia que tener una serpiente delante para...?- trato de razonar Lupin.

- Y la tenia.- le corto bruscamente Severus. - No se como se colo en mis mazmorras. Pero te aconsejo Lupin, que si aprecias a Potter, algo que no dudo...- Snape entrecero los ojos, taladrando con ellos al desconcertado hombre.- ...le busques de inmediato porque Potter se ha llevado a la serpiente con el, y es jodidamente venenosa.- solto antes de darse la vuelta y continuar su camino con un ondeo de su negra capa.

----------------------º-º-º-----------------------

- _Asi que te colaste en la bolsa de viaje de Snape_.- repitio Harry balanceando las piernas con despreocupacion y sin ser consciente del caos que habia creado. Se habia sentado comodamente en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas que recorrian los pasillos laterales del castillo, dispuesto a escuchar la historia de la serpiente. Habia elegido uno de los menos transitados y teniendo en cuenta que era la hora de comer, imagino que no seria molestado por lo menos en un par de horas, tiempo mas que suficiente.

- _Era mejor que la asssquerosa habitacion en la que vivia antesss_.- siseo la serpiente. Harry no tubo que ponerle mucha imaginacion para deducir en que ocasiones se iba de viaje el profesor Snape, y por lo tanto la procedencia del reptil.

- _Conociste a Voldemort?- _pregunto jugueteando con su varita.

- _No persssonalmente_.- respondio la vibora.- _Pero oi hablar de el a las otrasss. No era un mal amo sssegun ellasss_.- Harry observo sorprendido a su nueva amiga. " Crei que Voldemort solo tenia a Nagini" penso con desconcierto.

-_ Voldemort era tu amo?- _la serpiente nego rotundamente con la cabeza, movimiento que a Harry continuaba resultandole gracioso en un reptil. De hecho le costaba acostumbrarse a los gestos tan humanos que a veces hacia el animal.

- _Yo no tengo amo_.- replico la serpiente.- _Nadie cuida de mi_.- añadio con un tono que a Harry se le antojo algo melancolico. Una idea cruzo su cabeza, si bien no estaba seguro de si el animal no se sentiria ofendido si se la proponia.

- _Quieres...- _comenzo algo dubitativo.- _Te gustaria que yo fuera tu amo?- _inquirio, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al ver la expresion estupefacta de la serpiente.

- _Lo ssseriass?- _siseo la serpiente con un tono alegre. Harry asintio y el animal siseo feliz, golpeando suavemente al chico en el brazo con su cola.

-_ Cual es tu nombre por cierto?- _pregunto Harry, dandose cuenta de que seguramente el reptil se ofenderia si iba por ahi llamandolo "animal".

- _Yo no tengo nombre_.- aclaro la vibora bajando la cabeza como si eso le pesara. Harry penso durante unos segundos. " Que nombre seria apropiado para una serpiente?" se dijo. Penso en algunos bastante comunes, pero estaba claro que esa serpiente lo era todo menos comun. Despues de un buen rato devanandose los sesos y bajo la atenta mirada del animal, que parecia saber en que estaba pensando, encontro el nombre perfecto segun su criterio. Solo faltaba que al reptil tambien le gustase.

- _Que te parece Zigy?- _pregunto.

- _Me gusssta!- _siseo la serpiente entusiasmada. Harry sonrio, contento de tener una nueva amiga. Habia elegido un nombre bonito y que no sonara demasiado oscuro. Le daba igual si los demas creian que era una especie de Voldemort dos, pero si tenia que llamar a la serpiente por un nombre preferia que este fuera alegre.

- _Bueno Zigy, no se tu, pero yo me muero de hambre_.- comento el chico levantandose de su asiento.- _No creo que dejen entrar serpientes en el Gran Comedor. Pero siempre nos quedaran las cocinas_.- bromeo permitiendo que el reptil se acomodara en su brazo antes de ponerse en marcha hacia cierto pasillo donde le esperaba un retrato con un pera propensa a las cosquillas.

---------------------º-º-º---------------------

Hermione observo como un nervioso Severus Snape entraba rapidamente en el Gran Comedor y se acercaba a la mesa de profesores. No se extraño cuando vio que Snape susurraba algo al oido de Dumbledore y dedujo inmediatamente de que se trataba la urgencia. No habia otro tema de conversacion en todo Hogwarts. Harry Potter hablando parsel. " En que estabas pensando, Harry?" penso la chica con un deje de disgusto. Sin duda los rumores que corrian acerca de su amigo se dispararian con esta nueva informacion. Removio la comida de su plato con ansiedad y sin apartar los ojos del director y Snape, que en ese momento salian de la sala a paso rapido.

- Seguro que van a capturar a Potter.- comento un chico de Gryffindor consiguiendo varios murmullos de asentimiento. Hermione le lanzo una mala mirada. Seguramente Dumbledore y Snape habian ido en busca de Harry, pero no para capturarle precisamente. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle a su amigo que habia pasado, pero en cuanto habia comenzado la desercion en masa del aula en medio de gritos asustados Ron la habia cojido por un brazo y la habia arrastrado junto con los demas. Motivo por el cual ahora mismo estaban peleados. Miro de reojo al pelirrojo, quien tenia la vista fija en su plato. Pero no tardo en centrar de nuevo su atencion en Harry. Donde podria estar ahora? Hermione puso su brillante cerebro a trabajar. Lo mas probable es que Harry deseara estar solo, lejos de las miradas asustadas y los comentarios venenosos de los demas. Asi que la torre de Gryffindor al igual que los pasillos principales quedaban descartados. Las aulas se cerraban a la hora de las comidas, asi que tampoco estaria en ninguna de ellas. Tal vez habria ido a la torre este, que por lo que ella sabia era una especie de trastero. O quizas habia salido a los terrenos...Pero el tiempo estaba bastante revuelto y el invierno ya habia dejado su huella, asi que dudaba que su amigo quisiera pasar frio por voluntad propia. Ademas dentro del castillo habia otros sitios mas comodos y calientes donde esconderse. " No ha bajado a comer" se dijo Hermione. Y una sonrisa satisfecha aparecio en sus labios al imaginar donde estaria seguramente su amigo. " Comodo, caliente y hay comida a montones" se dijo levantandose de su asiento y recojiendo su mochila ante la mirada sorprendida de Ron. " Las cocinas".

----------------------º-º-º---------------------

- _Eeeh...Zigy...que comen las serpientes?- _pregunto Harry una vez acomodado en la mesa de las cocinas del castillo. La serpiente se habia deslizado por su brazo hasta la superficie de madera y se habia enrroscado sobre si misma, al parecer disfrutando enormemente del calor que desprendia la estancia. " Espero que no tenga nada que ver con bichos y ratones..." penso Harry angustiado.

- _Insectos y pequeñosss animales_.- respondio la serpiente.- _Pero en mi cassso lo que sssea_.- añadio rapidamente al ver la expresion de repugna de su nuevo amo. Harry suspiro aliviado.

- _Alguna preferencia?- _dijo mientras se servia un trozo especialmente suculento de estofado.

- _Carne y zumo de calabaza_.- contesto Zigy con timidez, probablemente pensando que estaba abusando de la generosidad de ese chico. Pero Harry solo sonrio divertido ante los gustos culinarios de su mascota, que se parecian sorprendentemente a los suyos, si bien el preferia mejor una buena cerveza de mantequilla. Sirvio en un plato unos trozos de bistec, mientras que en otro virtio un poco de zumo de calabaza y se los tendio a la serpiente que siseo contenta antes de llevarse un trozo de la jugosa carne a la boca con glotoneria. Harry iba a atacar su propia comida cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrio, dando paso a una muchacha con una melena espesa y alborotada.

- Hermione!- exclamo Harry sorprendido. La chica se acerco rapidamente a el con una sonrisa en la boca, pero se detubo bruscamente al ver quien compartia mesa con su amigo.

- Harry...que es eso?- inquirio con una expresion un tanto aprensiva.

- _Yo tambien me alegro de conocerte_.- replico la serpiente ofendida. Harry rio por lo bajo e hizo señas a su amiga para que se acercara sin temor, cosa que la chica hizo pero poniendo cuidado de sentarse un poco alejada de la serpiente.

- Se llama Zigy.- dijo Harry dando unos toquecitos cariñosos al animal en la cabeza, gesto que la serpiente correspondio frotando ligeramente su hocico con la mano del muchacho. Hermione abrio mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la actitud tan inusual del reptil.

- Asi que es por eso.- murmuro Hermione sin apartar los ojos del animal, que sorbia el zumo del plato con deleite.- Ya decia yo que tu no te pondrias ha hablar parsel porque si. Supongo que estaba en las mazmorras, no?- Harry asintio y explico, entre bocado y bocado, lo que Zigy le habia contado momentos antes.- Increible!- exclamo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos de asombrado silencio. Observaba al reptil, esta vez sin asomo de temor, sino mas bien con una agitada excitacion.

- Y tu como sabias que estaria aqui?- inquirio Harry. Hermione sonrio con cierto orgullo antes de responder y contarle el proceso mental que habia llevado a cabo antes de deducir su escondite.- Tambien podria haber estado en la Sala de los Menesteres.- dijo el chico sonriendo. La sonrisa orgullosa de Hermione se difumino un poco.

- Bueno, supongo que si no te hubiera econtrado aqui esa habria sido mi proxima parada.- dijo ella con aire pensativo. Harry sonrio divertido, diciendose a si mismo que su amiga le conocia demasiado bien y que el dia en que quisiera esconderse de verdad lo tendria bastante crudo.

- _Por cierto Zigy_.- Harry miro con curiosidad a la serpiente. Una idea acababa de cruzar su mente- _No sabia que pudieras entender lo que dicen los humanos_.-

- _Y no puedo, ssssolo si hablan parsssel_.- comento ella evaluando a la chica castaña con la misma intesidad con la que la muchacha la evaluaba a ella.

- _Pero tu has entendido lo que ha dicho Hermione!- _exclamo Harry. Sin embargo la serpiente nego con la cabeza.

- _No entiendo vuessstro idioma. Pero a vecesss la voz y la expresssion lo dicen todo_.- dijo muy sabiamente el animal.- _Como ahora. Deduzco que tu amiga no te ha oido hablar parsssel muy a menudo_.- Harry se giro para averiguar a que se referia la serpiente y se encontro con la alucinada mirada de Hermione. Sonrio divertido al recordar que, lo que para el era una conversacio normal, para los demas era un idioma completamente desconocido. Hermione parecio salir de su ensimismamiento y se sonrojo un tanto avergonzada por su expectacion.

- Por cierto Harry.- dijo golpeandose la frente con una mano.- Lo habia olvidado por completo. Dumbledore y Snape te estan buscando.- Harry dio un suspiro resignado. Tarde o temprano tendria que enfrentarse a las preguntas del director y la ira de su profesor de pociones. Asi que mejor temprano que tarde.

- _Has terminado Zigy?- _pregunto recojiendo su mochila. Hermione hizo lo propio con la suya, ovbiamente con la intencion de acompañar a Harry en lo que probablemente seria una buena reprimenda.

- _A donde vamossss?- _inquirio el animal enroscandose en el brazo de su amo y reposando la cabeza en su hombro, desde donde tenia una vista privilegiada.

- _Ha hacer tu presentacion oficial_.- bromeo Harry saliendo de las cocinas seguido por una Hermione fascinada.

* * *

Tenia que meter a una serpiente...es que tenia que hacerlo..Como pudo JK inventar el parsel y solo utilizarlo una vez?Es un derroche de geniooo o.Ó.

**Andromeda-Black**: En serio? Iiiiih! me encanta saberlo . Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando tanto o mas.

**Luzy Snape**: Mala? Muajajaja y eso porque no has leido otros fanfics que tengo por ahi y que espero que vean la luz pronto :P. Me gusta ser malosa con "mis" personajes, pero aun asi todavia no habeis visto na XDD. Lo de los cambios de Harry...todo ha de verse .

**Tercy-S-SCloe**: XDDDDDDDD Y yo me he reido con tu review XD Se te va cantidad la peonza lo sabias:D. Lo de cortarle el pelo a harry de momento no se ra posible, todo tiene sus porques. Y a Sevy...es que Sev y su pelo largo son uno vv. Y la serpiente en las mazmorras...pues no se que hace ahi pero me hacia ilusion meter a un bicho de estos en la historia XDD.

**Yuki:** Miiii Yuuukiiii! Gracias por tus reviews sabes que tus opiniones ( oficiales y no oficiales) significan mucho para mi :P.

**M-Cha**: Buenoooooo! Pues no habra que esperar aun para eso :p. De hecho aun tardaran un poco en entrar en materia Sevy y Harry XDD. Y por dios otro crucio nooo que aun me estoy recuperando de los otros XDDD. Mira que si me matas no podre seguir vv.

**Shinigami Slytherin**: Shi! Yo tambien queria una pero despues de tener a mi ratoncito-bolita-pooh ya no podria vv.

Se agradecen Revieeewwss :P.


	6. Lechuzas, serpientes y

Pos nada eso, yo aqui de nuevo :D. Siento el "retraso" ( como habitualmente subo cada 4 o 5 dias...), pero la uni es asi de puñetera y roba tiempo...¬¬. En fin, nuevo capi y espero que os guste. Pido muuuuucha paciencia, que mientras se asienta la historia aun tardara en pasar lo que todas/os esperais que pase :P. Como siempre, mil doscientas gracias por leer ( en el proximo seran mil doscientas una).

Notas ( que se me olvido ponerlo en el ultimo, aunque supongo que no hace mucha falta porque ya os habreis dado cuen): Parsel y palabras en latin en cursiva.

Y ala, ara si.

Disfrutaaad!

_**Lechuzas, serpientes y un licantropo indiscreto.**_

Remus caminaba rapidamente al lado de Dumbledore y Snape, dividido entre el asombro y la preocupacion. Asombro por la agilidad del anciano, que se movia casi mas rapido que el mismo, y preocupacion por la peligrosa situacion en la que se habia metido Harry...otra vez. " Este chico...es igual que su padre!" penso el licantropo sacudiendo la cabeza. Jamas habia conocido a nadie capaz de atraer tantos problemas juntos como James Potter, hasta que conocio a su hijo, sin duda digno sucesor del apellido.

- Estas seguro de que era una _Vipera Elapidae _Severus?- pregunto de nuevo. El hombre le dirigio una torba mirada.

- Si Lupin, se distinguir entre una serpiente cualquiera y una extremadamente venenosa.- contesto Snape con un tono oscuro. Remus se froto el brazo con creciente nerviosismo. _Vipera Elapidae _o mas comunmente conocida como la "matagryffos". " Porque tenia que ser precisamente esa?" penso Lupin al borde de la desesperacion. Miro de reojo al director, quien parecia muy concentrado en la busqueda. Habia registrado la torre de Gryffindor, pensando que seria el lugar mas probable a donde Harry habria ido con ese peligroso animal. Pero tanto los dormitorios como la sala comun estaban completamente vacios y la mochila del chico no estaba en su habitacion, lo que queria decir que ni tan siquiera habia pasado por ahi. Al parecer, Dumbledore y Snape habian tenido la misma idea, porque se los encontro justo delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Se habian separado momentaneamente para recorrer pasillos y aulas, e incluso los retratos y los fantasmas ayudaban en la busqueda, que por el momento estaba resultando infructuosa, a parte de frustrante. " Vamos Harry, donde te has metido?" suplico Remus en silencio, y como si alguna fuerza divina hubiera atendido a su ruego vio aparecer por la esquina del pasillo a un muchacho de pelo negro y largo recojido en una coleta y a una chica de pelo castaño y alborotado.

- Harry! Hermione!- llamo Remus. Tanto el como Severus corrieron hacia los aludidos, que en ese momento se giraron al oir sus nombres. El hombre-lobo sintio el corazon latirle a mil por hora al ver a la peligrosa vibora enrroscada en el brazo de Harry, tan cerca de su cuello.

- Remus! Hermione me dijo que...- pero el chico no termino la frase al ver como tanto su profesor de pociones como el licantropo alzaban la varita apuntando a la serpiente, que se encojio sobre si misma al verse amenazada por ambos magos, atemorizada. Dumbledore adelanto a ambos maestros y observo con analitica mirada al reptil.

- Harry, no te muevas.- aconsejo Remus sin dejar de apuntar al animal.- No te preocupes te libraremos de ella en un segundo.- pero la mirada que le estaba dirijiendo el chico no era en absoluto de agradecimiento, mas bien parecia enfadado.

- Librarme de ella? Porque?- exclamo el muchacho cuyos ojos hechaban chispas furiosas.- Profesor Dumbledore!- dijo buscando el apoyo de su director.

- No es peligrosa profesor.- apoyo Hermione. Remus le lanzo una fria mirada que hizo estremecer a la chica. No entendia que hacia Hermione con Harry, despues de todo sus ultimas noticias habian sido que tanto ella como Ron habian abandonado al chico cuando mas les necesitaba, pero eso no era un imperativo ahora, ya se enteraria mas tarde. Lo importante ahora era convencer al cabezota del hijo de su amigo para que se desprendiera del haspid.

- Harry, no se si sabras que este es un ejemplar de _Vipera Elapidae_.- dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila pero sin apartar los ojos del animal, que parecia querer salir huyendo de ahi.- Es muy venenosa.- añadio.

- Ya lo se, el profesor Snape me lo dijo y Zigy me lo confirmo.- solto Harry mirando fijamente los azules ojos del director. Remus fruncio el ceño como los otros dos adultos.

- Zigy? Quien diablos es Zigy?- pregunto el licantropo con desconcierto.

- La serpiente.- respondio el chico cruzandose de brazos. Remus contubo a duras penas una risa nerviosa. " Le ha puesto nombre? Esta si que es buena" se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Solo a Harry se le ocurriria acojer de mascota a uno de los reptiles mas venenosos de todo el mundo magico.

- Profesor.- dijo Harry fijando de nuevo sus inusuales ojos en los del director, que parecia evaluar la situacion con calma.- No es peligrosa, de hecho es muy amigable. Zigy habla y tiene sus propias opiniones sobre las cosas, no es como si estubieramos hablando de un animal cualquiera al que sacrificar o no. Tal vez sea venenosa pero no piensa morder a nadie. Usted me dijo una vez que lo que nos convierte en lo que somos son nuestras decisiones mas que nuestras capacidades, no? Zigy puede matar pero no piensa hacerlo. Merece una oportunidad.- Remus no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante las palabras del chico. Por lo visto Harry habia madurado sin que el se diera cuenta. Lentamente bajo su varita, consciente de la verdad de las palabras del muchacho. El mismo era considerado un ser peligroso por parte de la comunidad magica y sin embargo no tenia intencion de hacer daño a nadie. Se pregunto que habria sido de el si no hubiera habido gente en su vida dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

- Eso dije?- Dumbledore miraba con los ojos brillantes de orgullo al chico que tenia delante y que asentia en ese momento.- A veces digo cosas con sentido.- dijo el anciano esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Harry suspiro aliviado al ver que ambos profesores bajaban sus varitas.

- Asi que Zigy, eh?- Remus rio por lo bajo, mas tranquilo ahora que la situacion parecia bajo control.

- Como llego a las mazmorras?- pregunto un desconcertado profesor Snape, quien aun mantenia su varita en la mano, algo reticente. Harry sonrio con cierta malicia antes de responder.

- Deberia vigilar que es lo que se mete en su bolsa de viaje, profesor.- Tanto Remus como Dumbledore soltaron esta vez una carcajada al ver la cara que se le habia quedado al hombre. Incluso Hermione y Harry sonrieron. El licantropo contubo a duras penas la risa y miro a la serpiente con curiosidad cuando esta comenzo a emitir un sibilante siseo.

- Que dice?- pregunto curioso.

- Que quiere un alumno para desayunar cada mañana.- bromeo Harry, Hermione solto una risita divertida y el bigote de Dumbledore temblo ante el comentario. Snape sin embargo gruño por lo bajo.- Me estaba preguntando que ha pasado.- dijo ahora algo mas serio.- _Dajizzz sssaah neezzss. Liizzeraa jiizz sssytheen ivvanaasshii_.- el hombre-lobo contemplo fascinado, como el resto de presentes, como Harry se comunicaba con la serpiente, que parecia atenta a cada siseo del chico.

- Por cierto señorita Granger.- dijo el director mirando por encima de sus lentes a la aludida y saliendo de su ensimismamiento.- Veo que usted tubo mas suerte que nosotros a la hora de buscar a su amigo y me pregunto que motivo la hizo dudar de que nos interesaria saber el paradero de Harry.- comento el anciano como quien no quiere la cosa y sin asomo de enfado en la voz. Hermione se puso roja y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

- Hermione vino a avisarme de que me estaban buscando, profesor Dumbledore.- respondio inmediatamente Harry. Remus sonrio ante el gesto del chico, sin duda era igual que su padre. Atraia con facilidad los problemas, al igual que James. " Y perdona con la misma facilidad" penso con cariño el licantropo, recordando cierta ocasion en la que habia cometido un error que creyo le costaria la amistad de aquel muchacho de pelo negro y alborotado que habia conocido en Hogwarts y que sin embargo habia sido rapidamente perdonado.

-------------------º-º-º----------------------

- Profesor...- Harry dudo un poco antes de seguir. No le gustaba que le trataran como a alguien especial ( ironia!) y mucho menos pedir favores que implicaran un trato preferente por encima de los demas alumnos. Pero este era un caso de extrema necesidad. Sintio los juveniles ojos de Dumbledore sobre su persona y se decidio a hablar.- Profesor, queria pedirle...no podrian...darme una habitacion...aparte?- dijo en tono un poco inseguro. La reaccion que siguio a sus palabras fue exactamente la que habia imaginado. Los cuatro presentes, incluida Hermione a quien no habia dicho nada aun, le miraron con genuino asombro.

- Que pasa Potter? Se siente demasiado especial para compartir habitacion con sus insignificantes compañeros?- espeto Snape entrecerrando los ojos.

- Callate Severus.- solto Remus lanzandole una mala mirada al profesor.- Si Harry lo pide es porque seguramente tiene una buena razon.- Harry agradecio en silencio el apoyo del licantropo y centro su atencion en la respuesta. Dumbledore sin embargo parecia querer tomarse su tiempo para meditar la decision. Meso su larga barba blanca sin apartar los ojos de su pupilo.

- La torre este te parece un buen lugar?- pregunto al fin Dumbledore esbozando un sonrisa. Harry asintio entusiasmado. Por supuesto que si! Cualquier sitio donde no tubiera que oir constantemente lo desagradable que era su presencia estaria bien.- Necesita algunas remodelaciones, claro.- prosiguio el director con aire pensativo.

- No tiene que ser nada del otro mundo, profesor Dumbledore.- se apresuro a aclarar Harry. Lo ultimo que queria era que el director pensara que queria rodearse de lujos, o algo asi.- Solo quiero estar solo.- añadio con una alegre sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa desaparecio al ver las expresiones que habian puesto los demas ante esa afirmacion. Por algun motivo que desconocia, su comentario no parecia haberles hecho mucha gracia.

- De todos modos no creo que quieras vivir en un trastero.- hablo de nuevo el anciano regresando a su sonrisa jovial.

- Pff! Seguro que aun asi es mejor que la alacena de los Dursley...-murmuro Harry con tono sarcastico.

- Señor, no creo que sea conveniente...- intervino Snape lanzando al director una mirada cargada de significados que a Harry se le escaparon. Solo pudo razonar que, como siempre, el maldito profesor estaba tratando de hacerle la puñeta. Pero para su satisfaccion, Dumbledore no hizo caso de las palabras de Snape.

- Tonterias Severus. Harry, cuando quieras puedes trasladarte a tu nuevo cuarto. Mandare a algunos elfos domesticos a que lo limpien un poco y...si me lo permiten, les dare el resto del dia libre.- y esto ultimo lo dijo mirando directamente a Hermione con ojos risueños, quien sonrio complacida aun a sabiendas de que los elfos seguramente se indignarian por tal proposicion.- Y ahora, si no hay nada mas que hablar...oh! Si por supuesto, lo olvidaba. La edad hace estragos.- dijo el anciano mas para si mismo que para los demas, quienes le miraban con una expresion que indicaba que ninguno habia creido que el olvido del director se debiera a la edad. Si en todo caso a su locura de genio o a las tantas otras cosas que tenia en mente.- Las Clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya tienen profesor.- Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.

- Y quien es?- pregunto Harry incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad. " Desde luego cualquiera sera mejor que ese sapo de Umbridge" se dijo recordando a la desagradable y cruel mujer que les habia dado clases el año pasado. Pero su estupefaccion se hizo patente cuando Dumbledore señalo, con un movimiento de cabeza, a un sonriente Remus Lupin.- Que? En serio?- grito Harry sin darse cuenta que Hermione estaba gritando exactamente lo mismo.

- Si tan poca gracia te hace...- dijo el licantropo sin abandonar su sonrisa.

- Claro...claro que si!- estallo Harry lanzandose a abrazar a su nuevo profesor, quien rio ante la reaccion del chico. Harry no podia creer en su buena suerte. Que Remus enseñara Defensa implicaba tenerlo en Hogwarts mas que unas cuantas semanas, como le habia dicho el licantropo cuando se encontraron. Y por Merlin que necesitaba tener unas cuantas caras amigas a su alrrededor en medio de tanta hostilidad. Seria...seria casi como vivir con el.

- _Cuidado!- _el siseo saco a Harry de su euforia momentanea y sonrio al ver a la pobre Zigy tratando de no ser aplastada por el efusivo abrazo.

- _Lo siento Zigy_.- se disculpo Harry dandole unos toquecitos cariñosos en la barbilla al reptil. No se le escaparon las caras incredulas de los presentes, que aun no se habian acostumbrado a que tubiera por mascota a una serpiente extremadamente venenosa y la tratara con tanta despreocupacion. A excepcion de Dumbledore, cuyo bigote temblaba considerablemente en un intento por aguantarse la risa. Pero lo que realmente desconcerto a Harry fue la expresion del profesor Snape, quien parecia taladrar al licantropo con sus ojos negros cargados de un rencor que el chico jamas habia visto dirigido siquiera a si mismo. Y eso era decir mucho, porque Harry estaba seguro de que el era una de las personas mas odiadas por Snape.

- Bien, ahora si. Si no os importa voy a ver si los elfos domesticos son tan amables de servirme alguno de esos manjares deliciosos que suelen preparar.- y dicho esto, Dumbledore se dio la vuelta con un ondeo de su tunica plateada, seguido por un contrariado Severus Snape.

---------------------º-º-º-------------------

Severus se quito la capa y la tunica y se acomodo en su sillon de cuero con aire pensativo. Le preocupaba la peticion del joven Potter de un dormitorio exclusivo. Habia intentado hacerle cambiar de opinion haciendole sentir culpable por pedir algo que se situaba dentro de un trato preferente, sabiendo de su sobrado orgullo en cuanto a esas cosas. Pero como siempre el estupido de Lupin habia tenido que meterse en medio y darle su incondicional apoyo. Es que no veia el licantropo que de ese modo Potter solo hacia que separarse mas del resto de sus compañeros? Una arruga de preocupacion asomo al entrecejo del profesor mientras hacia levitar un vaso y una botella de Wisky de fuego con su varita hacia la mesa. No es que fuera un experto en psicologia, pero la alegria con la que el muchacho habia declarado que queria estar solo no podia ser normal. Harry estaba, sin duda alguna, solo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo estandolo para que fuera saludable. Un chico de dieciseis años debia estar con la gente de su edad, y el muchacho se estaba rodeando cada vez mas de adultos y separandose de los que eran como el. " Aunque los demas no son como el, eso seguro" se dijo Severus esbozando una sonrisa y sirviendose un Wisky.

Severus dio un sorbo a su bebida y se estiro, relajandose despues de un largo dia de preocupaciones. " Casi todas relacionadas con cierto cabezota" se dijo con cara de circunstancias. Le parecia imposible que una sola persona pudiera atraer tantos problemas, aun podia notar el corazon dandole saltos histericos en el pecho cuando recodaba la imagen de su joven alumno con la venenosa vibora enrroscada en su brazo como si tal cosa. Y tambien podia sentir algo frio y rabioso agarrandosele al estomago cuando le venia a la mente el efusivo abrazo que el chico le habia dedicado al hombre-lobo cuando supo que seria su nuevo profesor. No acababa de comprender porque le molestaba tanto, lo cual no era nada inusual porque hacia tiempo que habia dejado de comprenderse a si mismo. O mejor dicho de intentarlo. Se habia visto obligado a cambiar su propia personalidad para adecuarse al papel de espia, se habia visto obligado ha hacer cosas horribles...y simplemente preferia no saber si ese tipo de cosas las habia hecho desde su mascara o si habian surgido de el mismo.

- Y luego esta Granger...- penso en voz alta y con cierto desprecio, dando otro trago del vaso. Esa muchacha cada dia le caia peor. Durante un mes habia abandonado al que habia sido su amigo inseparable a su suerte, y ahora por las buenas volvia a estar a su lado. Sin duda Potter era demasiado benevolente con aquellos que le traicionaban. El por su parte no pensaba enterrar el asunto tan facilmente. Esa sabelotodo necesitaba una leccion de lealtad. "Y por lo visto Lupin piensa lo mismo" se dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios sin soltar aun el vaso. No le habia pasado desapercibida la fria mirada que el hombre-lobo le habia dedicado a la chica cunado esta hablo para apoyar a Harry. Y le habia resultado curioso, porque el hombre solia mostrarse afable con casi todo el mundo. Sin quererelo, sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo al abrazo que para su disgusto habia tenido que presenciar. Como seria recibir un calido abrazo por parte del chico? Como seria tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo...?" Por Merlin Severus!". El hombre sacudio la cabeza bastante desconcertado por esos pensamientos. Miro de reojo el vaso de wisky que aun tenia en la mano y lo dejo inmediatamente sobre la mesa. En realidad nunca habia tolerado demasiado bien el alcohol...

-------------------º-º-º---------------------

Como le habia prometido Dumbledore, en cuanto Harry subio a la torre este se encontro con una habitacion muy parecida a la que habia tenido en los dormitorios de Gryffindor. Habia algunas diferencias basicas, como el escritorio situado bajo una de las ventanas y que tenia pinta de ser bastante antiguo y la decoracion general del cuarto. Algunos tapices cubrian las paredes, al estilo de la sala comun, y habia un espejo de cuerpo entero en un rincon que le decia de vez en cuando que se metiera la camisa por dentro del pantalon o que se arreglara la corbata. Descubrio una puerta casi escondida por un tapiz, y al traspasarla sonrio complacido al ver que daba a un pequeño cuarto de baño personal. Su baul estaba a los pies de la cama, como siempre y sobre otra de las ventanas distinguio la jaula de Hedwig, ahora vacia. Desde luego los elfos domesticos habian hecho un trabajo excelente si se suponia que antes de esto la habitacion habia sido un trastero. Se recordo mentalmente que debia darle las gracias a Dumbledore.

- _Te gusta Zigy?- _pregunto Harry dando vueltas por la habitacion con aire entusiasmado, curioseandolo todo.

- _No esssta mal_.- aprobo la serpiente desenrroscandose de su brazo y dejandose caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. Como el, el reptil parecia querer explorarlo todo de una sola vez. Y en ese preciso instante un aleteo y un graznido ululante en la ventana llamo la atencion de Harry.

- Hedwig!- exclamo contento de volver a ver a su lechuza, que hacia ya una semana que habia desaparecido. Habia temido lo peor, pero habia tratado de tranquilizarse pensando que la lechuza se habia ausentado otras veces por periodos de tiempo semejantes.

- _Lechuzassss!- _siseo Zigy irguiendose sobre si misma en pose defensiva. Hedwig ululo furiosa y aleteo en señal de reto. Harry comprendio al momento su error al no haber tenido en cuenta la naturaleza contraria de ambos animales.

- Ya esta bien! Las dos!- de dos zancadas se interpuso entre la ventana donde Hedwig se habia posado y la asustada vibora.- No quiero peleas entre vosotras. Tu.- dijo señalando a su lechuza que miraba con ojos predadores al reptil.- Nada de cazar serpientes. Tienes otras muchas cosas para comer, Hedwig. _Y tu_.- esta vez, Harry señalo a Zigy quien por su parte obsevaba con desconfianza a lo que ella consideraba un peligroso asesino.- _Nada de dedicarse a morder y/o atacar lechuzas_.-

- _Pero y sssi me ataca?- _siseo la serpiente.

- Hedwig no te atacara, verdad?- afirmo Harry mirando con ojos inquisidores a su lechuza. Hedwig ululo en señal de conformidad, despues de todo ella no era nadie para reprocharle a su amo que otras mascotas decidia tener. Pero aun asi, Harry se percato de que la lechuza parecia ofendida, porque de inmediato le dio la espalda con aire enfurruñado.- No te enfades Hedwig. No es que ya no te quiera, pero Zigy no tenia hogar.- explico el chico acariciando amistosamente las plumas del ave, que se erizaron ante el placentero contacto. Harry le dio unas pocas golosinas a su lechuza, para demostrarle que aun la tenia en alta estima y para que no cojiera celos de la serpiente, que en ese momento se arrastraba por el suelo conforme con el pacto de no agresion establecido.

-----------------------º-º-º--------------------------

Remus observo con satisfaccion a sus alumnos. Esa era la primera clase de Defensa que daria y habia temido que, debido a su condicion, no asistiera nadie. Pero lejos de todo pronostico todos los estudiantes habian asistido y es mas, le estaban observando con admiracion y un toque de impaciencia por empezar que le hizo sonreir. Harry y Hermione se hallaban en primera fila, separados de los demas alumnos, que les habian hecho el vacio en cuanto vieron llegar al chico. Eso habia molestado a Remus, pero se dijo que una de las principales directrices para ser profesor era la imparcialidad y contubo las ganas de amonestar a su clase por su actitud. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su mirada se tornara mas fria al posar sus ojos en Hermione, que al sentirse observada de ese modo agacho la cabeza avergonzada, comprendiendo que su falta no iba a ser facilmente perdonada por los que rodeaban y apreciaban a Harry.

- Bien, es un placer estar aqui de nuevo con vosotros.- dijo dirigiendo una amable sonrisa a su clase.- Supongo que ya sabeis lo que soy, asi que si no atendeis en clase os llevare a mi cueva y os comere poco a poco.- bromeo. Multidud de risitas se dejaron oir por todo el aula y algun que otro comentario divertido.- Esta bien, no hace falta que me presente, asi que podemos comenzar ya.- añadio dando una palmada.- El hechizo que os voy a enseñar hoy es defensivo, lo que quiere decir que no os servira de nada si pretendeis atacar a alguien con el. Se llama_ Clipeus Sphaera _y es un hechizo escudo que repele maldiciones de cierta importancia, por supuesto no las Imperdonables. Me temo que para esas maldiciones cuentan mas la agilidad y los reflejos.- una serie de murmullos rompio el silencio del aula al oir mencionar las maldiciones Imperdonables, que dada la cercania de la ultima guerra vivida aun estaban bien presentes en las mentes de los estudiantes.

- Silencio por favor. Este es el movimiento de varita que debeis hacer para conjurarlo. Prestad atencion.- una vez seguro de que todos sus alumnos estaban pendientes de sus movimientos, ejecuto un elegante movimiento de muñeca mientras pronunciaba el hechizo. De inmediato, una luminosa lamina de aspecto neblinoso le rodeo formando una perfecta esfera, rota unicamente su redondez en los puntos en los que tocaba el suelo.- Como podeis comprobar este escudo es particularmente util cuando estais rodeados de enemigos, puesto que protege todos los puntos del cuerpo y no solo la parte frontal como el hechizo _Scudae_.- explico mientras rompia el hechizo.- Bien, poneos por parejas. Practicareis lanzandoos unos a otros por turnos la maldicion Rictus Sempra.- en cuanto hubo dicho esto, un tumulto de voces y movimiento de alumnos que buscaban a un compañero para practicar inundo el silencio del aula.- Harry tu conmigo.- dijo Remus cuando vio que cierto pelirrojo arastraba a Hermione para que fuera su contrincante. Ovbiamente, dados los rumores, ningun alumno queria arriesgarse a lanzar una maldicion al que suponian el nuevo Señor Tenebroso. Ni que fuera una tan simple como la Rictus Sempra, y aunque se tratara unicamente de un ejercicio de clase. Se fijo en que el chico no parecia en absoluto afectado por la hostilidad de sus compañeros, mas bien se lo tomaba con cierta resignacion, como si ya estubiese acostumbrado. Algo que debia ser cierto, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba un mes en la misma situacion.

- Remus...- murmuro Harry mirando a su alrrededor comprobando que nadie le oia.- No deberias mostrarte muy...amistoso conmigo.- el licantropo le dirigio una mirada entre sorprendida y confusa, que el chico capto.- Ya sabes, por los rumores. Ahora que has encontrado trabajo me sabria mal si Dumbledore tubiera que despedirte por mi culpa. Tu eres un hombre-lobo, y se supone que sois criaturas oscuras, pensaran que te estas aliando con el nuevo Lord Oscuro.- explico Harry con un deje ironico que no se le escapo al hombre. Remus no pudo menos que sorprenderse por las palabras del chico. " Desde cuando ha cambiado tanto?" se dijo Remus, consciente de que Harry tenia razon. Aunque con sinceridad le traia sin cuidado lo que pensara el resto del mundo.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora.- dijo quitandole importancia.- Vamos, enseñame lo que puedes hacer, te aviso que no voy a tener piedad.- bromeo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Harry sonrio divertido y se puso en posicion, esperando el ataque. Remus lo observo con atencion y una idea maliciosa cruzo su mente. El objetivo de su clase, a parte de aprender a defenderse contra las maldiciones, era la de aprender que el enemigo nunca avisa antes de atacar. Y considero una buena idea recordarselo a Harry - Expelliarmus!- exclamo. Sonrio ante la expresion confusa de su alumno al ver saltar su varita por los aires.- Rictus Sempra!- ataco de nuevo, convencido de que Harry estaba demasiado desorientado por el hechizo sorpresa como para reaccionar y apartarse a tiempo. Por eso no pudo creerlo cuando un perfecto escudo protector rodeo a su alumno disolviendo el haz de luz roja que le acababa de enviar. Pero eso no era lo unico extraño. La lamina de luz que rodeaba a Harry no era de un brillante tono azulado, como se suponia que debia ser el hechizo que les acababa de enseñar, sino que desprendia un suave resplandor dorado.- Eso...eso es...- tartamudeo Remus aun estupefacto y sin percatarse de que toda la clase estaba pendiente de ellos dos.- Eso es magia superior!- exclamo finalmente frunciendo el ceño completamente desconcertado.

---------------------º-º-º----------------------

Harry deseo golpearse en ese momento contra la pared mas cercana por no haber controlado su magia. Hacia un tiempo que sabia que podia hacer cosas que no eran demasiado comunes en los chicos de su edad. De hecho ni tan siquiera eran comunes en la mayoria de magos. Cuando derroto a Voldemort muchas cosas habian cambiado en el, pero en su momento habia estado demasiado harto de los interrogatorios, y sobretodo de que le miraran como si fuera un bicho salido de quien sabe donde por culpa de su aspecto, como para encima darles un motivo mas para que le temieran. Ni tan siquiera Dumbledore sabia de esas "capacidades" magicas que habia adquirido. " Bueno...no lo sabia. Hasta ahora" se dijo Harry con exasperacion. Miro de reojo al resto de la clase, una manada de sapos no habria podido tener los ojos mas grandes. Pero lo que de verdad le dolia era la actitud de Remus, que le miraba como si fuera un monstruo de feria especialmente interesante. " Porque me mira asi?" penso con irritacion " Es su culpa! Si no hubiera decidido improvisar ahora medio mundo no sabria que puedo hacer magia sin varita.".

Harry cerro los ojos con cansada resignacion. Se habia dado cuenta de la frialdad con la que el licantropo trataba a Hermione, y habia pensado que estaba molesto con ella por su "traicion". Algo que, sinceramente, le halagaba, pero consideraba que no era asunto del hombre. Y sin embargo ahora era el quien le estaba observando con la misma cara de idiota que sus compañeros de clase. Una profunda irritacion se apodero de el. Abrio los ojos y le lanzo una mirada llena de indignacion a su profesor. Deshizo el escudo con un gesto de su mano, considerando que ya daba igual si le veian, y con paso firme se dirigio a la puerta del aula y salio por ella sin mirar atras.

* * *

**Andromeda-Riddle**: En serioooo? Pues no sabes lo feliz que me haces :D. A mi a veces me sucede con fics que leo, tengo el suelo del estudio lleno de marcas de uñas...¬¬UU. Por supuesto que continuare, ni que me vaya la vida porque es odioso cuando lees un fic y te dejan a medias . . .Me alegro de que te guste Zigy porque aun habra de salir mas :P, por cierto, algo que olvide mencionar y es que la Z inicial se pronuncia como...mmm...espera que busco un ejemplo...vale si, como el zumbido de un abejorro XDDDD. 

**Tercy-S-SCloe**: XDDDD de verdad que me parto. Que imagenes meteras tu de por medio...estas mentes cochambrosas...XDD. Muajajajjaaj, pues cuando leais cual es el proximo cambio XDDD el Harry de mi fic ya me ha amenazado varias veces con cartas bomba porque dice que se niega XDDD. Pobrecico, no le queda na XD. Oyes! Lo del Lord Harry me gusta ºoº. Que tal Harrymort? O mejor Voldeharry? Voldetter? Pottemort? Mientras no empiece a decir "raaaru rarru rarrru" no hay peligro XD. Ajajajajajaja! Pues Harry con trenzas dejate que tiene que arrasar o.O. Y quien dice que FP es mas facil que las carreras?Si FP significa Flipados Peligrosos...estudiar es malo malo malo, vuelve a las neuronas panza arriba. Y en cuanto a lo de Sevy..." Potter! no toque eso! Caca, fus! niño malo!" XDDD. Nada que se te siga yendo la olla porfas :D. Y a ver si continuas el de " maldito viejo chiflado" eh? ¬¬.

**Luzy Snape**: De verdad que me stoy planteando hacer caso al consejo general y enviarles un par de dragones esquizofrenicos a los del Ministerio...ò.O. En todo caso, la verdad es que no he puesto el sexo de Zigy porque no se por cual decidirme XDD, cada cual que eliga el que mas le gusta, tambien puede ser hemafrodita XD.

**Devil Lady Hitokiri**: Juaaaaaass! De verdad que me alegra que os guste Zigy :P. Trate de hacerla divertida y espero que me haya salido asi como una serpiente desenfadada no? Y me alegro tambien de que te guste mi fic , ya me he puesto en la frente la cinta de crear ideas( si los japos se la ponen en la cabeza para estudiar sera porque funciona, no?) para seguir con los proximos capitulos .

**M-Cha**: XDDD Creo que ya le estan saliendo canas verdes XD, si es que este Harry no hace otra cosa que meterse en problemas "que? Yo? TU me metes en problemas!ò.ó" ejem...cof cof...si bueno, eso queria decir... Gracias por tu grandiosa compasioooon o M-Cha Lady Voldemortisa , XDDDD. Paranoias a parte, un crucio es para un escritor de fanfic lo que un electroshock era para un loco antes...te descoloca, te chamusca las neuronas y al final sales con la imprension de haber flotado por un universo paralelo lleno de elefantes rosas...osease, un loco no se que haria con eso, pero yo despues de ver un elefante rosa como que pienso mejor XDDD.

**Shinigami-Slyhterin**: Habia pensado en ponerle " Viborator " o " Rambo" ( que? Rambo parece que no pero cuando pone esa cara de "no siento las piernas" da como yuyu...), pero me dije...Harry ya tiene muchos problemas...y con los que se le vienen encima mejor le pongo una mascota graciosilla o se me volvera loco XDDD. La camara de los secretos? Pues no lo habia pensado...¬¬ "M se roba las ideas que le dan para despues decir que son suyas.." XDDD, broma :D. Para hacer algo ilegal...ya puedo imaginarmelo...Harry haciendo trafico de mecheros...XDDD. Me gusta la idea y la tendre en cuenta :P ( aunque si utilizo las ideas que me dais no sera por lo menos hasta despues del capitulo 14 que es hasta donde tengo escrito por ahora ).

**Black-Lady**: Un rayo al minsiterio...me parece poco XDDD. Tal vez unos cuatrocientos no starian mal XDD. Gracias por leermeeee y me alegro que te guste :D. Cuidado con el frio que es traicionero ò.O cuando menos te lo esperas te clava un resfriado por la espalda!.

Los reviews los agradezco con 5 reberencias cada uno :D.

Gracias por leeer!

M


	7. Descubriendo

Valeeeeeeeeeee, se que me odiais a mil en este momento porque hace un monton que no actualizo XD. Mil doscientos millones de perdons para vosotros pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas ( entre ellas examenes...) y no ha habido tiempo : p . Asi que como compensacion os pongo dos capitulos y espero que sigais enviandome reviews ( aunque me veo venir que esta vez llevaran jugo de bubotuberculo...maldiciones...antrax...).

Sorry y disfrutaaaaaaaaaadddd!

Sabia que el rumbo de sus emociones habia variado como el de un niño caprichoso y tonto. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Realmente le habia desconcertado ese repentino hechizo que le habia obligado a mostrar algo que no queria que los demas supieran por nada del mundo. Porque le hacia sentir mas apartado y raro de lo que ya se sentia. A que demonios habia venido eso de cojerle por sorpresa? Pretendia Remus demostrar algo? " Como sea." se dijo Harry aun enfurismado subiendo los escalones que conducian a su nuevo cuarto." No se ha portado bien. No debio hacerlo". Se sentia extrañamente traicionado...por...millonesima vez? Lo que fuera, el caso era que se sentia como si Remus le hubiera obligado a mostrarse y eso le irritaba mucho. Harry tiro su mochila de cualquier manera sobre el suelo y se dejo caer en la cama con cara de fastidio. Se suponia que los profesores debian tratar a todos los alumnos por igual, pero por lo visto todos se empeñaban en tratarle como si el fuera...no sabia bien que. Snape le incordiaba continuamente, mucho mas que a cualquier otro Gryffindor. Y ahora Remus...habia querido hacer ver a los demas que el era superior a ellos? O tan solo habia querido ser mas duro con el porque le creia capaz? O no habia sido mas que una broma?

- _Amo, va todo bien?- _siseo Zigy reptando desde un rincon de la habitacion hasta la cama de Harry. Lentamente se subio sobre la colcha y se acurruco a su lado como si se tratara de un perro bien amaestrado. " Al menos hay alguien a quien le caigo bien" se dijo Harry con amargura, pasando sus dedos por las calidas escamas de su serpiente. " Por lo menos hay alguien que no me anda fastidiando todo el tiempo". Se sintio un poco culpable por estos pensamientos. Despues de todo habia gente que realmente no le queria ningun mal. Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus...y aunque le costara admitirlo Snape. Pero todos le habian fallado de una manera u otra. Siempre.- _Amo?- _repitio la serpiente levantando la cabeza y observandole con una expresion que Harry intuyo como preocupada.

- _Estoy bien Zigy_.- contesto y dio un hondo suspiro.- _Solo estoy molesto. Y no me llames amo. Llamame Harry_.- la amonesto suavemente. Le incomodaba que el reptil le otorgara ese "honor". Despues de todo para el ni Hedwig ni Zigy eran mascotas, eran mas bien amigas. " Unos de los pocos que tengo" se repitio amargamente. En momentos como ese, en que su animo descendia peligrosamente, deseaba no existir. Desaparecer. Que nada ni nadie pudiera molestarle de nuevo ni hacerle padecer. Porque estaba harto de padecer...Si, ojala pudiera desaparecer.

- _Am...Harry?- _siseo la serpiente con un tono nervioso. Harry no contesto. La vio reptar de un lado a otro de la cama alzando la cabeza y olfateando el aire, como si tratara de detectar algo. Tal era su grado de excitacion que incluso a el le puso nervioso.

- _Que pasa Zigy?- _dijo al fin observando atentamente el curioso comportamiento del animal. Se irguio en la cama y se apoyo en ambos codos sin apartar los ojos de la vibora que dejaba ver una expresion desconcertada. Pero tan solo los mantubo sobre su serpiente durante unos segundos, porque de inmediato se percato de que algo no iba bien. Y supo que era cuando miro hacia abajo, hacia donde estaban sus piernas...o hacia donde deberian estar. Harry se puso en pie de un salto con los ojos desorbitados y comenzo una extraña danza dando vueltas sobre si mismo y tratando de...verse. Cosa que no logro.

- Donde narices esta mi cuerpo!- exclamo quedandose quieto de pronto y jadeando por el esfuerzo y el susto.- Tranquilo Harry...Piensa...- se dijo en voz alta tratando de calmarse. Se sento, o mas bien se dejo caer, en medio del suelo de su habitacion y tanteo hasta encontrar sus propias rodillas donde deposito sus manos. Que habia pasado? Hasta hacia un momento podia verse, y de pronto...se habia vuelto invisible! Porque aun podia sentir su propio cuerpo, y tenia sus manos sobre sus rodillas, y si apretaba un poco podia sentir la presion de sus dedos sobre ellas. Asi que no habia desaparecido. "Invisible..." penso aun conmocionado con la idea. Vio a Zigy reptar cama abajo y acercarse a el guiandose por su olfato, aun perpleja.

- _Harry?- _repitio la serpiente con tono desconcertado.

- _Estoy aqui Zigy...aunque no puedas verme_.- la tranquilizo. Tentativamente, Harry extendio sus manos hacia adelante a lo que creyo seria la altura de sus ojos, pero no vio mas que la pared de enfrente. Era una extraña sensacion. Mucho mas que ir con la capa invisible, porque bajo esta, el continuaba viendo su cuerpo.- Asi que invisible..._Zigy, parece que he descubierto un nuevo poder_.- dijo Harry en direccion a su serpiente y con la emocion haciendose visible en su voz. Ahora que estaba mas tranquilo podia pensar con mayor claridad. Era ovbio que eso no era otra cosa que una manifestacion mas de sus nuevas cualidades, entre las que ya contaba la magia espontanea sin varita (que si bien solia aparecer justo cuando lo necesitaba, tambien era capaz de controlarla con hechizos sencillos), la capacidad de controlar elementos como el fuego y el agua ( aunque habia hecho pocas pruebas con este. El fuego era demasiado peligroso para ponerse a experimentar dentro del castillo) y el que Harry consideraba el poder mas curioso y fascinante de todos: el poder de controlar el tiempo. Este ultimo casi ni lo habia probado, no queria arriesgarse a que los demas se dieran cuenta de que algo extraño sucedia con el tiempo y que por casualidad alguien pensara en el. Y teniendo en cuenta que ultimamente todas las desgracias se le achacaban a el, no era tan paranoico su pensamiento. De todas esas cualidades habia percibido que estaban bastante influenciadas por su estado de animo. De ahi que no se hubiera atrevido a examinarlos demasiado, a pesar de que a veces, sin querer, se le escapaban pequeños destellos de magia. En especial la capacidad de controlar el elemento fuego y la de cambiar el tiempo. Un dia que estaba especialmente furioso por unos comentarios que habia oido acerca de el ( justo despues de derrotar a Voldemort, por ese entonces aun se enfurecia por lo que pensaran los demas) se desato una feroz tormenta con unos peligrosos rayos incluidos. Y en otra ocasion, las llamas de las antorchas de uno de los pasillos chisporrotearon a su paso a punto de dejar caer varias llamas al suelo. No, era peligroso, por eso mismo habia preferido mantener esos poderes encerrados hasta que su animo se volviera algo mas estable. Bien pensado, tal vez habia llegado el momento de practicar un poco...Pero antes que nada debia volver a ser visible. Harry se pregunto si bastaria unicamente con desearlo, como al parecer habia sucedido a la inversa. Cerro los ojos y calmo su respiracion lo mas que pudo, concentrandose en un solo pensamiento, volver a ha hacer aparecer su cuerpo. Dejo pasar un buen rato antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos de nuevo y un gran suspiro de alivio se oyo por todo el cuarto cuando miro hacia abajo y vio sus raidos pantalones vaqueros asomando bajo su tunica.

Zigy se acerco de inmediato a el en cuanto hubo reaparecido y se enrrosco en su brazo como era su costumbre, dejando caer su triangular cabeza en su hombro.

- _Penssse que a partir de ahora tendria un amo invisssible_.- siseo con alivio.

- _No se de que te quejas. Podias olerme, no?- _respondio Harry con una sonrisa igual de aliviada. Lo cierto era que no le habia hecho mucha gracia imaginar como seria quedarse asi para el resto de sus dias.

- _Pero no esss agradable trepar a algo que no ssse puede ver_.- dijo el animal. Harry volvio a sonreir, animado por su descubrimiento. Repentinamente, un pensamiento cruzo raudo su cabeza.

- Creo que ya se lo que sucedio el dia en que me desmaye...- murmuro para si, recordando que Snape le habia dicho que habia pasado tres veces por el pasillo en el que el habia permanecido inconsciente. Y comprendio tambien porque nadie habia alertado a algun profesor de su estado. Lo mas probable es que se hubiera vuelto invisible tambien. Pero porque precisamente en ese momento? Trato de recordar lo que habia sucedido con precision. Se habia largado de la clase de Snape sin que este la hubiera dado por finalizada, despues vino el dolor en la cicatriz y el desmayo. Recordo que se habia sentido un poco invisible cuando nadie dijo nada al irse el del aula..."Podria ser eso?" se pregunto, pensativo. Era una posibilidad, aunque no descartaba que el misterioso dolor en su cicatriz tubiera algo que ver.

Remus trato de calmar a su clase antes de que se apoderara de ella la histeria colectiva, comprendiendo su error demasiado tarde. No deberia haber tratado de probar a Harry delante de todos sus alumnos. En que demonios estaba pensando? Harry habia derrotado a Voldemort! Por supuesto que podia contrarrestar un hechizo tan simple como el Rictus Sempra, fuera cual fuera la situacion. " Pero lo hizo sin varita..." se recordo de inmediato y aun sin poder creer lo que habia visto. Sabia Dumbledore de eso? Algo les habia explicado el hombre acerca de la inusual explosion de magia que habia emanado de Harry durante la batalla. La misma que le habia asegurado la victoria. Probablemente el anciano si lo sabia...pero deberia haberle avisado! " Aunque seguramente Albus no esperaba que en mi primera clase se me ocurriera hacer una tonteria como esta" se reprocho el licantropo enfadandose consigo mismo y olvidandose por un momento de sus asustados alumnos. Pero su estupidez de "probar" al chico delante de todos no habia sido lo peor, no. Lo peor habia sido exclamar sin cuidado alguno que el escudo que Harry habia perpetrado a su alrrededor era magia superior. Ahi habia sido cuando se habia desatado el verdadero caos. Y la mirada de Harry...eso si que le habia sentado mal de verdad. Le habia dirigido una mirada furiosa, indignada, como si hubiese traicionado su secreto. Como si le hubiese fallado. " Y seguramente asi es" se dijo Remus con pesar.

- Callaos de una vez!- grito enfurismado a la torba de estudiantes que no dejaban de gritar y hablar en voz alta como si hubieran visto al mismisimo Voldemort aparecerse en sus narices. De inmediato, todos los alumnos callaron, impresionados. Lupin siempre habia sido un profesor amable y paciente, y ese grito desencajaba completamente con la imagen que tenian de el.- La clase a terminado por hoy!- hablo de nuevo el licantropo incapaz de enfrentarse en ese momento a un grupo de adolescentes histericos. No serviria de nada pedirles que guardaran silencio sobre lo que habian visto y oido. Eso solo les incitaria a contarlo mas rapidamente. Se dio la vuelta y apoyo sus manos en su escritorio, tratando de recobrarse aun de la impresion, mientras Gryffindors y Ravenclaws salian por la puerta. " Realmente hizo magia superior!" se repitio. Conocia el hechizo que habia utilizado Harry. Se llamaba _Aurea Parmae _y muy pocos magos sabian conjurarlo, entre ellos Dumbledore. Era un tipo de hechizo protector, como el que el habia enseñado ese dia, solo que mucho mas avanzado. No solo era mas resistente y debilitaba los efectos de dos de las maldiciones Imperdonables, sino que ademas era un tipo de escudo del llamado grupal. Podia contener a mas de una persona dentro del escudo siempre y cuando el mago que lo conjurara lo deseara. Claro que eso era aun mas dificil de lograr. Pero Harry parecia haberlo hecho aparecer sin aparente esfuerzo..."Magia accidental?" se pregunto Lupin tratando de encontrarle una explicacion. A veces los magos daban a conocer su capacidad magica desde niños realizando actividades magicas que no se lograban hasta alcanzado cierto grado de control. Pero esto habia sido diferente, lo mirara por donde lo mirara. Por mas que hubiera sido magia accidental habria sido imposible que el chico utilizara tal cantidad de energia, sin contar que fue un escudo perfecto. No lograba descifrar el misterio.

- Muy bien hecho, profesor.- la fria voz a sus espaldas le hizo girarse rapidamente. Hermione continuaba en el mismo sitio en el que habia presenciado todo y le observaba con indignacion mal contenida.

- No creo que sea la mas adecuada para hablar, señorita Granger.- solto Remus, molesto por el velado reproche que podia distinguir en los ojos de su alumna.

- Puede que no, pero al menos yo no he puesto a Harry en evidencia delante de treinta alumnos con ganas de ceerle el nuevo Lord Oscuro.- le espeto ella. Ovbiamente le estaba haciendo pagar la frialdad con la que la habia tratado esos dias, reprendiendola por algo a lo que no tenia derecho, despues de todo.- Pero si le soy sincera, me fastidia mas la forma en la que se le ha quedado mirando.- Remus alzo una ceja en señal de incomprension y se gano un bufido exasperado de la muchacha.- Vamos! Parecia como si Harry fuera una de esas criaturas magicas raras que tiene encerradas dentro de frascos en su despacho!- ante eso, la losa de la culpabilidad se deslizo sobre la conciencia del licantropo. Era eso cierto? Era asi como habia mirado al chico? Como si fuera un fascinante bicho raro? Remus se paso las manos por el pelo castaño salpicado de mechones blancos, dejandose vencer por la frustracion.

- Lo siento...- murmuro decaido. No era asi como habia imaginado su primera clase. La dura mirada de Hermione se deshizo para contemplar a su abatido profesor con comprension.

- No es a mi a quien tiene que decirselo.- dijo recojiendo su mochila de una de las esquinas de la clase, donde habian estado amontonadas todas las demas. Se dirigio hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir parecio vacilar un segundo antes de girarse de nuevo.- Cuesta acostumbrarse, verdad?- y dicho esto salio finalmente del aula dejando a un frustrado Lupin solo.

Harry no bajo a cenar. No le apetecia en absoluto encontrarse con las caras temerosas de siempre, esta vez mas acentuadas por culpa de lo que habia sucedido en Defensa. No sabria decir si tubo la inmensa suerte o la inmensa desgracia de que fuera Dobby quien contestara a su llamado de un elfo domestico. Lo habia hecho con la intencion de cenar en su habitacion, pero el elfo se habia emocionado muchisimo al verlo despues de tanto tiempo y habia pasado mas de veinte minutos haciendo reberencias, llorando a moco tendido y murmurando incoherencias hasta que Harry pudo por fin pedir su cena. Cinco minutos despues, Dobby reaparecio con una bandeja repleta de platos con lo mas deliciosos manjares, haciendo equilibrios para evitar un estropicio. Harry casi babeo cuando vio tal cantidad de comida. Ultimamente era peor que Ron en sus mejores tiempos. Nunca habia sido de mucho comer, pero desde que habia derrotado a Voldemort sentia un hambre feroz. Se habia preguntado si no tendria que ver con la cantidad de energia que solia desprender con sus arrebatos de magia accidental, que eran mucho mas importantes que aquellos que le sucedian cuando solo era un niño.

- _Toma Zigy. No me he olvidado de ti_.- dijo pasandole un par de platitos con la comida favorita de la serpiente, quien de inmediato se lanzo sobre estos con un siseo de satisfaccion. - Y de ti tampoco Hedwig.- añadio con una sonrisa divertida al ver que a su lechuza se le inflaban las plumas en un ataque de celos. La tento con un pedazo de carne poco hecha y Hedwig no se hizo mucho de rogar. Volo hasta posarse sobre su hombro y tomo con delicadeza el manjar que le ofrecia su dueño, ululando con agradecimiento. Harry ceno con tranquilidad, sin preocuparse de que pensarian los demas al no verle aparecer por el Gran Comedor, dando trocitos de su comida a su lechuza. Cuando se encontro lleno, retiro la bandeja con los platos a un lado y se estiro perezosamente sobre el suelo, mientras Hedwig volaba a su jaula para pasar comodamente la noche.

Se hallaba completamente relajado y tranquilo, y su humor habia mejorado desde la fatidica clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No habia bajado en toda la tarde de la torre, asi que tampoco habia tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse con nadie que le hiciera enojar, y habia lanzado un hechizo silenciador y otro de impasibilidad a su puerta. Asi que si alguien le habia llamado y/o habia querido entrar ni lo habia conseguido ni el se habia enterado, disfrutando de su soledad y uno de sus raros momentos de intimidad, ya que haya donde iba se sentia obervado y vigilado. Se incorporo pesadamente, quedando sentado en el suelo. Ese seria un buen momento para practicar esas cualidades que habia adquirido recientemente y que habia dejado abandonadas a causa de su humor cambiante.

- Hora de trabajar.- dijo en voz alta. Todavia no habia oscurecido del todo, asi que la posibilidad de jugar un poco con el tiempo la dejaria para cuando fuera noche cerrada y nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que las nubes se acumulaban extrañamente en el cielo. Asi que decidio comenzar por su control sobre dos de los elementos: agua y fuego.- Primero agua.- dijo. Preferia ir a a lo seguro. Asi al menos si se le iba de las manos a lo sumo tendria una mancha en el suelo facil de quitar con un fregotego.

Harry coloco la jarra de agua, que Dobby le habia traido en la bandeja ( junto con otra de zumo de calabaza), delante suyo y respiro profundamente. Las pocas veces que habia utilizado ese poder habia sido algo casi accidental. Sin embargo, de algun modo, sabia lo que debia hacer. Primero, relajarse lo mas posible. Lo segundo, concentracion. Harry fijo sus inusuales ojos en el liquido transparente y trato de imaginar las pequeñas e invisibles corrientes que la surcaban. Imagino que se sumergia en el frio liquido y que se fundia con el en una danza de remolinos que solo existia en su mente, pero que se le hizo agradablemente placentera. Era como liberar su espiritu a una corriente imperturbable, pero al mismo tiempo llena de vida. Harry salio de su trance para comprobar entre sorprendido y satisfecho que los remolinos que habia visto en su imaginacion oradaban en ese momento la superficie del agua contenida en la jarra. Procurando mantener la sensacion de ser uno con el liquido transparente, formo otras imagenes en su mente, pequeños riachuelos surcando el agua, un pequeño mar embrabecido dentro del recipiente, con sus diminutas pero altaneras olas...Una vez comprobo que era capaz de reproducir pequeños efectos marinos en el agua de la jarra decidio pasar a algo mas complicado. Se concentro aun mas y casi pudo sentir el cosquilleo de la magia recorriendo su cuerpo. Y poco a poco al principio y mas rapidamente despues, obligo al liquido a elevarse en una columna transparente, como un pequeño tornado formado de agua cuya base se aposentaba en el fondo de la jarra. Lo hizo serpentear como una culebra domesticada y por fin, dandose por satisfecho, regreso el liquido a su recipiente, tan manso y apacible como al principio.

El fuego era asunto a parte. Temia jugar con el del mismo modo que lo habia hecho con su elemento contrario, porque un simple error podria terminar en un descontrolado incendio. Pero por otro lado, se dijo asi mismo que debia confiar un poco mas en sus capacidades y que si temia al fuego, jamas lograria controlarlo. Asi que simplemente se lanzo a la aventura, como habia hecho la mayor parte de su vida.

No tubo que buscar mucho para encontrar lo que necesitaba, una vela y la lampara de aceite que iluminaba su cuarto eran sus utiles esta vez. Acerco el cabo de la vela a la llama crepitante de la lampara y la coloco delante suyo, como habia hecho con la jarra de agua. A pesar de todo preferia un fuego pequeño, algo que poder extinguir facilmente, por si acaso.

Esta vez el reto era mayor. Imaginar que se fundia con el agua habia sido facil, pero el fuego? Como debia imaginar que se unia a el si esto solo le hacia pensar en dolorosas quemaduras? Medito durante un buen rato acerca de esto hasta que una fugaz sonrisa cruzo su mente. Tenia un buen maestro en la materia, como no lo habia pensado antes? Harry centro sus ojos en la parpadeante llama, y esta vez, imagino que era un hermoso fenix de suaves plumas doradas y rojizas. Fawkes. Concentro cada particula de su cerebro en la sensacion que debia experimentar uno de estos nobles animales cada vez que era consumido por el fuego solo para renacer despues. Y lo sintio.

El aura de este elemento era muy distinta a la del agua. Era igual de vivo, pero mas...pasional. Si, esa era la palabra para definirlo. De alguna forma, habia sentido que el agua era de profundidades pacientes, mientras que la llama era pura vivacidad, retorciendose, alargandose y expandiendose tratando de crecer lo mas posible. Todo eso pudo sentirlo Harry en su interior como si el mismo formase parte del elemento. Se sentia brillar. Pero precisamente por ese constante movimiento y esa inquieta vivacidad, le era imposible controlarlo. Tan solo con el pensamiento, al menos. Y de nuevo, como si supiera desde siempre lo que debia hacer en ese caso, utilizo sus manos. Señalo a la pequeña llamita con el indice y el corazon y subitamente hizo un rapido movimiento ascendente con la mano. Como si hubiera sido una orden largo tiempo esperada, la llama se avivo ferozmente y se elevo en una retorcida y delgada columna de llamas que, al igual como habia hecho su contraria anteriormente, serpenteo derramando su parpadeante luz por toda la habitacion. Harry dio por concluido el experimento, mas que satisfecho y decidiendo no tentar su suerte. Relajo su concentracion y la columna de fuego volvio a convertirse en una simple llama. La apago de un soplido y se dejo caer hacia atras apoyandose en las manos, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro. Para ser un principiante no habia estado mal. Observo a Zigy, enrroscada junto a la pata de la cama, cerca de el. Se habia quedado dormida y por lo visto no habia contemplado ninguno de sus progresos. Bueno, ya tendria tiempo de enseñarselo, porque ahora que tenia un cierto control sobre ese poder pensaba practicar mas a menudo.

Harry se dejo caer completamente hacia atras y se estiro perezosamente sobre la mullida alfombra que cubria el suelo. Se sentia exausto. Bostezo ampliamente antes de hacerse un ovillo y esbozar una sonrisa. Si, ya tendria tiempo de mostrarselo y de practicar. Y si todo iba bien, incluso intentaria hacer algo que se le acababa de pasar por la mente. Intentaria crear fuego de la nada.


	8. El castillo y el bello? durmiente

Y aqui esta, el segundo capi prometido : p.

Disfrutaaaadddd!

- Porque te has callado?- pregunto Dean en un susurro casi inaudible. Seamus le miro un poco desconcertado.

- No...no lo se. Solo crei que debia hacerlo.- contesto tambien en el mismo tono. Neville, Ron, Dean y Seamus se miraron entre ellos con la extrañeza pintada en el rostro, ninguno de ellos sabia exactamente porque se estaban comunicando entre susurros.

- Esto es muy raro...- musito Hermione mirando a su alrrededor con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Tampoco es que hable tanto como para que cuando me calle sea considerado algo raro...- susurro Seamus con molestia. Hermione contubo un bufido de exasperacion y en su lugar puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ya lo se, pero por si no te habias dado cuenta...todo el comedor se ha callado al mismo tiempo que tu.- dijo en voz baja y haciendo un gesto hacia las otras mesas. Y efectivamente, el absoluto silencio se habia hecho en el Gran Comedor por primera vez durante una cena, tan solo roto de vez en cuando por callados murmullos de incomprension. Incluso la mesa de los profesores estaba en absoluto silencio.

-Albus...- musito Snape mirando al director con intensidad.

- Lo se.- interrumpio el hombre. Sus penetrantes ojos azules recorrian el Gran Comedor, y aun parecia que buscaban mas alla de este.- Incluso ellos lo han notado.- murmuro mas para si mismo que para su profesor de pociones.- Una magia muy poderosa se esta liberando dentro del castillo...-

Severus permanecio en completo silencio despues del breve murmullo al que se habia atrevido. "Algo" estaba impregnando el aire, y tal y como el viejo habia dicho, incluso esos alcornoques que raramente hacian algo mas que ivernar en sus clases, lo habian percibido. Miro a su alrrededor y casi pudo notarlo. La magia flotaba en el aire, suave, languidamente, deslizandose lentamente por las paredes de fria piedra y por el suelo, colandose por debajo de las puertas. Parecia que ningun rincon quedaria exento de percibir tal despliegue de poder. Y casi al mismo tiempo, otro tipo de sensacion le embargo de tal forma que casi ni se atrevio a respirar. Porque algo estaba comenzando a despertar. Podia sentirlo al compas de su propia respiracion, como si otra exalacion, mas profunda y pausada, hubiera comenzado al ritmo de la suya. Era el castillo. Podia sentirlo. Y estaba seguro de que cada uno de los presentes tambien. Parecia como si cada pared, cada piedra que conformara sus muros, hubiera comenzado un lento pero seguro proceso, sacudiendose perezosamente el aletargamiento que durante cientos de años se habia posado en sus superficies como una espesa capa de polvo. Una energia vibrante inundo cada aula, cada pasillo, cada estancia...cada alumno, profesor y fantasma, cada cuadro. Y como si una corriente, iniciada quien sabe en que rincon, hubiera saltado de piedra en piedra, pronto el castillo entero parecio estremecerse con una brisa calida que lo recorrio de punta a punta. Como si se tratra de un gran suspiro salido de sus heladas entrañas regresando a la vida.

Cuando Harry abrio los ojos al dia siguiente se encontro tan fatigado como si se acabara de acostar. Estaba seguro de que no era muy tarde cuando se quedo dormido en el suelo de su habitacion, asi que no comprendia porque se sentia tan cansado. Sabia que, en su inexperiencia por controlar sus nuevos poderes, solia liberar mucha mas magia de la que era necesaria cada vez que jugueteaba con alguno, pero esto sobrepasaba todo lo que habia sentido hasta ahora.

Se recoloco las gafas, que se habia olvidado de quitarse y ahora aparecian completamente torcidas en su nariz. Cuando intento levantarse una punzada de dolor le atraveso el cuerpo y contubo una exclamacion dolorida. " Vaya...Esto si que es nuevo..." penso sentandose en el suelo y esperando a que sus musculos decidieran reaccionar por fin. Le dolia la cabeza y sentia el cerebro abotargado, sin contar el tremendo cansancio que le invadia y que le incitaba a no despegar los parpados y hundirse de nuevo en el sueño. Al menos, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, habia logrado dormir toda la noche de un tiron, aunque de bien poco le habia servido. Lentamente, Harry fue poniendose en pie y se estiro un poco.

- Que hora es?- murmuro para si mismo. Se acerco pesadamente a su mesilla de noche y consulto el reloj-despertador. Aun llegaria a tiempo a Transformaciones si se apresuraba, pero ya no tendria tiempo de desayunar, algo que le daba absolutamente igual porque sentia su estomago como si se hubiera cerrado a cal y canto.

- _Parecessss cansado_.- siseo Zigy, quien hacia un buen rato que le observaba con sus amarillentos ojos y que le seguia de un lado a otro de la habitacion como una madre preocupada.

- _Lo estoy...- _murmuro Harry, cojiendo los libros y metiendolos en su mochila de cualquier manera. Dio un sonoro bostezo y en cuanto termino de preparar sus cosas se dirigio al cuarto de baño para lavarse un poco la cara, con la esperanza de espantar el sueño. Casi dio un bote del susto cuando se vio reflejado en el espejo. Tenia un aspecto horrible. Estaba tan palido que casi parecia un fantasma y unas pronunciadas ojeras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, que se veian algo opacos por culpa del sueño. Estaba completamente despeinado. Se froto bien la cara con agua fria y peino su ahora largo y suave cabello tratando de verse algo mas decente. Esta vez decidio no recojerselo, asi podria ocultarse tras el y con suerte no mataria a nadie de un infarto al verle con ese aspecto casi vampirico.

-_ Voy contigo_.- dijo la serpiente reptando rapidamente hacia el y subiendo por su pierna hasta su brazo, antes de que a el le diera tiempo de rechazar la oferta. Harry abrio la boca para protestar, pero se lo penso mejor. Tal vez no estaria tan mal que Zigy le acompañara.

- _De acuerdo. Pero metete bajo la tunica_.- le advirtio.- _No me apetece que la gente me mire mas de lo que ya lo hacen por llevar a una serpiente conmigo_.- explico colocandose de nuevo las gafas y recojiendo su mochila. Zigy obedecio y se deslizo suavemente en el interior de la tunica escolar de Harry enrrollandose delicadamente alrrededor de su torax como si se tratra de un escudo protector.- _Oye...has crecido?- _pregunto Harry mientras deshacia los hechizos de su puerta y salia de la torre a paso rapido. O al menos todo lo rapido que le permitia su fatiga. Encontrarse a una profesora McGonagall enfadada por su retraso no era algo que le apeteciera de buena mañana.

- _Esss posssible_.- susurro el reptil.- _Aun no me he desssarrollado del todo_.- explico dando unos suaves golpecitos en la cintura del chico con su cola.

- _Zigy me haces cosquillas_.- sonrio Harry. Se apresuro por el pasillo con la mochila firmemente sujeta por las asas ( con la serpiente enrroscada en su cuerpo no podia llevarla al hombro, pues corria el riesgo de aplastar a su escamada amiga ), pero su paso se fue haciendo mas lento y finalmente acabo por detenerse. Habia...algo diferente en el aire. No podria decir con exactitud que era. Tentativamente, poso la palma de la mano sobre la pared de piedra y, asombrado, sintio una agradable calidez extendiendose desde sus dedos hasta su brazo. Era...reconfortante. Cerro los ojos dejandose invadir por esa sensacion tan calida y sin darse cuenta comenzo a caminar lentamente, sin despegar su mano de la pared, deslizandola suavemente por la piedra. Hogwarts siempre habia sido como su hogar. Mucho mas de lo que nunca lo habia sido la casa de los Dursley, que mas bien habia considerado un lugar para vivir mas que un verdadero hogar. Pero la sensacion de sentirse como en casa habia aumentado notoriamente.

- Harry! Harry!- la voz le saco repentinamente del trance y abrio los ojos algo descolocado. Hermione se acercaba a el corriendo alegremente.- Harry donde te metiste ayer? No sabes lo que te perdiste!- exclamo entusiasmada en cuanto hubo llegado a su lado.- Te ves horrible! Que te ha pasado?- dijo cinco segundos despues con cara preocupada.

- No he dormido bien.- mintio Harry esbozando una sonrisa.- Que es lo que me he perdido?- inquirio caminando al lado de su amiga hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

- Estabamos todos en el Gran Comedor y de pronto...fue...fue como si...nos callamos todos de golpe y se notaba algo en el aire...- explico ella entrecortadamente presa de la excitacion. Harry sonrio divertido al ver el azoramiento de su amiga.- No se como explicarlo.- admitio ella finalmente.- Pero fue increible. Creo que era magia, pero no sabria decirte...-

- Aun puede notarse.- murmuro Harry hechando un vistazo a su alrrededor. Y descubrio con sorpresa algo mas. Ninguno de los alumnos que pasaban por su lado le miraba, como sucedia usualmente desde que habia derrotado a Voldemort y adquirido ese aspecto. Todos hablaban entre si, emocionados, sobre lo que habia sucedido ayer noche durante la cena y casi no parecian conscientes de la presencia de Harry. Tan solo de vez en cuando algunos ojos se posaban fugazmente sobre su persona para ser retirados inmediatamente con indiferencia. Fuera lo que fuera lo que habia pasado, Harry lo agradecia de todo corazon, porque gracias a ello habia dejado de ser el centro de atencion de sus compañeros.

La clase de Transformaciones paso en medio de un constante murmullo excitado por parte de los estudiantes. Harry hizo titanicos esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido y de vez en cuando recibia un codazo de Hermione, que se habia sentado a su lado, cuando su cabeza se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre su mesa, donde un escarabajo esperaba pacientemente para ser convertido en un cenicero. Por suerte ninguno de estos intentos de Hermione por mantener a Harry en el mundo de los conscientes toco a Zigy, que de vez en cuando se removia inquieta bajo la tunica del chico sintiendose amenazada por un codo especialmente molesto. Eso provocaba que Harry riera por lo bajo, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas por culpa de las cosquillas que la serpiente le provocaba cada vez que se movia.

- _Zigy estate quieta_.- la reprendio. De inmediato el reptil dejo de moverse y Harry percibio que Hermione le lanzaba una mirada cargada de sospechas.

- No te la habras traido contigo, verdad?- le susurro al cabo de un rato con ojos inquisidores.

- No se a que te refieres.- contesto Harry esbozando una sonrisa divertida, pero Hermioe era de todo menos tonta y solto una ahogada exclamacion por lo bajo.

- Harry! No deberias! Y si McGonagall o alguien se da cuenta?- le reprendio de inmediato.

- Nadie se dara cuenta. Al menos si se esta quietecita de una vez.- respondio Harry lanzando una furtiva mirada a su pecho, donde descansaba la cabeza del reptil.- Ademas fue ella la que quiso venir.- explico aun en un susurro intentando que la profesora McGonagall, que se hallaba muy ocupada revisando el trabajo de una Huffelpuff, no le oyera.

Terminada la clase Harry creyo que no seria capaz de caminar un solo paso. Estaba extremadamente agotado. Insto a Hermione a que se adelantara junto con el resto de sus compañeros, alegando que iba a su habitacion a dejar a Zigy. Su amiga le lanzo una mirada preocupada antes de alejarse.

Cuando ya no hubo quedado nadie, Zigy se deslizo fuera de la tunica.

- _Lo sssiento_.- se disculpo la serpiente un poco atribulada. Harry no contesto, centrando sus escasas energias en mantener los ojos abiertos. Demonios! Si seguia asi, en clase de Encantamientos ni que Hermione le rompiera todas las costillas a codazos lograria despertarle.- _No tienesss buena cara_.- siseo la serpiente deslizandose hasta el suelo.

- _No me digas...- _murmuro Harry con ironia mientras caminaba lentamente en direccion a su proxima clase. Pero a penas hubo dado unos pasos tubo que detenerse de nuevo, sus piernas parecian de gelatina y se recargo sobre la pared tratando de no caer al suelo. La misma sensacion reconfortante de antes le invadio con mas fuerza al tocar su hombro y su costado contra la dura piedra. Dio un suspiro cansado, sintiendo como ese agradable calorcillo le inducia a las profundidades del sueño.

- Potter!- " Mierda!" penso Harry haciendo rodar los ojos.- Que hace ahi parado! Tendria que estar en su clase de Encantamientos hace...cinco minutos.- Snape se acerco a el con paso rapido y se situo enfrente de su alumno. Harry vio una arruga formarse en el entrecejo del hombre cuando este le vio cara a cara. Su aspecto tenia que ser verdaderamente horrible si hasta Snape se preocupaba al verle.- Que le ha sucedido?- pregunto con una inflexion inquieta en su voz.

- No he...dormido bien.- repitio la mentira deseando librarse de Snape cuanto antes. Algo que, para su desgracia no parecia ser posible. El profesor dio un paso hacia el, pero un furioso siseo le detubo bruscamente. Zigy se habia ergido en toda su magnitud y estudiaba al hombre con enfado.

- Que hace aqui esta serpiente?- exclamo Snape dirigiendo una furiosa mirada a Harry, quien la ignoro olimpicamente.

- _Zigy...- _siseo debilmente.- _Portate bien_.- el reptil clavo sus amarillentos ojos en los de Snape una vez mas antes de dejarse caer al suelo y deslizarse dignamente a un lado sin perder detalle. El animal intuia que ese hombre de aspecto siniestro no caia bien a su dueño, sin contar que el tono de su voz cada vez que se dirigia a su amo no le gustaba nada, y estaba dispuesta a clavarle un par de veces sus colmillos con tal de disuadirle de que se acercara mucho al chico. Sin envenenarle por supuesto, solo una convincente advertencia.

- Potter...- pero Harry ya no oyo lo que continuaba porque finalmente se dejo vencer por el sueño. Estaba demasiado cansado. Ni tan siquiera podia mantenerse ya en pie. Sintio que caia hacia un lado, pero unos brazos le detubieron justo a tiempo. Se sintio fuertemente aferrado, rodeado protectoramente, y su frente choco contra la pechera de una tunica. No racionalizo a quien pertenecian esos brazos, tan solo decidio que ese era un buen lugar para dormir, confortable y calido. Y emitiendo un suave suspiro de satisfaccion se dejo llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

Los reviwes nuevos los contestare en el proximo capitulo. Lo siento pero es que ara mismo no tengo mucho tiempoe, y como no queria dejar mas dias sin actualizar...Pos me dije, no seas vaga, actualiza por lo menos y ya contestaras...Mil perdones de nuevo o.o.

Eso si, los reviews se siguen agradeciendo... : D.


	9. Que esconde Severus Snape?

Valeee, si vv. Lo se, actualizo cada mil años y pido perdon por ello, pero es que mi vida ultimamente es...ajetreada por decirlo de alguna forma : P. Pero bueno, aqui os suvo el siguiente capitulo, asi a lo rapidillo para que sigais leyendome y no os quedeis con las ganas. Sigo advirtiendo que el "meollo de la cuestion" aun queda lejos, es que soy asi de lenta, lo siento vv. Y en cuanto al lemon...pues me lo estoy pensando muy mucho porque ultimamente fanfiction no parece muy...indulgente con segun que lemons.

En fin, que aqui queda : P.

Disfrutaaddd!

**_Que esconde Severus Snape...? _**

Severus permanecio quieto unos instantes, aun un tanto shockeado por la situacion. Habia apollado la mano en la pared mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba el delgado cuerpo de su alumno, quien se habia quedado aparentemente dormido. La serpiente reptaba rapidamente alrrededor de sus pies, alzandose de vez en cuando como intentando ver que le habia sucedido a su adorado amo, e incluso a Snape le parecio distinguir una nota de preocupacion en su siseo. Sacudio la cabeza tratando de librarse de esos tontos pensamientos y centrarse en la situacion.

Con la mano libre, retiro las lentes del chico y se las metio en un bolsillo de la tunica y con sumo cuidado lo alzo en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermeria, aunque al parecer no le sucedia otra cosa que no fuera una falta de sueño considerable. En cuanto hubo cargado al muchacho en brazos, Harry enterro la cara en su pecho y se aferro con una mano a su tunica, respirando relajadamente. Y repentinamente Severus sintio un calor inusitado invadir violentamente su rostro ante tal gesto de despreocupada confianza.

Camino rapidamente con la serpiente tras el, siguiendole de cerca. Sin duda una extraña escena para quien la hubiera visto. Severus Snape cargando en brazos a Harry Potter, su alumno supuestamente mas detestado, mientras una vibora le seguia apresuradamente. Pero Severus no se paro a pensar en eso. Sus pensamientos se centraban en dos cosas mas importantes. Una, el aspecto de evidente agotamiento que tenia el chico antes de desmayarse o, al parecer, de dormirse, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que el dia anterior parecia en perfecto estado. Y dos, tratar de rebajar el recalcitrante sonrojo que seguramente en ese momento invadia su rostro antes de que alguien le viera.

---------º-º-º----------------

Harry recupero su conciencia lentamente, aunque continuo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los ultimos momentos de apacible oscuridad. Una corriente de aire le provoco un estremecimiento y se arrebujo en las mantas, hechando de menos esos brazos que le habian acojido tan gratamente y que habian sido sustituidos por un mullido colchon. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, distinguio en seguida el lugar en el que se hallaba, pues el olor a pociones medicinales habia llegado hasta su nariz. Y entonces sintio unos dedos suaves apartando un mechon de cabello de su rostro gentilmente, retirandose despues con un breve roce en su mejilla. Harry suspiro levemente, aun medio adormilado y opto finalmente por abrir los ojos a quien fuera que estubiera con el. Probablemente Remus, o tal vez Hermione, si es que la estricta señora Pomfrey le habia permitido entrar. Llevo instintivamente la mano a la mesita de noche, esperando encontrar sus gafas, pero solo palpo la fria superficie de madera.

- Busca esto, señor Potter?- dijo una voz desagradablemente familiar. Harry centro su vista en la figura vestida de riguroso negro que habia al lado de su cama y estubo a punto de maldecir. " Porque siempre Snape?" se pregunto con exasperacion. Vio ( algo borrosamente) como el profesor introducia la mano en el bolsillo de su tunica para tenderle despues sus lentes, que cojio con algo de reticencia. Cuando se las hubo colocado miro de nuevo a su profesor, una ceja se alzo con incomprension cuando vio que este miraba hacia otro lado, al parecer algo inquieto. Snape rehusando mirarle a los ojos? " Por dios que no haya habido ningun cambio mas!" suplico en silencio mientras se llevaba rapidamente las manos a la cara. Comprobo con profundo alivio que su nariz seguia estando en su sitio y no se habia convertido en dos horribles rendijas como la de Lord Voldemort.

- Oh! Ya ha despertado señor Potter!- la señora Pomfrey se acerco rapidamente a su cama y comenzo a auscultarlo de forma energica provocandole un ligero mareo por tanto movimiento.

- Que ha pasado?- pregunto aun un poco confuso.

- Dormido!- exclamo la señora Pomfrey asustando a Harry.- Se quedo usted dormido de pronto dandonos un buen susto señor Potter! Cuando el profesor Snape le trajo aqui crei que ya habia vuelto a meterse en otro lio.- refunfuño la enfermera, aunque una pequeña sonrisa desmentia su supuesto enfado.

- Oh...- dijo solamente Harry, recordando el intenso cansancio que le habia asaltado esa mañana nada mas despertarse. " Entonces al final no logre mantenerme despierto y...un momento!" penso Harry palideciendo subitamente. Que habia dicho la señora Pomfrey? Que Snape le habia traido? pero si el estaba dormido como..." Oh no! No no no!" se dijo girando rapidamente el cuello para mirar a su profesor de pociones, quien, al percibir su mirada centro sus oscuros ojos en algun lugar de la pared de enfrente con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre. A medida que su cerebro se fue desperezando, Harry recordo fragmentos de lo que habia sucedido. Y habria deseado no hacerlo cuando descubrio que se habia quedado frito entre los brazos de su mas detestado profesor. Un tenue sonrojo comenzo a cubrir sus mejillas. Porque demonios no habia esperado a dormirse cinco minutos mas? Hubiera preferido romperse los dientes contra el suelo antes que pasar semejante verguenza! Aunque...Bueno...De acuerdo! Admitia ( pero nunca jamas a nadie!) que no habia sido tan...malo.

- Señor Potter...señor Potter me esta escuchando?- repitio la enfemera mirandole con exasperacion.

- No se moleste señora Pomfrey.- intervino Snape antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a contestar.- Cuando Potter decide cerrar sus oidos no hay fuerza humana que logre llegar a su...nulo cerebro.- Harry apreto los dientes furioso. Dios! Porque todas las desgracias tenian que pasarle a el? Seguramente Snape aprovecharia ese incidente para humillarle de por vida!

- Solo estaba pensando!- solto lanzandole una mirada enfurruñada.

- Oh! Eso si que es una novedad. Usted...pensando.- replico Snape aun sin dignarse a fijar sus ojos en los de Harry, quien ya iba a contraatacar cuando la señora Pomfrey decidio intervenir.

- Bueno bueno, ya esta bien. Señor Potter, cuantas noches lleva sin dormir? Y no me mienta!- advirtio de antemano la enfermera. Harry se obligo a olvidarse de ese energumeno y centrarse en la pregunta. Realmente sin dormir no es que hubiera pasado muchas noches. Recordo las primeras semanas despues de la muerte de Sirius, en las que no pudo pegar ojo. Finalmente el sueño le habia podido, pero ahora era muy distinto a aquella vez. Despues de derrotar a Voldemort habia dormido casi todas las noches, el problema es que apenas lograba hacerlo durante unas pocas horas por culpa de las pesadillas. Y realmente no se habia sentido demasiado cansado hasta esa mañana. Intuia donde residia la explicacion. La noche anterior habia estado practicando con sus nuevos poderes y seguramente habia derrochado una cantidad de energia inecesaria que le habia sumido en la extrema fatiga...Pero eso no iba a explicarlo, claro.

- Yo si he dormido...- comenzo rascandose la nuca.

- Le he dicho que no me mienta señor Potter!- exclamo la señora Pomfrey moviendo un dedo amenazador bajo su nariz.- Lo he comprobado! Su nivel energetico estaba al minimo! Si durmiera correctamente esto no le habria pasado.- reprendio la mujer con indignacion, como siempre que algun alumno se saltaba las reglas basicas de salud.

- No me ha dejado terminar.- dijo Harry haciendo rodar los ojos.- Si que duermo, pero solo lo logro durante unas horas. Supongo que sera...insomnio o algo asi.- explico brevemente sin entrar en detalles. No le apetecia tener que explicar nada acerca de sus pesadillas. La señora Pomfrey estudio concienzudamente su rostro, como si asi pudiera adivinar si mentia o no, y Harry pudo notar los ojos de Snape clavados en el.

- Esta bien.- accedio finalmente la enfermera. Separo una botellita de las multiples que habia sobre un carrito, cuyo contenido azulado desprendia destellos plateados, y se la tendio.- Tomese un sorbo de esto antes de acostarse y estara como nuevo al dia siguiente.- explico, y hechando un ultimo vistazo a su paciente se dirigio a su despacho murmurando un " ya puede irse". Snape se dio la vuelta con un ondeo de su capa y salio de la enfermeria tambien, sin decir una palabra y dejandole completamente solo.

Harry observo irse a Snape antes de ponerse en pie. Se tambaleo un poco, y espero unos segundos hasta que sus piernas reaccionaron. Cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo para que los musculos se le hubieran agarrotado de esa manera?

- _Harry!- _algo surgio velozmente de debajo de la cama y trepo por su piernas hasta su brazo.

- _Zigy!- _exclamo Harry, sintiendose un poco culpable por haberse olvidado de la suerte que habia corrido su amiga.

- _Esssa mujer ess el demonio!- _siseo la serpiente enrroscandose en el brazo de su dueño.- _No queria dejarme entrar_.- Harry sonrio ante la indignacion patente en la voz de la serpiente. Se estiro brevemente y salio de la enfermeria dispuesto a averiguar cuanto tiempo habia estado entregado al sueño.

---------------º-º-º---------------------

- Asi que se quedo dormido, eh?- los bigotes de Dumbledore temblaron notoriamente y sus ojos destellaron risueños. Severus tan solo fruncio el ceño y cruzo sus brazos. No entendia como el viejo podia tomarse las cosas con tanta diversion. Ultimamente no hacian mas que suceder cosas raras entorno a Potter y el director no parecia darle importancia alguna.- No pongas esa cara, Severus, que un alumno se quede dormido despues de una clase no es algo tan extraño. De hecho me atreveria a decir que sucede mas a menudo de lo que mis profesores desearian.- hablo del nuevo Albus sirviendose un te con total parsimonia.

- Tu no viste su cara Albus.- rebatio Snape.- No era simple sueño, estaba exausto, ni tan siquiera podia mantenerse en pie.- Dumbledore le ofrecio amablemente una taza de te que el acepto. Despues de lo que habia pasado necesitaba relajarse, porque extrañamente le habia agitado mas el tener que llevar a su alumno en brazos que el misterioso motivo por el que se habia quedado dormido tan repentinamente. Habia tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerse impasible delante del chico cuando este por fin habia despertado al cabo de unas cuantas horas. Aunque para ello habia evitado por todos los medios mirar esos ojos que le observan interrogantes. Mientras daba un sorbo a su te, la imagen de Harry durmiendo placidamente le asalto una vez mas. Realmente parecia un niño pequeño, destilaba inocencia por todos los poros de la piel. Le hubiera gustado tenerle un poco mas entre sus brazos, tan confiado, tan...vulnerable como nunca le habia visto en su presencia. Pero finalmente la razon habia ganado sobre el afecto y habia entrado en la enfermeria, diciendose que el chico necesitaba ser chequeado, por si acaso.

- Y esa sonrisa? Parece que estes pensando en algo especialmente agradable.- Severus salio bruscamente de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Dumbledore. Por tercera vez ese dia, se refugio en su mascara de frialdad para evitar ruborizarse. Por Merlin! Ultimamente comenzaba a parecerse a una estupida colegiala...

- No es nada.- murmuro.- Albus, cuando piensas decirme que demonios pasa con Potter? Y no me digas que aun no lo sabes porque no te creo.- solto cambiando elegantemente de tema. El director esbozo una sonrisa y se meso la barba. Parecio meditar durante unos segundos antes de contestar, como si sopesara si era conveniente contar lo que sabia o no.

- En realidad me hago una idea aproximada.- dijo finalmente.- Si tan solo Harry confiara en mi...- musito el anciano con tono desilusionado.

- Confiar en ti? Para que?- pregunto Severus con un deje de curiosidad que no pudo ocultar.

- Creo...No, se, que a Harry le estan sucediendo muchas cosas ultimamente. Confiaba en que vendria a hablarlo conmigo, pero no ha sido asi.- explico emitiendo un suspiro resignado.- Aunque no deberia extrañarme tanto, es cabezota y se empeña en cargar el solo con cosas que le superan. Cuando supo que una profecia le destinaba a ser quien eliminara a Voldemort hizo exactamente lo mismo.- Severus no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo con el director. El mismo habia sido testigo de la tozuderia del chico el año pasado, tratando de llevar el solo el ED, la losa de la profecia, las posesiones del Señor Tenebroso y su conexion mental con el ...y mas tarde se entero tambien de los castigos de esa harpia de Umbridge.- Pero de todos modos, pienso darle un tiempo para que investigue por si mismo.- añadio Dumbledore haciendo repiquetear sus largos dedos sobre su escritorio.- Siempre y cuando no se repita lo de hoy, por supuesto.-

- Que tiene que ver lo de hoy con esas...cosas que segun tu le estan sucediendo?- interrumpio Severus viendo que tal vez por fin podria enterarse de algo. A veces odiaba el secretismo de ese viejo loco...

- Todo. Se fuerza demasiado y eso no es bueno. Por suerte es joven...- explico el anciano con una sonrisa.- Pero aun asi, el despliegue de magia de ayer noche fue excesivo para el.-

- Anoche?- exclamo Severus, incredulo.- Fue el? Pero...no es posible!- exclamo a punto de saltar de su asiento. El anciano se limito a sonreir aun mas mientras desenvolvia tranquilamente uno de sus adorados caramelos de limon.

- Oh si! Si es posible Severus. De hecho no me cabe duda alguna de que fue cosa de nuestro Harry.- comento Dumbledore.- Aunque dudo que el mismo se diera cuenta. No lo percibiste, Severus? No lo notas? Es el castillo.- Severus asintio brevemente. Por supuesto que lo notaba. Era como si de golpe y porrazo el lugar hubiera cobrado vida. Era...mas luminoso, mas calido, y la magia flotaba en el aire vibrando a cada paso. Incluso, si se concentraba lo suficiente, creia poder sentir una especie de...gigantesca exalacion.- Si...Hogwarts ha despertado al percibir a uno de ellos.- murmuro el anciano al parecer sumido en sus propias cavilaciones.

- A uno de...? A quien?- pregunto Snape sintiendo la curiosidad pincharle con insistencia.

- Todo a su tiempo Severus. Todo a su tiempo...- dijo Dumbledore esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa.

---------------------º-º-º----------------------

- _Mira Zigy! Te gusta?- _los ojos de Harry se concentraban con seriedad en lo que tenia delante, pero una sonrisa orgullosa habia aprecido en sus labios. La serpiente siseo con aprovacion con sus amarillentos ojos clavados en la reproduccion cristalina de si misma que flotaba en el aire, serpenteando de identica forma a la suya. Repentinamente, la figura se deshizo para convertirse en un pequeñisimo hipogrifo que movia impaciente sus alas. Por ultimo, esta figura tambien se rompio y un circulo de agua de considerable tamaño se formo en el aire antes de regresar al balde que habia en el suelo. Harry se limpio el sudor de la frente y sonrio aun mas ampliamente, satisfecho. Habia notado que esta vez le habia costado mucho menos imponer su voluntad al liquido elemento.

- _Como lo hacessss?- _inquirio la serpiente reptando hasta sus pies.

-_ No tengo ni idea_.- admitio Harry. Sabia que tenia que ver con la explosion de magia que habia sufrido en la batalla con Voldemort. Pero la procedencia de dicha magia era un misterio para el. Se dejo caer en el suelo, un poco cansado pero sin acercarse ni remotamente al limite de fatiga de la noche anterior. Por lo visto habia pasado varias horas en la enfermeria, durmiendo como un oso en plena ivernacion. Las imagenes de el quedandose frito entre los brazos de Snape volvieron a su mente, para su disgusto.

- Porque siempre Snape?- repitio en voz alta. Siempre se encontraba a ese hombre fuera a donde fuera, juraria que le andaba vigilando. No, de hecho sabia que le andaba vigilando, al igual que McGonagall y la profesora Sprout. Incluso Madame Pince no le quitaba el ojo de encima cuando aparecia por la biblioteca. Pero el caso era que tenia tan mala suerte que siempre que le pasaba algo fuera de lo normal se tenia que topar precisamente con Snape.

- _Essse hombre esss extraño_.- murmuro Zigy subiendose sobre sus piernas cruzadas y enrroscandose sobre si misma.

- _Y que lo digas...- _contesto Harry acariciando las escamas de su amiga.

- _Porque le odiasss tanto?- _inquirio el reptil cerrando los ojos ante el placentero contacto. Harry medito unos segundos antes de contestar.

-_ No le odio_.- dijo con aire pensativo.-_ Pero es detestable. Un idiota amargado y rencoroso que me hace la vida imposible solo porque mi padre se comporto como un capullo con el_.- solto de un tiron y con la vieja punzada de resentimiento horadandole el pecho.- _Yo no tengo la culpa de eso.- _añadio frunciendo el ceño. Le parecia mentira como el hombre podia odiarle por cosas que habian sucedido antes de que el naciera.

- _No le entiendo_.- continuo Zigy ladeando su triangular cabeza para que la maravillosa sensacion de las caricias se extendiera.- _A vecesss te trata bien y a vecesss mal. Esss raro_.- Harry dejo de acariciar a su serpiente para mirarla como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Snape tratandole bien? Si claro, y el tenia alas y podia volar como una lechuza.

- _Zigy...no habras tocado ninguna de las pociones que la señora Pomfrey tenia en la enfermeria, verdad?- _pregunto Harry con la voz cargada de sospechas.- _Porque lo que dices no tiene sentido_.- el reptil se removio y alzo la cabeza para mirar a su dueño con aire ofendido.

- _Por sssupuesto que no! Esssas pociones huelen condenadamente mal_.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, al parecer recordando el horrible hedor. En eso Harry tubo que darle la razon y se abstubo de añadir que ademas sabian tan mal como olian.- _Yo ssse lo que me digo. Lo he visssto con estos ojitosss_.- comento la serpiente señalando sus ojos con su cola en un gesto que Harry encontro irresistiblemente gracioso. Tubo que contenerse para no hecharse a reir y ofender mas a su amiga. Pero luego las palabras del reptil impactaron en su cerebro. " Que lo ha visto?" penso Harry desconcertado.

- _Y que es lo que has visto?- _pregunto, notando como la curiosidad comenzaba ha hacerse un hueco entre su confusion.

-_ Essse hombre te grita y sssuele parecer furiossso contigo_.- explico Zigy reptando hasta su brazo y enrrollandose en el. Por lo visto ese se habia convertido en su lugar favorito.- _Pero mientrasss dormiasss era muy diferente. Ademassss alguien que te odia no ssse pasa las horasss sentado a tu lado, verdad?- _el corazon de Harry dio un repentino vuelco cuando oyo las palabras de la vibora. Que demonios le habia hecho Snape mientras dormia? Capaz y le habia lanzado algun tipo de maleficio! " No, un segundo..." se dijo Harry frotandose la barbilla. Zigy le habia dicho que cuando habia estado en la enfermeria Snape se habia comportado de forma diferente, y antes de eso le habia mencionado que a veces se portaba bien con el, por lo que cabia deducir que una de esas veces habia sido mientras dormia. " Bueno, no es tan desgraciado como parece entonces..." penso relajandose un poco. Pero la relajacion le duro apenas unas milesimas de segundo. Porque subitamente habia recordado algo. Alguien retirando un mechon de su frente y...y que mas? Aun estaba medio dormido y el gesto no habia llegado del todo a su ser consciente. Y...y...Y una caricia! Eso era..." No...no puede ser..." se dijo Harry poniendose tenso. Tenia la imprension de que la sangre se le habia esfumado de las venas.

- Eso es imposible!- exclamo poniendose en pie de un salto. Comenzo a dar vueltas por su habitacion como un leon enjaulado y pasandose las manos por el cabello. Pero no habia otra! Cuando el habia despertado del todo no habia nadie mas en la enfermeria. Incluso la señora Pomfrey estaba en su despacho y...y Zigy acababa de decir que Snape se habia pasado las horas sentado a su lado!

- _Me esssstas mareando!- _Harry se detubo bruscamente y miro a su escamosa amiga, que realmente parecia haberse puesto incluso un poco verde por sus numerosas vueltas.

- _Lo siento Zigy...- _murmuro. Pero es que todo eso era increible! Algo se le estaba escapando. De hecho parecia que habia estado pasando por alto ese algo durante mucho tiempo. Trato de rememorar todas las veces en las que el comportamiento de su profesor de pociones le habia resultado extraño. Estaba aquella vez, en primero, en que Snape habia hecho de arbitro en un partido de Quidditch. Al principio penso que lo hacia para tener la ocasion de maldecirle y, tan solo cuando se descubrio que era Quirrell el traidor, supo que lo habia hecho para protegerle de algun maleficio lanzado por el tartamudeante profesor. Recordo que se le antojo rara tanta preocupacion, despues de todo Snape no habia hecho otra cosa que fastidiarle durante todo el curso y demostrarle cuanto le odiaba. Y sin embargo no le habia importado convertirse en el profesor mas odiado por los estudiantes solo por su seguridad...En ese momento no le habia dado importancia.

Y en tercero...claro! Cuanto habia odiado a Snape por haber mentido a Fudge y decirle que habia detenido a Sirius cuando intentaba matarle, despues de encontrarles desmayados por culpa de los dementores cerca del lago. En ese momento no lo entendio, pero era ovbio. Snape no podia decir que el, Harry, habia intentado ayudar a Sirius a escapar porque le habria metido en un peliagudo lio. Como explicar a ese Ministro idiota que Sirius era inocente? Y en cuarto, el profesor habia acudido a la llamada de Voldemort aun sin el consentimiento de Dumbledore. Harry aun no sabia que Snape habia sido mortifago y que trabajaba de doble espia para la Orden, pero mas tarde Dumbledore se lo explico: Habia acudido a la reunion comprendiendo que el Señor Tenebroso habia regresado, con la intencion de enterarse de sus planes. Y fue gracias a que el estubo presente que el director se entero de que el habia sido trasladado desde el laberinto al cementerio y de que habia un traidor en el castillo. Si no fuera por el aviso de Snape el habria muerto a manos de Barty Crouch hijo.

Una imagen largo tiempo olvidada regreso a su mente. Un mortifago retubo a todos los demas cuando se hallaba en duelo con Voldemort, alegando que " el amo le queria para el solo". No tubo tiempo de pensar en que eso le habia salvado la vida. Si luchar contra Voldemort era duro, no habria querido imaginar lo que habria sido tener que verselas con varios atacantes al mismo tiempo, lanzandole maleficios por doquier. Se sorprendio de no haber recordado eso antes. Aunque en realidad no era tan extraño. Habia preferido mantener los recuerdos de esa noche en el cementerio lo mas lejos posible de su consciente. Y era Snape, ahora no le cabia duda. Dentro de lo que pudo sin descubrirse, Snape le habia protegido aquella noche. Y en quinto...en quinto su profesor le habia creido al momento cuando habia tratado de advertirle de que Sirius estaba en peligro, a pesar de que siempre le trataba de mentiroso.

Harry se dejo caer sentado en su cama aun confuso por todos esos descubrimientos. Sabia porque no se habia dado cuenta antes. Le detestaba demasiado. Sentia demasiado rencor por ese hombre que durante cinco años le habia hecho la vida imposible como para creer que en el fondo pudiera ser bueno. Se habia sorprendido tanto cuando Snape se posiciono del lado de la Orden definitivamente durante ese verano...Estaba convencido de que el era el traidor. Pero habia resultado ser Mundungus, algo que, por otro lado, tampoco es que le hubiera impactado demasiado. Como solia decir la señora Weasley, a Mundungus le faltaban un par de lecciones elementales sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que no.

Pero entonces...porque? Porque narices Snape se habia pasado todos esos cursos haciendole rabiar, tratrandole de arrogante, mentiroso, deseoso de destacar y atraer la atencion, de inepto, incauto, insolente...y muchas otras cosas que en ese momento no recordaba?

- Tendra doble personalidad?- se pregunto Harry en voz alta. Pero no parecia una buena explicacion o al menos el nunca se habia dado cuenta. Con el siempre habia sido igual de prepotente y cruel. Otro recuerdo le asalto subitamente. Uno bastante shockeante, la verdad. El rubor de Snape ante el comentario que le habia soltado Remus y la misteriosa sonrisa de este. " A lo mejor Remus sabe algo..." se dijo. Aunque no le encajaba del todo ese sonrojo ahi...Pero eso daba igual ahora. Lo primero era tratar de descubrir que misterio se escondia tras la actitud del profesor Snape.

* * *

Bueeeeno, pues parece que Harry sale de su tozuderia y empieza a darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, no? Que ya era hora ( seguro que es lo que estais pensando : P). Ahora queda saber que narices esta pasando con el. Yo SI lo se, muajajajajja...vale, ya paso... 

De nuevo tengo que pedir mil persones por no contestar a los reviews, pero que sepais que me los leo todos, que me dan mucho animo y que con algunos me parto de risa XD. Millones de gracias por el apoyo y procurare que la proxima actualizacion ni tarde tanto ni sea tan apresurada como para no poder contestaros como mereceis.

Aun asi, me seguireis enviando reviews...verdad? Verdad?Verdaaaaaddddd? XD


	10. Y cuantas personas lo saben?

Holaaaaaaaasss! Bueno yo otra vez con otro capitulo . De nuevo pido pacieeeeencia con el desarrollo, pero es que yo soy asi, lenta como un caracol cojo XDDD. Como comprendereis hay una historia de por medio y a veces se me hace dificil compaginar el desarrollo de esta junto con el romance, cosas de ser una escritora "neofita". Solo una cosilla mas, es probable que a partir de ahora **vaya algo mas lenta a la hora de actualizar **porque estoy con una nueva historia entre estos dos ( algo mas...oscura) y la ire publicando tambien. Se titula: **_El sucesor _**( lo se, yo y los titulos...una guerra absurda v vU) por si la quereis leer. Ala, aqui os lo dejo...

Disfrutaadddd!

_**...Y cuantas personas lo saben?**_

Harry se sento, como tenia por costumbre desde que sus compañeros le repudiaban, al final de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde la guerra y el miedo de los padres se habia encargado de dejar varios sitios vacios. Aun seguia sorprendiendole el que los demas ya no le miraran con el miedo pintado en el rostro, pero no iba a quejarse. Era una mejoria, sin duda, aunque ahora se sentia mas bien ignorado.

- Harry!- Hermione se acerco a el haciendo equilibrios con su plato, sus cubiertos, su copa y sus libros, procurando no tirarlo todo al suelo antes de llegar a su destino. Harry se apresuro a lanzar un hechizo de levitacion sobre los objetos, que flotaron tras una aliviada Hermione hasta un sitio justo a su lado.- Gracias.- dijo ella dejandose caer en la banqueta.

- Que haces aqui?- inquirio Harry sonriendo mientras observaba como su amiga disponia sus libros por la mesa y abria uno, que situo delante de su plato.

- Como que que hago aqui? Si quieres me voy.-respondio Hermione con un aire de falsa indignacion.- Me he cansado de estar entre tantos cabeza huecas. Asi que, si no te molesta, me quedo aqui contigo.- Harry sonrio alegremente. Por supuesto que no le molestaba! Estaba harto de tener que desayunar, comer y cenar solo.

- Por cierto Herm, tengo que contarte algo.- dijo con aire misterioso. Acababa de recordar sus cavilaciones de hacia un rato, y si habia alguien capaz de desentrañar el caracter de otra persona, esa era Hermione. Juntaron un poco sus cabezas, llevados por la costumbre de años compartiendo secretos y entre bocado y bocado, Harry le conto lo que le habia dicho Zigy y lo que el mismo habia descubierto, sin percatarse de que unos ojos les observaban con atento disgusto.

-------------------------º-º-º------------------------------

Porque diablos esa sabionda irritante no podia dejar tranquilo al muchacho? Snape mantenia sus ojos fijos en los dos estudiantes, que habian juntado sus cabezas al parecer comentando algun secreto. Le enervaba que Potter hubiera aceptado tan facilmente las disculpas de esa mocosa que, hasta hacia unos dias, ni tan siquiera se atrevia a mirarle. Bufo con exasperacion antes de volver a su abandonada cena, aunque no podia evitar que de vez en cuando se le fueran los ojos hacia cierto lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. De nuevo, sentia esa fria opresion en el pecho que le hacia ponerse de un humor de perros. El porque no lo sabia. Solo sabia que le molestaba profundamente la cercania entre esos dos. Anteriormente habia llegado a pensar que tal vez la muchacha fuera una buena influencia para Potter, siempre tan estudiosa, tan inteligente...Hasta que el chico habia llegado de derrotar finalmente al Señor Tenebroso y presencio como, paulatinamente, la chica se iba dejando convencer por el imbecil de Weasley para abandonar a su amigo justo cuando este mas les necesitaba, cuando todo el mundo magico le habia dado la espalda. Tubo que contemplar como la soledad se establecia en esos ojos, anteriormente verdes, hasta robarles la mayor parte del brillo que solian destilar. Habia tenido que presenciar como Harry se introvertia cada vez mas, sin nadie con quien hablar ni compartir sus inquietudes o preocupaciones...Y eso le habia puesto furioso. Esos niñatos a los que habia oido hablar de amistad y criticar la lealtad de otros, entre ellos la suya propia a la Orden, merecian una leccion. No, sabia que no era asunto suyo, pero no pensaba perdonar facilmente a la sabelotodo.

" Te contradices a ti mismo." se dijo hechando un nuevo vistazo a los dos chicos y soltando un bufido de disgusto. Hacia poco que habia criticado a Lupin por apoyar a Harry en su deseo de una habitacion propia para estar solo, diciendose que el muchacho necesitaba estar con los de su edad. Y ahora que por fin volvia a tener a su lado a uno de sus mejores amigos se irritaba por ello. Sin duda ultimamente sus pensamientos andaban algo confusos. " Tal vez lo que te moleste es que haya alguien a su lado y ese alguien no seas tu", dijo una molesta vocecilla en su cabeza. " Tonterias!" penso negando imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

- Y bien, que te parece?- pregunto Harry una vez hubo terminado de exponer sus descubrimientos. Observo atentamente la reaccion de su amiga, esperando ver sorpresa, tal vez una mirada que le dijera que solo decia tonterias. Pero su asombro y su curiosidad crecieron considerablemente cuando Hermione hizo rodar los ojos con exasperacion y contesto.

- Ahora te das cuenta?- exclamo ella con incredulidad.- Sinceramente Harry, creia que eras poco perceptivo, pero esto supera todas mis expectativas...- añadio con una sonrisita de suficiencia que exaspero a Harry, pues solia querer decir " yo se algo que tu no sabes".

- Pues si, ahora me doy cuenta.- contesto un poco molesto.- Pero tampoco es que Snape haya sido precisamente ovbio, no?-

- Bueno...no. Pero dime Harry. De verdad nunca te has preguntado porque, odiandote tanto como se supone que te odia, Snape siempre ha estado ahi para ayudarte?- le pregunto Hermione alzando las cejas. Harry tubo que reconocer que su amiga tenia razon, aunque se acabara de dar cuenta. Y tambien tubo que reconocer que habia sido un poco estupido de no haberse preguntado eso mismo antes.

- Bueno y entonces, tu que opinas?- inquirio, evadiendose de contestar a la pregunta de Hermione. La vio frotarse la barbilla con aire pensativo y espero impaciente la respuesta.

- No estoy segura...- respondio finalmente.- No creo que te odie. Eso es algo que llevo diciendote desde primer año, recuerdas?- Harry sonrio con un deje de melancolia, claro que recordaba. En aquellos tiempos su vida aun podia considerarse " facil".- Pero la verdad, no se que pretende. Para mi no tiene ningun sentido. Te trata mal, pero te protege. Te insulta y luego arriesga su vida por ti...Si, su vida.- repitio Hermione al ver la ceja incredula de Harry alzarse en señal de protesta.- Recuerda que el fue espia de la Orden. Es que crees que Voldemort nunca le pregunto por ti?- y de nuevo Harry se vio ante la terrible verdad. Por supuesto! Que idiota...Claro que Voldemort no desaprovecharia algo tan ventajoso como tener a un espia de maestro de su mayor enemigo...Cuantas veces habia tenido Snape que mentir para que Voldemort no descubriera nada de el? Y como se habia tomado Voldemort el no poder sacar ningun tipo de informacion de su mortifago espia? Harry sintio un peso muy grande en el estomago al pensar en las posibilidades.- Tu no tienes la culpa Harry.- oyo decir a su amiga. Y eso le irrito. Habia oido inumerables veces esa misma frase. "Tu no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Cedric. No tienes la culpa de la muerte de Sirius. Tu no tienes la culpa de las torturas que Voldemort infligio a decenas de personas solo para saber tu situacion...". Maldita sea! Claro que tenia la culpa! Y era lo suficientemente maduro como para aceptarlo! Porque los demas no? Harry prefirio no seguir por esa linea de pensamientos si no queria enfadarse con su amiga, y ahora que hacia poco que la habia recuperado no le apetecia quedarse solo de nuevo por una estupida pelea.

- Esta bien.- acepto.- Pero me gustaria saber de que va todo esto...- añadio en tono pensativo.

----------------------------------º-º-º------------------------------------

- Venga! Un poco mas de empeño!- exclamo Remus. De inmediato, una varita salto volando en su direccion. La agarro al vuelo y se la devolvio a su sonrojado dueño con una amable sonrisa.- Tu tal vez deberias ponerle un poco menos Greenlake.- el niño se sonrojo aun mas antes de volver a su puesto. Lupin se sentia muy satisfecho de esa clase en particular. Tan solo eran niños de primer año, pero ya lograban dominar a la perfeccion el _Expelliarmus_ y otros hechizos de desarme. Remus estaba seguro que, por los menos la mitad de ellos, ya venian aprendidos de sus casas. Una secuela mas de la guerra recien pasada. El timbre dio por finalizada la clase y los pequeños de once años salieron en tromba, comentando entusiasmadamente cuantas veces habian logrado desarmar a su compañero y lo emocionante que era tener a un hombre-lobo como profesor.

El licantropo se dejo caer en su silla, detras del escritorio. Esos niños le recordaban a Harry, quien en su tercer año habia logrado crear un patronus perfecto a pesar de que la mayoria de magos adultos necesitaban cierto esfuerzo para conseguirlo. El rostro de Remus se ensombrecio al pensar en el chico. Hacia varios dias que no le veia y no le hacia falta intuir mucho para saber que le estaba evitando. Como siempre habia sucedido en Hogwarts, el rumor de lo que habia sucedido en su clase habia corrido como la polvora, pero por suerte el "incidente" del Gran Comedor habia desviado la atencion de todos. Aun se preguntaba el mismo que narices habia sucedido aquella noche. Habia podido sentir una gran afluencia de magia impregnando el aire y...algo mas. El castillo parecia haber revivido de una extraña forma, no sabia como explicarlo, pero se podia oler. Y oir. Era como una gran pulsacion que de vez en cuando hacia vibrar las paredes, como un monstruoso latido. En realidad dudaba mucho que nadie mas pudiera percibirlo tan claramente como el, despues de todo sus sentidos de licantropo de algo le tenian que servir.

De nuevo sus pensamientos volvieron a Harry. Seguramente aun estaria molesto con el. Le habia dado tantas vueltas a lo que habia pasado...Como demonios habia logrado el muchacho conjurar un escudo de magia tan avanzada? Ni siquiera el sabia hacer algo asi y podia decir, sin caer en la presuncion, que sabia mucho de Artes Oscuras y Defensa contra ellas. Siempre habia sabido que Harry tenia potencial pero...Y luego estaban esos achaques de salud. Dumbledore le habia informado que justo antes de la reunion de la Orden en su despacho, Harry habia permanecido diez horas fuera de circulacion, al parecer desmayado sin causa aparente. Y el dia anterior Snape habia tenido que llevarlo a la enfermeria porque practicamente se habia quedado dormido de pie despues de una clase. Eso no podia ser normal en alguien de su edad. Y ese aspecto cansando que solia lucir...De alguna forma, Remus intuia que, el que Harry pudiera conjurar magia avanzada y el que siempre pareciera cansado tenia algo que ver, pero no acababa de hilar en que punto hacian conexion ambos hechos. Tal vez se debiera a un derroche excesivo de energia, pero que el supiera Harry no iba por ahi haciendo magia superior o todo el colegio lo sabria ya.

Remus dejo escapar un suspiro exasperado. Tendria que haber ido a la enfermeria a comprobar por el mismo como estaba el chico, haberse disculpado por su fallo. Si es que Severus se lo hubiera permitido, claro, porque ultimamente estaba mas mordaz con el que nunca. El licantropo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la reaccion de su ahora colega ante cierto comentario que hizo una vez. Bromeando, le habia comentado a Snape que a veces parecia que deseaba llamar la atencion de Harry, siempre metiendose con el. Por supuesto solo lo habia dicho para hacer rabiar al hombre, esperando algun acido y despectivo comentario de vuelta. Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver la expresion atribulada del profesor, que no tardo en cambiar de tema, como si...como si hubiese dado en el clavo. Hacia tiempo que sospechaba de esa misteriosa mania que Severus parecia tenerle a Harry. Conocia bien al hombre, despues de todo habian estudiado juntos y habian pasado siete años viendose las caras, y aun despues, cuando entro en la Orden. Sabia que era rencoroso, pero tanto como para pasarse toda la vida odiando a James por sus crueles bromas? Tanto como para pagarlo con un niño inocente que no tenia nada que ver y que ( el podia asegurarlo) no tenia nada de esa prepotencia que durante un tiempo habia nublado a James Potter? El hombre-lobo sonrio con nostalgia al recordar a su amigo de la infancia. Padre e hijo eran tan parecidos...al menos en el fisico, porque Harry habia sacado el maravilloso caracter de su madre. Orgulloso y arrogante, como James, eso nadie podia ponerlo en duda." Y la misma facilidad para atraer problemas por doquier" penso Remus riendo por lo bajo. Pero era humilde y altruista como Lily, siempre preocupado por los demas, capaz de sacar una sonrisa en donde solo habia dolor...Si, Lily le habia ayudado mucho en sus etapas depresivas. Al igual que ahora lo hacia Harry, aun sin el saberlo. No, como podia Severus odiar a ese niño tan semejante a Lily cuando ella fue una de las pocas personas que le brindaron su amistad? " Si James hubiera sabido que Snape y ella eran amigos..." se dijo Remus con una sonrisa un mayor. Seguramente a su amigo le habria dado algo y habria hecho lo posible por separarlos.

El caso era que algo habia con Snape que no lograba descifrar. Eso si, aprovechaba lo poco que intuia para contraatacar cada vez que el hombre decidia centrar sus sarcasticos comentarios en su persona, algo que ultimamente sucedia muy a menudo y, Remus habia podido notarlo, sobretodo cada vez que el estaba cerca de Harry.

- No...- murmuro el licantropo poniendose serio subitamente. Una idea habia cruzado su mente, pero no era posible, verdad?- No pueden ser...celos...?- " No" se dijo Remus sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo por lo bajo. Esa era la idea mas estupida que habia tenido nunca.

-----------------------------------º-º-º-------------------------------

Harry camino distraidamente con los ojos fijos en un manual antiguo que habia sacado de la biblioteca. Era un interesante tomo acerca de los elementos y sus caracteristicas magicas, asi como los intentos de los magos a lo largo de la historia por controlarlos. Habia decidido informarse todo lo que pudiera sobre sus extraños poderes, pero cual habia sido su sorpresa al descubrir que realmente sobre el asunto del control de agua y fuego no habia nada. Siempre habia creido que la biblioteca de Hogwarts era una de las mas completas del mundo, pero por lo visto no era asi. Porque se negaba a creer que el era el unico mago capaz de semejante azaña y que por eso no habia material acerca de sus poderes, eso era imposible. Tal vez en la seccion prohibida...

- Harry.- el aludido se giro al oir su nombre y sonrio al encontrar a su amiga justo detras de el. Pero su sonrisa se desvanecio inmediatamente al ver la expresion de Hermione.

- Herm, que pasa?- pregunto cerrando el libro. Hermione se removio inquieta, retorciendose las manos y sin querer mirarle a los ojos. Harry comenzo a preocuparse de verdad.- Hermione?- repitio frunciendo el ceño.

- Harry...Ron quiere hablar contigo.- solto ella al fin, le lanzo una mirada ansiosa que evidenciaba que temia que se negara. " Pues esta en lo cierto!" se dijo Harry dandose la vuelta bruscamente y reanudando su camino con los ojos fijos de nuevo en el libro. Pero las lineas se habian difuminado por culpa de la rabia que le habia invadido.- Harry no seas cabezota. El esta haciendo un esfuerzo por...-

- Me da igual Hermione!- la interrumpio.- Yo no quiero hablar con el.- oyo los apresurados pasos de su amiga tras su espalda, tratando de seguirle.

- Harry el...lo lamenta. Lo siente de verdad!- continuo diciendo su amiga. Pero Harry no podia pensar. Habia podido comprender, al principio, porque sus amigos se habian alejado de el. Le habia dolido si, pero comprendia que tubieran miedo, el mismo se lo tenia a veces cuando le sucedia algo mas raro de lo "normal". Pero cuando Hermione volvio el esperaba que Ron tambien lo hiciera. No era tonto, sabia que seguramente su amiga habia hablado con el y le habia explicado como estaban las cosas, que no tenian porque temerle, que el era el mismo Harry de siempre. Y aun asi...Aun asi el habia continuado con esa absurda actitud de mantenerse alejado de el. Y eso le habia dolido mucho mas porque ahora ya no habia excusa posible, excepto que Ron ya no queria ser su amigo.- Harry James Potter!- el grito le sobresalto y el repentino agarron en su brazo que le hizo girarse le sorprendio. Se vio cara a cara con una enfadada Hermione. Pero en seguida el rostro de su amiga adquirio una expresion comprensiva.- Harry...se que te sientes mal por...por todo esto. Ron me dijo que comprenderia que no quisieras hablar con el. Pero el de verdad quiere arreglar las cosas! Dale una oportunidad!-

- Porque habria de darsela?- pregunto con voz fria y cruzandose de brazos. Hermione le miro como si no creyera realmente su actitud.

- Porque es tu amigo, porque el quiere disculparse por su error y...porque a mi me la diste.- recito ella con los ojos castaños clavados en los suyos.- Harry por lo menos escucha lo que tenga que decir y despues...decide si quieres perdonarle o no, vale?- suplico ella. Harry mantubo su mirada unos segundos mas antes de rendirse. " Esta bien" se dijo " le escuchare y me ire". Asintio brevemente con la cabeza y al momento se vio fuertemente apretado en un abrazo y con una melena alborotada haciendole cosquillas en la nariz.

* * *

Y hoyyyyyy siiii tengo tiempo de contestar a los reviews :D. Menos mal porque eso de que me dejarais vuestras impresiones y no contestar me parecia de pesima educacion . 

**BlackLady-AoD**: En serio que me leerias aunque solo pusiera dos palabras?O.o Pues el proximo sera: GRACIAS MILLONES y ya sta XDD. Te entiendo, España como siempre se quedo en cuartos vv cachis la mar... Bueno que me alegro mucho de que te guste , yo tambien adoro a Zigy aunque este mal que yo lo diga v vU.

**rasaaabe**: Pues Harry es medio tonto y aun le costara. No va, haciendo honor a la verdad lo que le pasa a Harry es que le estan pasando demasiadas cosas para darse cuenta.

**yo**: marchando todo lo rapido que se pueda .

**ShinigamiSlytherin**: juassss XDDDD pues si aqui Dumbledore te parece fumado ya veras en los proximos capitulos XDD, parece que se haya metido un tripi y vea cosas moviendose solas XDDD. Y si, Harry es un inocenton pobre :D. Y en cuanto a la depre...juassss no le queda na, ya veras cuando se vuelva a mirar en un espejo :P.

**Makita Radcliffe**: Me alegro de que te alegres :D. Y por supuesto que continuare, prometo que de una forma por fin mas exaustiva en cuanto a los sentimientos de estos dos.

**bea snape**: Gracias gracias y de nada :D. Tanto como asqueroso inutil no, pobrecito, todo se vera y se mascara. Y en cuanto a Ginny...pues lo siento por sus fans pero es que a mi tampoco me cae bien, creo que el "final" ( que no se si la sacare en algun momento) que le he dado te va a gustar :D.

Millones de trillones de gracias y por favor...por caridad...Reviews!

M


	11. Amistades tormentosas?

Ah! Siento el retraso de nuevo -.-u . Si creian que habia abandonado el fic estan muyyyyyyyyy equivocados XDD. Eso si, lean esto porque es **IMPORTANTE:** Por algun capricho puñetero del destino que no comprendo, mi ordenador se ha rebelado contra mi. De momento no podre seguir actualizamdo este fic porque no se que ha pasado que el ordena me ha cambiado el formato ( o algo asi) del archivo donde lo tenia ya ahora no me lo deja leer... Pero no se preocupen, tarde o temprano lograre recuperarlo. El fic "El sucesor" si seguira actualizandose ( de hecho, ahora voy a ello) y como compensacion por este, pondre otro fic de mientras ( que he estado escribiendo estos dias) a ver si les gusta :D.

Bueno, que aqui va el siguiente capi.

Disfrutaaaad!

_**Amistades...tormentosas?**_

" Calmate" penso Harry mientras caminaba tras Hermione. " Solo es el idiota y cabeza hueca de Ron" se repitio por enesima vez. Pero lo cierto es que sentia los nervios retorcerse en su estomago como culebras vivas. Hacia mas de un mes que no veia a su amigo. Es decir, si le habia visto, pero de lejos, hablando y riendo con Seamus, Dean y Neville. Siguio a su amiga por los corredores sin tener idea de a donde le conducia. Atravesaron dos tapices y pasaron por cuatro pasillos mas antes de detenerse frente a un aula vacia. Cuando Hermione abrio la puerta y le insto a pasar Harry sintio su corazon dando un vuelco.

Sentado en un pupitre, mas palido que de costumbre, estaba Ron. El chico se puso en pie de un salto en cuanto les vio entrar y se retorcio las manos nervioso sin saber a donde mirar. Harry se quedo quieto en el sitio y se cruzo de brazos. Hermione entro rapidamente tras el y cerro la puerta. Miraba a uno y otro con evidente ansiedad.

- Hola...- dijo Ron en voz baja, al cabo de un rato de tenso silencio, y esbozando una timida sonrisa que Harry no devolvio.

- Hermione me dijo que querias hablar conmigo.- dijo Harry con voz inexpresiva. Le estaba costando bastante mantenerse sereno y no abalanzarse sobre su "amigo" para pegarle un par de puñetazos y gritarle que era un imbecil.

- Si eeeh...Harry yo... lo siento.- Ron clavo sus ojos en los suyos, realmente parecia arrepentido.- Me he portado como un idiota, verdad?- murmuro bajando la mirada.

- Pues si, no te lo voy a negar.- espeto Harry. Le sabia mal ver al que habia sido su amigo desde hacia cinco años asi, pero es que le habia dolido demasiado...- Porque?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Ron le miro sin entender a que se referia.

- Porque, que?- Harry solto un bufido exasperado.

- Porque ahora si, Ron! Porque ahora quieres hablar conmigo cuando durante todo un puñetero mes me mirabas como si te fuera a maldecir de un momento a otro!- aclaro alzando cada vez mas la voz.- Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, no?- grito. Sintio una mano que le aferraba del brazo y se giro con los ojos destilando ira. Hermione le miraba con ojos suplicantes, pidiendole en silencio que se calmara. Ron se habia puesto mas palido aun bajo sus pecas y Harry pudo ver que sus hombros se hundian bajo el peso de la culpabilidad.

- Tenia...tenia miedo.- le oyo murmurar.- Harry cuando tu regresaste...Tus ojos...-

- Todo eso ya lo se.- bufo Harry, aunque sintio que algo dentro de el comenzaba a ceder. Ron admitiendo que tenia miedo era tan raro como que Draco Malfoy dijera que Harry le caia bien. Y eso le aplaco un poco.- Hermione me explico que era lo que creiais cuando derrote a Voldemort y...bueno, y regrese tan cambiado. Eso puedo entenderlo y no es lo que me molesta Ron.- explico. Comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro frotandose las sienes, tratando de aliviar su incipente dolor de cabeza.- Lo que yo quiero saber es, porque ahora? Hablaste con Hermione, no?- inquirio parandose en seco para observar a su amigo. Ron asintio rapidamente.- Y supongo que ella te explico lo que hablamos.- de nuevo, el pelirrojo asintio.- Y porque puñetero motivo decidiste que no valia la pena venir a disculparte antes?- pregunto. Habia sonado dolido a pesar de no haber querido mostrarlo.

- Ginny se unio a los mortifagos.- contesto Ron. Harry miro a su amigo con rostro inexpresivo. Hasta que la informacion llego a su cerebro.

- Que?- exclamo. Sus ojos se habian desorbitado y habia abierto tanto la boca que creyo que de un momento a otro su barbilla chocaria contra el suelo. Giro rapidamente para mirar a Hermione, buscando la confirmacion de que habia oido bien. Su amiga asintio brevemente con expresion seria.

- Yo me he enterado hoy.- dijo ella acercandose a un pupitre para sentarse en el.

- Pe-pero eso no es...eso..no es posible!- exclamo aun sin poder creerlo. Ron se sento cerca de Hermione con aire entre decaido y furioso y, despues de vacilar unos segundos, Harry tambien se acerco a ellos y tomo asiento justo al lado de su amiga.

- Yo tampoco podia creerlo.- musito Ron. Miraba la ajada superficie de madera como si quisiera taladrarla con los ojos.- Pero mama encontro...Encontro un libro sobre maldiciones escondido bajo las tablas de su cama. No nos dimos cuenta antes porque...Bueno, ya sabes. No queriamos entrar en su habitacion, ella habia desaparecido y Percy...- la voz de Ron se quebro e insintivamente Harry coloco su mano sobre su hombro. Penso en retirarla cuando se dio cuenta de que aun no sabia que tenia eso que ver con el y que aun no habia decidido si iba a perdonar o no a Ron, pero la mirada agradecida del pelirrojo fue suficiente para convencerle de que, por ahora, una tregua en las hostilidades no era tan mala.- Supongo que eran demasiados recuerdos.- continuo Ron con la vista perdida en algun punto de la pared.- Asi que hasta hace unos dias mi madre no habia querido entrar en su cuarto. Luego penso que si ella volvia todo estaria muy sucio. Mi madre y su mania con la limpieza...- murmuro el chico haciendo rodar los ojos. Harry y Hermione esbozaron una tenue sonrisa. Habian pasado algunos veranos en la Madriguera y sabian perfectamente a que se referia Ron.- Asi que entro para limpiar y...fue por casualidad. La tabla del suelo se partio y vio...-

- Pero porque tubiera un libro de maldiciones no quiere decir...- interrumpio Hermione, pero Ron nego con la cabeza, parecia realmente afectado. " Y no es de extrañar..." se dijo Harry.

- No era solo el libro Hermione.- continuo Ron.- Tambien habia...habia...- Harry vio que los puños de su amigo se habian cerrado con fuerza y que sus ojos destilaban furia.- Habia una jodida mascara de mortifago! Si eso no es una prueba dime tu que es!- exclamo golpeando la mesa con los puños. Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca sin poder creer lo que oia y Harry por su parte no podia estar mas conmocionado. Una mascara de mortifago! Desde luego era algo como para sospechar, y si encima venia acompañada por un libro de maldiciones...Todo el mundo sabia que desde el regreso de Voldemort estaban prohibidos. Al Ministerio no le interesaba que los mortifagos descubrieran nuevos modos de torturar y matar a la gente tan solo entrando en una biblioteca o una libreria.

- Pero podria no ser suya.- intervino Harry olvidando completamente el motivo por el que estaban reunidos ahi.- Tal vez un Imperius...- propuso. Pero de nuevo su amigo nego con la cabeza.

- No, todo encaja, no lo veis?- solto con rabia.- Mundungus era el traidor. Y con quien hablaba ultimamente Ginny cuando estabamos en el cuartel de la Orden?-

- Pues ya esta! Pudo ser el quien...- intento Harry de nuevo.

- Harry tu sabes mejor que nadie los efectos del Imperius!- interrumpio Ron casi gritando. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le gritaba a el, sino que parecia querer descargar su frustacion de esa manera, por lo que no se molesto.- No estaba bajo ningun Imperius! Ademas cuando ese maldito traidor fue llevado a Azkaban los efectos de la maldicion tendrian que haber desaparecido. Pero Ginny se seguia comportando igual que siempre! Y que pasa con su desaparicion? Ella desaparecio justo cuando los mortifagos comenzaron a desertar en masa del bando de Voldemort! Cuando los aurores comenzaron a capturarlos!- exclamo. Harry agacho la cabeza, comprendiendo que probablemente era cierto que Ginny se hubiera unido al lado oscuro. Al menos habia pistas suficientes. Pero era tan imposible de creer...Dejo pasar un momento antes de preguntar lo que hacia un buen rato le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Y...y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?- inquirio en un tono suave. No queria sonar incriminatorio, no cuando su amigo lo estaba pasando tan mal. Un cambio parecio operarse en el rostro de Ron. Su furia desaparecio en un segundo, substituida por una expresion culpable y algo atribulada. Comenzo a jugar con sus manos, nervioso y no miro a los ojos a Harry.

- Mi madre no queria que...me relacionara contigo.- murmuro en un voz casi inauible. Pero Harry si lo oyo.

- Porque? Ni que hubiera sido yo quien hubiera convencido a Ginny de pasarse al bando de Voldemort.- dijo en un tono que pretendia ser ironico, que pretendia ocultar una horrible sospecha. Que comenzo a confirmarse cuando Harry vio que la cara de su amigo se ponia tan roja como su pelo y hundia la barbilla en el pecho.- Ron?- exclamo poniendose en pie de un salto. Pero el pelirrojo tan solo agacho mas la cabeza sin contestar. Harry cerro los puños con fuerza tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos. No era posible! No podia ser que la señora Weasley creyera algo tan absurdo como eso! Bruscamente, dio media vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta. Necesitaba salir de ahi. No podia pensar con claridad.

- Harry!- Hermione le llamo con voz ansiosa, pero no se detubo. Salio precipitadamente al pasillo con la cabeza dandole vueltas. Camino dando rapidas zancadas sin un destino fijo, demasaido aturdido por lo que le habia confirmado su amigo en silencio como para considerar nada mas. Sintio un peso en el pecho que le mareo y oprimio su respiracion. Como podian pensar algo asi de el? La señora Weasley habia sido como una madre para el! Habia sido...habia sido como su segunda madre! Y le acusaba de inducir a su hija pequeña a pasarse al bando oscuro...Harry sintio como si algo se rompiera en su interior. Habia soportado que el mundo magico le diera la espalda, que sus amigos, sus conocidos le abandonaran de buenas a primeras, siempre con el convenciemiento de que realmente sus aspecto podia llegar a infundir temor. Siempre con la esperanza de que se dieran cuenta de que el seguia siendo...solo Harry. Pero esto era algo muy distinto. No tenia nada que ver con su aspecto o su subito parecido con Voldemort. La señora Weasley creia que el era alguien...malo! Que tenia una mente tan retorcida como la del bastardo al que habia eliminado! Ella era una de las pocas personas que le habia dado el calor y el cariño de una familia. No queria ni imaginar lo que diria de el la señora Weasley en su hogar. Un hogar que ya no seria el suyo nunca mas...

Harry no vio el negro remolino de nubes que habia comenzado a formarse en el exterior. Ante el asombro de los estudiantes, la luz del dia se fue apagando paulatinamente a medida que el circulo de nubarrones se extendia por el cielo cubriendolo todo de una penumbra casi tan oscura como si de pronto se hubiera hecho de noche. Repentinamente, varios rayos surgieron del espeso cumulo de nubes, moviendose como serpientes electricas. Los pocos estudiantes que se habian atrevido a salir al frio ivernal se precipitaron rapidamente hacia el interior del castillo, asustados ante el extraño fenomeno meteorologico. Y para cuando de dos ojos granadinos comenzaron a caer gruesas lagrimas de frustracion, una subita cortina de agua se cirnio sobre el castillo.

-------------------º-º-º-----------------------------

- Extraño...- murmuro Severus observando la arrasadora tormenta que se habia desatado hacia apenas unos instantes. Se habia apoyado en el alfeizar de uno de los grandes ventanales del pasillo para poder asomarse un poco al exterior. Habia presenciado la formacion de dicha tormenta y, si no fuera porque sabia que no habia hechizo o maldicion capaz de provocar eso, habria jurado que tenia causas magicas. No dejaba de ser, en parte, hermosa. El cielo habia adquirido un tono practicamente azabache, y tan solo se podia distinguir la presencia de las nubes cuando alguno de los imponentes rayos se descargaba con furia, iluminando el cielo a su paso. Y la lluvia...en sus treinta años de vida jamas habia visto semejante cortina de agua desatarse tan repentinamente. Y eso que en Gran bretaña tormentas de este estilo eran comunes, y mas aun en invierno. Pero esta simplemente las superaba a todas. Contemplo durante un rato mas el fenomeno meteorologico antes de continuar su ronda por los pasillos.

Y girando una de las esquinas del pasillo, un alumno se le tiro encima a toda velocidad. Dio un paso atras para conservar el equilibrio y lanzo una furibunda mirada al incauto que se habia atrevido a chocar con el de esa manera y que en ese momento se hallaba en el suelo.

- Vigile por donde va inutil!- espeto. Una ceja se alzo en un elegante arco al descubrir la identidad del alumno, que tratraba de ponerse de pie a toda prisa, enrredado en su capa.- Ah! Potter...quien si no. Supongo que se cree demasiado importante como para apartarse del camino de los demas, verdad?- solto en un tono que espero sonara despectivo.- Deje de hacer el idiota y levantese de una vez!- aferro al chico por un brazo y tiro de el hacia arriba, desenrredandolo por fin del lio que se habia hecho con su propia capa.- Esto le costara cinco puntos a Gryff...- pero su voz se apago cuando el muchacho alzo el rostro y vio las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. Inconscientemente, apreto un poco mas fuerte el brazo de su alumno.- Que ha pasado?- pregunto, olvidando utilizar su habitual tono despreciativo.

- Suelteme.- solto el chico bajando la cabeza y tratando de sobrepasarle. Pero Severus hizo caso omiso y aferro tambien su otro brazo para obligarle a mirarle.

- Que ha pasado, Potter?- exclamo esta vez, sobreponiendose al asombro que le habia supuesto ver llorar al muchacho, quien forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarron de su profesor.

- He dicho que me suelte!- chillo Harry y repentinamente Severus noto una dolorosa punzada en sus manos que le obligo a soltar finalmente a su alumno, que salio corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo. " Que demonios..." Severus miro las palmas de sus manos y comprobo con asombro que las tenia quemadas, como si hubiera tocado un caldero al rojo vivo. Le habia parecido ver un breve destello de luz emanando de los puntos por donde habia sujetado a Potter. Pero eso no era verdaderamente lo que le preocupaba. Llorando. Potter estaba llorando.

Nunca, jamas, nadie que le hubiera conocido podia decir que hubiera visto alguna vez al chico llorar. Tan solo una vez y una sola persona. Cuando murio su padrino, Lupin habia sido el unico que habia logrado acercarse al muchacho en su desesperacion. Pero ninguna otra ocasion. Habia pasado por cosas que habrian desquiciado a cualquier adulto, y aquella noche en el cementerio, en la que el estubo presente, era una prueba feaciente de ello. Y no habia derramado ni una sola lagrima, siempre hechando mano de ese orgullo y esa entereza que el propio Albus Dumbledore se preguntaba de donde extraia. Siempre impasible, demasiado adulto para sus dieciseis años. Y ahora...que malditos diablos habia conseguido doblegar el caracter del muchacho? Quien, por todos los trolls del mundo, habia sido el hijo de mala bludger que le habia hecho llorar? Porque se iba a encagar de que le expulsaran de Hogwarts y una vez fuera, acallaria sus deseos de venganza lanzandole unas cuantas decenas de maldiciones que le harian olvidar hasta su nombre. Porque esos ojos...Esos ojos mostraban a alguien que estaba comenzando a hundirse a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no sucumbir. Y el no podia soportarlo.

Y como si algun hilo retorcido del destino hubiera decidido darle el gusto, vio aparecer por el pasillo a un pelirrojo y una castaña, corriendo con expresion culpable y al parecer buscando algo o alguien. Severus comprendio a quien buscaban y, lo mas importante, que probablemente se hallaba ante los culpables.

- Weasley! Granger!- bramo con furia. Los dos chicos se detubieron bruscamente y palidecieron al ver acercarse a su temido profesor de pociones con un rictus de ira en el rostro que no presagiaba nada bueno. Al menos para ellos.- Que diablos ha pasado con Potter?-

- Señor...le ha visto? Nosotros...- comenzo Hermione, encojiendose asustada ante la furiosa mirada de su profesor.

- Si le he visto Granger! Y quiero saber que ha pasado! Ya! AHORA!- el grito del hombre logro que sus dos alumnos palidecieran aun mas y retrocedieran un par de pasos. Ovbiamente nunca antes habian visto a Snape tan cabreado y la situacion merecia precaucion.

- P-profesor Snape...Yo...El...ibamos a...- tartamudeo Ron, quien estaba completamente blanco bajo sus numerosas pecas. Severus aferro por la pechera de la tunica a ese mocoso insufrible con una mano, ignorando el dolor de las quemaduras, y lo alzo hasta que solo las punteras de sus bambas tocaron el suelo.

- Hable claro Weasley, no estoy para memeces y menos aun las suyas.- siseo en un tono peligrosamente bajo. Clavo sus ojos negros en los azules del chico, consciente del temor que solian imponer en sus alumnos. El chico explico rapidamente y entre murmullos incoherentes ( para desesperacion de Snape) lo que habia pasado. Su ira se vio algo opacada por la sorpresa cuando el pelirrojo hubo terminado de relatar lo sucedido. Severus solto al chico con el ceño fruncido. La menor de los Weasley...mortifaga? Algo habia oido en los circulos internos de una nueva incorporacion, tan extraña como asombrosa por su procedencia. Pero jamas habria imaginado que se tratara de la Weasley. Paseo arriba y abajo con aire pensativo bajo la mirada de sus dos alumnos, que no se atrevian a moverse a pesar de que se les notaba a leguas que estaban deseando salir corriendo. " Mujer del demonio!" penso Severus con evidente irritacion. Albus no le habia comentado nada acerca de esos acontecimientos, lo que queria decir que probablemente el anciano tampoco lo sabia. Y que la señora Weasley no hubiera informado de tal suceso se consideraba alta traicion. Cualquier miembro de la Orden podria encontrarse con la niña y acercarse a ella para "traerla de vuelta", pues se consideraba desaparecida, y exponerse a ser maldecido, asesinado o inducido a caer en una trampa. Debia informar inmediatamente. Y en cuanto a Potter y su reaccion...Comprendia que no debia de resultarle agradable al chico que alguien a quien habia considerado tan cercano le creyese capaz de "convertir" a otros al bando del Lord. Pero no alcanzaba a entender porque le habia afectado tanto. A el nunca le habia caido bien esa mujer. No era mala persona, pero la consideraba demasiado entrometida y mandona.

- S...señor...- la timida vocecilla de Hermione le saco de sus pensamientos y lanzo una intimidatoria mirada a la muchacha.- Po...podemos irnos?- Severus se acerco a ambos alumnos con los ojos entrecerrados y el deseo de maldecirlos ahi mismo aun latente.

- Pueden.- siseo. Los dos chicos se apresuraron a seguir su camino en busca de su amigo, pero cuando trataron de sobrepasarle, Severus agarro a cada uno de un brazo.- Pero...si vuelvo a ver a Potter en ese estado por su culpa...desearan ser expulsados de Hogwarts antes que volver a encontrarse conmigo.- dijo muy lentamente y con una expresion que habria asustado al mismisimo Lord Voldemort.- Queda claro?- los dos chicos asintieron rapidamente y salieron corriendo en cuanto fueron liberados del agarre.

-----------------------------º-º-º------------------------------

- Madre mia!- solto Hermione en cuanto hubieron perdido de vista a Snape.- Nunca le habia visto asi! Crei que nos iba a expulsar!- camino nerviosamente sin percatarse de la expresion de Ron, que caminaba a su lado con la vista perdida.

- Hermione...- musito.- Que ha...Que ha pasado ahi?- Hermione miro a su amigo con incomprension y fue entonces cuando se percato de que Ron parecia tan perdido como si le acabaran de lanzar un Imperius.

- Que quieres decir?- inquirio paseando sus ojos por el pasillo como si Harry pudiera estar ahi, escondido bajo su capa invisible. " En estos momentos no nos vendria nada mal el mapa del Merodeador..." se dijo retorciendose las manos, inquieta. Ella no sabia nada de lo de la mascara de mortifago, y mucho menos de la creencia de la Señora Weasley, que le parecia tan absurda como a Ron, quien se habia apresurado a aclararle que el no creia esa estupidez. No podia imaginar como debia sentirse Harry. Ella sabia que para el, los Weasley habian sido como una familia, la que el siempre habia querido tener.

- Como que que quiero decir?- salto Ron agarrandola por el brazo y obligandola a detenerse.- Es que no lo has oido? " Si vuelvo a ver a Potter en ese estado por su culpa desearan ser expulsados de Hogwarts antes que volver a encontrarse conmigo".- repitio Ron con sorprendente exactitud.- Te suena eso como a algo que diria Snape? De Harry?- exclamo. Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una divertida sonrrisa al ver la incomprension de su amigo. Ovbiamente habia resultado impactante para el descubrir tan abruptamente lo que ella, y en ultima instancia Harry, habia descubierto hacia ya tiempo. Que el profesor Snape se preocupaba mas por Harry de lo que queria mostrar. Claro que ese "arranque" del profesor le habia extrañado incluso a ella. Pero no le daba mayor importancia por ahora, lo primero era encontrar a su amigo.

- Te lo explicare mas tarde.- dijo poniendose de nuevo en marcha.- Es una larga historia.

* * *

Bueeeeno bueeeno bueeeeno! Pobre Harry, no? No! muajajajajja me gusta hacerle sufrir en todos los niveles de su existencia, llamadme masoca :P. Parece que Severus se ha desarmado un tanto con sus lagrimas, ya veremos si eso le hace reaccionar ante lo que le pasa o que :P ( yo si lo se XDD). 

**Rasaaabe**: Tu crees que le dara una oportunidad? Bueno habra que esperar a verlo :D. Y en cuanto a Sev y Lupin...jus! Pobre Remus, solo digo eso XD.

**YO**: Cada vez que te respondo el review me da la imprension de responderme a mi misma, como pongo "yo"...XDDDD. No te preocupes, eso me dice que te gusta mucho mi fic y me sabe mal que por el momento no pueda seguir actualizando ( me espabilare en solucionar el problema, lo juro!).

**BlackLady**: Pues si, Remus tiene mucho que decir aun. Y si la "ofensa" hubiera sido mas pequeña seguro que Harry le habria perdonado antes...pero como quiere mucho a Remus pues tambien le ha fastidiado mas que le mirara como a un bicho raro. Digamos que la capacidad de perdon es inversamente proporcional al cariño que le tiene menos el error de Remus...o algo asi, soy muy mala en mates -.-U.

**Sirenitus**: Graaaciaaaaaaassss! ( ojitos brillantes de la autora). Sip, estoy de acuedo n que deberia actualizar antes, pero es que hay vecs que mi vida me pincha con un palo y no me deja tranquila... vv. Pero aunque con este fic de momento no haya mas actualizaciones, con los demas procurare espabilar ...

**Kagome**: Uwaaaaaaaa! de verdad que le estas cojiendo cariño a Snape? Eso es muy bueno XDDD. Y no te preocupes que aun le queda mucho de tortura mental XD. Y Zigy ahi esta, atenta a todo lo que le suceda a su hij...ejem...a su amo Harry, que ya que el no se entera de nada, tendra que ser su mascota la que le explique las cosas XD.

Y esto es todo por ahora, lo dicho, intentare arreglar el problema con el archivo y sino quemare mi ordenador y le vere retorcerse entre las llamas...

Y millones de gracias por vuestros reviews, que se agradecen un monton y suben el animo, joe.


	12. Una familia

Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Por fiiiiiiiiiinnnn! Siiii, se que dije hace ya dias que ya por fin actualizaria este fic ( que el puñetero se me encripto solo y no se como...ò.Ó), pero es que tenido problemas con internet. me costo lo mio subir los anteriores capitulos de las demas historias, con el sucesor casi no pude y en este finalmente mi conexion se fue al carajo y ya no pude actualizar hasta el dia de hoy v.v. Parece como si este fic tubiera algun tipo de maldicion o algo...o.O.

En fin, ya si, el capitulo que etsaban esperando...

Disfruteennn!

**_Una familia..._**

Severus se apresuro a pasar por la enfermeria, donde la señora Pomfrey trato con esmero sus sorprendentes quemaduras. No quiso dar demasiado detalles sobre lo que le habia pasado y mintio descaradamente al decir que habia sido un "pequeño accidente de laboratorio". Aun necesitaba meditar sobre las posibles causas de ese arrebato de Potter. Mientras Poppy aplicaba una pasta lilosa cicatrizante en la palma de sus manos, Severus penso detenidamente en lo que habia sucedido. Podria haberse tratado de magia accidental, que solia desatarse con las emociones intensas, pero despues de lo que le habia confiado el viejo director acerca de que el muchacho podria ser el causante de ese despertar magico del castillo ya no estaba seguro de nada. Se removio inquieto en la silla en la que la enfermera le habia obligado a sentarse, no podia sacar de su mente esos ojos granadinos llenos de lagrimas. Habia tanto dolor en ellos...Snape se sorprendio a si mismo hechando de menos el brillo vital de unos ojos verdes.

- Esto ya casi esta.- sentencio la señora Pomfrey, una vez hubo vendado convenientemente las manos del profesor y alejandose un momento para cojer otro frasco.- Esto es para el dolor.- añadio ya de regreso, mostrando una frasquito verde.- Debera tomarlo cada...-

- No importa.- corto Severus ovbiamente impaciente por informar a Dumbledore de los ultimos sucesos. Se puso en pie rapidamente, ignorando las protestas de la mujer.- Gracias.- añadio escuetamente antes de salir por la puerta haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la enfermera, que le reprendia por su poco cuidado a la hora de tratar con los peligrosos ingredientes y calderos al rojo vivo. Sin duda la señora Pomfrey no hacia distinciones entre alumnos y profesores a la hora de soltar una de sus conocidas regañinas.

Snape se apresuro por los pasillos aun pensando en cierto Gryffindor. Lo cierto es que ultimamente ocupaba sus pensamientos mas a menudo de lo que el mismo desearia. Se dijo a si mismo que se debia a que ahora que el Señor Tenebroso ya no era un problema y ya no tenia su papel de doble espia, no tenia otra cosa en la que centrar su atencion, y que Potter era ahora la causa de todas las preocupaciones que le asaltaban. Preguntandose como estaria el chico, Severus se detubo ante las gargolas que daban paso al despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry se sento en el alfeizar de uno de los ventanales y se froto los ojos con las mangas de su tunica. Sentia verguenza por haber llorado como un crio, por haberse descontrolado hasta el punto de crear la tormenta que ahora amainaba en el exterior, pero que seguia cubriendo el cielo de negras nubes. Vio a Ron y Hermione enfilar el pasillo en su direccion y los miro con rabia. Sus caras denotaban preocupacion, seguramente estarian buscandole. Pasaron por su lado sin girarse siquiera, hablando en voz baja y angustiada. " No van a encontrarme" penso Harry con un punto de satisfaccion en medio de su frustracion. Despues de todo para algo debia servirle esa nueva cualidad suya de volverse invisible. Podrian pasar mil veces por delante de el y jamas le encontrarian. Era perfecto, porque no queria hablar con nadie, nunca mas. Para que? Para que tener amigos? para que amar a nadie? Cuantas veces le habian decepcionado aquellos a los que habia querido? Cuantas veces habia visto como las personas importantes en su vida se iban de su lado sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo? Por un momento, Harry sintio que podia comprender el porque Tom Ryddle jamas habia amado a nadie. " Te hace debil" se dijo Harry con una profunda irritacion " Dependiente de los demas." Tal vez a otros les reportaba alegrias, en casos como el suyo, amar solo traia dolor. "No, nunca mas" se prometio.

Una voz familiar le saco de su ensimismamiento y miro en su direccion.

- Veinte puntos menos para Huffelpuff por su inconmesurable estupidez Franklin! - el chico en cuestion se apresuro a agacharse para recojer la multitud de hojas que habian caido al suelo, con el rostro mas palido de lo habitual. Al parecer habia chocado accidentalmente con Snape, quien en ese preciso instante pasaba por encima del mar de pergaminos sin inmutarse. Harry fruncio el ceño con disgusto. Como podia existir alguien tan rematadamente desagradable? Le vio pasar por delante suyo del mismo modo que a Ron y Hermione, sin percatarse de su presencia. Algo llamo su atencion. Sus ojos viajaron invariablemente hacia las manos del hombre y las vio cubiertas de vendajes. Una punzada de culpabilidad le asalto de inmediato." No!" se regaño a si mismo." No mas culpabilidad, no mas verguenza". Estaba harto de sentirse responsable de todo y de todos. Por una vez, queria creer que esas palabras que le habian repetido tan a menudo desde la muerte de Sirius eran ciertas: " tu no tienes la culpa".

Paso gran parte del dia sentado en el mismo sitio, sin moverse. Sus musculos se habian agarrotado a causa del frio y la inmobilidad, pero no tenia intencion alguna de abandonar su "escondite". Se sentia tan cansado...sino fuera por las recurrentes pesadillas que le torturaban una y otra vez cada vez que se atrevia a cerrar los ojos, con gusto se habria dejado ir al sueño. Bueno, eso y que se convertiria en un trozo de hielo si se quedaba dormido en un sitio como ese.

- Tanta magia y no son capaces de encontrar alguna forma de calefaccion...- murmuro frotandose las manos. Aunque era cierto que las paredes del castillo desprendian una especie de agradable calidez. Sobretodo al tacto. Pero no era suficiente para protegerse del frio ivernal que solia apoderarse del castillo a esas alturas del calendario. Estaba a punto de levantarse para desentumecerse y buscar algun lugar mas acojedor donde continuar con su " desaparicion" cuando una figura conocida aparecio al final del pasillo. Albus Dumbledore caminaba parsimoniosamente en su direccion con su larga barba a modo de bufanda. Harry contubo las ganas de reir ante tan ridicula imagen y se encojio de nuevo sobre si mismo esperando a que el director se largara. Pero cuando llego a su altura, Dumbledore se detubo bruscamente y miro en su direccion. " No puede ser que me haya descubierto...o si?" penso mirando rapidamente hacia abajo. Pero aun continuaba siendo invisible.

- Harry?- la voz le sobresalto y regreso su mirada al anciano, que habia clavado sus penetrantes e inteligentes ojos azules en el. Harry no contesto, conservando la esperanza de que el director creyera que se habia confundido o algo por el estilo, pero para su mayor sorpresa, el hombre esbozo una sonrisa divertida.- Puedo sentarme?- pregunto sin asomo de enfado en la voz, a pesar de que debia de haber estado preocupado por su subita desaparicion del mundo.- Tomare eso como un si.- y dicho eso, retiro su capa hacia atras y se aposento justo al lado de Harry, que aun le miraba con los ojos como platos preguntandose como demonios sabia que estaba ahi. - Creo que deberiamos hablar. Aunque si no te importa me gustaria hacerlo con un interlocutor visible.- continuo el anciano rascandose la nariz con despreocupacion. - No es que me moleste, pero creo que mi fama de viejo loco se dispararia si alguien me viera aqui sentado hablando conmigo mismo.- Harry, a su pesar, esbozo una sonrisa divertida. Suspiro con resignacion antes de obligarse a " aparecer" de nuevo.

- Que es lo que quiere?- solto con el ceño fruncido, sin intencion de dejarse ablandar.

- No sabia que tubieras la capacidad de volverte invisible.- dijo el hombre dirigiendole una mirada dulce. Harry miro hacia otro lado, exasperado consigo mismo. La sensacion de sentirse arropado y protegido siempre que estaba cerca de Dumbledore era una de las pocas cosas buenas que le quedaban. Y era una de las pocas cosas capaces de derrumbar todas las conclusiones a las que habia llegado horas antes, prometiendose a si mismo que nunca mas volveria a confiar en nadie. Ahora que ya no tenia a su padrino, el anciano se habia convertido en su unica verdadera familia.

- Hay muchas cosas que usted no sabe.- murmuro al fin, abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos en un intento de darse calor.

- Pocas en realidad.- rebatio el director conjurando con su varita una manta que cayo directamente sobre Harry, quien se apresuro a retirarla de su cabeza para taparse adecuadamente con ella.- Deberias dejarte crecer la barba, te aseguro que es muy util en dias tan frios como el de hoy.- comento el anciano con ojos risueños. Harry no pudo evitar reir por lo bajo al imaginarse a si mismo con una larga barba como la de Dumbledore, aunque si fuera del mismo tamaño seguramente la arrastraria por el suelo, puesto que anciano era considerablemente mas alto que el.

- Dudo que a mi tia le hiciera mucha gracia.- contesto, ovbiando decir que por lo visto su cuerpo aun no consideraba necesario el engorro de tener que afeitarse todos los dias. Continuaba teniendo la piel fina y lisa de un niño. Para su desesperacion, pues estaba deseando que dejaran de tratarle como a tal.

- No creo que a Petunia le importe demasiado lo que haga o deje de hacer su sobrino ahora que ya no es responsabilidad suya.- Harry iba a protestar, diciendo que no tenia ni idea de lo maniatica que podia llega a ser su tia, cuando el significado de las palabras del director golpeo su cerebro como un mazo.

- Que...que quiere decir?- solto con los ojos como platos. Aunque lo habia entendido, claro que lo habia entendido. Era solo que su mente se estaba resistiendo a asimilar las implicaciones de que fuera cierto.

- Es un placer para mi informarte de que los señores Dursley ya no tienen tu custodia.- confirmo Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha. Durante unos segundos, Harry tan solo pudo boquear como un pez fuera del agua. " Ya no tienen mi custodia?" gritaba su cerebro " Ya no volvere mas a Privet Drive!".

- En-entonces ya no...ya no...- trato de decir. Pero un nudo en la garganta le impedia hablar con normalidad.

- No, ya no tendras que volver.- confirmo el director, que al parecer habia entendido sus balbuceos, divertido ante la expresion alucinada de su pupilo. Que en ese momento se volvio todo confusion.

- Pero entonces...quien...-

- Yo.- interrumpio Dumbledore antes de que le diera tiempo a expresar su duda. Y eso si fue como una explosion en su cabeza. Se sentia aturdido, mareado. Y euforico. "Ya no tendre que volver!" se repetia una y otra vez, tratando de asimilar la informacion. Pero le estaba costando. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Hacia tantos años que lo deseaba y se lo habian negado tantas veces que ya no creia posible que algun dia llegara a suceder.

- Entonces...ahora usted es mi familia?- exclamo sintiendo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo era feliz. Al instante se sintio avergonzado por haberse expuesto tan abiertamente. Pero Dumbledore le sonrio, mirandole con mayor dulzura aun.

- Si tu quieres, si.- dijo en voz baja. Harry solo pudo que asentir repetidamente con la cabeza. Pues claro que queria! Pasaron unos momentos en silencio mientras Harry asimilaba su nueva situacion. Ya no volveria a oir los gruñidos de sus tios cada vez que consideraran que habia hecho algo mal ( casi siempre) o sus gritos furiosos cuando alguna vez se le escapaba algun comentario inadecuado sobre su condicion de mago. Ni tendria que soportar las raquiticas raciones de comida que le servia su tia con toda su mala intencion. Y sobretodo, no volveria a oir los berridos del insoportable de Dudley. Harry esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, consciente de que se estaba comportando como un mocoso de once años. Pero es que era asi como se sentia, como si volviera a ser aquel niño bajito e inseguro al que acababan de comunicarle que era un mago y que iria a Hogwarts. Un carraspeo le saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.- Creo que no seria mala idea ir a cenar. Y de paso informar a los demas de que ya no es necesario continuar con tu busqueda.- comento el director con un brillo especial en los ojos y poniendose en pie.

- Lo siento.- murmuro Harry sintiendose culpable de nuevo ( las viejas costumbres eran tremendamente dificiles de exorcizar) por haber preocupado a todo el mundo. Dumbledore hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

- Entiendo que desearas reflexionar en soledad.- dijo el anciano de camino al Gran Comedor con Harry a su lado.- Molly no es mala mujer, pero el amor que siente por sus hijos le impide creer que uno de ellos haya podido cometer semejante error.- Harry lo entendia, pero no podia evitar enojarse por ello. Segun la señora Weasley ella siempre le habia considerado un hijo mas, y sin embargo..." No pienses en eso" se amonesto. No queria enturbiar su felicidad actual por algo que consideraba absurdo.- De todos modos...- continuo el director.- Me se de alguien que casi se muere de la preocupacion cuando se dio cuenta de que habias desaparecido.- comento como quien no quiere la cosa, esbozando una misteriosa sonrisa. Su tono no era de reproche, sino mas bien divertido, como si supiera algo que nadie mas conociera.

- Supongo que Remus me asesinara cuando me vea...- dijo Harry soltando un suspiro resignado. Hacia dias que no hablaba con el, molesto por lo que habia sucedido en su primera clase de Defensa. Pero lo cierto es que ya se le habia pasado el enfado y el hombre parecia bastante arrepentido de...

- No me referia al profesor Lupin.- aclaro Dumbledore con diversion, interrumpiendo la linea de sus pensamientos. Harry le dirigio una mirada extrañada. Sino era Remus...a quien se referia?

* * *

Bueno, antes de nada, decir que este capi no me gusto mucho como me quedo, pero en fin, despues de continuar con el fic ya no considere conveniente cambiarlo. Como podeis comprobar ( en este y en los proximos capitulos) harry vive un momento de flucuaciones magicas totales, lo que quiere decir que le cambiara el caracter como a una mujer en el sexto mes de embarazo XDD ( no, a los amantes del MPREG no se hagan ilusiones, en esta historia no hay :P). Y Sev...lastima de hombre, al final terminara con un paro cardiaco por culpa de las desapariciones de este niño caprichoso :P. 

**Black lady**: Hola holaaaa! Antes de nada decirte que ya lei tu fic de slasheaven y me encantoooo O.O! Ahora que por fin la malevola maquina del diablo me funciona te ire a dejar un review :D. Tan tierna...aaaag! Gracias por seguirme, gente como tu hace que me anime un monton a continuar escribiendo :D.

**YO**: siiiiii! por fin actualice! procurare no demorarme tanto la proxima vez :D. Al menos no cinco meses...v.vU.

**Aurasly**: pues ya somos dos, porqueyo es que a Ginny...puf... Se nota no? Que la puse de mala :P.

**Shinigami: **Muajajajaj! Es que pobre Harry, cada noche se me aparece en sueños para quejarse por el mal trato que le doy :P. Pero es que si no no tendria tanta emocion verdad? Ver a ese Severus al borde de la preocupacion...mmmmm v.v (babasssss!).

**Galatea:** Nooooo! de un dia para otro no ! No lo concibo yo eso! o.O. A mi me gusta hacer las cosas pasito a pasito ( a veces demasiado lentamente para desesperacion de mis lectores XDD). Pero es que mola mas ver como de pasar de todo y ser inlcuso hasta cruel, Severus empieza a tener pequeños detalles por aqui y por alla hasta que al final se da cuenta...de que? " De que me he enamorado como un puñetero estudiante de quince años con las hormonas alteradas..." Ya hablo el dios del sex...cof cof...uno de los protas, queria decir v.v.

**Artemis**: ES que lo bueno de la sra. Weasley es que es la tipica marujona que cossa que lee en revistas del corazon cosa que se cree :D. Aunque en este caso se trata mas bien de una especie de negacion. Harry es como su octavo hijo, pero Ginny es su verdadera hija. Si tiene que elegir...prefiere creer que su niña fue inducida a ser mala antes que creer que es una puñetera harpia que...cofcof...perdon, hoy estoy espitosa v.vU.

**RAC**: Sigo! Asias por leer :D.

**Sara**: En eso estamos :D, a ver si esta vez la malevola maquina del diablo no me da la cornada por la espalda...

**Makita**: Ya se que pilla muy tarde pero...que tal te fue? Lo pasaste bieen? Yo quiero ir a Inglaterraaaaa v.v. y si, soy mala por dejar el capi ahi, pero mi conexion es peor. despues de varios exorcismos y de rociar la pantalla con agua bendita parece que el demonio dejo tranquilo a mi ordenador...ya veremos cuanto dura v.v.

**Rebecca**: En serioooo? Pues me alegro mucho porque Sirus...buufff:D pero Sev tambien...buuuuuuuf! XDDD.

**Tercy**: Ueeeeeeeeeeee! Hechaba de menos a mi locutora principal :D . En serio que ya no imaginas nada raro?...Seguro?...De verdad de la buena?...No te creo XD. Ademas...que serian de las historias HP/SS sin ese toque de imaginacion del lector en el que le pone el tono picante...:P. Y Ron...bueno creo que con la mirada de asesino-piscopata en serie-mercenario de guerra que le hecho Snape ya va mas que servido XDDD.

**Sohui**: y yo que me alegro de que te guste :D.

**Li**: Y yo siento no haberte contestado antes v.v. Pero es que para cuando lei tu meil y tu mensaje aqui los problemas con la pagina ya se habian resuelto y supuse que ya habias leido v.v. Aun asi debi decirte algo, sorry :(.

**Enovy:** Pues por supuesto no puedo decirte de que va la serpiente de Harry :P. Buena? Mala?...Animago? XDDDD yo ahi metiendo baza e ideas raras XDD. me alegro de que te guste el fic :D y mi forma de redactar y todo lo demas :D. Esfuerzo que le pone una para que se entienda lo que quiero explicar :D. Ron...si es un poquito majadero a veces, pero es que cuando se le va la tonteria es un personaje ideal para introducir el toque humoristico y todo lo demas :D. Y Sev...aaaah si ahora te parece re-lindo ya veras ya :P. Eres de la Orden Severusiana? Todo un honor que me leas v.v.

**Drem**: Pues si, y aqui esta el capi siguiente :D.

Sus reviews son mi razon de vivirrrr ( y publicar :D).


	13. El robo de una pocion

Ven? Esta vez ya no tarde tanto :P. En realidad iba a esperar unos dias mas, pero en vista de las peticiones ( y amenazas de muerte XD) de que actualizara pero YA esta historia...pos aqui tienen el nuevo capi :D.

Disfruteeennn!

_**El robo de una pocion y lo que vino despues.**_

" Maldito niño consentido...". Paseo hacia el fondo de su aula y dio la vuelta de nuevo, concentrandose especialmente en el lado derecho, donde se sentaban los leones. " No se le ocurre otra cosa que desaparecer!". Pero por degracia hoy parecian todos dispuestos a no cometer ni un solo error con el que el pudiera descargar su furia. Seguramente su irritacion era demasiado evidente. " Parece que lo ha tomado por costumbre!". Ni tan siquiera Longbotom habia hecho estallar aun su caldero. Eso si que era un milagro. El timbre dio por finalizada la clase y Severus emitio un aspero gruñido de frustracion.

- Larguense!- grito dirigiendose hacia su escritorio y dejandose caer en su asiento. Los alumnos no se lo hicieron repetir dos veces. Intuyendo el peligro que suponia desobedecer en algo al profesor Snape desaparecieron casi como por arte de magia, incluidos los Slytherin, que habitualmente gozaban de las simpatias del jefe de su casa. Habitualmente, porque estaba claro que hoy Snape no tenia simpatia para nadie.

Una vez libre de sus molestos estudiantes, Severus se repantigo en su asiento y cerro los ojos, tratando de sacudirse el enfado que arrastraba desde la noche anterior. Pero estaba resultando tarea dificil. No es que no se alegrara de que Potter hubiera sido encontrando sin mayores repercursiones. El muchacho estaba bien, que era lo que importaba. Pero estaba un poco harto de esos accesos suyos de niño mimado que le llevaban a borrarse del mapa al mas puro estilo "pues ahora me muero para que te sientas culpable", muy propios de un Gryffindor pero nada comunes en alguien como Harry Potter, quien odiaba llamar la atencion. Y como no, el se habia preocupado. " Como no hacerlo despues de verle...asi?" se dijo pasandose las manos, aun vendadas, por el crecido cabello. Ver al niño de oro sucumbir al llanto no era algo que se viera todos los dias, y aun se preguntaba que demonios le habria afectado tanto. Porque contra mas intentaba comprenderle menos lo conseguia. Era un misterio con patas. Nadie, ni tan siquiera Dumbledore, podia descifrar lo que pasaba por esos ojos antiguamente esmeraldas y actualmente del color del fuego. Sus emociones no eran dificiles de descifrar, si lo eran sin embargo sus pensamientos. Antes no era asi. En algun punto de su quinto año habia perfeccionado el arte de ocultarse casi tanto como el mismo, y eso era mucho decir porque...

- Profesor?- la voz saco a Severus de su ensimismamiento de forma tan brusca que estubo a punto de dar un salto. Abrio los ojos para encontrarse mirando de frente al motivo de sus cabilaciones. Harry le observaba con una ceja alzada, dividido entre la curiosidad de ver a su profesor de pociones con la guardia baja y la inseguridad de quien sabe que puede llevarse como minimo un par de crucios por invadir la privacidad de otro ( y mas cuando ese otro es Snape de mal humor).

- Que es lo que quiere?- espeto mirandole con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando parecer convincente en su desprecio. Potter le habia pillado desprevenido. El muchacho urgo unos segundos en su mochila y extrajo un frasquito, que tenia toda la pinta de haber salido de la enfermeria, y lo coloco sobre la mesa del profesor.- Ahora se dedica a robar a la señora Pomfrey? Ya no tiene suficiente con saquear mi almacen, Potter?- siseo con fingido desprecio y para su sorpresa, en vez de replicarle como solia hacer, Harry se limito a soltar un suspiro resignado.

- No lo he robado. La señora Pomfrey me lo dio para usted, para el dolor.- explico con paciencia.- Ermm...lamento lo que sucedio.- agrego bajando la cabeza, arrepentido. Severus le dirigio una mirada entre incredula y ceñuda. Su intimidad era algo que valoraba ampliamente y no era de su gusto que la enfermera fuera explicando por ahi los pormenores de sus curaciones.

- Esta bien, ya puede irse.- dijo sin mirar a Harry. Este recojio su mochila y salio del aula de pociones. Severus tomo el frasquito y le dio vueltas en las manos, pensativo. Raro que Potter hubiera aceptado ser el quien entregara la pocion a su odiado profesor de pociones, mas aun que no hubiera caido en sus provocaciones. Con un suspiro de resignacion abrio el frasquito y comenzo retirar el escueto vendaje de sus manos. No, nunca llegaria a entender a Harry Potter.

---------------------------ººº-----------------------

- No ha ido tan mal...- murmuro Harry en direccion a los invernaderos. Habia esperado que se pusiera a gritarle como un energumeno, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta el mal humor del que hacia gala ese dia. Tal vez se debia solo a que le habia pillado desprevenido. El hombre no se habia percatado de su presencia y se habia dejado ir a sus pensamientos. Y esa era otra, ultimamente Snape parecia mas pensativo, como si hubiera algo que le corroyera por dentro. Y porque no decirlo, Harry se moria de ganas de saber que era. Porque, que era tan importante que conseguia alterar al impasible Severus Snape? Ese hombre lograba desconcertarle al punto de lo exasperante. Ya no solo por sus ultimos descubrimientos sobre la proteccion que habia ejercido sobre su persona ante Voldemort, sino porque desde que habia logrado derrotar a su nemesis particular le notaba mas...como decirlo? Mas suave con el. Seguia provocandole, como siempre, y sus comentarios seguian siendo igual de acidos que de costumbre. Pero habia algo...algo que no sabia identificar en su forma de tratarle que lo hacia todo distinto. Harry sacudio la cabeza con desconcierto, nunca habia sido bueno percibiendo los pensamientos de los demas. " Necesito a Hermione" se dijo, saliendo a los terrenos del colegio sin percatarse de que probablemente llegaba tarde a Herbologia. La conversacion que habia mantenido con la señora Pomfrey volvio a su mente con fuerza. Despues de cenar ( y tras lograr librarse de Ron y Hermione, que se habian pasado la hora de la cena sin despegarse de el, como si temieran que volviera a desaparecer) habia ido a la enfermeria para pedir otra pocion para dormir. La que estaba utilizando apenas lograba mantener sus pesadillas a raya, y finalmente terminaba por despertar en medio de la noche con algun horrible recuerdo dando vueltas en su cabeza e impidiendole reconciliar el sueño. La enfermera, tras lanzarle una extraña mirada que no logro identificar, le habia dado otro frasco cuyo contenido reberberaba en tonos verdosos que no seducian en absoluto para su consumo. Habia estado a punto de irse cuando una pocion, colocada descuidadamente sobre una de las mesitas de noche que acompañaban a las camas de hospital, habia llamado su atencion. La señora Pomfrey era una de las brujas mas ordenadas y metodicas que conocia ( tal vez despues de Hermione), y ese frasquito fuera de lugar no dejo de resultarle extraño.

_Flashback_

- Señora Pomfrey, se ha dejado una pocion aqui.- informo Harry cojiendo el frasco y mostrandoselo a la enfermera.

- Oh! Estaba esperando a que el viniera a buscarlo, pero conociendo su tozuderia dudo que al final lo haga.- explico la mujer con una expresion exasperada en su rostro mientras arrebataba la pocion a Harry, quien la oyo murmurar "profesores..." con un claro dejo de resignacion. " Era para un profesor?" penso Harry con interes.

- Quien tenia que venir?- pregunto con curiosidad. Pero la enfermera nego con la cabeza.

- No es asunto suyo, señor Potter.- Harry conocia de sobras la extrema discreccion con la que la señora Pomfrey solia llevar a sus pacientes, algo que habia agradecido en multitud de ocasiones, pues no era de su gusto que todo el colegio supiera las veces que habia tenido que ir a la enfermeria por tal o cual accidente. Y mucho menos cuando esos "accidentes" tenian que ver con Voldemort. Asi que supuso que tendria que emplear otros metodos para averiguar a quien pertenecia la pocion olvidada.

- Por cierto, sabe que estoy pensando estudiar medimagia?- comento como quien no quiere la cosa. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la mirada curiosa que le dirijia la mujer. No es que realmente tubiera un gran interes en la sanacion, la encontraba interesante, pero no se veia capaz de estudiar algo tan complicado. Pero sabia que ese habia sido un buen comienzo para bajar la guardia de la mujer y para descubrir lo que queria.- Me preguntaba si usted me ayudaria un poco. Ya sabe, explicarme los hechizos curativos que hay, de que estan hechas las pociones, para que sirven...- "Dios...a veces me da miedo lo Slytherin que puedo llegar a ser..." penso con un leve estremeciemiento. No en vano el sombrero seleccionador habia estado a punto de colocarlo en la casa de los astutos.

- Por supuesto!- asintio la señora Pomfrey con orgullo.- Esa pocion que le acabo de dar por ejemplo, como ya sabe sirve para inducir al sueño profundo. Es considerada de grado tres, asi que debe de tener cuidado. Contiene jugo de adormidera en una dosis quince mililitros superior a las de segundo grado, que era la que habia estado tomando usted hasta ahora. Si se excede en su consumo ni Merlin lograria despertarle.- Harry obervo el frasco que tenia entre las manos con asombro.

-Y esa otra?- pregunto inocentemente, señalando el recipiente que la enfermera aun tenia en su mano.

- Esta es algo menos complicada de elaborar. Diez miligramos de Arnica, una hoja de tilo bien diluida en jugo de _Salixis_ con unas gotas de Estramonio y cinco gramos de menta con aceite de linaza.- instruyo la enfermera con una sonrisa de evidente orgullo medimago.

- Pero para que sirve?- inquirio Harry a quien todos esos nombres le sonaban a chino a excepcion del Estramonio, del cual habian estudiado algo en Herbologia el año pasado.

- Para el dolor.- explico escuetamente la enfermera dejando la susodicha pocion en un estante repleto de frascos.- Mas concretamente para aliviar el dolor de las quemaduras, aunque no sirve de nada si antes no se aplica una pasta cicatrizante y se cura la herida como es debido, claro.- Harry sonrio imperceptiblemente. "Ahi esta" se dijo satisfecho al descubrir lo que queria.

- Muchas gracias señora Pomfrey. Ehmm...yo me voy ya, es tarde y...gracias.- dijo apresuradamente.

- No se merecen, señor Potter. Puede consultarme cuando quiera.- la enfermera le sonrio antes de continuar con su tarea de ordenar y comprobar que todas las existencias estubieran en su sitio. Sin percatarse de que cierta pocion que acababa de colocar en la estanteria mas cercana habia desaparecido.

_Fin Flashback_

Harry volvio a sonreir al recordarlo. Un simple _accio_ le habia bastado para hacerse con la pocion. Despues de lo que le habia explicado la señora Pomfrey no le habia costado mucho deducir quien era el receptor de ese frasco. Profesor, tozudo y que se ha quemado recientemente... no habia demasiadas posibilidades. Al recordar su "azaña" Harry se sintio un poco culpable. " No la he robado" se repitio " Tan solo se la he dado a quien se la tenia que dar, nada mas". Aun asi, habia tenido que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por mantener una expresion inocente ( incluso se habia atrevido a fingir resignacion! ) cuando Snape le habia acusado del hurto. Pero habia sido el quien habia provocado esas quemaduras en las palmas de las manos del profesor y al menos queria retribuirselo de alguna forma. Fruncio el ceño al recordar el momento en el que tropezo con el hombre, no solia perder el control de si mismo de esa forma y de hecho tampoco estaba seguro de porque le habia afectado tanto la confesion de Ron sobre la señora Weasley. Suspiro con cansancio, rascandose la barbilla. En fin, ultimamente sus emociones, como su magia, andaban algo exacerbadas y se disparaban por cualquier cosa...Harry se detubo repentinamente con una extraña sensacion invadiendole. Miro a su alrrededor, desconcertado. Todo parecia mas borroso...casi neblinoso. Se llevo una mano a la cara y comprobo que aun tenia las gafas puestas. Con la señal de alarma pulsando insistentemente en su cerebro se froto los ojos y trato de centrar su vision, pero en vez de mejorar, esta se fue oscureciendo aun mas. Una subita debilidad en las rodillas y una dolorosa punzada en la cicatriz fue lo ultimo que sintio antes de que todo se oscureciera definitivamente.

------------------------ººº-----------------------

Unos discretos golpecitos en la puerta de su despacho distrajeron a Albus de su importante tarea. Dejo a un lado las figuritas que habia estado modelando en pergamino ( unos cuantos fenix y algun que otro unicornio) y con un " adelante" permitio el paso al visitante. Sus blanquecinas cejas se alzaron con asombro al ver atravesar la puerta un objeto que parecia moverse gracias a unas pequeños pies alargados y que en ese momento caminaba hacia el.

- Profesor Dumbledore, señor!- exclamo una aguda vocecilla al otro lado del objeto con patas.- Le traigo lo que habia pedido, señor.- Albus sonrio al percatarse de que los pies que habia visto no pertenecian al objeto, sino a Dobby que habia desaparecido tras la enormidad de lo que transportaba.- Señor, Dobby siente la tardanza, señor, pero es que fue dificil encontrarlo.- se disculpo el elfo haciendo infinitas reberencias despues de depositar su carga junto a una de las sillas para invitados del despacho.

- No importa Dobby. Ya imaginaba que estaria bien escondido.- comento Albus quitandole importancia.- Ya puedes retirarte y por supuesto se te retribuira por el trabajo extra.- informo el director. Espero con paciencia a que el elfo domestico dejara de llorar y berrear cuan bueno y noble era Dumbledore antes de despedirlo con un movimiento de su mano. Se acerco al antiguo objeto y lo contemplo con un brillo inteligente en sus azules ojos. Sabia que no se habia equivocado. Habia preferido no compartir la informacion con nadie hasta tener la prueba delante de sus ojos. Y por Merlin que habia costado encontrarla, tan bien guardado habia estado el objeto que ahora tenia delante. Los cuadernos que tenia a buen recaudo en la estanteria de sus habitaciones desgraciadamente no le habian servido de mucho. Habian despejado dudas, cierto. Pero lo verdaderamente importante, la prueba definitiva, era esa. Sonrio con diversion al imaginar con antelacion la cara que pondria su pupilo cuando le desvelara la verdad. Su capacidad para la invisibilidad habia sido una prueba mas de que no se equivocaba. " A pesar de que aun no la domina del todo" se dijo Albus con un temblor de su bigote al recordar los ojos como platos de su alumno predilecto cuando, sin mas, se le acerco la noche anterior para averiguar el motivo de su reciente desaparicion. Y es que, a sus expertos ojos, la magia del muchacho brillaba practicamente como un faro por muy invisible que fuera. Y por supuesto, una vez averiguado el misterio, podia imaginar que la extraña tormenta que se habia desatado el dia anterior tenia algo que ver con el deprimido estado de animo de Harry. Tormenta que, cabia decir, se habia despejado practicamente un instante despues de comentarle quien seria su nuevo tutor legal, dejando ver una hermosa boveda estrellada. Albus sabia que otros poderes iria adquirendo Harry con el tiempo y un punto de orgullo brillo en sus ojos al pensar que su pupilo se convertiria en un mago aun mas poderoso que el mismo.

---------------------------ººº-------------------------

Hermione lanzo, por centesima vez, una mirada cargada de preocupacion al sitio vacio a su derecha. Al finalizar la clase de pociones, Harry le habia susurrado que tenia que hacer algo y que no le esperaran. Pero ya hacia mas de media hora que habia comenzado la clase y aun no habia dado señales de vida.

- No te parece raro que Harry aun no haya llegado?- susurro Ron a su izquierda con semblante serio.- A lo mejor Snape le ha...- pero un bufido le corto.

- El profesor Snape no le ha hecho nada!- susurro con exasperacion mal contenida.

- Y como lo sabes?- solto Ron, cabezota.- Se quedo a solas con el y hoy estaba de muy mala leche...- pero Hermione iba negando con la cabeza a medida que hablaba. " No, algo le ha pasado, estoy segura." se dijo, cada vez mas inquieta. El instinto ( y en ese momento no sabria decir si era el femenino o el de bruja) le estaba diciendo que algo no iba bien, y por mas que Trelawney se hubiera empeñado en decirle en su tercer año que su "ojo interior" era nulo, Hermione solia fiarse mucho de sus intuiciones porque rara vez le fallaban.

- Profesora Sprout.- llamo, agitando la mano en el aire para que la mujer la viera. La profesora se acerco inmediatamente a ella con una sonrisa bondadosa en su regordeta cara.

- Dime querida.-

- Puedo ir un momento al servicio?- pregunto. Sprout la observo durante unos segundos antes de asentir esbozando otra sonrisa.

- Por supuesto, pero procura no tardar demasiado.- Hermione salio rapidamente del invernadero casi sin escuchar las ultimas palabras de la profesora. No tubo que recorrer mucho camino antes de encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Llevandose las manos a la boca, Hermione corrio hacia el bulto que yacia en la hierba, practicamente encojido sobre si mismo. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al contemplar a su amigo, a quien practicamente no podia reconocer en el muchacho que habia tirado en el suelo.

- Dios mio...Harry...que te ha pasado?- murmuro. Hermione se obligo a reaccionar, a pesar de que su cerebro se habia colapsado por el temor. Conjuro un hechizo-camilla y transporto a Harry directamente hacia la enfermeria, esperando no encontrarse con nadie por el camino. Porque si alguien veia el estado de su amigo...bueno, estaba claro que los rumores sobre el se dispararian de forma alarmante.

* * *

Siii! Lo dije en el anterior capi. Harry cambia de humor como de calcetines ( parece Dobby XD), pero no, no esta embarazado :P. Lo que pasa es que su magia se ha vuelto toa loca, y como consecuencia pues sus emociones andan un tanto espitosas. Pobre Severus v.v, lo que tiene que aguantar eh? Pero no se preocupen que en breve va a pasar...algo :P. Algo muy significativo para Harry y algo que va a descolocar al maestro que aun se cree que quiere al muchacho como si fuera un sobrino... ( iluso...v.v). No lo prometo para el proximo capitulo pero tal vez para el otro...:D.

**Enovy**: Wiiiiiii! Cuantos reviews :D. Para todos los elogios que me dedicas...GRACIAS! Y no merezco tanto joe v.v, entre tu y Black Lady me vais a convertir en un tomate permanente o/o. Zigy te parece rara? Bueno en realidad lo es, porque a aparecido de pronto sin saber nadie como ni porque :D. Pero por supuesto no puedo decir que sera de ella y para que a venido ( si es que ha venido para algo ;) ). Aaaah! Me gustan los sitios donde hace frio :D. de hecho me cuesta sacar a mis personajes de la epoca del invierno, porque como es mi favorita del año...:D. Pero el tiempo transcurre, asi que v.v. Shi, Harry se duerme por las esquinas...o en su defecto en los brazos de cierta persona. Juro que babee mientras escribia esa parte v.v ( y creo que Severus tambien XDDDD). Y siiii, Severus lindo ( babassss) preocupandose SIEMPRE por Harry en todos los ambintos, a todas horas, sin poder quitarselo de la cabeza ( mas babaaaaaaaaaasss).

**Drem**: Pus ai y aqui esta el nuevo capi :D.

**YO**: Wiiiiiiiiii! Si! Por fin actualice :D. No creo que vuelva a demorarme tanto ( a menos que la inspiracion siga sin venir...).

**Rasaaabe**: Muajajajja! Creo que de momento, aunque Harry comience a darse cuenta de muchas cosas sobre su maestro, no seria capaz de concebir a un Severus preocupado por el :P. Asi que creo que Sev va a tener que darle alguna...mmm...muestra de su afecto :P.

**Tercy**: Muajajajajajajajaja! Quien crees tu:P, el mismo "pringao" de siempre pobre mio XDDD. Que Harry desaparece unas horas y ya esta registrando el castillo sudando a mares por si los mortis le han hecho algo :D. Mmmmm...Buena idea! Albus bailando en calzoncillos de corazones! Porque no se me ocurrio a mi? Y Harry aplaudiendo ientras Sev pone la musica a piano XDDD. Muajjaja pronto te pondre mas escenas para pensar muy mal :D, hay que alimentar a las mentes cochambrosas que sino luego se apagan y no puede ser :P. Y como no quiero verte llorar ( y quiero reviews largos siiii! Me rio mucho con ellos y me das buenas ideas juro que considerare lo de Albus y los calzoncillos de corazones! ) aqui tienes un nuevo capi :D.

**Enovy ( bis): **Ah! Este review me lo habia saltado XDDD. Claro que sufro y me deprimo y me autoflagelo cada vez que tardo en actualizar. Es lo bueno de ser lectoira de fics a parte de escribirlos, que sabes lo que es cuando alguien tarda en actualizar v.v. Y si, tengo millones de fics ( inacabados todos) en mi ordenador :D. De momento solo los tengo ahi, para ir haciendo de vez en cuando y distraerme de estos que publico, porque lo malo de escribir fics tan largos es que si solo te dedicas a ellos terminas por aburrirlos ( claro, tu ya sabes lo que pasara :P) y de ahi que luego mucha gente no los termine. Creo que tengo...5 mas de SS/HP y...3 terminados de SB/RL, a parte de...7 de SB/RL sin terminar :P. Te gusta la pareja Sirius/Remus? Te gusta el MPREG? Porque estoy haciendo un MPREG que me gusta mucho como me esta quedando :P. ya ves que tengo fics a miles XDD, aunque de momento no me he decidido a publicarlos XD. Espero que te mejores muchoooo:D

**Lady Black**: Siiiiii! Albus y Harry familiaaa! de hecho me da una tentacion muy grande de ponerlos como abuelo y nieto sin que Harry lo sepa. Uno de esos lios familiares 8 algo asi como lo de Petunia y Lily en mi fic de Pociones :P). Y si, Zigy saldra en el proximo cap, aunque no mucho. Con el Fenix...mmmm...pos no lo habia pensado...:D. Pero Zigy es muy buenecita y Fawks tambien, asi que creo que podrian ser grandes amigos :P. O no? Tal vez Zigy se ponga celosa por cierto hecho sobre Fawks...quien sabe :D.

**Rebecca Black**: Lo se! A mi tampoco me gusto como me quedo v.v, pero como ya habia hecho la ontinuacion decidi dejarlo asi. Ese dia no estaba muy inspirada v.v. La sra. weasley es como todas las madres, antes prefiere pensar que su niña ( a la que odio por cierto...) es inocente que no que es la culpable, pero si...como siga insistiendo en sus manias, sev va a tener que "charlar" con ella XDD. Y no te preocupes que el MPREG es siempre una opcion para mi, solo que en este fic ya no le veo cabida, por el momento :D.

**Carolagd**: Gracias! Y eso hare si mi ordena no se le gira la conexion de nuevo :D.

**Artemis Shiro**: Pues si, algo asi :D. Como dice Dumby, para el la magia de Harry es como un faro en la oscuridad, brillante e inconfundible :D. Tabien hay que tener en cuenta que Harry es mucho mas poderoso de lo que parece a simple vista, ergo su magia se hace notar mas :D.

**Lunnaris**: Gracias :D, eres nueva? Pues muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero verte mas por aqui :D.

**BeaSnape**: Siii? tambien lees los de Slasheaven? Pues muchas gracias y no tardare en actualizar de nuevo :D.

Y hasta aqui todo por hoy! Revieeeeeeeewwwws que son mi pan!


	14. El cambio definitivo

Bueno, y como ya he dicho 8 millones de veces XDD...Hoy DOS capis :D. Aún no me creo que haya llegado a los 103 reviews v.v. Que fuerte me parece y eso que esta historia ni tan siquiera es buena o.O! En fin, no seré yo quien me queje del caso que me hacen :D, asi que...

Disfruteennnn!!

_**El cambio definitivo **_

Aprovechando que hasta dentro de un par de horas mas no tendria ninguna otra clase, Severus se dirigio a la enfermeria con la intencion de tener unas cuantas palabras con la señora Pomfrey. En realidad, no habia dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, cada vez mas extrañado. La enfermera solia ser muy discreta en cuanto a sus pacientes y sabia que jamas dejaria una de sus valiosas pociones curativas en manos de otro que no fuera el receptor de la misma. Y porque precisamente Potter? No era secreto de estado el hecho de que profesor y alumno se llevaban practicamente a matar.

- Profesor Snape.- saludo la señora Pomfrey cuando le vio entrar por la puerta de su enfermeria.- Que le trae por aqui?-

- Le agradeceria que no utilizara a mis alumnos como mensajeros, señora.- solto Severus iendo directamente al grano. La mujer, que no habia parado un segundo ( nunca lo hacia) en sus tareas, le dirigio de reojo una extrañada mirada que de inmediato puso en alerta al profesor.

- A que se refiere?- inquirio la señora Pomfrey, mobiendose de un lado para otro como un torbellino, colocando y recolocando pociones, libros, almohadas y demas hasta el punto de marear al ya irritado hombre.

- Me refiero a la pocion para el dolor que yo rechace y que usted muy...amablemente.- y dijo esto con un toque sarcastico que no paso desapercibido a la mujer.- dio a Potter para que me la entregara. No creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis estudiantes lo que me suceda fuera de mis clases.- y esta vez si, Severus entrecerro los ojos con la sombra de la sospecha brillando en ellos al ver la desconcertada expresion de la enfermera.

- Pocion? Potter? Yo no...- comenzo, pero callo repentinamente.- Niño del demonio! Asi que fue el!- exclamo la señora Pomfrey completamente indignada.- Ayer noche la _Absque Doloris _desaparecio de mis estanterias! Llegue a pensar que la habia perdido! A pesar de que estaba segura de que la habia puesto ahi! Imaginese!- explico la enfermera destilando furor por todos los poros de la piel, como si la mayor ofensa no hubiera sido el robo de una de sus pociones sino el hecho de que, por un terrible momento, hubiera pensado que su sistematico orden no era perfecto. Severus observo con creciente perplejidad a la mujer ir y venir de un lado para otro murmurando y maldiciendo haciendo aspavientos con las manos. " Con que no la habia robado, eh?" se dijo alzando una ceja con resignacion. Estaba mas que acostumbrado a los pequeños hurtos de Harry en el armario de ingredientes de su despacho. Habia negado rotundamente ser el causante de la desaparicion del polvo de cuerno de unicornio y las branquialgas entre otros ingredientes, pero como sino habian elavorado el y sus amigos la pocion multijugos en segundo? Y las branquialgas las habia utilizado para la segunda prueba del torneo en cuarto. Lo que no esperaba es que tambien se dedicara a robarles a otros miembros del personal docente...Sin embargo, otra idea comenzaba a tomar forma en su cabeza. Potter se habia llevado la pocion...para entregarsela a el. Porque?

- Y como supo que debia darmela a mi?- interrogo Snape interrumpiendo los juramentos de la señora Pomfrey. La mujer nego con la cabeza, como si todo el asunto escapara a su comprension.

- Eso es lo que no entiendo!- chillo la enfermera rebosando indignacion.- El no sabia que usted se habia quemado en uno de sus experimentos.- dijo repitiendo la mentira que el profesor le habia contado en su momento.

- Si lo sabia...- murmuro Snape frunciendo el ceño, cada vez entendiendo menos el porque de las acciones de su alumno. La señora Pomfrey le lanzo una mirada desconcertada.

- Si? Pero...aun asi, como supo que esa era la pocion que...- y por segunda vez, callo antes de terminar la frase.- Por Merlin y todos su consejo!- exclamo al comprender por fin el engaño del que habia sido objeto.- Juro que la proxima vez que aparezca por mi enfermeria ese niño limpiara todos los orinales...sin magia!- A medida que la mujer gritaba, entre maldiciones y futuros castigos, el ingenioso metodo que habia utilizado Harry para extraerle la informacion, una expresion cada vez mas incredula fue apareciendo en el rostro de Severus. Y finalmente, cuando la mujer callo para tomar aire, solto una divertida carcajada incapaz de contenerse, bajo la acusadora mirada de la señora Pomfrey, a quien no hacia ninguna gracia la situacion. " Asi que el pequeño Gryffindor a sacado su parte Slytherin" se dijo Severus aun con una sonrisa en los labios. Quien le habria dicho que el muchacho fuera tan retorcidamente astuto? Sin duda habia sido una treta digna de elogio. Pero, como una molesta polilla atraida por la luz, la idea de porque el chico habia armado semejante lio tan solo por entregarle a el la pocion continuaba rondando por su cabeza. Y sintio su corazon acelerando el ritmo de una forma inexplicable.

- Señora Pomfrey!- la exclamacion saco a Severus de sus pensamientos y giro rapidamente hacia la puerta de la enfermeria al reconocer la voz. Hermione Granger entro precipitadamente en la sala y se detubo bruscamente al ver a su profesor de pociones. Pero su preocupaion parecio imponerse sobre sus dudas y finalmente avanzo rapidamente hacia la enfermera transportando a alguien en una camilla levitatoria.

- Que ha pasado?- pregunto la mujer acercandose rapidamente al enfermo. Snape se pregunto quien habia sido esta vez el estupido alumno que se habia lanzando un hechizo mal realizado a si mismo, sorprendentemente la causa de mayor asistencia a la enfermeria. Pero un grito ahogado por parte de la enfermera le indico que esta vez se trataba de algo mas grave y se acerco a la camilla con evidente curiosidad. En un principio no reconocio al estudiante alli tendido, pero sus ojos se fueron agrandando al comprender que, el alumno desmayado, no era otro que Harry Potter.

---------------------------------ºººº--------------------------------------

Lo primero que penso Harry al abrir los ojos fue que alguien lo habia estrellado de cabeza contra una pared de cemento. El cerebro le palpitaba dolorosamente y sentia un ligero mareo que le obligo a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

- Ya se ha despertado?- la voz de Ron le llego claramente y tambien la de alguien mas que le instaba a guardar silencio.

- Señor Potter?- Harry contubo un gemido exasperado al reconocer a la señora Pomfrey. " La enfermeria otra vez no por favor!" penso, frustrado. Sin duda, el dia que dejara Hogwarts la enfermeria seria el lugar que mas detalladamente recordaria... Lentamente, volvio a abrir los ojos y se enfrento al rostro de la enfermera, que lejos de mostrar irritacion ( Harry no olvidaba la sustraccion de la pocion) parecia preocupado.

- Que ha pasado?- logro articular, irguiendose con cierta dificultad en la cama con el palpitante dolor aun latiendole en las sienes. Un examen mas amplio de los presentes le indico que a parte de Ron y la señora Pomfrey, tambien estaba Hermione y..."Oh no..." Snape. Quien por cierto le miraba de una forma bastante extraña. De hecho, todos le miraban de una forma extraña. Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando la enfermera se digno a responder.

- Eso es lo que estaba tratando de averiguar señor Potter.- dijo sin apartar los ojos de el. Harry miro a los demas de reojo y se percato de que le observaban como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. Comenzaba a sentirse como un conejillo de indias.

- Esto...y puedo saber porque me estais mirando asi?- inquirio, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos, al parecer no muy convencidos de si seria conveniente proporcionarle esa informacion. La duda la despejo la señora Pomfrey, que con un rapido movimiento de su varita conjuro un espejo muy parecido al que Dumbledore ya habia hecho aparecer una vez. Y eso precisamente fue lo que suscito el temor en Harry. Que la respuesta a su pregunta fuera un espejo solo queria decir una cosa. Nuevos cambios. Y habria querido no mirar. De verdad que no. Pero la enfermera habia hecho aparecer el espejo justo delante de el y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba mirando su imagen reflejada.

- Aaaah!- grito. Y hubiera gritado mas si no fuera porque, en un intento de hecharse hacia atras y apartarse de su reflejo, no calculo que se hallaba en una cama a considerable distancia del suelo. Y con un sonoro "plaf!" se cayo de cabeza agrabando el dolor que ya llevaba arrastrando desde su desmayo. La señora Pomfrey, Ron y Hermione se inclinaron inmediatamente sobre la cama para comprobar si se habia hecho daño. Snape unicamente dio un paso hacia adelante, pero parecio pensarselo mejor. Pero Harry tenia otros problemas mucho mas graves que romperse la cabeza contra las baldosas. Con los ojos como platos y el corazon latiendole a mil por hora se puso en pie de un salto y, aun desde el otro lado de la cama, se aferro al espejo que flotaba en el aire sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.- No! Esto no es posible! Esta trucado!- grito al borde de la histeria.

- Deje de comportarse como un crio Potter!- intervino Snape frunciendo el ceño.- El espejo no esta trucado.- Harry le dirigio una mirada fulminante.

- Este no soy yo!- exclamo " No soy yo! No puedo ser yo!" repitio en su interior, como si de esa forma fuera a ser menos verdad lo que estaba contemplando.

- No por supuesto...Y que se lo hace suponer?- solto el profesor de pociones con evidente sarcasmo.

- Tal vez...- comenzo Hary con aparente calma.- el hecho de que yo...nunca...he...sido...RUBIO!- chillo sintiendo que la razon le habia abandonado por completo.

- Hay que reconocer que tiene logica.- murmuro Ron sin dejar de observar, ahora menos asustado y mas curioso, a su amigo.

- No es tan malo Harry...- dijo Hermione tratando de consolar al chico, quien le lanzo una mirada asesina que la hizo callar de golpe. " Rubio!" penso con desesperacion.

- Soy un Lockhart en miniatura!- gimio presionando la frente contra el espejo como si quisiera atravesarlo y dejandose resbalar por el hasta la sabana de la cama, donde hundio el rostro esperando poder ahogarse. Y es que su cabello presentaba ahora un esplendoroso y brillante rubio dorado que habria sido la envidia del famoso ( y falso) ex-profesor de Defensa.- Que alguien me asesine!- suplico.

- No creo que sea necesario.- dijo una voz divertida desde la puerta de la enfermeria. Harry desenterro la cara de las sabanas y miro con expresion desesperada a Dumbledore, que en ese momento caminaba con aire resuelto hacia el.- Harry, acompañame por favor. Creo que ha llegado el momento de enseñarte algo.-

---------------------------------ºººº--------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo, un caos generalizado estaba asaltando a los ya usualmente alborotados alumnos. Grititos, saltos, carreras despavoridas, desmayos y demas reacciones se iban sucediendo a lo largo de un ancho pasillo mientras que, los pocos estudiantes que lograban mantener la calma, miraban con los ojos como naranjas al suelo. Contemplando el ondulante e imperterrito paso de una vibora de dos metros de largo que alzaba de vez en cuando su triangular cabeza en busca de su amo.

La serpiente miro con curiosidad a un alumno, que hacia todos los intentos humanamente posibles por fundirse con la pared, antes de continuar su camino. Y es que el reptil estaba bastante preocupado por su dueño, ya que como animal magico que era, habia podido notar un inusual despliegue de magia que no habia tardado en identificar. Con la parsimonia propia de quienes saben que no les van a molestar porque son temidos, la vibora alzo la cabeza y olfateo el aire, en busca del rastro de su amo. Y se encontro con la horma de su zapato. O mejor dicho con la horma de dos zapatos de elegante pero austero porte. La serpiente miro hacia arriba en un gesto tan parecido al que solian hacer los alumnos cuando se enfrentaban a la severa mirada de Minerva McGonagall que, si no fuera porque la mujer estaba demasiado concentrada en preguntarse que demonios hacia la mascota de Potter dando vueltas por el castillo atemorizando a los estudiantes, habria sonreido.

- _Problemassss...- _susurro Zigy un tanto intimidada por la profesora.

* * *

Para los que pediais que reapareciera Zigy, aquí la teneis. Y qué? Como se os ha quedado el cuerpo después de ver a un Harry...rubio! Aunque no deberia decirlo lo digo para que nadie se me asuste. NO es permanente XDDD. Como voy a dejar a Harry rubio por dios!? XDDD Pero la idea me vino un dia de repente y consideré que podria ser gracioso ver la reacción de Sev y sobretodo de Harry :P.

**Natalia**: Muajajjaja! No te preocupes por los ataques egoistas que me hacen espabilarme :P. Y en cuanto a que le sucedió a Harry...acertatse!! Es que Poppy deberia aclarar que la pocion hay que tomarla ANTES de ir a dormir, y no durante el dia XDD. No en serio, aquí se explica medianamente que pasó. Para más explicaciones, el proximo capi :D que viene...YA! XD

**Artemis Shiro**: Si!! mas cambios!! XDD Y este particularmente...acojonante por utilizar una palabra fea XD. Hasta el pobre Harry prefiere convertirse en Voldemort que...en lo que sea que se esta convirtiendo XDD.

**Rasaaabe**: Dumbledore como siempre lo descubre todo :D. Aunque esta vez el propio castillo le dió la respuesta o.O. Y si, Harry esta siedo muy amable con Sev, no creen? Ni él se lo cree XD.

**Carolagd**: caritativo...jujuju. Sí, pero solo con quien cierta persona, porque Remus aun anda a dos velas pensando que Harry le odia XD.

**Enovy**: Hoooooooolaaaaaaaaa!! ( y despues de este mega emocionado saludo) Como estas:D. Efectivamente, despues de cada desmayo harry sufre un cambio. Alguien sabe porque:P. Zigy aparece como los intermitentes de los coches, ahora si, ahora no XD. En este capi aparece muy brevemente, pero de una forma muy graciosa ( o eso espero o.O). Y Harry no sabe na...que es eso de ir desmayandose en brazos ajenos? Que es eso de ir desmayandose en los brazos de Sev?? H: Eh! Que fuiste tu!!ò.Ó. Yaaa, como que te molesto... H: Bueeeno...v///v XDDDD. En cuanto a mis otros fics, no, no los he publicado y estan a buen recaudo en mi ordenador :D. Pero es que tampoco estan finalizados y tendria que dejar mi vida social, la uni y todo lo demas para lograr terminarlos todos XDDD. cuando termine alguno de estos, me pondre a publicar los demas, prometido :D. Pobres e inocentes lectores?? yame hiciste llorar v.v, soy una persona crueeel!! Por eso hoy doble capi de todos los fics :D, para que me perdonen por tardar tanto XDDD.

**Y****O: **Mil gracias!! Espero que este te guste tanto o mas que el anterior :P.

**Black lady**: XDDDDDDDDDDD. te gustó la comparación? Es que Harry se comporta un poco así y eso a Severus le exaspera XDD. Pero es que mi pobrecito niño tiene un lio magico-emocional dentro de si que no se lo aguanta XD. Vamos, que es como una adolescente con la regla XD. Ajajajaja, a mi tambien me pasa :D Leo millones de fics y luego ya no se que contesto en los reviews o.O. Flaaannn!!! Yo tambien quiero v.v.

**Valeth13**: Acerarlos? En breve y de una forma tan brusca e inesperada que lo vais a flipar XD. Muajajajajaja...o a lo mejor lo leeis y me decir " pa esta cutrada tanta espera??ò.Ó", entonces os dare permiso para que me lincheis XDD.


	15. Respuestas indeseadas

Y capi dos de hoy :D.

Disfruteeennnn!!

_**Respuestas indeseadas **_

Dumbledore espero pacientemente a que Harry se sobrepusiera un poco al impacto de su nuevo "look" antes de salir de la enfermeria con el chico siguiendo sus pasos como un alma en pena. Debia admitir que la sorpresa habia sido mayuscula al ver a su pupilo...rubio. Aunque, por supuesto, ese nuevo cambio y la desesperacion que habia visto en los ojos de Harry, le habia reforzado en su idea de que ya iba siendo hora de que el chico supiera toda la verdad. Albus se detubo tan repentinamente que Harry choco contra el. Y giro sobre sus pies solo para encontrarse a un curioso sequito a sus espaldas. Severus Snape, Weasley y Granger parecian haberse confabulado, por una vez en su vida, para seguir silenciosamente al director y a Harry. Albus alzo una sorprendida ceja y no pudo evitar que su barba temblara vigorosamente ante las expresiones de subito disimulo de los dos alumnos y la de tozuda resolucion del maestro.

- Esta bien.- concedio con tono divertido.- Veo que tienen un exacerbado interes en saber que es lo que sucede con Harry. Severus, podrias avisar a Minerva y a Remus, porfavor?- pidio con su tono mas amable. El profesor fruncio el ceño, y abrio la boca para protestar pero Albus alzo una mano interrumpiendole antes de que llegara a pronunciar palabra.- Prometo que no comenzare mi explicacion sin ti.- aclaro. El profesor de pociones no parecia demasiado satisfecho, pero aun asi, dio media vuelta y camino rapidamente en busca de sus dos colegas.

- Nosotros...tambien podemos venir?- pregunto Ron, incredulo, mientras seguian de nuevo al director y a Harry por los pasillos hacia su despacho.

- Dada la importancia de lo que voy a desvelar...Si, considero importante que ustedes tambien lo sepan.- contesto Dumbledore.- " Caramelos de menta".- pronuncio una vez ante las gargolas custodias. Ron y Hermione le miraron con extrañeza.- No siempre iban a ser de limon, no creen?- comento el anciano con una sonrisa divertida, subiendo las escaleras con un shockeado y silencioso Harry detras.

---------------------------------ºººº--------------------------------------

- Inaudito...- murmuro Severus mientras se dirigia a toda prisa al despacho de Minerva. No tenia ni idea de que le estaba sucediendo a Potter ( aunque parecia que por fin Albus iba a desvelar sus conocimientos acerca del asunto), pero cada vez parecia menos el mismo y mas...otra persona. Y Harry no era el unico descontento con eso. Sin querer, Severus se encontro hechando terriblemente de menos a un moreno de vivaces ojos verdes, sus sonrisas despreocupadas, que ultimamente habian sido sustituidas por expresiones meditabundas y muecas de cansancio, esos labios sonrosados y ligeramente humedos que ahora lucian mas palidos y secos, aunque igualmente apetecib..."Frena!" se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza " Que pasa contigo ultimamente?". Severus sintio un subito ardor en la cara que no podia ser otra cosa que un agudo rubor al darse cuenta de que habia estado a punto de fantasear con los labios de su alumno. "De Potter!" penso, cerrando los ojos brevemente sintiendo una profunda verguenza de si mismo. Tal vez estaba volcando demasiado sus pensamientos en el chico, eso debia ser. Seguro...Por eso en ocasiones se le aceleraba el pulso cuando veia alguna de las raras sonrisas que el muchacho mostraba. Y por eso sentia ese extraño desdoblamiento de emociones, a medias entre la incomodidad y la zozobra, cuando estaban demasiado cerca. Seguro que se debia a su excesiva preocupacion por el bienestar del chico esa intensa frustracion que sentia por el hecho de que Potter cada vez se pareciera menos al muchacho que ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos...

---------------------------------ºººº--------------------------------------

Harry se dejo caer en una de las tres butacas que Dumbledore habia conjurado, aun en shock. Simplemente su capacidad de aceptacion habia llegado a su limite. No sabia en que se estaba convirtiendo, no sabia de donde provenian todos esos extraños poderes, no sabia que estaba pasando con su magia...no sabia absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, por la sonrisa despreocupada que en esos momentos lucia Dumbledore y que escamaba un muy mucho al joven, era probable que el si lo supiera. Harry suspiro con cansancio y se arrellano aun mas en la butaca. De que se extrañaba?

- Harry, creo que ha llegado el momento que veas algo.- hablo por fin el anciano, tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Ron y Hermione habian permanecido expectantes y sin apartar los ojos del hombre.

- Supongo que se trata de la solucion al misterio.- musito Harry frunciendo levemente el ceño. Albus sonrio.

- Si, algo asi.

- Y porque no me lo dijo antes?- siseo comenzando a enojarse. A que habia esperado Dumbledore? A que se volviera definitivamente loco? O a que terminara rompiendose los dientes en algun pasillo por causa de sus desmayos? O a lo mejor a que le saliera una segunda cabeza, porque a estas alturas ya se esperaba cualquier transformacion...

- No lo habria considerado apropiado sin asegurarme antes.- explico el anciano sin dejar de sonreir pacientemente. Y con un simple movimiento de varita volteo el objeto que, hasta ese momento, habia permanecio inadvertido apoyado contra la pared. Un par de ojos observaron la habitacion y sus ocupantes con cierta arrogancia implicita en su mirada granadina. Era un cuadro magico. El busto superior de un hombre se movia con cierta impaciencia y majestuosidad de un lado al otro del maco, como si se sintiera incomodo en ese encierro. Era el retrato de un hombre adulto, algo mayor tal vez, sus facciones eran recias y duras, cuadradas, de un atractivo pasado de moda. Y la viril barbilla se veia rematada por una pequeña perilla que otorgaba a su rostro un toque de distincion que, en la epoca, debio de ser muy apreciado. Hasta donde dejaba ver el retrato, el hombre poseia unas amplias espaldas cubiertas por una capa de tercipelo rojo rematado en los bordes proximos al cuello con bordados en oro. La piel de la frente se arrugo levemente al posarse esos ojos sobre el pelirrojo que le contemplaba con la boca abierta de par en par, y la dorada y larga cabellera cabellera oscilo elegantemente cuando el hombre del retrato se inclino brevemente ante Hermione, la cual se sonrojo un poco atribulada. Sin embargo, el mayor cambio en su expresion se hizo patente al recaer ese par de ojos sobre otro par identicos a los suyos. El mago sonrio abiertamente y sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento. Y llevandose el indice y el corazon de la mano izquierda al escudo que habia laboriosamente bordado sobre la pechera de su tunica y que Harry no vio hasta ese momento, Godric Gryffindor hizo una profunda reberencia ante su heredero.

---------------------------------ºººº--------------------------------------

- El...el...el heredero de Gryffindor?- tartamudeo Harry sin despegar los ojos del retrato, que a todas luces se veia antiguo y un tanto deteriorado por los siglos. Dumbledore sonrio alegremente, contento de que su pupilo hubiera captado el mensaje tan rapidamente. Pero su sonrisa se borro de inmediato al ver su ceño fruncido y la chispeante furia que comenzaba a dejarse ver en esos ojos anteriormente verdes. Furia que finalmente se desato en un rotundo y rabioso...- Porque?- grito Harry olvidando su cansancio y poniendose en pie de un salto ante las atonitas miradas de los tres presentes.- Porque yo? Es que no hay mas puñeteros magos en el mundo? Porque todo tiene que recaer siempre sobre mi?- y esta vez se giro para mirar con evidente colera al director, como si el tubiera la culpa de su herencia genetica. Sin duda no era la reaccion que Dumbledore habia esperado. Harry comenzo a dar vueltas por el despacho como una fiera enjaulada, sintiendose perseguido por ese par de ojos rojizos que le observaban con tanto asombro como reproche. - Esta bien...- murmuro, un tanto desquiciado.- Quitemelo! No me importa como! No quiero ser el heredero de nadie! Solo...hagalo desaparecer!- chillo fuera de si.

- Harry...- comenzo Albus, aun sin salir de su asombro.

- No! No quiero oir la multitud de planes o responsabilidades que tiene para mi! Quitemelo!-

- Harry!- y esta vez, la voz retumbante del director logro hacer callar al muchacho, el cual se detubo en medio de la habitacion ofreciendo una imagen poco mejor que el paciente de un psiquieatrico. Tenia la larga cabellera rubia revuelta, la ropa un tanto desmanejada y los ojos muy abiertos con un leve tic en el izquierdo.- Bien.- continuo Dumbledore, viendo que habia logrado acaparar la atencion de su alumno.- Lamento decirte que esto no es algo que pueda simplemente hacer desaparecer, Harry. Ni tan siquiera es posible ignorarlo, como ya te habras dado cuenta. Esta en tu sangre tanto como el color de tus ojos, heredado de tu madre.

- Si, y eso se pudo cambiar.- intervino el chico sin atender a razones. Porque simplemente no estaba dispuesto a asumir ni una sola responsabilidad mas. No, no despues de todo lo que habia tenido que hacer por el mundo magico y la forma en que le habia sido compensado. Subitamente, Harry sintio como si la fuerza de voluntad que hasta ese momento le habia acompañado se desvaneciera en el aire, y sin pudor alguno se dejo caer en el suelo y oculto la cara entre los brazos, sin querer mirar a nadie, sin querer aceptar la realidad. Se sentia engañado. Habia creido estupidamente que tras terminar con su mision de derrotar a Voldemort su suplicio terminaria. Tal vez no volveria a ser alguien normal, eso era algo que habia asumido muy recientemente tras comprobar el desprecio del mundo magico. De todos modos demasiadas cosas habian cambiado en el, demasiados horrores habia vivido, como para ser simplemente un mago cualquiera. Pero por lo menos habia esperado...que? Paz? Descanso? Desde luego no una nueva responsabilidad cargando sobre sus hombros. Esa situacion era incluso comica. El salvador y ahora el Heredero, si, condenadamente gracioso. Y como si realmente hubiera perdido su facultad de raciocinio, Harry comenzo a reir por lo bajo. Una risa sin una pizca de humor y que pronto se mezclo con sus sollozos. "Es injusto!" grito para si al tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaban a descender, ardientes, por sus mejillas. " Injusto injusto injusto!".

El repentino cambio en el ambiente se hizo palpable para los presentes. Hermione y Ron, que se habian levantado de sus respectivos asientos al ver caer a Harry sobre la alfombra, se acercaron entre ellos instintivamente, asustados al ver las subitas rafagas luminosas que habian comenzado a girar, intermitenetemente, alrrededor de su amigo. Nunca habian visto a Harry tan furioso, y mucho menos perder el control sobre su magia de esa forma tan violenta. Porque los aros de luz que giraban cada vez mas velozmente entorno a Harry no era la unica demostracion visible de su frustrada rabia. Todo el lugar parecia haberse cargado elctricamente, como si una tormenta de rayos estubiera a punto de desencadenarse. Cualquier movimiento producia pequeños chisporroteos al friccionar la ropa con el aire.

- Harry!- intento Dumbledore, comenzando a preocuparse seriamente al ver, a traves de las ventanas, que el cielo se habia cubierto de una espesa capa de nubes negras que, de vez en cuando, dejaban estallar algun rayo potencialmente peligroso. Pero esta vez, ni tan siquiera su autoritaria voz logro sacar de sus destructivos pensamientos a su pupilo.- Salgan de aqui...- murmuro en direccion a Ron y Hermione, que a esas alturas ya se habian abrazado totalmente aterrorizados.

- Pero usted...- comenzo a protestar Hermione. Sin embargo fue rotundamnete cortada por una fulminante mirada del director. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella y Ron salieron precipitadamente del despacho, no sin recibir una dolorosa descarga al asir el pomo metalico de la puerta.

A esas alturas Harry simplemente habia perdido todo control sobre si mismo. Sabia que debia detener el pandemonio magico que se habia desatado a su alrrededor, pero al mismo tiempo una parte de el tan solo deseaba gritar, negar la realidad y hacer estallar el castillo entero si eso fuera posible. Todo su ser estaba pugnando por expresarse y sencillamente Harry se habia cansado de detenerlo. Era un heredero...Bien! Pues iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz un heredero al que le tocaban lo suficiente las narices.

* * *

A mi este capi no me gustó como me quedó ya aviso v.v. No se que me pasa ultimamente con este fic que es que mi inspiració se niega a participar. Al final me obligará a amordazarla y a pincharla con un palo para que me ayude...ò.O.

Revieeeeeeeeeewwws!! Por fa...


	16. Destrucción

Nuevo capi! Como ven estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por mejorar ortografía, pero no esperen demasiado v.vU. Y sí! Me regresó la inspiración con este fic! Ya era hora porque la verdad temía pasarme meses y meses sin actualizar, ya que el último capitulo que tenia escrito fué el anterior a este. Estos són totalmente "nuevos" salidos recientemente del horno :D. Espero que les gusten.

AVISO: Para los que amen Hogwarts como si fuera su propia casa...creo que lloraran un poquito con lo que le voy ha hacer al bendito castillo :P. Sólo no me maten v.vUUU.

Disfruteeenn!

_**Destrucción...**_

- Qué demonios...?- Severus detubo su rápido avance y captó la mirada desconcertada de su colega. Minerva se había apoyado en la pared de piedra del pasillo, tratando de no perder el equilibrio en medio del inmenso terremoto que acababa de sacudir el suelo en una ola expansiva. A su alrrededor, los estudiantes, que acababan de salir de sus clases, gritaban y corrían de un lado para otro, nerviosos y temerosos del inesperado temblor. Pero ninguno de los dos profesores tubo tiempo de poner orden o reprender a los alumnos que alborotaban más de lo necesario, porque un nuevo terremoto, más potente, asaltó de nuevo el suelo de piedra probocando una fisura que dividió el pasillo en dos. Y entonces el caos se desató en forma de histéria colectiva.

- Los alumnos de séptimo año!- gritó la profesora McGonagall en medio del contingente de estudiantes aterrados. Tubo que hacer saltar varias chispas rojas de su varita para lograr que los alumnos le prestaran algo de atención.- Alumnos de séptimo año!- repitió.- Reúnan a sus compañeros más jovenes y diriganse de inmediato al Gran Comedor. Los prefectos que guien las comitivas de sus respectivas casas!- los jovenes se movilizaron inmediatamente, algo más tranquilos al tener a alguien que controlara la situación y supiera que hacer. Severus Snape sin embargo, no prestó en absoluto atención a las ordenes de la profesora. Sus ojos permanecian fijos en la negra obertura que dividía el suelo, preguntadose que fuerzas eran capaces de agrietar así las compactas y enormes piedras que conformaban la estructura de Hogwarts. Más aún teniendo en cuenta que estas estaban altamente protegidas por infinidad de hechizos de más de mil años de antigüedad. Esa sin embargo no era la única pregunta que en esos momentos aguijoneaba su cerebro. Porque desde hacia un buen rato, su entrenado oído había captado un sonido sordo que, si bien parecía emitirse a una muy baja frecuéncia, le taladraba el cerebro hasta el punto de probocarle dolor de cabeza.

Una nueva oleada de temblores recorrió el pasillo, ya casi vacio, probocando que algunas de las enormes piedras que conformaban el suelo rompieran la masa que las mantenia unidas, levantandose y convirtiendo el camino en una especie de pista de obstáculos, al tiempo que nuevas grietas se abrían en las paredes. El sonido se intensificó de una extraña forma, probocandole una angustia que no supo identificar. Algo grave estaba sucediendo, y estaba afectando directamente a la raíz mágica del castillo. "La raíz mágica del castillo..." se repitió Severus, apoyando rápidamente una mano en la pared para conservar el equilibrio ante una nueva sacudida. Tan sólo habia una persona que él supiera que había sido capaz de interferir en el núcleo mágico de Hogwarts. Y no hacía mucho de eso.

- Harry...- murmuró para si. Y sin esperar a que Minerva terminara de impartir las últimas ordenes a los prefectos que la rodeaban, se dirigió tan rápido como fue capaz hacia el despacho del director.

--------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

La tormenta que se había desatado en el exterior relampagueaba a través de los ventanales. Severus recorrió el pasillo este de la tercera planta, sintiendo el corazón retumbando de forma incontrolada contra sus costillas. No había tenido más remedio que escojer el camino más largo hacia el despacho de Albus, puesto que el pasillo oeste era intransitable. Casi la mitad del suelo se había venido abajo, dejando un agujero de más de ocho metros por el que había podido vislumbrar el destrozo que se había ocasionado en el piso inferior. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera nadie debajo cuando las pesadas piedras cayeron. Había tenido que volver atrás, recorriendo de nuevo el pasillo sur que acababa de abandonar. Tendría que dar toda la vuelta al castillo para lograr llegar a su objetivo. El viento huracanado se coló por los ventanales, cuyos cristales habian estallado casi con el primer terremoto, daba la imprensión de que el castillo entero se estaba derrumbando. Pero eso, por extraño que pudiera parecer, no era lo que preocupaba al maestro. Lo que realmente le llenaba de congoja era imaginar que demonios habia podido suceder para que el único capaz de probocar todo ese armageddon hubiera iniciado esa destrucción. A pesar de la gran cantidad de interrogantes que Severus albergaba respecto a Harry, había sido capaz de dilucidar, o al menos intuir, un par de cosas de lo poco que había podido sonsacarle al viejo director. Una de ellas era la participación del muchacho en la extraordinara manifestación mágica que había sacudido al castillo durante una cena, hacía ya varias semanas. Tal vez incluso fuera el directo causante. Teniendo en cuenta que el núcleo mágico de Hogwarts se basaba en mágia antigua, y que ésta se relacionaba directamente con las emociones humanas, no era demasiado díficil llegar a la conclusión de que toda esa auto-destrucción solo podia querer decir que el estado anímico del chico era igual de nocivo. Potter tenia que estar hundiendose en un pozo muy negro en esos momentos como para llegar a probocar la aniquilación de Hogwarts.

Un gemido lastimero logró captar la atención de Severus. Se detubo abruptamente y presto oído, tratando de averiguar de donde procedía el sonido. Segundos después se dirigió hacia una de las aulas. La puerta se hallaba atrancada debido a que el marco de ésta se habia desencajado por la presión que ejercian las piedras agrietadas a su alrrededor. Sacó su varita en un intento de desbloquear la puerta, pero su estupefacción fue mayúscula al comprobar que de su varita no salia absolutamente nada. Solo entonces se percató de que la carga mágica del aire se había intensificado y que probablemente, lo que fuera que estubiese quebrando una a una las piedras de Hogwarts, estaba absorviendo también cualquier intento de hechizo de sus habitantes. Así pues, no tenia más remedio que hacer uso de su fuerza física. Siguiendo la costumbre que había adquirido tras largos años al servicio del Lord, Severus analizó instantaneamente la situación, encontrando casi al momento el punto débil del obstáculo. Una certera patada fué suficiente para hacer saltar la puerta de sus goznes. Entró precipitadamente en el aula, buscando con la mirada al estudiante que hubiera quedado atrapado en ella. Pero de nuevo, su máscara de maestro imperturbable se vino abajo al descubrir, encojido sobre si mismo en el suelo, a un aturdido Remus Lupin.

A pesar de que el licántropo no gozaba precisamente de las simpatias del hombre, Severus se apresuró a acercarse diciendose que, después de todo, Potter jamás le perdonaria que hubiera dejado tirado al chucho pudiendo haberle ayudado. Sin embargo, su desconcierto aumentó al ver el rostro del hombre-lobo. Un hilo de abundante sangre descendía por la nariz de Lupin, y aún a través de las manos del hombre, con las que se cubría fuertemente las orejas, pudo distinguir el fluir del rojo líquido entre sus dedos.

- Lupin...- murmuró, posando una mano sobre el hombro del licántropo para indicarle su presencia, ya que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados. De inmediato, el hombre abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar su inquieta mirada en el maestro de pociones.

- Es...horrible...- gimió volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apretando aún más las manos contra sus oídos.- Me...me está taladrando el cerebro.- una nuevo terremoto hizo temblar toda la habitación, más intenso, más violento.- Dios! Que pare!- los dientes del lupino rechinaron unos contra otros. Algunas piedras se desprendieron del techo cayendo peligrosamente cerca de donde se encontraban ambos maestros, probocando una espesa nube de polvo. Severus decidió que era el momento de salir a toda prisa de ahí antes de que el techo entero se les cayera encima. Sin demasiados miramientos, agarró a Lupin por un brazo y tiró de él, logrando que se pusiera en pie. El licántropo le siguió tambaleante solo para detenerse unos metros más allá apoyado contra la pared del pasillo.

- A menos que quieras reunirte con tus queridos amigos de infancia Lupin - siseó Severus aferrando nuevamente a su colega docente por el brazo y empujandolo sin misericordia por delante de él.- te aconsejo que te espabiles. No pienso ser yo quien te rescate de debajo de una de esas piedras.- pero aún así, Remus se detubo de nuevo al bordear una esquina, para exasperación de Severus, que si hubiera podido utilizar su varita habria maldecido ya varias veces al puñetero hombre-lobo.

- No lo...oyes?- murmuró Lupin, aferrandose la cabeza como si ésta le fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.

- Oir qué?- aunque Severus podia imaginar a que se referia el hombre. El tenue sonido que había estado detectando, vibrando en el aire, desde que empezó ese pandemonio. Y entonces comprendió el estado del licantropo. Probablemente el sonido debia estar produciendose a una muy baja frecuencia, lo que queria decir que si un ser humano como él era capaz de captarlo levemente, para alguien que poseía el oido de un animal como era el caso de un hombre-lobo el ruido debia resultar poco menos que atronador. Por eso Lupin tropezaba cada dos por tres y sangraba de esa forma, el sonido le había destrozado los tímpanos, afectando a su sentido del equilibrio.

- Es horrible!- exclamó Lupin, tratando de evitar que el zumbido penetrara en su cabeza apretando más las manos contra sus orejas.

- Qué és, Lupin?- inquirió Severus con sus ojos clavados intensamente en los desenfocados del lupino, olvidando por un segundo su preligrosa situación. Por un momento, las orbes doradas del hombre-lobo vagaron por el pasillo antes de centrarse por fin en los ojos negros del maestro de pociones.

- Alguien...algo...está gritando.- murmuró con voz angustiada.- Está gritando con toda su alma Severus, jamás habia escuchado...un lamento como ese.- y esa información no tranquilizó en absoluto al profesor. Estaba a punto de preguntar cual era la naturaleza de ese "grito" que nadie más podía oir cuando un fogonazo iluminó el desierto pasillo, deslumbrando a los dos hombres. Para cuando ambos lograron volver a ver con normalidad, el espectáculo que se presentó ante ellos les dejó sin habla. Las antorchas del pasillo habian estallado en inmensas columnas de fuego, desparramando ascuas ardientes por todo el suelo. Todo el techo del pasillo se había convertido en un infierno en llamas.

--------------------------------ººº--------------------------------

- Tendremos que dar la vuelta...- musitó Remus, contemplando con los ojos como platos las rugientes columnas de fuego en que se habian convertido las antorchas y que se unían en el techo.

- A menos que sepas volar Lupin, no te lo recomiendo.- contestó Severus, su atención centrada casi completamente en resolver la dificultad que se les había presentado. Casi completamente, porque una parte de si no podia dejar de pensar en cierto muchacho de ojos anteriormente verdes y en el imperioso deseo de llegar hasta él cuanto antes. El profesor captó la mirada extrañada de su colega y se apresuró a explicarse.- El suelo se ha venido abajo en el pasillo oeste.- los ojos del licántropo se abrieron aún más.

- Qué...narices está pasando?- exclamó, clavando de nuevo su mirada en el ardiente infierno que tenian por delante.

- Es Potter.-

- Qué?- volvió a exclamar el hombre-lobo.- Cómo es posible que Harry esté probocando todo esto? Y además él adora este colegio! Es su hogar!- negó, consiguiendo tan solo irritar a Severus, quien a pesar de todo no pudo evitar una punzada de satisfacción al darse cuenta de que él sabía algo del chico que Lupin desconocía.

- No creo que lo esté haciendo conscientemente, Lupin.- replicó. El licantropo hizo ademán de contestar pero Severus le detubo. Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que pararse a dar una charla explicativa. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su capa y se dispuso a adentrarse en el corredor. Pero una mano le aferró por el brazo apenas había dado un par de pasos.- Estás loco?- gritó Remus sin soltarle. Hizo una mueca de dolor al descubrir su otro oído en busca de su varita.

- Eso no servirá de nada.- le espetó Severus, soltandose de un tirón.- El campo magnetico está absorviendo la mágia. Así que mueve ese trasero de perro sarnoso y corre.- y dicho esto salió en una veloz carrera, siendo seguido casi inmediatamente por el licántropo.

* * *

Pues sí, efectivamente acabo de cargarme Hogwarts. En los próximos capis, una explicación más detallada de la ruina en la que se ha convertido el castillo. Que nadie me mate...aún :P. Dicen que las desgrácias unen... :D. 

**Natalia:** Sí! De menta XDDD. Ya os podeis imaginar a Ron y Hermione..." R y Hr: o.O...es el fin del mundoooooooo!" XDDD. Ajajaja. En el próximo...no, en el capitulo nº 18 Albus explica el porqué "no esperó", aunque eso no es del todo cierto. Ya lo vereis :P. Eres Bisbaaaaaaaaaaal? Ummm...seguro que quieres robarle a Harry su secreto para lucir un cabello tan rubio...XDDD. Lo de los rasgos de Harry se explicará más tarde ( y sí, tiendo a liar las cosas de una forma que pa qué v.v, pero juro que todo tiene su explicación). Pues como me place/apetece/gusto de/quiero/deseo satisfacerte cognitiva y paratetrabólicamente ( juas! XD) te lo explico :D. Slasheaven es una página de Fics como Fanfiction donde yo ( y otros 100.000 autores más) tengo otros dos de mis fics :D. La dire és tres w slasheaven punto com ( no me deja ponerla de otra forma, será para que no se haga publi ) y merece mucho la pena. Por si te apetece leer los fics que también tengo allí ( cofcofpublicidadcofcof) son "Desaparecido" y "Pociones" y tengo el mismo nick que aquí: Morrigan K Blane. Y por Dios! Entra más veces en ese estado de enagenación mental ( que usualmente comparto contigo) porque me parto de risa cada vez que leo tus reviews XDDD.

**YO:** A la orden!

**Carolagd:** Ajajajaja! Pues sí! Harry está planteandose hacerse de nacionalidad japonesa para hacerse el harakiri con todas las de la ley XDD. Lo admito, lo de ponerlo rubio fué solo por putearle XD.

**Artemis Shiro:** La pobrecita Zigy va a pasar cosas peores que un castigo, pero eso ya lo vereis :P. Y sí, hacertatse de pleno :D. Supongo que se veía venir que Harry era un heredero, pero es que como es un tema tan trillado se hacía difícil ocultarlo demasiado sin convertir la história en un texto criptico ( podría haberla traducido al griego a ver si alguien hubiera tenido narices de enterarse entonces XDDD). Pero yo no suelo dejar nada al azar ( a menos que me equivoque directamente), así que todo tiene su explicación y en su momento sabreis el porqué de todo :D. Sólo puedo decir que el hecho de que a Harry le sucediera y a James no tiene que ver con sus genes ( para los que lean Pociones tal vez intuyan o sepan ya la respuesta). Y como puedes ver en éste capi...no, las explosiones de Harry no se limitan sólo al despacho de Dumby...de hecho se acaba de cargar todo el castillo tranquilamente al más puro estilo " El castillo es mio y me lo cargo cuando quiero" XDD.

**Tercy**: Antes que nada...ACTUALIZA TU FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! Ejem...cof cof...la la la la...sí, no me he quedado afónica después del cacho grito :D. Harry rubio! Sabía que eso daría que hablar XDD. Tranquiiiiiiilos, Harry volverá a ser el de siempre, no pienso dejarlo de Lockhart por toda la eternidad :D ( más que nada porque podría resultar un motín contra mi...). Cómo ya le dije a...( el micro está enchufado?o.O. Ah sí, la rata de Petegreew estaba royendo el cable y se ha electrocutado...que lastima...) Cómo ya dije a Carolagd, podria haber dejado a Harry con su pelo y tal, pero es que ya me conoceis, me gusta hacerle la puñeta al extremo y me dije...venga va, hazlo, veamos que cara se le queda a todo el mundo. Y después de intentar sobornar a Harry ( que no lo conseguí, maldita nobleza Gryffindor... ò.O) y finalmente atarle con una cuerda y someterle al proceso de teñido...lo dejé tan rubio como a Claudia Schiffer :D. Toda una escena v.v, Harry llorando y gritando que se iba a suicidar, Severus casi me apalea y Remus invocando a Sirius mediante mágia negra para que me royera los huesos en su forma de animago. En fin, quise que fuera rubio y lo fue porque yo lo dije :P. Y sí! Eres un genio en potencia! Cómo supiste que Severus va a intervenir? o.O, me espías? Te has aliado con Black Lady para hacer turnos bajo mi escritorio y copiarme los capitulos? Te vas? Te vaaaaaaassss? Y me dejas aquí sin tus reviews? Yo te paso los capis a cambio de los reviews correspondientes cuando vuelvas ò.O:P Es que me mal acostumbrais y después...v.v. Uh! pero acabo de darme cuen...de que no me has dejado tu correo O.OUUUU.

**Valeth13**: Es que la acción me la reservaba para ESTE capi :P. El próximo también va a tener lo suyo, asi que no desespereis :D. Lo de robarse un beso...uhmmmm...Sí, creo que esa es la definición más adecuada para lo que sucederá :D.

**Raaasabe**: No, Severus no está confundido con Harry :P. O bueno, sí lo está pero no como debiera, la confusión real de nuestro pobre profe no tardará en comenzar :D.

**Enovy**: Aaah! me encantan los posts kilometricos :D. Uh! ya me descubriste...o.O. Pues sí, es una combinación entre mágia antigua, runas, coca-cola y tabaco. Y laaargas noches de insomnio XDD. Y de momento solo tengo 4 fics, aunque he quedado varios esbozos en el tintero que de vez en cuando voy perfeccionando por si algún día me da por publicarlos también :P. Tantos piropos me hacen subir la presión sanguinea XDD, y se agradecen millones, mil gracias y no merezco tanto :D. Zigy saldrá, y además tendrá un papel muy participativo animalico. Severus aparecera más, de hecho los proximos capis són casi al 100 por cien desde su punto de vista. Harrylatino! tengo una historia bastante conflictiva en ese foro XDD. A los pocos meses de la salida del quinto en español me inscribí en él, y he vivido cosas cómo la 2ª Gran Guerra ( temas shippers), la reestructuración del foro y el cambio definitivo tras la salida del sexto libro. Mi nick era Morrigan Blane. Como sabrás ( o a lo mejor no) yo soy H/Hr y Harrylatino no es lo que se dice muy amigo de los de nuestro ship. Después de dos años de censuras , insultos y batallar cada día con nuestras teorias, finalmente me separé del foro tras la salida del PM, cuando los shippers R/Hr prácticamente armaron una revolución exigiendo que nos expulsaran del foro tanto a nosotros como otras parejas que no fueran las que supuestamente han quedado en HP. Se volvió demasiado...nazi, por decirlo de forma suave, así que decidí que no me merecía la pena y me fui. Harrylatino protagonizó lo que yo llamo " la gran purga". Lo que quiere decir que el 90 por ciento de los comentarios H/Hr y sus teorías fueron eliminadas ( algo imperdonable en un foro), así que dudo que logres rescatar alguna de aquellos tiempos en las que seguro encontrarias mi nombre, porque era bastante participativa :D. Y eh aqui mi historia queridos nietos XDDDD. Como me he enrrollao :D. Mis fics de R/S pienso sacarlos algun dia, sobretodo porque dos de ellos están completos y no me quitaría tiempo de estos. Pero es que eran mis inicios como escritora de slash y me averguenza lo mal escritos que están v.vU. Ala! Una respuesta kilometrica para un review kilometrico :D. Me encanta cuando me escriben cosas tan largas :D.

**Black lady**: Aajajajja! Si! Harry se rebela, como buen Gryffindor que és :D. A mi particularmente me gusta mucho este cuadro, que saldrá más. Lo encuentro interesante y además simpatico :D. En cuanto me relea las preguntas que me hiciste te las contesto, porque seguramente mis respuestas no se habran guardado en mi hotmail v.vU.

**Makita**: Uh! cada dos meses? o.O. No tardo tanto! La última vez que tardé tanto fue por un problema con mi ordenador v.vU. Normalmente no suelo mirar el tiempo de actualización, pero creo que de las tres semanas máximo no suelo superar...creo...o.O.

Mil millones de gracias por los reviews! Creo que voy a comenzar a sustituir la Coca-Cola por vuestros comentarios :D.


	17. Y lágrimas

Arrrrrg!! Estoy que muerdo! Mil millones de perdones por el retraso, pero como algunos ya sabran, Fanfiction últimamente no se ha dignado a dejarme subir archivos, así que no he podido actualizar antes. Siempre y cuando la página siga funcionando correctamente esto no se volverá a repetir. Mis disculpas de nuevo. Y ara sí, un nuevo capi!!

Disfruteeennn!!

**_...Y lágrimas._ **

Ron miró la puerta cerrada del despacho como si tras ella se ocultara un monstruo del averno. Sentia pánico. No, pánico era decir poco, estaba a punto del colapso nervioso. Sentía el sudor deslizandose lentamente por su frente y escociendole en los ojos, pero aun así no hizo ningún movimiento para retirarlo. Nunca de los nuncas había visto a su amigo tan furioso y no era capaz de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrrededor, aunque el corazón le decía que era el propio Harry quien estaba provocando todas esas calamidades. El suelo retumbaba a intervalos, cada vez más violentamente, y casi no había podido creerlo cuando las paredes del vestíbulo que se situaba entre el despacho y la escalera de la gárgola se habían quebrado. Y había tenido que saltar a un lado para evitar quemarse cuando las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar habían comenzado a escupir un chorro de fuego que había dejado marcas negras en la pared y el suelo. Miró por un segundo a Hermione, la cual se aferraba a su túnica con los ojos inundados de terror en un reflejo de su propio miedo. Por un lado se sentía furioso con su amigo por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero por el otro comprendía lo que debía sentir. Él y Hermione habían pasado más tiempo junto a Harry que nadie, y por lo tanto sabían perfectamente de sus miedos y esperanzas. De sus planes de futuro o, como solía decir el moreno, de sus planes de futuro siempre y cuando lograra sobrevivir a Voldemort. Y sabía que lo que menos deseaba Harry era precisamente lo que había sucedido. Volver a empezar su agonía como Elegido. Él quería vivir su vida, trasladarse a Londres cuando fuera mayor de edad, tal vez iniciar una carrera cómo sanador o incluso entrar en la docencia de Hogwarts, olvidarse del Ministerio, de la prensa y del camino que sentía que otras personas habian trazado para él sin darle la opción de elegir. Quería ser libre. Esa era una palabra que repetía muy a menudo en sus conversaciones y Ron solía sonreir cuando veía el brillo esperanzado en sus ojos cada vez que la pronunciaba. Por eso ahora comprendía perfectamente la decepción de su amigo. En un segundo todos sus sueños se habían venido abajo porque, tal y como él mismo pensaba, era poco probable que siendo un heredero el Ministerio le dejara tranquilo. Tendría un cúmulo de responsabilidades que atender y un montón de deberes de linaje. Tendría que volver a seguir un sendero marcado, sin poder alcanzar esa libertad que tanto había deseado, viviendo una vida dirigida por otros. Ron sintió que, por primera vez, no sentía ninguna envidia de su amigo. Y que tenía todo el derecho a enojarse como lo había hecho. Se arrepintió una vez más de haber sido tan tonto como para hacer caso de su madre, que sin duda estaba demasiado trastornada por lo de la pequeña de la familia como para ver la realidad.

Un ruido a sus espaldas sacó al pelirrojo de su introspección y le obligó a girarse. Y sus dedos se crisparon en sendos puños al ver lo que se arrastraba hacia ellos sacando su lengua bífida para oler él aire, como siguiendo un rastro.

- Her...Hermione...- musitó con la voz estrangulada y movió la mano en el aire tratando de alcanzar el hombro o la manga de su amiga, sin apartar los ojos de un réptil de más de dos metros que en ese momento se había ergido en toda su magnitud clavando sus amarillentos ojos en él.- Her...mione!!- llamó con más fuerza. Finalmente su mano dió con la túnica de la muchacha y tiró de ella desesperadamente. La castaña le miró unos segundos, desconcertada, antes de seguir la mirada del pelirrojo.

- Oh!- fué lo único que musitó. Zigy ignoró olimpicamente a los dos chicos. Movía la triangular cabeza de un lado para otro, concentrada, al tiempo que extraía su lengua bífida para captar las variaciones mágicas en el ambiente. Todo su cuerpo se retorció con desesperación al tiempo que emitía un siseo asustado. Se arrastró hacia la puerta del despacho, y reptó de un lado a otro buscando alguna rendija por la que colarse mientras silbaba en un lenguaje que ninguno de los dos presentes logró entender.

- _El amo está en peligro! El amo me necesita!_

----------------------ººº-----------------------

Severus subió las escaleras casi de dos en dos sin pararse a mirar la gárgola de la entrada, derrumbada en el suelo y retorciendose al ser incapaz de custodiar la entrada como era su deber. Apenas se detubo a tomar aire cuando llegó al descansillo que separaba la escalera del despacho. Recibió dos miradas aterrorizadas nada más poner un pie en la pequeña estancia. Los dos amigos del chico se encontraban casi apretujados contra una esquina tratando de esquivar las lenguas de fuego que desprendían las antorchas. Un examen más detallado del lugar le rebeló también una presencia que no se esperaba en absoluto. La reciente mascota de Potter se movía inquieta de un lado para otro delante de la puerta del despacho, como un perro que intenta entrar en un edificio en llamas cuando descubre que su amo está dentro. Sin embargo no prestó mayor atención al animal y se dirigió inmediatamente a los dos chicos.

- Weasley! Granger! Que ha pasado!?- casi rugió plantandose de dos zancadas delante de ambos. Y en un gesto totalmente inesperado para el maestro, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a pegarse a su odiado profesor de pociones mirando con terror como una nueva grieta comenzaba a abrirse en la pared, dejando una ancha linea negra que llegó hasta el techo.- Pero qué...?- balbuceó el hombre al verse de pronto con dos alumnos aferrados cada uno a un brazo como si de ello les dependiera la vida.- Es que se creen que soy su niñera!?- exclamó tratando de desembarazarse de los dos Gryffindors, a los cuales les quedaba muy poco de su valor en ese momento.

- Eres su profesor.- habló una voz desde el hueco de la escalera.- Tu deber es protegerles.- Lupin apareció en ese momento con el rostro contraido en una mueca de dolor.

- Mi deber es detener esto.- contradijo Severus, quien a pesar de su reticencia de hacer de guardian de esos dos mocosos, se apresuró a apartarles cuando un trozo de piedra se desprendió del techo.- Y eso es lo que voy ha hacer.- murmuró mirando la puerta del despacho, la cual mostraba ya numerosas grietas, como si estubiera a punto de estallar de un momento a otro. Sin pensarselo dos veces, agarró a cada uno por un brazo y los empujó hacia el licantropo.- Llevatelos de aquí. Minerva está en el Gran Comedor con el resto de alumnos.- y dicho esto se dió la vuelta dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiera tras esa puerta.

------------------------ººº--------------------------

Severus Snape no era un hombre muy dado a la imaginación. Como buen espía, ex-mortífago y guerrero que era, consideraba que tener los pies en el suelo era la mejor manera de mantenerse con vida, sin contar que, en su opinión, abstraerse de la realidad no era demasiado conveniente, puesto que después solía ser más díficil regresar a ella. Tal vez fue por eso que, lo que se encontró una vez logró abrir la puerta del despacho, no era ni un ápice de lo que habia pasado por su mente.

Había creido que abrir la pesada puerta de roble sería lo más complicado, pero en cuanto hizo un intento de tirar del pomo, ésta practicamente se deshizo en astillas. Y entonces una fuerte carga mágica se liberó hacia afuera lanzandole contra la pared. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al levantarse, jurando por lo bajo que mataria al maldito mocoso cuando lograra tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para detener esa destrucción masiva. Sus costillas crujieron dolorosamente, pero hizo caso omiso y volvió a avanzar. Y entonces descubrió la parte difícil. El campo magnético era tan potente que apenas logró atravesar la puerta. Era casi como si el aire se hubiera endurecido imposibilitando el avance. Severus, que se había protegido los ojos con el brazo del deslumbrante resplandor que surgia del despacho, alzó la cabeza para mirar. Y a pesar de la intensa luz que hirió sus ojos, no pudo volver a apartar la mirada.

Era sencillamente...increible. El despacho estaba destrozado. Los objetos misteriosos que solía haber encima del escritorio del director o adornando las esquinas de la estancia se habían reducido prácticamente a polvo, la inmensa libreria que cubria el 80 de las paredes se había desprendido de la pared y se hallaba tirada en el suelo, destruida y con su infinita cantidad de volúmenes desperdigados y deshojados por doquier. Los cuadros se bamboleaban en las paredes, desiertos, puesto que al parecer sus ocupantes habían puesto pies en polvorosa. Y no era para menos, puesto que un huracán mágico se alzaba en medio de la estancia girando vertiginosamente y desprendiendo una rutilante luz dorada. Lo único que parecía haber sobrevivido a la destrucción era el macizo escritorio de madera del director, contra el cual descubrió Severus a Dumbledore, aprisionado y con la larga barba agitandose a causa de las inestables fluctuaciones de energia. Sobre su hombro y con el aspecto de ir a salir despedido hacia atrás de un momento a otro, Fawkes emitia una serie de estridentes notas aterradas. Severus captó la mirada del anciano, el cual asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza dandole permiso para actuar. El maestro estaba seguro de que, de haber podido utilizar su mágia, Albus habria detenido ese Armageddon haria ya un buen rato. Pero sin podibilidad de utilizar sus inmensos poderes, el anciano se veia tan desprotegido ante la fúria de su pupilo como los demás.

Severus no tubo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar, porque justo en ese momento distinguió, entre las ráfagas de energia que giraban a toda velocidad creando un torbellino, a Harry. Y sintió como el corazón le daba una violenta sacudida en el pecho al ver su expresión. Era el más puro y absoluto desprecio. Sus orbes rojizas habian desaparecido para dar lugar a dos brillantes destellos de luz dorada, y el largo cabello rubio se agitaba a su alrrededor con fúria. El muchacho se hallaba de pie, con los puños fuertemente apretados y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de odio que habria hecho salir corriendo a los numerosos mortífagos que aún pululaban por la población mágica. Miraba fijamente hacia adelante, y a pesar de no poder ditinguir las pupilas de su alumno, Severus juraria que lo que el chico estaba mirando era el gran cuadro que flotaba ante él y cuyo ocupante le contemplaba con el mismo odio despreciativo. Pero no se dejó distraer. Haciendo un esfuerzo y dando gracias por poseer aún un cuerpo lo suficientemente entrenado como para soportar esa presión atmosférica, Severus avanzó hacia Potter con la intención de hacerle regresar de donde quiera que estubiese perdido en ese momento.

---------------------------ººº----------------------------

Sin embargo alguien se le adelantó. A una velocidad que el maestro no habria creido posible con esa presión mágica inundando el aire, Zigy reptó por el suelo lleno de escombros en dirección al centro del vórtice. Su ventaja por encima de un ser humano era ovbia. Su cuerpo alargado y su capacidad para aplanarse contra el suelo disminuian la fricción contra el cargado ambiente.

- _El amo está en peligro! Zigy puede ayudar!! _- siseó nuevamente sin despegar sus preocupados ojos del muchacho que tenia delante. Severus observó como la víbora se adentraba en el núcleo mágico, sabiendo de alguna forma, a pesar de que no habia entendido ni uno solo de los silbidos del animal, que la mascota del chico estaba intentando ayudar a su amo. Supo que debía esperar a que el réptil llegara hasta Harry, y sin poder ocultar su impaciencia, se mantubo lo más cerca que pudo del vórtice mágico. Y al cabo de unos segundos éste comenzó a disminuir sorpresivamente. Las ráfagas de energia se realentizaron hasta que el violento huracán se convirtió en un remolino. Severus no se había percatado de la presión sobre su columna hasta que el campo mágico disminuyó y pudo volver a erguirse casi con normalidad, y del mismo modo la rutilante luz se apagó un poco en su brillo hasta permitir vislumbrar plenamente la figura que aún se mantenía de pie en el núcelo destructivo. Y repentinamente, el suelo y el aire dejaron de vibrar.

Harry permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Su rostro aún mostraba esa expresión aterradora, aunque se habia suavizado levemente y sus hombros, antes tensos, se habían relajado. Y entonces pudo descubrir el maestro el motivo de ese repentino cambio. La serpiente se había enrroscado alrrededor del pecho del muchacho y emitia un suave resplandor verdoso. Severus hizo una tentativa de adentrarse en el campo magnetico que aún fluctuaba en torno a Harry y descubrió, para su alivio, que a pesar de que continuaba siendo dificultoso podía acercarse sin mayor inconveniente. Pero al parecer Zigy no tenía tanta suerte. Su escamoso cuerpo se retorcía sobre el tórax del chico y sus anillos se contraian espasmódicamente, al tiempo que emitia un silbido lastimero que indicaba que el animal no lo estaba pasando precisamente bien. Aún así, no se soltó, permitiendo al profesor llegar hasta el joven Potter.

Y cuando finalmente Severus se halló ante el chico, éste sorpresivamente abrió los ojos, dirigiendole una mirada de absoluto desprecio. El impacto fue considerable. Durante unos momentos, Severus contempló esos ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento, sorprendido. Pero no por la expresión que estos mostraban, sino porque, increiblemente, los ojos del muchacho volvian a ser intensamente verdes.

- Qué hace usted aquí!?- siseó Harry, furioso.- Ha venido a obligarme, verdad!? Ha venido a obligarme a aceptarlo!- el tono de su voz subió de volúmen hasta que casi gritó.- No pienso hacerlo!! No voy a...!!

- Callese Potter!- espetó el hombre. Pero Harry continuó gritando, cada vez más alto. Negando lo inevitable y con la ira nublando su razón. Severus advirtió que la carga mágica volvia a cobrar fuerza.

- No voy a callarme!! Llevo años haciendolo!! Llevo años siendo el títere, el arma, el único capaz de vencerle, el niño-que-vivió!! Llevo años haciendo únicamente lo que los demás deseaban, lo que esperaban de mí!! Es que no és suficiente!? No voy a aceptar un nuevo título que me destroce la vida!!- chilló. Y Severus perdió la paciencia. Aferró con fuerza al chico por los hombros y acercó su rostro al del muchacho, fijando sus intensos ojos negros en aquellos verdes que tanto había hechado de menos inconscientemente.

- Está destruyendo Hogwarts!!- gritó, interrumpiendo la diatraba casi desquiciada de su alumno.Y ésta vez consiguió que el muchacho cerrara la boca. Por un segundo, sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada, confusos, como si saliera de un trance.

- Qué?...Quién?- preguntó Harry en voz baja, desorientado por la información.

- Usted! Usted Potter! El castillo se está viniendo abajo por culpa de su rabieta de niño mimado!- soltó.Y le costó todo un mundo hacerlo, porque a pesar del caos que había ocasionado el chico, sabía que lo que le había gritado a la cara era totalmente cierto. Él mismo le había repetido a Dumbledore más de una vez las mismas cosas. Que Harry era un niño, no un juguete extremadamente poderoso que utilizar como escudo cada vez que se presentaba algún problema. Pero era consciente de que necesitaba hacer reaccionar al muchacho antes de que el colegio entero se derrumbara, y si para eso debía ser cruel...bueno, no era la primera vez que había tenido que actuar de forma semejante por el bien del chico. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar odiarse cuando vió la expresión de su alumno al asimilar la información.

- Yo?- murmuró. Sus ojos se desviaron de los negros del maestro y vagaron por la habitación. Y Severus supo que había comprendido cuando las ráfagas de energia comenzaron a rotar cada vez más despacio hasta desvanecerse en el aire y la carga mágica se retrajo sobre si misma hasta desaparecer. Y lo único que quedó fue un muchacho en medio de la habitación contemplando la desolación que había dejado a su paso.

Severus soltó al fin al chico y vió como sus ojos recorrían la estancia destrozada, deteniendose en las grietas que resquebrajaban los muros, los cristales estallados, los libros deshojados. Vio como adquirian un brillo húmedo al encontrarse con los preocupados ojos azules de Dumbledore, que se mantenía al margen intuyendo que aún no le había llegado el momento de intervenir. Y finalmente contempló como Harry bajaba la cabeza cuando sus ojos verdes dieron con su mascota, que le observaba igualmente preocupada desde el suelo, al que se había dejado caer, con el vientre quemado por la intensa carga mágica en sus intentos por ayudar a su amo. Sus hombros comenzaron a moverse espasmódicamente al tiempo que se cubria la cara con las manos para ocultar su llanto. Pero aún así Severus pudo oir sus desconsolados sollozos y apenas pudo controlar el deseo casi doloroso de abrazar al muchacho con fuerza y susurrarle palabras de consuelo al oído. Pero para su buena suerte, no le fué necesario contenerse. Porque fué el propio Harry quién se lanzó repentinamente a sus brazos en busca de un réfugio en el que abstraerse del caos que había causado sin quererlo y de su propio dolor.

Severus miró hacía abajo, sorprendido por esa inesperada muestra de confianza. Pero no se hizo de rogar. Atrapó a Harry entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho, proporcionando el consuelo que el joven necesitaba en ese momento, sintiendo el cuerpo más pequeño temblar contra el suyo en un estado de shock considerable.

- Ya pasó...- murmuró con voz suave, sintiendo la húmedad empapando sus ropas a la altura del pecho a causa de las lágrimas del chico, a pesar de que éste aún cubría su rostro con las manos. Severus lo estrechó un poco más. Y tubo que contener una exclamación ahogada cuando miró de nuevo hacia abajo. El cabello de Harry había perdido su tono dorado y comenzaba a oscurecerse, recuperando gradualmente su habitual negro azabache. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hubiera sucedido, al parecer estaba llegando a su fin.

- El proceso se ha completado...- oyó murmurar al anciano director, el cual se había acercado hasta colocarse a su lado. Poso una mano sobre el hombro del maestro y este le miró antes de asentir. Era el momento de hacer una visita a la enfermeria. Si es que quedaba algo de ella...

* * *

Uh! Creo que hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo que hasta yo he perdido el hilo...o.O . Bueno! No les da pena Harry? A mi no XDD. Mentira, me da pena hacerlo pasar por todo lo que le hago pasar, pero es que soy así de cabroneta XD. Como veis Severus parece haber abandonado un poco ese aire de "mira-que-te-odio-y-es-que-no-podría-odiarte-más" para mostrar al fin un poco lo que siente. En breve más demostraciones de que el Señor del hielo Snape también es humano : D. 

**Tonkspotter400:** Porque me quieres matar al pobre viejitooo? . me traumaticé tanto con el sexto libro que dudo que algun día lo mate v.v. Fuego, destrucción...arg!! Porque no me acordé de aplastar a la niña esa con una gran, grandísima, grandiosa roca!? Oh! Espera...Ginny está desaparecida por mortífaga y traidora...:D. Bueno, entonces no pasa nada :D.

**Bea Snape:** Ajajajajajaaj...Muajajajajajajajjaja!!! Yo tampoco había leido nunca ( y mira que ya llevo leidos muuuchos fics :P) que alguien se cargara el castillo, y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera el propio Harry. Así que me dije...pues innovemos!Y así de paso puedo meter al niño en otro estado traumático-depresivo de esos que a mi me gustan :D:D. Yo también me alegro de que mi musa haya vuelto, ya la daba por perdida v.v. había puesto carteles por todas las esquinas y después resultó que solo se había ido de vacaciones...perversa que es ella...

BlackLady: XDDDDD. me alegro! De todos modos para el próximo ( o al otro) capi pasará algo más con el castillo :P. se descubrirá por ejemplo que era ese misterioso ruido que oía Remus ( aunque tú ya lo sabrás, porque me espias...o.O XDDD). Y noooo!! No puedo matar a nadie por dios v.v, entonces Harry se me suicida!!

**Natalia ( alias najená XD):** 1º: Capi corto, lo sé v.v, mea culpa y flagelación. 2º: XDDD. Harry estába maquillandose pa la próxima escena ( este capi). 3º: MMm...razón tienes, pero aquí hay momento "mmm...quiero abrazarlo, consolarlo, tirarlo en un cama...mmm" XDDD. 4º: Bue, algo se podrá hacer con él, lo vereis en los proximos capis :P. 5º: Si! Dijo Harry! me salió espontáneo al escribirlo y entendí que era un mensaje que enviaba Sev desde el más allá ( o más acá, o donde quiera que residan los personajes) para avanzar de una vez. Y el boca a boca es de "el sucesor" XDDD, pero no te culpo, muchas veces yo tampoco recuerdo que escena es de que fic...o.O. 6º: XDDDDDDDDDDD. Pobre Lupin, es lo único que le queda a Harry por eso no me lo cargué XD. En otros fics Remus también está muerto :P. 8º: Ummmm...creo que ya me descubrieron...Utilizo un sistema revolucionario de control mental mediante la ortografía que impide a ningun lector separarse de la pantalla del ordena...XDDD. El gobierno me ha pedido la foórmula secreta, pero no se la quiero dar porque ellos no saben escribir fics :P. Tranquila!! Yo también suelo habitualemnte cagarme en la puta mierda del Msn ( y de mi ordenador, y de mi conexión, y de mi tarifa plana...), te entiendo a la perfección v.v, estoy incomunicada yo últimamente porque el MSN decide no ir...ò.O. Espero tu próximo coments eh? Enajená! XDD

**valethsnape**: Muajajajajjaa! Pues a los pobres siempre los tengo hechos polvo v.v. Ya sea a base de maldiciones, torturas físico-psicologicas etc...pero ahí siguen :D.

**YO**: Bue! Esta vez tarde bastaaaante más v.v, No fue mi culpaaaa, Fanfiction no me dejaba actualizar snif snif v.v.

**Carolagd: **Ajajaja! En realidad el castillo sí se cayó XDD. No entero pero casi XD.

**Kagome-Black: **No te preocupes :D. Entiendo que hay faltas de ortografía que dañan a la vista XD. De todos modos ya me instalé el Work, que por suerte lleva corrector. Aunque habrá faltas que no me las detecte y de las qe yo no me dé cuenta, por lo menos no serán tantas. Asias por escribir revieww!

**Sohui: **Si! El castillo se cayó! ( como dijo carolagd XD). pero no preocuparse porque se le hacen un par de remiendos y ya :D.

**Enovy:** O.O. Bueno...en este capi aparece Zigy...y Ron...y hermione!! Como lo supiste!? Cuanta gente me espia desde debajo de mi escritorio???Y yo que creía que tenia un escritorio y resultó ser un centro comunitario...: D. Ummm...si, se que me espiais...porque tambien supiste lo del abrazo v.v. No es que le haga reaccionar con un abrazo, pero tambien hay de eso XD.

**Bishoujo-Hentai: **No es version alterna. Lo que pasa es que Llamame Severus no pensaba publicarlo. Lo estube escribiendo mientras escribia el del sucesor, por eso no me importo que hubiera cosas semejantes :P. pero ya ves, ahora tengo los dos publicados y me veo en el problema que hay cosas ( incluso frases!) que se asemejan demasiado v.v. Pero bueno, la tematica, aunque se parece, no es la misma, ya lo vereis :D.

**Artemis Shiro:** Pues shi! Estan exactamente ahi XD, acojonados porque el castillo se les está cayendo encima XDD. Se que adoran a mi lindo Sevy cuando protege a los dos "mocosos" como el los llama v.v. Yo babee escribiendo esa parte, solo de imaginarla XDD.

**Makita:** Wiiii! tarde mucho! pero aquí está :D.

**Vientodeurano de Scorpio:** Ajajajaja! Bueeeno, no creas. Si se la hubiera tomado mal de verdad se habria convertido en el nuevo Lord Tenebroso solo por fastidiar...ummm...no es mala idea...o.O. Gracias por leer mis historiaasssss :D.

**Kagome14**: Ahora viviran y daran clases todos...en la cabaña de hagrid! XDDDDD. Yo tampoco perdono a JK por su ultimo libro...ò.Ó. Wiiiiiii! Eres de España? Yo también :D, pero yo soy de Cataluña :D. Mira, geográficamente estamos "cerquita" :D.

Se que me demoré mucho pero...reviews, sí? ( cara lastimosa en grado 15 con ojos grandes y acuosos).


	18. Las ruinas de Hogwarts

Por qué?? Por qué no aparece el capítulo 17??o.O. Merlín! La tecnología me odia más de lo que pensaba v.vU. Solo aparece cuando estoy en el capitulo 16!! Espero que vosotros podáis verlo normalmente. Tampoco me aparecen los reviews ( si es que hay alguno v.vUU). En fin…

Disfrutad! ( si podéis…)

Capitulo dedicado a **Kagome14**: Porque tuvo la desgracia de conocerme y descubrir que tras estos fics existe una mente totalmente psicótica XDDD. Saludos de Sam ( LadySnape) para ti :D.

_**Las ruinas de Hogwarts**_

Suavemente, Severus condujo al muchacho hasta la puerta, siendo seguido por Dumbledore. Sin embargo, cuando estaban a punto de atravesar el cúmulo de astillas que anteriormente habían sido una maciza puerta de roble, Harry se detuvo. Repentinamente dio media vuelta y se adentró de nuevo en el desolado despacho. El maestro estaba a punto de decir algo cuando comprendió. La serpiente continuaba en el mismo sitio, imposibilitada para seguirles, puesto que su vientre se encontraba demasiado lastimado como para arrastrarse por el suelo lleno de escombros. Harry se arrodilló junto a ella y la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos, procurando no dañar más al animal. Severus oyó a la serpiente sisear bajito, comunicándose con su dueño, y vio como el muchacho cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Harry trató de cargar al áspid, pero sin poder enroscarse sobre si mismo, éste era demasiado grande para él.

- Yo la llevaré.- Severus se acercó al adolescente y cogió a la serpiente, la cual emitió un débil siseo que el maestro, a pesar de no hablar pársel, entendió como un agradecimiento. Justo entonces Severus se percató de un objeto que permanecía apoyado contra el escritorio. El cuadro que había visto flotar enfrente del muchacho. Su ocupante, un mago perteneciente a otra época, tenía los ojos clavados en el chico, el cual lo miraba también. Era obvio que el retrato había perdido hacia tiempo la capacidad de hablar, puesto que debía ser muy antiguo, pero aún así no le era necesario. Sus granadinos ojos expresaban todo lo que quería decir. Y en ese momento brillaban en una muestra de cariño y apoyo que no tenían nada que ver con la dura expresión que habían poseído hacía apenas unos minutos. El mago se inclinó en una breve reverencia antes de abandonar el cuadro.

-------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

El recorrido hacía la enfermería fue un autentico reto. Paredes derrumbadas, suelos intransitables y enormes escombros dificultaban el camino cada dos por tres. Dumbledore recorría con la mirada la destrucción que iba apareciendo a su paso, y sus ojos titilaron con tristeza al tiempo que emitía un profundo suspiro melancólico. Pero Severus sólo tenía ojos para Harry. Éste se había aferrado con fuerza a la túnica de su maestro al contemplar el resultado de su ira. Sus ojos lucían opacos, apagados, y cargados de una inmensa tristeza que no hacía otra cosa que aumentar a cada desperfecto que hallaban por el camino. El castillo entero estaba en ruinas.

-------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

Harry sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarse. Contempló, desolado, lo que quedaba del lugar que una vez había sido su hogar. Y había sido culpa suya. Vio las paredes derruidas, agrietadas, las aulas destrozadas, el suelo levantado y totalmente venido abajo en algunos pasillos. Las llamas que aún consumían algunos de los tapices o los pupitres, las tuberías reventadas, los pasillos anegados u obstruidos por inmensos bloques de piedra...y sintió que las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo. La cabeza le dolía como si se hubiera golpeado contra un muro, pero se recreó en el intenso dolor, diciéndose que merecía mucho más que eso por lo que había hecho. A su mente regresaron las caras de Ron y Hermione, de Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna y todos los demás. Pensó en todos los estudiantes y profesores que habitaban en el castillo, y rezó con toda su alma para que nadie hubiera resultado irremediablemente herido. Porque no se lo perdonaría jamás. Sentía que no podía cargar con tanto dolor. Era como si su interior estuviera igual de destruido que el castillo, como si él mismo fuera también la sombra de algo que había sido. Rozó con la yema de los dedos la pared llena de polvo y aún pudo percibir una chispa de aquel calor que en los últimos tiempos habían desprendido los muros de Hogwarts. Su hogar estaba destruido. Y él tenía la culpa.

-------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

En la enfermería no había absolutamente nadie. En realidad no era de extrañar, lo más probable era que la señora Pomfrey se hallara con los demás en el Gran Comedor, atendiendo a los heridos. Tampoco es que la estancia fuera ahora el lugar más indicado para curar a nadie. Los cristales de las ventanas habían estallado, dejando ver afuera la intensidad de la tormenta que aún se abatía sobre los terrenos. Los rayos habían sido sustituidos por una lluvia torrencial, y el viento soplaba a través de los ventanales y las grietas a través de las cuales se podía distinguir el exterior. Las cortinas que habitualmente colgaban de cada cama, asegurando la intimidad de los pacientes, habían caído al suelo o se hallaban consumidas por el fuego de las antorchas. Algunas camas se hallaban aplastadas bajo las piedras que se habían desprendido del techo.

Sin decir nada, Harry se dirigió a la última de las camas de hospital, milagrosamente intacta, y se tumbó en ella encogiéndose sobre si mismo. Dumbledore y Severus se miraron con preocupación.

- Harry...- musitó el anciano acercándose a su pupilo. Intentó acariciar el cabello del muchacho, pero este se apartó, dándole la espalda, y se encogió aún más. Albus suspiró y no lo intentó de nuevo. Estaba claro que su muchacho necesitaba tiempo para superar el shock de haber sido el causante de tanta destrucción. Deseaba poder quedarse con él, o como mínimo dejar a alguien a su cuidado, pero otros doscientos cincuenta alumnos le necesitaban en ese momento. Y él necesitaba tantas manos como fuera posible para atender heridos, estudiantes traumatizados y jóvenes histéricos. Lo que quería decir que necesitaba a todos sus profesores en activo, incluyendo a Severus. No tenía a nadie en ese momento que pudiera hacerse cargo de Harry.- Voy a comprobar como están los demás. Si nos necesitas estaremos en el Gran Comedor.- murmuró dulcemente. Dirigió una última mirada a su querido pupilo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde esperó a que su profesor dejara al reptil junto al muchacho antes de seguirle, lanzando preocupadas miradas atrás.

-------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

- Me mentiste.- dijo Severus en cuanto se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la enfermería. La idea de dejar a Harry totalmente solo en ese estado y después de lo que había sucedido le producía un desasosiego aplastante. Pero comprendía la necesidad de arreglar lo antes posible el desbarajuste que se había organizado en el castillo. Dumbledore se detuvo unos segundos para mirar con desconcierto a su maestro, sorprendido por la acusación.- Dijiste que no comenzarías sin mi.- el anciano reanudó sus pasos, sorteando los escombros.

- Y no lo hice.- ante la mirada despectiva de Severus, el director se vio en la obligación de aclararlo.- No comencé mis explicaciones sin ti, Severus. Pero Harry tenía que pasar por una última prueba antes de que le rebelara la verdad.- explicó.- Pero no esperaba este resultado.- musitó más para si mismo que para su interlocutor.

- Es un heredero.- afirmó el maestro de pociones. El anciano le miró, nuevamente sorprendido y recibiendo un bufido exasperado.- No soy idiota Albus. Lo que dijo el chico y el cuadro son suficientes pistas para mi. Ése era el retrato de Godric Gryffindor, y supongo que no creerás que no me di cuenta del parecido.- gruñó Severus.- Lo que no sé es de donde demonios lograste sacarlo. Se supone que los retratos de los fundadores se habían perdido en el olvido.

- Hogwarts guarda...- la voz de Dumbledore se apagó momentáneamente.- Guardaba...muchos secretos, Severus.- terminó con un suspiro.- No es el momento de explicaciones. Más tarde te diré todo lo que quieras saber.- terció cuando ante ellos aparecieron las inmensas puertas del Gran Comedor. Ambos hombres sintieron cierto grado de alivio al comprobar que estas seguían intactas. Pero la tranquilidad no fue duradera. En cuanto lograron abrir las puertas, el interior rebeló una imagen desoladora.

La mitad del techo se había venido abajo, aplastando las mesas pertenecientes a Slytherin y Ravenclaw. La otra mitad, con enormes grietas, mostraba aún, a intervalos, la tormenta que se estaba desarrollando en el exterior. El púlpito donde habitualmente se encontraba la mesa de los profesores se hallaba parcialmente derruido, y la pared del fondo se había dividido prácticamente en dos a causa de una enorme fisura en la que habrían podido caber cuatro personas de lado. El silencio cubrió como un manto toda esa desolación al vislumbrar los alumnos al director del colegio. Albus y Severus pasearon la mirada por el lugar, comprobando que todos los estudiantes y profesores se hallaban allí. Las mesas de Huffelpuff y Gryffindor habían sido apartadas a un lado por el guardabosque, y sobre ellas se hallaban tendidos los estudiantes con heridas más graves. La señora Pomfrey y todos aquellos que tenían alguna idea de curación, mágica o muggle, corrían de un lado para otro atendiendo a los heridos. Los alumnos de cursos superiores mantenían a los más pequeños en un grupo compacto, tratando de calmarlos. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. Albus se adentró en el Gran Comedor, buscando a su segunda al mando, Minerva, la cual no tardó en aparecer con las ropas desaliñadas y tres pequeños de primer año firmemente aferrados a sus faldas.

- Albus...- comenzó la mujer con la voz ahogada.- El castillo...- el anciano asintió lentamente y pasó una mano por la cabeza de uno de los niños de once años, que inmediatamente se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para cambiar su lugar y asir la manga del mago más poderoso del mundo.

- Veo que la situación está todo lo controlada que puede estar.- musitó el director sonriendo con ternura al pequeño alumno.- Has hecho un excelente trabajo Minerva, no esperaba menos de ti.- los ojos de la mujer brillaron, emocionados, y la profesora se secó disimuladamente un par de lagrimitas que pugnaban por rodar mejilla abajo.

- Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido con los heridos. Los hechizos no funcionan, es como si algo estuviera interfiriendo en ellos.- explicó la profesora McGonagall azoradamente.- Por suerte los hijos de muggles poseen la mayoría conocimientos básicos de primeros auxilios. Con su ayuda hemos podido cortar algunas hemorragias. Pero hay heridos graves Albus. Algunos tienen huesos rotos o grandes heridas que no podemos cerrar sin magia.- el rostro de Dumbledore se ensombreció ante tal información. Había supuesto algo así. El problema básico era que, sin magia, no había forma de avisar a los curanderos de San Mungo. La aparición continuaba siendo inviable, y la red flú no podía ser usada, puesto que las chimeneas del castillo habían sido destruidas en su gran mayoría.

- Y las pociones de la enfermería están todas destruidas...- musitó Albus para si mismo.

- No serán necesarias.- contestó una voz a sus espaldas. El anciano se giró y clavó sus ojos azules en los negros de su profesor.- El fénix está haciendo un buen trabajo.- Severus señaló un punto a su derecha. Fawkes recorría alumno por alumno, derramando sus lágrimas en las heridas más graves al tiempo que emitía un suave canto. Albus sonrió, diciéndose que se hacia viejo si no había sido capaz de recordar algo tan sencillo como que las lágrimas de fénix poseían un alto poder curativo.

-------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

Harry contempló el exterior sin ver en realidad. En su mente se sucedían las imágenes de las ruinas que había contemplado, mezclándose con otras que mostraban ojos rojos, un lamento que le destrozaba los oídos, risas y llanto, en un oscuro delirio. Apretó los brazos entorno a su cuerpo, sintiendo el frío lacerándole la piel como si surgiera de su interior en lugar de venir de fuera. Y su cerebro repetía una y otra vez la misma letanía como si se hubiera atascado en ese punto incapaz de centrarse en cualquier otra cosa: " Es mi culpa".

-------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

Severus contempló como el ave se posaba con gracilidad sobre el hombro de un alumno y vertía unas pocas lágrimas sobre la herida de su pierna. Al instante, el agujero del tamaño de un galeón comenzó a cerrarse. El director caminaba de aquí para allá, impartiendo órdenes a sus profesores y comprobando personalmente el estado de sus alumnos. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a uno de los bancos de la mesa de Huffelpuff para descansar cuando sintió un tirón en su túnica. Giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a que se debía y...se encontró con un mocoso de once años que le observaba a su vez con cierto temor, pero sin soltarse. Severus alzó una de sus cejas con cierto fastidio. Pero no tubo tiempo de replicar nada, porque cinco segundos después se vio rodeado de niños de primer año que al parecer habían decidido que el lugar más seguro era junto a su estricto profesor de pociones.

- Pero qué...?- murmuró mirando con exasperación y creciente desconcierto a ese grupo de críos que no alcanzaban en su mayoría el metro y medio.

- Me temo que tu fama te precede.- la voz sonó a sus espaldas, burlona. Severus se giró de inmediato y frunció el ceño con irritación, soltando un bufido ante el que Remus Lupin no se arredró.

- Si eso fuera cierto estos mocosos estarían lo más lejos posible de mi.- masculló intentando avanzar entre tanto niño, preguntándose como era posible que un crío pudiera parecerse tanto a una lapa.

- No me refería a esa de gruñón, amargado y detestable profesor, Severus.- sonrió el licántropo, quien parecía a punto de partirse de risa ante la escena.- Sino a esa otra que te califica de invencible. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabe que actuaste durante años como espía de Dumbledore y que el Innombrable jamás logró descubrirte.- los niños miraron un segundo al hombre-lobo para regresar después sus impresionados rostros al profesor, mirándole con la boca abierta. Remus parecía a punto de estallar.

- Quítamelos de encima, quieres!?- exclamó Severus, irritado.

- Creo que se sienten más seguros contigo.- terció Lupin con una gran sonrisa burlona. Pero su rostro se tornó súbitamente serio.- Dónde está Harry?- su voz delató un matiz inquieto, preocupado. La expresión de Severus se tornó seria también.

- En la enfermería.- musitó.

- Solo!?- exclamó el licántropo. Y estaba a punto de maldecir en voz alta cuando un temblor se extendió por toda la sala.

* * *

En este capi no hay respuestas a reviews porque, si hay, no puedo verlos. Que alguien me mate y termine con mis sufrimiento!! Cuando no es mi PC es mi conexión, y cuando no, es la propia página Web la que me putea v.v. Si es que así no se puede vivir v.v.

En fin…que os ha parecido? Harry destrozado emocionalmente ( como no :P), el castillo en ruinas, y para colmo de males…terremoto v.v. Soy cruel, lo se XD. Alguien adivina que es lo que quería decir Dumbledore con lo de la última prueba? Jujuju, hay una gran sorpresa para vosotros en los próximos capis :D.

Reviewwwwws!! No seáis malos v.v, que en el capi anterior no me ha llegado ninguno ó.Ò.


	19. Como un fénix

Dejad que os explique mi pequeño problemilla ( el nº 524 en mi lista de " las diferentes venganzas que la tecnología utiliza contra mí") antes que nada. Resulta que NO veo los nuevos capítulos que voy colgando de "Llámame Severus". Se me quedó encallado a partir del 16, y el 17 y 18 ya no los veo a menos que vaya directamente al capitulo 16 y claque en ellos. Lo que quiere decir que cuando abro FF me sale el fic como si no lo hubiera actualizado…ò.ó. Lo cual no sería tan grave si no fuera porque TAMPOCO puedo leer los reviews que me enviáis.

A partir de ahora y si no se arregla la situación, tendré que contestaros basándome en las alertas que me llegan al e-mail ( en realidad leo vuestros reviews en mi correo), así que si me dejo a alguien, por favor que no me coma ni se piense que le ignoro v.v. Que me lo diga y al siguiente capi le contestaré. Asias por vuestra atención :D.

FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZ NAVIDAAAAD!!

Disfrutad!!

_**Cómo un fénix…**_

Los gritos de los aterrados alumnos lograron ahogar por unos momentos el sonido retumbante del terremoto. Una vez más, las paredes y el suelo temblaron bajo los pies de los asustados estudiantes y los preocupados profesores. Dumbledore miró con aprensión al techo, de donde se desprendió un fino polvillo, temiendo que el castillo se viniera definitivamente abajo. Nada podrían hacer si eso sucedía. Sin magia, sin posibilidad de avisar a nadie o aparecerse, se encontraban irremisiblemente atrapados. Por la mente de Severus cruzaban en ese momento los mismos pensamientos. Movilizándose rápidamente, los jefes de las casas reagruparon a los histéricos alumnos y procuraron resguardarse en el rincón del Gran Comedor menos afectado por la anterior destrucción. Pero alguien, entre todo el barullo de estudiantes que corrían o ayudaban a sus compañeros heridos a moverse, permaneció quieto.

- Se puede saber que haces, Lupin?- siseó Severus en dirección al inmóvil licántropo. Su expresión, entre asombrada y desconcertada, logró llamar su atención.- Lupin!- llamó de nuevo, perdiendo su ya escasa paciencia.

- Debo de haberme vuelto loco…- le oyó murmurar. Y Severus se dijo que probablemente era cierto. Porque quedarse en medio del gran salón, desprotegido, con un terremoto aumentando en potencia, no era una gran demostración de cordura precisamente. Y la irritación del maestro aumentó cuando, en vez de responder a su llamado y reaccionar, el hombre-lobo se limitó a cerrar los ojos tan tranquilamente como si se hallara en medio del campo disfrutando de la brisa. Severus intentó desembarazarse de los alumnos de primer año, que se habían aferrado con más fuerza a él, como si creyeran que su maestro era tan invencible que las rocas no se atreverían a caer sobre él. Aún le costó unos segundos de forcejeo y esfuerzo liberarse, tras varias miradas homicidas. En dos zancadas se situó al lado de Lupin y le aferró por un brazo dispuesto a gritarle unos cuantos exabruptos impropios de un profesor. Pero cual fue su estupefacción cuando el lupino alzó una mano justo ante sus narices para callarle.

- Escucha.- dijo simplemente. Y eso hizo. Era tan leve como el rumor de un río subterráneo, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Severus logró escuchar aquello a lo que el licántropo parecía prestar tanta atención. Aún tardó un poco más en darse cuenta que ya lo había escuchado antes. Más que un sonido asemejaba a una vibración, y el hombre no estaba seguro de si lo percibía a través del oído o si subía por su cuerpo a través de sus pies. Un inmenso y sordo latido, el mismo que se había expandido por el castillo aquella noche que ahora parecía tan lejana al tiempo que el edificio vibraba con renovada magia.

- Es lo mismo que escuchaste antes?- inquirió Severus, mirando a su alrededor, intranquilo.

- No tiene punto de comparación.- murmuró Lupin.- Esto es casi…musical.- el maestro comprendió que la percepción de su colega de esa extraña vibración era mucho más amplia que la suya. Una algarabía de gritos se alzó entonces en ese momento acaparando la atención de ambos maestros. Severus se giró rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Lupin solo para descubrir que todas las miradas se encontraban fijas a sus espaldas. Y no le gustó el hecho de que estas subieran hacia arriba, como siguiendo la trayectoria de algo que su instinto percibió muy grande tras él. Sintió la sombra de ese "algo" elevarse sobre él, poniéndole el bello de la nuca de punta, y finalmente se giró para contemplar el espectáculo más extraño de su vida. La inmensa roca que había seccionado literalmente en dos la mesa de Ravenclaw levitaba en el aire, girando pausadamente sobre si misma. De su superficie se desprendían pequeñas astillas que anteriormente habían formado parte de la mesa y un fino polvillo se esparció por el aire. Un sonoro crack desvió por unos instantes la atención de estudiantes y profesores del extraño fenómeno, justo a tiempo para ver como la mesa de las águilas terminaba de hundirse.

Y repentinamente, la piedra inició un veloz ascenso que asustó a todos y logró arrancar unos cuantos grititos de los jóvenes más impresionables. Con simétrica precisión, se encajó en una de las enormes grietas del techo, como si algún tipo de memoria interna le indicara el lugar exacto al que pertenecía. Ese fue el inicio de un extraño suceso que pasaría a la Historia de Hogwarts junto con la segunda gran destrucción del castillo.

Uno a uno, los escombros diseminados por la gran sala se elevaron para regresar rápidamente al lugar del que habían caído, en un proceso regenerador tan veloz que los atónitos presentes apenas podían seguir la trayectoria de las piedras de todos los tamaños. Incluso las pequeñas esquirlas y el polvo que se había desprendido revolotearon en el aire esperando su turno para regresar a los muros o el techo del castillo, el cual continuaba emitiendo un suave susurro que casi parecía la respiración de un animal vivo.

- Es como estar atrapado dentro de un giratiempo…- murmuró acertadamente un alumno de sexto año. La enorme grieta de la pared norte se cerró en cuestión de segundos, y minutos más tarde las paredes del Gran Comedor aparecían tan intactas como si ninguna destrucción las hubiera arrasado previamente. El techo mostraba el agitado tiempo exterior. Ya no llovía, pero el cielo lucía un color plomizo deprimente. Sin embargo, ese sorprendente proceso no se limitó a la estructura del castillo. Centenares de ojos observaron asombrados como las mesas de las casas se recomponían ante sus ojos, hasta que la última astilla hubo encajado en su sitio y las grietas de la madera desaparecieron. Los tapices, quemados y echados a perder, se hilaban de nuevo como si el fuego de las antorchas no los hubiera consumido nunca. Las renegridas piedras recuperaron su color habitual y la tarima de los profesores se levantó por si sola. Y si un par de ojos hubiera podido pasear su mirada por el resto de niveles y estancias del castillo, habría contemplado el mismo milagro. Los cuadros saltaron del suelo para regresar a sus lugares en las paredes de piedra, los marcos y las telas se restauraron como por arte de magia, las tuberías reventadas dejaron de derramar el agua por los pasillos para soldarse de nuevo e introducirse al interior de los muros, los cuales se cerraron nuevamente sin un solo indicio de que alguna vez hubieran estallado. Los suelos que se habían venido abajo saltaron de los niveles inferiores para volver a constituir pasillos enteros y las llamas se tornaron dóciles y empequeñecieron hasta regresar a sus antorchas junto con todo el hollín que habían desprendido. Una por una, las hojas de los libros diseminadas por el suelo de la biblioteca, se pegaron de nuevo a sus tapas correspondientes antes de que estas se cerraran y los volúmenes se depositaran solos en las estanterías, que se irguieron sobre si mismas primero. Pizarras, sillas, pupitres, objetos de cristal, retratos y tapices, incluso las tizas y las plumas de escribir se recompusieron milagrosamente y volvieron al lugar exacto en el que habían permanecido antes de la asolación del castillo. Las salas comunes recuperaron su normalidad mientras el fuego habitual ardía en las chimeneas. Las habitaciones volvían a ser los nidos de desorden de siempre, según fueran sus ocupantes, con libros y túnicas esparcidos por el suelo o sobre las camas, cuyos doseles se izaron con las cortinas intactas. En resumidas cuentas, Hogwarts volvió al estado exacto en el que estaba justo antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Los habitantes de los retratos regresaron a sus cuadros para contemplar, con ojos como platos, el mágico suceso. No tardaron en recorrer las demás galerías, comprobando que todas habían sufrido el mismo cambio, y comentar con sus vecinos de paisaje lo acontecido.

En el Gran Comedor, el silencio planeaba por encima de los centenares de cabezas. Un silencio incrédulo y desconfiado, como si alumnos y profesores no estuvieran seguros de si podían ya respirar con alivio o si aún debían temer una nueva sorpresa.

- Ya está.- la confirmación penetró en los aturdidos cerebros de los estudiantes y estos comprendieron que la pesadilla había terminado. Y entonces una gran algarabía de vítores y exclamaciones aliviadas se desató como una oleada en el compacto grupo que formaban estudiantes y profesores y que aún no se había movido del rincón en el que se habían refugiado. Lupin miró a Snape, algo aturdido. Parecía haber salido de un profundo y placentero sueño.- Ya terminó. Fuera lo que fuera…se acabó.

- Como lo sabes?- rebatió Severus, cuya experiencia le había enseñado a desconfiar de cualquier golpe de suerte como ese. Y que la escuela se hubiera regenerado por si misma era una suerte demasiado benéfica para su gusto.

- Porque el castillo ha dejado de cantar.- la mirada que le dirigió Severus logró teñir sus mejillas de un pálido rosa, como si se avergonzara de lo que acababa de decir. Pero de que otra forma podría describir lo que había oído? Un susurro tan sublime que prendía una especie de calidez en el alma, haciéndola vibrar al ritmo de unos acordes que ningún instrumento podría imitar, demasiado vivos, una gran respiración. Remus estaba convencido de que el castillo había cobrado vida aquella noche, en que la magia recorrió sus rincones. Había estado escuchando el latir sordo de un gigantesco corazón desde entonces, y ahora nadie podría quitarle la idea de la cabeza de que lo que acababa de escuchar era su voz. De alguna forma, el saber que el castillo era una gran bestia que velaba por la seguridad de sus habitantes era una idea reconfortante. Le vino a la memoria el lema de la escuela. Tal vez el colegio fuera realmente como un gran dragón dormido.

------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

Severus continuó lanzando desconfiadas miradas a su alrededor, incapaz de creer que todo hubiera terminado sin más de una forma tan beneficiosa para ellos. Pero los resultados saltaban a la vista. No había un solo indicio de que el castillo hubiera sufrido casi un derrumbamiento, incluso los suelos brillaban como si los elfos domésticos acabaran de limpiarlos. Lentamente, exhaló el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones, diciéndose que ya no había de que preocuparse. Pero entonces…a qué se debía esa molesta sensación que no lograba sacudirse de encima? Como si algo faltara, como si hubieran olvidado algo importante…Era incapaz de relajar la tensión que aun atenazaba sus músculos y no sabía por qué. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los centenares de estudiantes, que se movían ahora por la sala con cautela, temiendo tal vez que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Algunos comenzaban a abandonar el Gran Comedor guiados por sus profesores en dirección a la enfermería. La sensación persistía. La enfermería. Qué había ocasionado la súbita y asombrosa recuperación del castillo?

- Harry…- la luz se hizo en su cerebro como si de pronto alguien se lo hubiera susurrado al oído. Echó a correr. Ignoró el llamado de Lupin, y aún el de Dumbledore, casi atropellando por el camino a un alumno que cojeaba terriblemente. Cruzó a toda velocidad los pasillos, sorprendiéndose por el camino de que estos estuvieran intactos. Otros pasos resonaban a sus espaldas. Divisó la puerta de la enfermería y se obligó a correr más rápido, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero al igual que cuando penetró en el despacho de Dumbledore horas antes, no estaba preparado para lo que vieron sus ojos cuando abrió de par en par las pesadas puertas.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es lo que hay :D. En "El sucesor" os dejé con el inicio del angst y aquí por lo menos os he reconstruido Hogwarts :D. No os quejareis eeh? Todo vuelve a la normalidad, y aunque parezca que no, es una demostración más de los poderes que ha adquirido Harry ( porque sí, ha sido Harry XDD). Ahora, que pasará después de todo este lío de catástrofes? Explicará por fin Dumby que es eso de la "prueba"? Dará algún paso adelante Severus? O lo dará Harry? Y que ha pasado con Zigy? QUIEN es Zigy? Lograré no morir de intoxicación de glucosa por culpa de los turrones?

P.D.: Si alguien capta cierto dato que he puesto por ahí así como disimuladamente muy gustosa lo explicaré en siguientes capis. Pero solo si lo cogéis, sino no :P.

**Enovy**: Supe que estabas debajo de mi escritorio porque, como Blacklady, siempre me descubrís lo que va a pasar…ó.O. O eso o se chiva Trelawney…hummm…ya hablaré yo con ella. Pues ya ves como se reconstruyó el castillo :D. Harry anda de nuevo haciendo de las suyas pero…os dejo una intriguilla para que penséis en navidad. Harry se da cuenta de lo que hace? Es más…es ÉL quien lo hace?? Que opináis? XDD. Pociones no podré actualizar por el momento porque mi Musa (Musaina, saluda. Os dice hola con la mano :D) prefiere seguir con los demás fics y de momento no se digna a darme un poquitín de inspiración para ese fic v.v. Pero en cuanto me venga algo a la cabeza lo continuo, prometido :D. te gustó la escena con Ron y Hermi? Ajajajaj, verdad que es adorable? Y con Sev rodeado de los pequeñuelos de 11 años XDDD. Sev: Eres cruel…sabes que no me gustan los niños…ò.ó. Yo: Hummm…pues Harry yo diría que no te cae lo que se dice mal… Sev: Te odio… Yo: lo se :D.

**Kora**: Muajajajajjaja! Sí! Descubriste mi malvado plan! YO soy la sucesora de Lord Voldemort alias Voldy! Solo que yo no quiero dominar el mundo…yo quiero dominar vuestras mentes! Muajajajajaja. XDDD. A sus órdenes! Aquí nuevo capi :D, espero que te guste :D.

**Bishoujo Hentai**: Noo, pobre Dumby v.v. Suficiente tiene con ver su castillo destruido v.v. No es tan mala persona como parece XDD. Y sí, más o menos suelo actualizar todos los fics a la vez, a menos que: A: se me fastidie Internet ( como siempre) y solo pueda actualizar uno. B: Me quede sin capítulos de algún fic y solo pueda actualizar de los que aun me quedan. :D

**Tonkspotter**: Ajajajaj! Pero que os ha hecho el pobre vejete que todos lo queréis eliminar:D Pues estoy planeando un nuevo fic que creo que te gustaría, ya que te cae tan mal :P. Pero lo primero es lo primero y tengo que terminar estos! Que si no se me acumula la faena.

**Carolagd:** Pues si te gusta ver a Harry sufrir vas a disfrutar como una enana con "El sucesor" XDDD. Pues no, no puedo ver los reviews, al menos de momento. También puede ser que cuando actualice algún otro escritor y cambie la página todo vuelva a la normalidad para mí. Eso espero porque esto es un asco…v.v A Harry aun le queda mucho por sufrir en este fic también :P.

**Lonely. Julie:** Pues todo se reparó! Ala, tan fácil como eso XDD. O no es tan fácil como parece? Zigy…ya vereis que pasa con Zigy :P. Y noo! No la quiero matar! Que para un personaje que es totalmente mio…v.v.

**Tercy-S-SCloe**: XDDDDD. Casi todos los capis de este fic están cortados de forma que quedan cortos, pero eeees que hay tantos momentos donde queda tan condenadamente bien cortar…:P. A mi también me gustó particularmente esa escena. Sev rodeado de nenes…casi me lo pude imaginar como padre de familia XDD Sev: Nooo! Eso no!! Yo: Ni siquiera con Harry? Sev: …. Yo:D. O.O Porque todo el mundo se mete a espiarme bajo mi escritorio!!?? Entre tu, Enovy y Blacklady ya no puedo meter las piernas debajo, ocupáis todo el espacio XDDD. Sí, normalmente me gusta enrevesar las cosas, pero es que si lo hago todo difícil luego me lío hasta yo XDD. Además, me hacía ilusión hacerlo así :D, porque tiene que ser…no se, espectacular :D. Y meter a un grupo de albañiles como que no me hacía XDDD. Ajajajaja! Me leí tu otro review! Y que sepas que lo compartí con mis amigas porque eres la diosa de los caramelos de limón XDD ( tengo una amiga que también le fascina esa faceta de Dumby y que quiere montar una tienda solo de caramelos de limón XDD). Y sí, parecía un videojuego XDD, y eso que no soy aficionada a ellos, que sino XDDD. Por cierto….QUIERO FIC TUYO YA!! Quiero saber de las conciencias de Harry y Sev!! Ellas también se lían en su espacio extra-sensorial-temporal-ultra-metafísico??? XDDD.

P.D.: Dumby con traje de cuero y látigo??O.O OMFG!! Espero que Sevy no estuviera presente viéndolo o no me resistirá para el resto de fics O.O.

**Valethsnape**: Pues como se que le tenéis aprecio al bendito castillo, lo reconstruí enterito! Hasta su última piedra :D. Lástima de Harry, que habrá pasado con él?:P

**Galateapola:** You-love-Dumby? Ajajaja, yo también cuando no se pone en plan manipulador :P. En cuanto a si pasó la prueba o no…en realidad no es ni Harry ni Dumby quien deciden :D.

**Enovy (bis):** Hola otra vez! XD. Realmente harry no consigue reconstruir el castillo solo siendo feliz ( porque si así fuera el castillo lo lleva chungo XDD). Ya veréis como, aunque en realidad no tiene mucho misterio :P.

**Kat basted:** No me ha salido la dirección que me enviabas v.v. Suele pasar, FF no permite publicidad de otras páginas, tienes que separar las w y los puntos para que pueda verse v.v. Y bien! Aquí está el siguiente capi:D

**Artemis Shiro:** Pues tal vez en el próximo capi o a lo mejor en el siguiente :D. Porque hay muchas cosas que explicar y no solo Dumby es el encargado de ello :D.

**Blackmoonlady**: Bienvenida a mi humilde mundooo:D Me alegro de que te gustara mi forma de escribir a los personajes, por un general suelo basarme en los originales y a partir de ahí…a desarrollar! Como Harry destruyó a Voldy es algo pendiente de explicar, pero puede que aun quede un poquito para contestar a esa duda :P. Y en cuanto a ver cuando surge el amor entre estos dos…faltan muchas explicaciones aún:P

**Blacklady:** Pues ya ves que fue para arreglar el castillo :P. Como lo hizo? Como quedó Harry después del esfuerzo? Próximamente después de navidad XDDD.

**Kmy Kusanagi:** Lo de cortar los capis en el punto exacto es un don XDDD. Na, solo me fijo en donde me comería yo las uñas si me dejarán ahí para haceros lo mismo XDDD. Mala? Sí, mi psicólogo también me lo dice XDDD.

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOOOS:D


	20. Él

Pues ya está! El siguiente capi viene pegando fuerte porque suceden cosas inesperadas (incluso para mí, que no pensaba hacerlo así o.O). Una sorpresa desagradable para el prota y los que le rodean. Y ahora? Que hará Severus?

Por cierto! Ya me llegan las alertas de los reviews que me enviáis, supongo que FF tuvo algún problema porque me han llegado todas de golpe o.O. En fin, cual será el próximo problema?

Disfrutad!!

_**Él**_

- Merlín!- se le escapó de los labios cuando el intenso resplandor le hirió los ojos. Sus manos aferraron con más fuerza las puertas de la enfermería. Alguien a sus espaldas emitió una exclamación igual de estupefacta que la suya. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de contrarrestar la dorada luz que llegaba hasta él, y al cabo de unos segundos logró divisar la figura de Harry. Suspendido en el aire, horizontalmente, como si hubiese levitado desde la cama. Su largo cabello ondeaba y se arremolinaba alrededor de su rostro y la túnica oscilaba en suaves ondas por debajo de él azotada por una brisa que procedía de ninguna parte. El resplandor dorado arrancaba destellos a las blancas paredes, moviéndose como una fuerza viva alrededor del chico. De hecho, parecía emanar de él. Un aura fuerte e inmensa que gravitaba con lentitud entorno a Harry. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero su expresión manifestaba un intenso padecimiento.

- Qué es eso? Por Merlín…qué es eso!?- exclamó la voz de Lupin tras él, una de sus manos le agarraba ahora por el brazo, aunque no hizo ningún intento de apartarle. Y es que el resplandor dorado no era la única luz que se movía en la sala. Otra aura más, rabiosamente roja, se deslizaba alrededor de la otra como una serpiente enroscándose entorno a su presa. En ocasiones, un brazo extenso de energía se hundía en la luz dorada, azotándola, atacándola como si deseara herirla o engullirla. Y el resplandor dorado la repelía con esfuerzo, aunque a cada intento se hacía más débil, siendo arrollada por ese aura de rojiza malignidad que estrechaba su fatal abrazo entorno a la luz, ahogándola. Un gemido surgió entonces de los labios de Harry, al tiempo que su rostro se crispaba en una expresión de dolor. Finalmente, una de las extensiones rojizas logró romper la barrera y atravesar el cuerpo del muchacho. Otras siguieron su camino con rapidez.

- _Detentum aureas enemicus exaerrum_!!- Severus sintió la fuerte corriente rozando su rostro y alborotando su melena. Algo de un brillante tono azulíneo voló velozmente desde sus espaldas hasta las luces que continuaban debatiéndose y atravesó con un feroz golpe el aura rojiza, que pareció desestabilizarse y aflojó su presa. Y seguidamente, la nueva luz hundió dos largos brazos de energía, a modo de garras, sobre el resplandor rojo mientras otros dos se extendían en lo que Severus creyó reconocer como dos inmensas alas, apartando a aquella cosa de Harry y lanzándolo contra la pared, donde se retorció unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Giró sobre si mismo, atónito y sobrecogido, a tiempo de ver al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Albus Dumbledore, como no lo había visto nunca. Una de sus manos se había proyectado hacia delante, extendida y sus ojos brillaban con una cólera gélida y casi sobrenatural. Gotitas de sudor empapaban su frente y su bigote a causa del esfuerzo. Sus ojos negros regresaron velozmente hacia la figura que aun levitaba en el aire. La luz azulada había desaparecido, y la dorada se encogió, titiló y terminó por apagarse. El cuerpo de Harry descendió lentamente, hasta posarse de nuevo sobre la cama, de dónde resbaló a cámara lenta hasta el suelo, cayendo boca abajo con un ruido sordo.

El profesor de pociones reaccionó rápidamente y se acercó a Harry, dándole la vuelta y pasando un brazo en torno a su espalda para atraerlo contra su pecho. Sus ojos examinaron nerviosos el cuerpo del chico en busca de posibles heridas, pero a excepción de un pequeño hematoma que comenzó a formarse en su pómulo izquierdo no parecía que tuviera nada más.

- Qué has hecho esta vez, niño del demonio?- susurró en un tono preocupado y a la vez suave que sorprendió a Lupin, quien se había acercado por detrás aun impactado por lo que acababa de ver. Dumbledore tan solo esbozó una breve sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, exhausto.

- Albus…qué era eso?- inquirió el licántropo sin apartar los ojos del joven desmayado. Había sido…impresionante. No solo era la primera vez que veía a Dumbledore en acción, sino que jamás en su vida había visto una demostración de magia tan poderosa como ese día. Y lo que más le impactaba era que había sido precisamente Harry quien la había manifestado. Sabía de los poderes de James, también tuvo la oportunidad en su día de comprobar cuan fuerte era Lily, pero lo de Harry sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas con creces. "Es un heredero" se recordó, y un hondo orgullo se apoderó de él. Clavó sus dorados ojos en los del anciano, que parecía estar reponiendo fuerzas. El director se mesó la barba con lentitud, meditando, sus ojos azules permanecían inalterables y un brillo inteligente le indicó al licántropo que algo estaba tramando su prodigioso cerebro.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de dar algunas explicaciones.- musitó al fin el anciano sin abandonar ese aire ausente. Sus pupilas titilaron un segundo antes de mirar el también a Harry, aun entre los brazos de Snape.- Pero primero habrá que esperar a que él despierte. Necesito que me aclare algunas cosas antes de emitir ningún juicio.- continuó.- Aunque en realidad creo saber lo que ha pasado.- y el tono en que lo dijo trajo desagradables sospechas a ambos profesores.

-------------------------------------ººº-------------------------------

- Te ves con fuerzas, Harry?- preguntó el anciano, mirando intensamente a su pupilo. Habían pasado dos horas hasta que este despertara, y aun ofrecía un aspecto bastante deplorable. Era obvio que el esfuerzo que había hecho había sido superior a sus fuerzas. Harry clavó los ojos en las mantas que le cubrían, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado por lo que había pasado como para mirar a los ojos al director. No, no se sentía con fuerzas, pero Dumbledore iba a darle algunas respuestas a sus interrogantes. Y en ese momento sus preguntas eran muchas como para dejar escapar la oportunidad. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y asintió lentamente.

Se levantó con cuidado y vaciló al tenerse sobre sus dos pies, pero una mano fuerte le aferró justo a tiempo. Harry dirigió una mirada sorprendida a su profesor de pociones. No recordaba demasiado de lo que había sucedido en el despacho del director. Imágenes confusas, voces, sonidos y luces. Pero sí tenía clara la presencia del hombre muy cerca de él, y por increíble que pareciera, el recuerdo que llegaba a su mente era el de un sentimiento confortante. Decidió dejar ese nuevo misterio para más adelante.

Mientras Minerva organizaba a los estudiantes y poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, Harry, Snape, Remus y Dumbledore se encerraron en el despacho del último. El director se acomodó en su sillón, tras el escritorio, e invitó al resto a hacer lo mismo en los diferentes asientos que aparecieron a un movimiento de su varita. Harry se dejó caer en su butaca con aire cansado y decaído.

- Bien Harry, necesito que me digas…-

- Fue él.- interrumpió Harry al anciano y mirando al suelo. Se sentía tan derrotado… Dumbledore le observó en silencio y sus ojos destellaron sombriamente. Sin embargo, ni Severus ni Remus comprendieron.

- Lo imaginaba…- musitó al cabo de un rato Albus.

- Lo siento.- murmuró Harry muy bajito, y agachó más la cabeza como si una gran vergüenza cargara sobre sus hombros.

- No Harry, no tienes por qué disculparte, no fue culpa tuya.- contradijo el viejo director con una sonrisa bondadosa.

- Sí lo es!- saltó Harry, mirando por primera vez al anciano.- No debí confiarme! Creía que le había vencido y ahora…- se hundió de nuevo en su asiento, callando de pronto. Se sentía estúpido. Qué diría el mundo mágico de saberlo? Qué dirían Ron y Hermione?

- Un momento…- interrumpió Remus con el semblante lívido.- No insinuará…que él…?- no se atrevió a seguir hablando, pero la muda pregunta había quedado en el aire, amenazadora. Y entonces Severus comprendió. Giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirar a Harry, que continuaba con la cabeza gacha. Parecía más pequeño y frágil que nunca. " No es posible!" se dijo. Pero las evidencias hablaban por si mismas y el grave semblante de Dumbledore parecía confirmar sus sospechas. Cerró los puños con fuerza, pálido, shockeado. No podía ser que la pesadilla comenzara de nuevo…

- No lo insinúo, Remus. Lo afirmo.- terció el anciano con voz firme.- Y repito Harry, que tu no tienes la culpa.- miró a su pupilo con afecto.- Yo también le creí vencido. Pero es obvio que Voldemort guarda más ases en la manga de los que suponía…- murmuró finalmente. - Y si se ha manifestado de la forma en que lo ha hecho hoy quiere decir que ya ha conseguido un nuevo cuerpo en el que establecerse.- Remus soltó un gemido angustiado al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al cabello y se lo mesaba furiosamente. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que todo eso fuera una pesadilla. Severus sin embargo no tenía por costumbre dejarse llevar por la desesperación, intuía además que lo que menos necesitaba el muchacho en esos momentos era que le recordaran la magnitud de su fracaso con absurdas muestras de congoja. Pero había algo que le había llamado la atención.

- Albus.- llamó, consiguiendo la atención del anciano.- Eso quiere decir que lo que hemos visto antes…

- Era él, en efecto.- asintió el director.- O tal vez debería decir que era una extensión de si mismo. Su aura, si prefieres llamarlo así.- esta vez Harry también prestó atención a las palabras de Dumbledore.- Debe sentirse especialmente fuerte para que se haya atrevido a semejante demostración de poder. Pero como siempre, Tom es demasiado arrogante para evitar errores. Nos ha rebelado algo importante y sobretodo que habría resultado nefasto para nosotros- hizo una pausa para mirar a su pupilo.- y para Harry, en caso de no haberlo sabido.- continuó. Albus se puso en pie, pensativo, y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro tras su escritorio.- Su conexión con Harry se ha hecho más fuerte. Es por eso que ha conseguido proyectar su aura hacia ti.- añadió mirando al chico.- E inmiscuirse en tu iniciación como heredero.

- Perdón, señor?- interrumpió Harry con expresión estupefacta.

- Por supuesto es lógico que tú no te hayas dado cuenta. No del todo al menos.- continuó Albus acariciándose la barba.- Pero supongo que no creerás que todo ese poder destructivo era cosa tuya, verdad?- los ojos del anciano sonrieron ante la incredulidad de Harry, que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua incapaz de emitir palabra alguna. Incluso Severus y Remus le miraban con cierto asombro.- Te conozco Harry.- prosiguió el viejo director.- Y se que tus capacidades tienden a la regeneración, como lo que hiciste después con el caos que había creado Voldemort. Que por cierto, te lo agradezco y te felicito. Una demostración impresionante.- ese comentario logró que Harry se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo. No comprendía del todo lo que quería decir Dumbledore. Pero sí había entendido que él no había destruido Hogwarts y eso le producía un intenso alivio. Lo cual le trajo algo a la mente.

- Ron y Hermione!- exclamó súbitamente.- Y….los demás. Como…?

- En perfecto estado, no te preocupes por eso.- atajó el anciano.- No hay ningún herido de gravedad. Nada al menos que no puedan curar unas cuantas pociones y unas pocas lágrimas de fénix.- Harry suspiró, aliviado.

- Entonces, todo ese poder…no fue Harry?- intervino de nuevo Remus.

- Oh, sí fue él.- aclaró Albus.- Pero me temo que Voldemort se valió de uno de sus sucios trucos para infiltrarse en la mente de Harry y disponer de su poder a su antojo, aprovechando la cantidad de magia que ha de liberarse necesariamente en la última prueba.

- Déjate de misterios Albus.- interrumpió bruscamente Severus con el ceño fruncido por la impaciencia.- Qué demonios es todo eso de la iniciación y la última prueba?- Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su profesor. Llevaba meses esperando una respuesta a los cambios, los nuevos poderes…El anciano sonrió con indulgencia antes de proseguir.

- Es un secreto bien guardado de los fundadores. Más por el olvido del que ha sido objeto que por discreción. Todo heredero ha de pasar por una serie de pruebas que demuestran la autenticidad de su procedencia. Más o menos difíciles y más o menos involuntarias. Por un general se limitan a una serie de cambios en su núcleo mágico o, en ocasiones, su aspecto físico.- explicó Dumbledore, distraído, sin percatarse de que tres pares de ojos seguían su ir y venir.- En tu caso, Harry, te convertiste en una copia exacta de Godric Gryffindor, lo cual no podía dejar duda alguna de tu herencia. Recuerdo que en el caso de Tom fue algo más discreto pero igualmente molesto para él, teniendo en cuenta que no deseaba que nadie supiera de su ascendencia por el momento.

- Que le sucedió?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Se había sentado casi en el borde de la silla, demasiado interesado en la historia como para acordarse de su cansancio.

- Lo ocultó tras una afonía que duró aproximadamente una semana y media. Muy conveniente y nada sospechoso teniendo en cuenta que había una epidemia bastante extendida en aquellos días de gripe. No me extrañaría que la hubiera provocado él para hacer más creíble su coartada. El caso - continuó el anciano, que se había dado cuenta de la impaciencia de sus oyentes.- es que durante una semana y media Tom Ryddle tan solo pudo hablar en pársel.

- Solo eso?- dijo Harry, obviamente decepcionado.- Volverse rubio me parece algo mucho más grave…- murmuró con el ceño fruncido por la injusticia. Aun le recorrían escalofríos solo con pensar que podría haberse quedado así para siempre. Una sonrisa divertida afloró a los labios de los otros presentes. Incluido Severus, quien no podía menos que darle la razón.

- Y en cuanto a la iniciación…- continuó Dumbledore.- Hasta ese momento solo habías experimentado pequeños destellos de magia avanzada. Pero era necesario que la herencia se liberara del todo. Una especie de título firmado, si lo prefieres.- explicó, dirigiéndose a Harry- Técnicamente debía resultar algo hermoso. Pero me temo que Voldemort se encargó de estropearlo todo.- dijo en tono siniestro. Harry agachó la cabeza, pensativo. Ahora comprendía tantas cosas que le habían sucedido. Sus inestables emociones, los accesos de rabia y cambios de humor…Ya le había sucedido el año pasado, y se preguntó como no había hecho la conexión antes. "Tal vez" se dijo "porque creía que estaba muerto". Eso era lo que más le enfurecía. Una vez más, Voldemort había burlado a la muerte. Si no hubiera sido tan confiando esto no habría pasado. Y pensar que el muy bastardo había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para restablecerse, para ganar fuerza, para hacerse más poderoso…Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar lo acontecido en la enfermería. Había sido definitivo. No habría podido negase a la evidencia por más que lo hubiera intentado, simplemente porque la presencia de Voldemort era tan poderosa que era imposible de ignorar. Y había percibido su fuerza. Recordó aquel día que ahora le parecía tan lejano en que creyó haberle derrotado. Sin duda ahora era más poderoso. "Y yo vuelvo a estar como al principio" pensó con amargura.

* * *

Sorpresa!! Pues sí! Voldemort está vivo y cobrando fuerza! Para los que me pedían que explicara los detalles de la primera batalla en que, supuestamente, Harry había derrotado a Voldy, pues eso llegará en breve. Supongo que más de uno ha comenzado a unir piezas y ya se imagina el por qué de muchas de las cosas que han sucedido. Este es el momento de las explicaciones, pero son tantas que es probable que me deje algo en el aire XDD. Si es así, por favor, avisad y lo soluciono en un plis :D.

**Lonely.Julie:** Que no puedo? Muajajajjaja!! Y tanto que puedo dejarlo así XD, de hecho soy una gran aficionada a cortar los capis de forma que os reconcomáis las uñas XDD. Pero es que sino no sería tan emocionante, no:D

**Blackmoonlady:** Pues mi musa se ha decidido ha darme algo de inspiración para el fic "Pociones", que lo tenía parado desde hacía dos meses y eso no se hace ò.O. Por eso este me tardó un poquito más en actualizar, de todos modos, lo que siempre digo, no preocuparse que aunque tarde más o menos terminaré mis fics :D.

**Rasaaabe:** Pues si te digo la verdad, ni yo sabía lo que vería una vez entrara en la enfermería. Es decir, sí lo sabía, pero de lo que pensaba a lo que he terminado por escribir….un mundo o.O. Si es que mis fics cobran vida y se escriben ellos solitos o.o.

**Enovy: **A su lado? Y quien dice que Zigy esta con él en la enfermería:P XDDD. Lo de "padre e hijo pero más allá" sería incesto XDD. Aunque en slasheaven es algo permitido no creo que aquí me dejaran poner algo así….De todos modos ese estilo no me va lo que se dice mucho :D. No no, esta es una historia de amor en toda regla, eso sí, lo que Sev se diga a si mismo para auto convencerse de que Harry no le interesa más allá que como un hijo es cosa del profe XDDD. Y una vez más acertaste!! Como lo haceees!?? O.O. Aunque hay más de una luz, eso sí XDDD. Me alegro de poder poner un pie bajo mi escritorio, porque eso de escribir en posición flor de loto era algo incomodo XDDD. Y lo del caramelo de limón…a mi también me pasó una vez!! O.O, y es muyyyyy desagradable! Creí que me moría! Y yo…que triste morir asesinada por un caramelo ó.ò. Y en breve estos dos se acercaran y…oh! Milagro! No será por medio de una pelea! Ya lo veréis :P. Gracias mil por tus reviews, que me encanta leer, y por tus ánimos :D.

**YO:** Uh!? O.O No me amenazas?? Hum…es que Sev te envió algún Howler??Lo dudo, porque a él le gusta que me amenacen y me yo suelo hacérselo a él XDD.

**SigiPotter:** Ah! Tu nick se parece al nombre de la serpiente de Harry!! Me alegro que te decidieras a dejarme review, porque como siempre digo, a mi me animan un montón :D. No es ese el dato, de hecho es algo de poca importancia, pero lo puse por si las moscas alguien caía :D. En el próximo capi desvelaré cual es ( y entonces vendrá cuando me diréis…eso era!? Pues vaya parida….) XDD.

**RAC**: Ajajajaja! XDD, bueno no es que a Harry le caiga mal Dumby, de hecho, ahora es su única familia :D. Pero como supongo que ya habrás deducido, el hecho de que Voldemort se infiltrara en la iniciación de Harry tiene mucho que ver con lo que el niño dijo e hizo :D.

**Carolagd:** Pues sí! Ya ves que a Harry aun le queda lo suyo :D. Pero que nadie se altere porque Sev estará ahí para protegerle siempre y darle alguna que otra satisfacción…je…jejeje… el tipo de satisfacción lo dejo a la imaginación (cochambrosa) de mis lectores XD.

**Polarres:** Pues me alegro de que te gusten mis dos fics :D. Sí, en este Harry es más….feliz ( por decirlo de algún modo), pero vamos, que también lo tiene menos difícil con Severus :D. Por cierto, aguantará mucho Sev sin decirle a Harry toda la verdad sobre Lily y su supuesto odio? Se aceptan apuestas :D.

**Valethsnape:** Wi! Pues no vas desencaminada, solo que eso no sucede en este fic, sino en otro :D. Aquí, recuerdo que Harry aun no sabe que Sev no le odia, así que por su parte está bastante confundido con el comportamiento del profe. Que pasará?

**Scorpio:** Jejeje! Podrías matarme a mí, pero entonces no sabrías como termina el fic :P. En cuanto a Sev…yo de él me iría ha hacer unos cuantos cardiogramas, solo por comprobar el estado de su corazoncito, porque vaya tela XD. Le queda mucho por sufrir, y ya te digo que en los próximos capis, tendrá motivos de sobra para desear darse de cabezazos contra la pared XD.

**Lado.Oscuro:** me gusta tu nick :D. Nadie se ha preguntado por qué los del lado oscuro son todos tan sexys? Sev, Lucius, Draco, Remus (que los licántropos son del lado oscuro por naturaleza) :P. Aquí está la actualización :D.

**Bishoujo Hentai:** Pues no me trajo lo que le pedí ò.O, porque le pedí a un Sev desnudito bajo mi árbol de navidad, pero nada XDD. Este es más positivo sí, pero igualmente me gusta fastidiar a Harry. En este tal vez me dedico a bromear un poquito más ( solo un poquito) y además Harry tiene a Ron y Hermione a su lado, sin contar con que Sev le ayuda aunque él no se de cuenta :D.

**Black Lady:** Ajajajaja! Si es que mis cortes claves crean adicción (y desarrollan el instinto asesino…). En todo caso no te preocupes si alguna vez no puede dejar review, entiendo que tenéis una vida, aunque yo ande falta de ella…o.O XDD. Quien es Zigy? Se desvelará en breve :D.

**Begoña:** Nop, no tengo ninguna otra historia en la que explique que sucedió al principio de la batalla, eso es algo que se explicará aquí y dentro de poco :D. Por qué no dije nada antes? Porque me estaba reservando la sorpresa de que Voldy sigue vivo!! XDD. Y como pudo Harry regresarlo todo a la normalidad es algo que se explica aquí y en el siguiente capi :D. Como dice Dumby, la energía de Harry tiende a la regeneración, no a la destrucción :D. Mil gracias por leerme :D.

Reviews!!!! Que no saben cuanto me gusta contestarlos! XDDD


	21. En la boca del lobo

Bueno, los que leéis "El sucesor" ya sabéis a que se debe mi retraso, así que no voy a aburriros repitiéndolo una vez más. Os basta con saber que ya me he flagelado convenientemente por el retraso y que ahora mismo me estoy curando las pupitas de la espalda por que flagelarse con tiras de cuero acabadas en puntitas de metal, a parte de ser una práctica sado ( :P), duele un huevo :D:D.

Disfrutaddddddd!!! ( Y se que lo haréis después de haberos tenido un mes a dos velas :P)

_**En la boca del lobo.**_

El silencio planeó por el despacho mientras los dos profesores trataban de asimilar lo que el director acababa de confesarles. Remus se frotaba la frente con incredulidad al tiempo que caminaba de un lado para otro, probablemente tratando de auto-convencerse de que las probabilidades de que Voldemort hubiera regresado una vez más eran muy bajas, o de la posibilidad de que Dumbledore estuviera equivocado…Cualquier cosa antes que admitir la dura realidad. Severus por su parte permaneció serio, inalterable como era su costumbre. Sin permitir ver a los demás que pensamientos o emociones cruzaban por su mente. Harry apartó los ojos del maestro de pociones y apoyó el codo en la pierna, aguantándose la cabeza con la mano, preguntándose si el profesor sería capaz de sentir algún tipo de emoción siquiera. Él ya lo esperaba. De alguna forma, sin saber bien como, intuía que algo no había ido como debiera en la última batalla. Demasiado fácil, demasiado repentino. Si no fuera por la sorpresa que dejó ver el rostro de Voldemort por su inesperada derrota, habría pensado que incluso estaba todo planeado. Ni siquiera era capaz de sentirse furioso, quizás porque se encontraba demasiado fatigado o quizás porque estaba comenzando a cansarse de que su vida fuera una continua repetición de lo mismo. Una última batalla que no llegaba nunca, que se interrumpía, se reanudaba y volvía a interrumpirse siempre sin un final concreto. Como una maldición.

Se rascó distraídamente la cicatriz, tratando de pensar en cual sería el siguiente paso. O tal vez Dumbledore ya lo había planeado por él, siempre lo hacía. Solo que esta vez se sentía altamente agradecido porque sentía como si su cerebro fuera alguna especie de gelatina que en cualquier momento se disolvería en la nada. Quería descansar, quería dormir. Olvidar de ser posible.

- Me voy a la cama.- murmuró reprimiendo un bostezo. Tres pares de ojos le miraron con sorpresa. Seguramente no era la reacción que esperaban del salvador del mundo en medio de una crisis como esa. En realidad le daba igual lo que esperaran de él.

- Que descanses.- Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, pero al parecer no estaba dispuesto a dejarle marchar sin añadir una última cosa.- Y nada de magia avanzada por el momento, Harry.- aconsejó, esta vez con semblante severo.- De hecho, contra menos magia realices, mejor.- Harry hizo un gesto con la mano que tanto podía querer decir "no se preocupe" como "no se porque se empeña si sabe que nunca le hago caso", antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

-------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

- Qué tiene que ver el que realice magia o no con…él?- preguntó Remus, desviando su atención de la puerta que acababa de cerrar Harry para mirar al anciano director. Debía admitir que la reacción de Harry le había descolocado. Había esperado otro ataque de ira, tal vez uno de los accesos de heroicismo a los que Harry era tan asiduo y que, en ocasiones, le sacaban de quicio por el irresponsable y cabezota en que se convertía.

- Tiene mucho que ver.- contestó finalmente Dumbledore. Se sentó tras su escritorio y entrecruzó los dedos con aire ensimismado.- Es por su magia que Voldemort sabe donde está Harry, lo que está haciendo en ese momento y la que le permite atacarle del modo en que hemos visto hoy.

- Pero yo creía que la cicatriz…

- La cicatriz es el conector.- intervino Severus, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, meditando. Y había llegado a dos conclusiones a cada cual menos agradable que la anterior. La primera relacionada con el brillo que había visto aparecer en los ojos azules del anciano y que conocía bien. La segunda tenía que ver con lo que este había dicho sobre la magia del chico. Por supuesto había atado cabos mucho más rápidamente que el lupino, a juzgar por la expresión confusa de este.- La conexión a alcanzado un nuevo nivel, no es cierto?- esta vez miró a Albus directamente a los ojos y este asintió.

- Deberíamos haberlo supuesto.- suspiró el anciano. Remus parpadeó más desorientado aún.- Creo recordar que Harry lo percibió cuando su magia comenzó a ajustarse al perfil de su herencia.

- Lo habríamos supuesto de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que, técnicamente, Voldemort debía estar muerto.- ironizó Severus. Remus miró a uno y a otro antes de decidirse a hablar.

- Puedo preguntar de que narices estáis hablando?- Snape sonrió desagradablemente ante la incapacidad del licántropo de seguir la conversación. Obviamente, el hecho de haberle salvado la vida y haber superado juntos el circuito de pruebas en el que Hogwarts se había convertido por unos instantes no había contribuido a que se amistara con el hombre-lobo. Estaba debatiéndose entre responder con algún ácido sarcasmo o mantener en la inopia durante un rato más a Lupin cuando Albus contestó por él.

- Harry nos advirtió hace semanas que el dolor en su cicatriz continuaba molestándole. Por lo que veo no le di la importancia que debía.

- Le dolió la cicatriz!?-exclamó Remus.- Cuando? Porqué no me lo ha dicho?- la voz del hombre-lobo sonó algo dolida.

- Ah! No lo sabías?- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Severus, sonriendo aun más en una pose totalmente arrogante…e infantil e incomprensible para Remus, que no alcanzaba a entender porqué demonios Snape parecía complacerse tanto por saber algo en referencia a Harry que él no sabía. Una actitud que comenzaba a cansarle e irritarle por lo pueril y que jamás habría creído ver en alguien como Severus. Estaba comenzando a convertirse en una especie de vendetta personal cuyo inicio era desconocido para el lupino. Creía haber fraguado una especie de tregua entre él y Snape años atrás, después de disculparse sinceramente por las pesadas bromas que James y Sirius le habían gastado y en las que, todo sea dicho, él no había tenido nada que ver…casi nunca. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte Severus parecía tenerle una inquina que no sabía con que relacionar. "A menos que…" pensó Lupin. Pero el pensamiento era tan absurdo que ni siquiera se atrevió a formarlo en su mente. Recuerdos que ahora parecían lejanos regresaron con fuerza para hacerle dudar y la reminiscencia de una conversación de hacía ya muchos meses hizo eco en su cerebro encendiendo la lucecita de la comprensión. "Todo esto no puede ser por Harry…verdad?". Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto inconsciente, incrédulo, sin darse cuenta de que se había ausentado de la charla que en esos momentos mantenían los otros dos adultos. Más adelante pensaría en ello, por el momento consideró más prudente prestar atención o tal vez volvería a perderse algo de interés con lo que, seguro, Severus volvería a molestarle en un futuro.

- Bien.- interrumpió la animada charla de los dos hombres. Algo acerca de los múltiples terrenos de la magia que podrían resultar afectados por una conexión anímico-mental…o algo así, más relacionado con el sector metafísico de la magia que otra cosa. Un sector que jamás llegó a comprender en su época de estudiante y que no pensaba entrar a investigar ahora.- Así que a Harry le dolió la cicatriz, la conexión se ha hecho más fuerte y eso, de algún modo, puede afectar a su magia…

- Aplaudo el hecho de que hayas podido captar lo básico, Lupin.- soltó Severus sin disimular su sarcasmo. Remus le lanzó una mirada agriada antes de continuar.

- Como es eso posible? Que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

- Como ya ha mencionado antes Severus, la cicatriz tan solo es el conector. El detonante, por llamarlo de algún modo.- se dispuso a explicar Dumbledore, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de advertencia a su profesor de pociones indicándole que no iba a tolerar más ataques directos entre ambos profesores.- La magia de Harry es el conductor. La conexión es más potente en el sentido que esta se ha convertido en una ventana permanentemente abierta entre ambos, mientras que antes tan solo era algo esporádico y en la mayoría de las veces inconsciente.

- El conector.- indicó Severus haciendo un gesto su mano derecha.

- De modo que ahora Voldemort puede sentir la magia que Harry este realizando en cada momento. Contra más potente sea la magia más vívida será la sensación. Lo que le facilitaría el hecho de inmiscuirse en el hechizo realizado, variarlo o apoderarse parcialmente de él para convertirlo en algo destructivo, como ya hemos visto. Dicho de otra forma, podría utilizar la magia de Harry en su contra.

- El conductor.- señaló esta vez Severus, haciendo el mismo gesto de antes pero con la mano izquierda y mirando significativamente a Remus. Como si estuviera explicando que dos más dos son cuatro a un niño duro de entendederas. El licántropo se mordió la lengua, controlándose con dificultad y no dispuesto a caer en el agresivo juego del maestro de pociones.

- Comprendo.- Remus se dejó caer en su asiento, harto de permanecer de pie.- Y Harry no saca ninguna ventaja de esto?- Dumbledore meditó seriamente la pregunta, aunque era obvio que ya había sacado conclusiones al respecto.

- Podría invertir la situación, por supuesto.- dijo finalmente el anciano.- Pero aun no esta preparado para ello. Primero sería conveniente que se estabilizara en sus nuevas habilidades.

- Como!?- exclamó el hombre-lobo, exasperado.- Se supone que no puede utilizarlas, no?

- Teórica.- fue la rápida respuesta del director.- No es lo mismo que la práctica pero de algo le habrá de servir. Al menos hasta que logre encontrar la forma de aligerar la potencia de la conexión. Aunque no estoy seguro de que sea posible.- murmuró Albus mesándose la barba. Fuera o no posible, Remus estaba seguro de que el todopoderoso Albus Dumbledore encontraría la forma.

-------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

- Y puedo preguntar quien se encargará de eso?- inquirió de nuevo el licántropo tras un breve silencio. Los azules ojos del director buscaron los de Severus y se clavaron en ellos al tiempo que una sonrisilla cargada de picardía aparecía bajo su bigote. La reacción del maestro no se hizo esperar.

- Porqué yo?- siseó, aparentemente de mala gana. Aunque no pudo menos que sonreírse interiormente. Remus observó unos segundos a su colega docente. Fue breve, tanto que tal vez solo hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas, pero por unos instantes creyó ver un destello de complacencia en los ojos negros de Snape. Y aunque se había prometido no caer en la tentación de responder al profesor con la misma moneda, Remus vio tan clara su oportunidad de vengarse que no pudo resistirse.

- Albus.- intervino, sonriendo de una forma que pretendió parecer inocente.- Porqué no yo?- dos pares de ojos se volvieron para mirarle con sorpresa. Al menos durante unos segundos, porque al momento siguiente los oscuros ojos de Snape se entrecerraron en sendas rendijas, molesto por el ofrecimiento del hombre-lobo.

- Bien…- Albus miró al lupino por encima de sus lentes de media luna, sopesando la tensa situación.- Severus es un experto en la materia de los fundadores…

- Yo también.- se apresuró a informar Remus, disfrutando de la cada vez más agriada expresión de Snape.- Y sinceramente, yo soy mucho más cercano a Harry.- y sonrió interiormente consciente de que la bomba que acababa de soltar había ido directa al orgullo del otro hombre.

- Tal vez seas más cercano a Potter, Lupin.- siseó Severus con voz peligrosa.- Pero no creo que te respete lo suficiente como para escucharte durante dos minutos seguidos.

- Insinúas que a ti te escucha? Porque yo tengo la impresión contraria.- contra-atacó Remus, levantándose de su asiento y respondiendo instintivamente a la intimidadora pose de Snape.

- Insinúo que no te respeta!

- Al menos a mi no me hace falta castigarle día sí y día también para que me preste atención!

- Le castigo porque se lo merece!!

- Le castigas por que le odias!!!

- Que sabrás tú de lo que yo siento por…!!- Severus se detuvo en ese preciso instante y sintió que el calor que en ese momento invadía su rostro era muy distinto del que provocaba la ira. Cerró la boca con furia y miró hacia otro lado deseando que ese simple gesto pudiera borrar lo que acababa de decir. Tenía la desastrosa impresión de que acababa de cavar su propia tumba de la forma más vergonzosa, dejándose llevar por un estúpido berrinche y por…los celos. Como había podido permitir que algo tan irracional nublara su razón hasta el punto de ponerse en evidencia de esa forma tan ridícula? Pero es que Lupin le había dado donde más le dolía. Y qué si ese licántropo pulgoso tenía más confianza con Harry de la que él podría tener jamás? Tampoco se le había dado la oportunidad de establecer una relación más cercana con el muchacho.

- Tu ganas.- la concesión pilló desprevenido a Severus. Miró con incredulidad al hombre-lobo, tratando de discernir si ese comentario era una burla más o si realmente Lupin le cedía el "privilegio" de dar clases particulares al chico. El destello a la vez sorprendido y satisfecho que vislumbró en las ambarinas orbes le hizo comprender. Deseó que se lo tragara la tierra por haber sido tan idiota de haber caído en lo que ahora se perfilaba a todas luces como una trampa, solo por no haber querido ceder ante Lupin y por reivindicar su secreto deseo de pasar más tiempo con Harry. Albus miró a uno y a otro con evidente perplejidad y parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír abiertamente y tal vez con algo de malicia.

- Bien! Ahora que ya hemos resuelto de forma tan adulta esta cuestión - Remus se permitió sonreír levemente ante la ironía del director.- creo que lo mejor será que sigamos el ejemplo de Harry y descansemos de tan arduo día.- y dicho esto, despidió a ambos profesores con un gesto de su mano.

* * *

Wiiiiii!!! Que a parte de ser el nombre del chino del restaurante de la esquina de mi casa, quiere decir que estoy contenta :D. Y lo estoy porque por fiiiiiiiin…he actualizado. Ya tocaba, y aunque he tenido motivos ( he traído el justificante, para los más desconfiados :P) se me hacía raro no escribir ( porque es que además he estado en un período de sequía inspiratoria. Creo que me acabo de inventar una nueva palabra…¬¬). 

Bueno! Parece que Sev quiere morirse por ser un bocazas y yo que me alegro, no de que se muera (no le dejaré, sobre su vida y muerte gobierno yo, cuando no JK Rowling) sino de que sea un bocazas. Porque ya era hora de que dijera algo con un poquito de jugo. No preocuparse porque habrá más en breve, solo estaba cogiendo carrerilla :D. Algunas cosas se explican y otras quedan en el aire por el momento. Y sobretodo, adoro a Remus porque es taaaan oportuno…Para los que aun no conozcan el carácter retorcido y malvado de Dumbledore, esa gran sonrisa final es porque su cerebro (que a estas alturas debe ser un limón gracias a las dosis industriales de caramelos que come (me pregunto si alguna compañía caramelera saldrá beneficiada, dígase publicidad subliminal, dígase publicidad directa a la frente)) está planeando algo con lo que jorobar a alguien (léase Severus). En fin.

**Chibi-Kaise:** Sí! Hay gente que me pregunta si asisto a cursillos en los que enseñen como cortar los fics en el punto más puñetero. La respuesta es sí. Concretamente ahora voy a uno que se llama "Como conseguir que sus lectores le odien" o "Cortes hechos a mala leche, un estilo de vida" :P.

**Valethsnape:** Voldemort lo sabe. De hecho, lleva aprox. dos meses por ahí pululando en secreto y cogiendo El profeta de las basuras para informarse sobre la situación actual de sus mortífagos, sus inversiones en bolsa y la sección del corazón, que le gusta especialmente :P.

**Carolagd:** Pues sí! Ese hijo de su madre ( uh? Voldemort tuvo madre? Siempre pensé que su manía de dominar el mundo venía por el hecho de que nunca tuvo madre, padre, perro ni bicicleta v.v) sigue vivo. Más adelante sabréis como y porqué :D. En cuanto a si los demás lo sabrán…Ya veremos.

**Tercy:** Sabes? He llegado a la conclusión de que a Voldy lo que le pasa es que es un conservador y no quiere dejar a Harry practicar el amor libre v.v. Como a él nadie le quiere….envidioso…¬¬. En cuanto a fo…bue, se entiende, sí :P. Por el momento Harry va a tener que seguir con el cinturón de castidad porque Sev es corto para lo que quiere…por cierto…nunca has pensado que cabe la posibilidad que lo que creemos que es verde en realidad sea azul y viceversa? O que cada cual ve las cosas de un color distinto y tu digas " el cielo es azul!" porque te han enseñado que ese color que tu ves se llama azul cuando en realidad podría ser…yo que se, el rojo:P

**Aurasly:** Mortífaga? Yo? ( Mo mira a un lado y a otro y trata de borrar su marca tenebrosa con agua y jabón). No por diooos! Solo malévola como tu dices :P. Pero chiquilla! Míralo por este lado, que interesante serán las cosas cuando Sev se vea obligado a defender a (su) Harry del maligno/malvado/frustrado-y-por-ello-toca-pelotas de Voldy :D. Y sí, se que estoy tardando mucho en dejarlo ver, pero hay algo entre estos dos, por lo menos por parte de Sev ( por el momento) aunque el no se da cuenta. Lo de Harry vendrá en breve y después de cierta declaración :D.

**Enovy:** Joooo!! Y me llaman malvada a mi v.v. Tu mataras a Voldy? Uh! Voldy! Vuelve!! Enovy lo decía en broma!! Cobarde…¬¬. Te hecharé de menos Enovy!! Dile a tu mamá que no sea tan cruel, que tu no desordenas la habitación, que todas las habitaciones se rigen por un principio de física quántica distinto al del resto del universo que las obliga a regresar una y otra vez al principio de su estado inicial….el desorden. Y si eso no cuela di lo que yo, que no es que la habitación esté desordenada, es que ese es tu orden personal, particular e intransferible :D.

**Artemis Shiro:** Pues de momento no creo que pueda cerrar la conexión, de eso se encargará Dumbledore (como siempre). Harry mejor que se esté por otros menesteres, como dar clases particulares con Sev (en las cuales pueden surgir muuuchas cosas :P).

**Black Lady:** Wi! Ese era el punto, que pensarais en una gran serpiente de luz roja alrededor de Harry, envolviéndolo :P. pero ya te digo que no es Zigy. De hecho…alguien sabe donde anda Zigy:D. Tranquila por los detalles, porque a mi me pasa igual XD. Tengo tantos detalles que resolver en tantas historias ( incluso en aquellas que vosotros aun no conocéis) que a veces me pierdo. Y por suerte releo lo que escribo, sino veríais que resuelvo un misterio que no pertenece a esa historia o que hago referencia a alguna escena que no pertenece a ese fic :P. Cosas de ser escritora múltiple :D. De momento nadie más sabe que Voldy ha vuelto. Ya sabréis como se desarrolla la cosa :D.

**YO:** Me doy la vuelta y veo…un oso gigante rosa con una margarita dibujada en el pecho que me grita "un abrazooooo" mientras corre hacía mi oliendo a chocolate y almendras. Noooooooooooooooooo!!!! Y entonces me despierto :D. Hoy no te podrás quejar! (baja tu hacha de sacrificios humanos que te veo…¬¬), este capi es largo :D.

**Bishoujo Hentai:** Pues lo tenía casi escrito, pero como siempre la cosa se me alargó v.vU. De todas formas, el que tenía casi terminado es el de "El sucesor", que tengo casi todos los capis y me falta el final como quien dice. De este se me acabaron los capis y voy actualizando a medida que escribo, por eso tardo más v.v

**Scorpio:** Le gritas al primero que se cruce en tu camino?o.O Sev hace lo mismo :D, de hecho, si consultas el capi " Una familia…" de este fic podrás comprobarlo por ti misma :P. Tu tranquila y dale duro a los exámenes :D, que mis fics siempre estarán ahí para cuando quieras leerlos ;).

**GabyKinomoto:** Tranqui! Supe que me estaban plagiando por una amiga, pero como viste tengo gente que me defiende ( se hacen llamar extorsionadores…no se, yo solo les pago un sueldo y a mi que me dejen v.v. Broma, buenas amigas mías :D). La chica que me plagió no tuvo el buen criterio de fijarse primero si yo no publicaba también en esa página (porque además yo tengo otros dos fics, con el mismo nombre, en slasheaven). De momento no salen más herederos y más adelante se explicará porqué :D. Hum…la idea de que Sev fuera heredero me gusta, pero es que a parte del de Slytherin yo no le veo en ninguna otra casa, pero para ser heredero de Slytherin tendría que ser pariente de Voldy y esa idea me gusta todavía menos o.O.

**Estefanía:** Pues gracias por decidirte a dejar comentario porque, como ya sabéis, animan un montón :D. Además a mi me encanta contestarlos e incluso de vez en cuando voy dejando caer pistas :P. Espero seguir leyéndote a ti yo también :D.

**Megumi Gabbiani:** Wiiiiiiii!! Siiiii!!! Con todos los que me queréis comer a estas alturas os podéis hacer un estofado conmigo :D. Os recomiendo poca sal, que es que no me gusta v.v…Buee! Te hice caso y ahora tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo ( concretamente un par de horas dos días a la semana) para estar juntos mientras Sev le explica la interesantísima historia de los fundadores y sus gracias y piruetas a Harry, el cual por supuesto prestará una grandísima atención a todo lo que su sabio profesor diga….naaaa, Sev explicará a ser posible mirando al techo y Harry fingirá que escucha mientras duerme :D. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor Sev se encuentra un día una declaración de amor escrita en el techo o Harry dice cosas inconvenientes mientras sueña…naaaaa. XDDDDD.

Reviews?? "Un día tuve un sueño. En él, miles de reviews me llegaban al meil hasta que este explotaba incapaz de contenerlos todos". Frase mítica de Morrigan K. Blane :P.


	22. Preocupación, odio y nuevas asignaturas

Bieeeeeeeeeeenn!! Por fin esto de vuelta :D. Se que me habeis hechado de menos XDDD. Naaaa, yo a vosotros tambien :P. Se que no tengo excusa para el tremendo retraso, a excepción de que mi internt no va o.O. De hecho, os estoy escribiendo desde el ordenador de mi hermana...¬¬. En fn, que se que he tardado mucho, pero estas semanas "sabáticas" que me he tomado me han servido para aclarar ideas, cosa que espero que se note en el fic :D. Aprovecho para decir que muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, no estoy pasando por mi mejor momento... Y que no se como me soportas a mi y mis retrasos XDDDD.

Ala, ya me callo :D.

Disfrutaaaaddd!!

_**Preocupaciónes, odio y...una nueva asignatura?**_

- Albus.- el director continuó con la seria tarea de rebuscar en sus cajones algún que otro dulce muggle, haciendo oídos sordos al llamado de su profesor de pociones. Intuía lo que Severus pretendía preguntarle. Le conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para adivinar por adelantado cualquier movimiento suyo. Tal ver por eso siempre salía victorioso de sus habituales combates verbales.- Albus, que sucederá ahora? Con Harry.- Y sabía que eso podía convertirse en una extensa disputa que en ese momento no tenía ganas de mantener. Se hacía viejo, y aunque eso le otorgaba un considerable margen de experiencia muy útil, en días como ese su edad se convertía en todo un engorro. Desearía descansar de una vez. De hecho, había creído, meses atrás, que esa oportunidad por fin le había sido otorgada. Era más que probable que su error al no advertir la estratagema de Voldemort fuera una consecuencia directa de ese deseo.- Se que me estas escuchando. Y deja de rebuscar de una maldita vez, quieres? Tus caramelos están encima de la mesa.- finalmente Albus levantó la mirada y sonrió. Bien, era obvio que Severus también había aprendido mucho de él en todos esos años.

- Te escucho.- concedió al fin, tras desenvolver con parsimonia uno de sus adorados caramelos.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero saber.- soltó el maestro, tal vez algo agresivamente. Evidentemente aun seguía molesto por lo sucedido con Lupin.- No puedes obligarle a luchar de nuevo.

- No es cuestión de si le obligo o no, Severus.- contestó Albus, suspirando. "Una lástima que tanta preocupación quede únicamente en las sombras." se dijo. Sin duda, en esos momentos Harry agradecería saber que había alguien más con quien podía contar.- Él sabe cual es su destino.

- Me importa un carajo su destino!- el arrebato del maestro pilló desprevenido al director, que alzó las cejas sorprendido.- Debería poder elegir...

- Pero no puede.- interrumpió.- Y lamentablemente no importa lo que tu o yo pensemos. Esta situación me disgusta tanto como a ti.- Severus permaneció en silencio, tal vez buscando algo con lo que rebatir esa afirmación.

- Le prometí a su madre...

- Se lo que le prometiste.- interrumpió Albus nuevamente, comenzando a impacientarse.- Te recuerdo que yo estaba presente. Yo mismo tuve que prometer algunas cosas...- su voz se apagó al recordar tan tristes momentos. Había sido difícil aceptar la capa invisible y la llave de Gringotts de manos de James, una vez este supo cual sería su negro futuro, y prometer entregarlas a su hijo cuando llegara el momento oportuno. Muchas veces se preguntó si había tomado la decisión adecuada al hacer participes a los Potter de su posible destino. Quizás si no lo hubiera hecho sus últimos días habrían sido más felices...El anciano suspiró nuevamente sintiendo que sus ciento cincuenta y siete años pesaban más que nunca.- Severus...se que quieres ayudarle. Y sinceramente, te he dicho muchas veces que la mejor forma sería explicándole de una vez la verdad. No puedes cambiar el hecho de que Harry debe enfrentarse a Tom. Pero puedes mejorar su vida si le muestras tu apoyo, no crees?- Severus abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero la mano alzada del director se lo impidió. La puerta del despacho se abrió por si sola invitando al profesor de pociones a marcharse y, tras una breve vacilación, este abandonó la habitación murmurando por lo bajo, molesto.

------------------------º-º-º-º---------------------------

Bajó escaleras, las subió, pasó por pasillos, corredores ocultos y cuadros, sin fijarse por donde caminaba o donde ponía los pies. Su mente estaba en blanco. Finalmente, llegó a su cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama sin hacer ruido, cerrando las cortinas. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Voldemort. Los cerró con más fuerza. Voldemort había regresado. Apretó los dientes. Otra vez, él. Harry abrió los ojos y maldijo cada segundo de su vida. No podía vivir, no podía ser feliz, no podía relajarse. Y ahora tampoco podía dormir, a pesar de que su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Y todo porque esa escoria que se hacía llamar Lord, ese engendro mal nacido, maldito fuera él y todos sus antepasados, había vuelto. Harry cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y trató de zafarse de la ira que comenzaba a pincharle con su venenoso aguijón. En vano. Había sido tan idiota...Las evidencias estaban ahí, delante de sus narices pero, demasiado aliviado como estaba por haber terminado por fin con su tortuosa misión, se había negado a verlas. Y ahora ya no tenía remedio. "Podría haber hecho algo." Se recriminó, furioso consigo mismo. Podría haber avisado antes a Dumbledore. Podría haber ido en su busca y masacrar a ese jodido esperpento hasta que no quedara ni una partícula de su penosa existencia. Podría haber aniquilado su alma. Matarlo, destrozarlo, extinguirlo. Eliminarlo de una vez por todas y para siempre. Voldemort le había hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Le había dejado huérfano; por su culpa había tenido que convivir con los Dursley, más como un esclavo que como alguien más de la familia; había arruinado su vida privada; le había convertido en el juguete de la prensa; había echado a perder su libertad; había intentado matarle en tantas ocasiones que ya no llevaba la cuenta, y le había arrebatado a Sirius. Pero esta era la primera vez que sentía odio de verdad. Le odiaba más que a nada en el mundo. Antes se había sentido entre la espada y la pared con el terrible dilema de matar o morir. Pero ahora eso había cambiado, ya no sentía ninguna compasión por su vida, deseaba verle morir, deseaba verle desaparecer... Harry se dio la vuelta y se preguntó como era posible que, el simple hecho de que Voldemort le hubiera burlado en la última batalla, le doliera y le irritara más que la perdida de sus padres y Sirius. Pero la respuesta era tan simple que no le hizo falta meditar. Creía que todo había terminado. Creía que la prensa le dejaría minimamente tranquilo, que ahora podría vivir en paz junto con Dumbledore, con Remus, tal vez en el castillo, tal vez en otra parte, en el fondo el lugar daba igual. Creía que podría recuperar parte de su vida y empezar de cero, sin locos asesinos que atentaran contra él cada dos pasos. Creía que podría vivir libre para elegir su futuro. Y sobretodo, creía que había vengado, por fin, la muerte de sus seres queridos, de todos aquellos que él asesinó. Pero el muy hijo de puta bastardo mal nacido había burlado a la muerte y seguía por ahí, regocijándose y riéndose de él, sin pagar por lo que había hecho. Viviendo su vida y planeando como amargar la suya. Definitivamente, le odiaba a muerte. Como si de una señal se tratara, sintió una dolorosa punzada en la cicatriz. Harry se llevó los dedos a la marca y tuvo la tentación de arañarse hasta borrarla de su frente. Ahora que la conexión era más fuerte tal vez Voldemort había percibido sus sentimientos. Deseó que así fuera. Que ese maldito supiera que, la próxima vez, se dejaría la vida si hiciera falta en borrarle de la faz de la Tierra.

------------------------º-º-º-º---------------------------

- No puedo creerlo...- murmuró Remus para si. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana de sus habitaciones privadas, costumbre que había adquirido de niño siempre que quería meditar sobre algo especialmente importante. _"Qué sabrás tú de lo que yo siento por..!!.". _Por quien? Ah! Era demasiado obvio como para jugar ha hacerse el esquivo con la idea. Severus estaba hablando de Harry. Bien, no es que creyera que Severus no se preocupara por la seguridad de Harry, después de todo era miembro de la Orden. Eran del mismo bando. Y estaba seguro que él deseaba tanto o más que los otros que el Innombrable desapareciera de una maldita vez, para lo cual necesitaba, lo quisiera o no, al chico. Pero en esa breve discusión se habían intuido otras cosas. Su intención de hacer rabiar un poco a Severus había dado frutos inesperados y ahora no sabía que pensar. Una vez más, regresó a su mente una lejana conversación, y esta vez decidió estudiarla con más detalle. Quizás, después de todo, no había errado tanto el tiro cuando insinuó que el maestro de pociones solo pretendía llamar la atención de Harry.

------------------------º-º-º-º---------------------------

Harry despertó de un pésimo humor. Las pesadillas habían regresado con más fuerza, solo que esta vez nuevos miedos se deslizaban entre ellas. El miedo a ser utilizado por él y provocar algún daño. El miedo de que Voldemort le arrebatara a alguien más, ahora que sabía que continuaba vivo. Esa había sido una pesadilla especialmente recurrente. Y curiosa, porque no había sido exactamente como esperaba. Una y otra vez veía a Remus acorralado por una grandísima serpiente blanca de ojos rojos. Y una y otra vez, cuando esta estaba a punto de atacar con sus venenosos y afilados colmillos, Remus se convertía en alguien más. En Snape. Harry asistía al ataque con la inmensa congoja de saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudar al profesor y, en medio de su pesadilla, se había revuelto en la cama con violencia hasta quedar totalmente envuelto en las mantas como una momia. Se había desembarazado de ellas casi con rabia, el corazón aun latiéndole presuroso. Se duchó, se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor, contemplando por el camino el perfecto estado de los corredores y suspirando aliviado de que todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad en el castillo. Posó una mano sobre una de las enormes piedras de la pared con cautela, como si temiera que el castillo se revelara en su contra por lo que le había hecho. Pero en lugar de eso percibió una calidez mucho más vivaz, incluso agradecida. Y para su sorpresa, un tenue resplandor se extendió hasta sus dedos proveniente de la roca. Ahora que sus poderes como heredero se habían legitimizado el castillo reconocía su magia como la de uno de sus fundadores.

Mantuvo la mano pegada a la pared mientras caminaba hacia el comedor. Y su sorpresa aumentó cuando, al entrar, vislumbró la algarabía alegre de los alumnos. Miró de soslayo a los estudiantes de las demás mesas, oyéndoles comentar con cierta excitación lo que había sucedido el día anterior, como si en lugar de una gran catástrofe hubiera sucedido un milagro digno de recordar. Al parecer nadie sabía que él había sido el causante de la destrucción y posterior recuperación de Hogwarts. Emitió un suspiro aliviado. No quería ni imaginar lo que habría sucedido si los demás lo hubieran sabido. Miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa de profesores y comprobó, con mayor alivio, que Snape se hallaba en su lugar habitual, con una taza de café y aparentemente leyendo El Profeta. Su atención se distrajo cuando dos figuras prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre él.

- Harry! Estás bien? Qué pasó?- Hermione le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo unos instantes antes de sentarse a su lado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, intrigada. Ron se sentó justo en frente, mirándole de igual forma.

- Fuiste tú? Quiero decir...lo que pasó luego con el castillo y todo eso? Nunca te había visto tan cabreado amigo, dabas miedo!- Harry bajó un poco la cabeza, avergonzado, y asintió. El pelirrojo emitió un silbido impresionado y Hermione casi se le echó encima en su deseo por saber. En pocos minutos y resumiendo tanto como fue capaz, Harry les explicó lo que había pasado y las explicaciones que había recibido de Dumbledore. Los rostros de sus dos amigos fueron palideciendo a medida que hablaba, y alcanzaron su máximo grado de horror cuando llegaron al punto en que Harry descubría que Voldemort continuaba en circulación.

- No puede ser!!- gritó la castaña, atrayendo numerosas miradas hacia ella. De inmediato la chica se sentó, puesto que se había puesto en pie de un salto.- Lo siento...- murmuró, avergonzada, al percibir el ceño fruncido de Harry. Ron sin embargo parecía haberse quedado petrificado, con la boca abierta, pálido y la mirada perdida.- Y como te sientes ahora?- inquirió Hermione, colocando su mano sobre la de su amigo, sobre la mesa.

- Imagínatelo...- susurró Harry, meneando la cabeza con frustración.- Quiero eliminarle Hermione...como sea.- la feroz mirada del moreno consiguió preocupar a la muchacha. Conocía de sobras a su amigo, y sabía que ese "como sea" implicaba muchas cosas, tales como quebrantar normas, huir, desobedecer, e incluso, tal vez, ir en busca del Señor Tenebroso.

- No hagas ninguna tontería.- la voz del pelirrojo cortó lo que la chica pensaba decir. Ambos miraron asombrados a Ron, el cual había clavado sus ojos azules en Harry, muy serio.- Te conozco, Harry. Eres como un hermano para mí, ya lo sabes.- Harry sonrió, eternamente agradecido por esas palabras que tanto necesitaba oír.- Y se en que estás pensando. Mira...- Ron se detuvo unos instantes, pensando como decir lo que quería decir.- Se que todo esto te jode...

- Ron!

- Vamos Hermione, ya no somos niños!- se exasperó el pelirrojo. La muchacha frunció los labios, descontenta.- Se que todo esto te...fastidia.- Ronald lanzó una mirada enfurruñada a la castaña y esta sonrió, al igual que Harry.- Pero no vas a conseguir nada yendo a buscarle sin estar preparado.

- Yo no he dicho que vaya a ir a...- pero se interrumpió al ver las expresiones de sus dos amigos, que le miraban con una ceja alzada y cara de "eso no te lo crees ni tú".- Esta bien!- se resignó.- Pensaba ir, de acuerdo? Pero no podéis reprochármelo. Casi consigue que me cargue el castillo entero! Si algo le hubiera pasado a alguien...- su voz se apagó, culpable.

- Pero no fuiste tú!- terció Hermione.- Dumbledore te lo explicó, no? Fue él utilizando tu magia...

- Tú lo has dicho.- la interrumpió Harry.- MI magia.

- Y que va ha hacer Dumbledore?- inquirió el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo al director, que parecía inusualmente pensativo y silencioso ese día. Harry se encogió de hombros y les contó que se había ido a dormir antes de saberlo.

- Supongo que ahora Snape deberá ir con cuidado.- musitó Hermione, mirando al profesor, pensativa.- Voldemort debe haber descubierto su traición.- Harry casi se atragantó con el zumo de calabaza al oír eso. Por supuesto! Que tonto había sido de no pensar en ello! Si Voldemort seguía vivo había tenido tiempo de sobras para enterarse de que Snape, tras su muerte, se había posicionado claramente del lado de la Orden, respaldado por el apoyo público de Dumbledore. Lanzó una mirada preocupada al pulpito de profesores, donde Snape continuaba aparentemente inmerso en la lectura del diario.

- Y hablando de Snape!- soltó de pronto Ron.- Tú todavía tienes que contarme algo!- señaló a Hermione con un dedo acusador, ante la mirada desconcertada de Harry. La chica suspiró con resignación y comenzó a desgranar toda la historia, que ya había comentado anteriormente con Harry. Solo que este ignoraba cierto detalle relacionado con el día de su desaparición, poco antes de que su pelo adquiriera aquel tono rubio-dorado.

- Eso...dijo?- Harry alzó las cejas con total estupefacción mientras Ron asentía velozmente con la cabeza, siendo para él un absoluto misterio el comportamiento del profesor de pociones.

- De verdad que creí que nos expulsaría.- se estremeció la muchacha, que ese día había visto peligrar seriamente su estancia en Hogwarts. Harry permaneció unos instantes en silencio, asombrado. El misterioso rompecabezas que le suponía el carácter de Severus Snape se había vuelto un poco más complicado con ese último descubrimiento.

- Y aun hay más...- murmuró, frotándose la barbilla. Ante la mirada curiosa de sus dos amigos, Harry se decidió a explicar las impresiones que había recibido durante su "ataque" de ira, la extraña sensación de que Snape había estado a su lado, confortándole de alguna forma, tanto en el despacho del director como después, cuando se hallaba en la enfermería y el desconcertante recuerdo de una voz cálida que concordaba sospechosamente con la del maestro. Hermione asentía, muy seria, ante la nueva información. Pero Ron apenas podía creer lo que oía, haciendo aspavientos y poniendo muecas extrañas, como si lo que estaba escuchando le produjera algún tipo de dolor físico.

- Realmente es muy raro.- comentó la muchacha. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en la figura del profesor de pociones, cada cual inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- Ahora solo hace falta que me digas que Snape se ha enamorado de ti.- Ron reprimió un escalofrío y una mueca de asco.- Y entonces ya lo habré visto todo. Me podré morir tranquilo.- Hermione rió por lo bajo, pero Harry no encontró en absoluto divertido el comentario. De hecho, había agachado la cabeza hasta que la barbilla tocó con su pecho, ruborizado, y farfulló por lo bajo, molesto. A veces Ron podía resultar tan condenadamente irritante...

Terminaron su desayuno apresuradamente, puesto que se habían distraído charlando y casi no habían comido nada. Se dirigían hacia el aula de Defensa cuando Harry sintió una mano aferrando su brazo y tirando de él hacia atrás.

- Usted no va a asistir a Defensa, Potter.- dijo la voz huraña de Snape a sus espaldas. Harry giró sobre sus talones y miró extrañado al profesor. Indicó a Ron y Hermione que se adelantaran y el profesor esperó hasta que estos hubieron desaparecido por la esquina del pasillo antes de hablar de nuevo.- Venga conmigo.- Harry dudó un poco, pero finalmente siguió al hombre hasta un aula vacía en desuso donde esperaba, para su estupefacción, Dumbledore. Alzó las cejas y miró a ambos hombres, interrogante.

- Buenos días, Harry.- saludó el anciano, con una sonrisa jovial, aunque un poco más apagada de la que solía lucir habitualmente.- Espero que hayas dormido bien después del ajetreo de ayer.- Harry masculló por lo bajo un "algo así".- Bien, como ya te expliqué ayer, Voldemort sintoniza con tu magia. Por lo tanto contra menos conjuros realices mejor...

- No podré utilizar mi magia?- se reveló Harry, indignado. Eso era, tal vez, lo último que podía quitarle Voldemort. Y por lo visto el muy bastardo lo había conseguido... El anciano alzó una mano, pidiéndole que le dejara terminar.

- No exactamente. Supongo que el que realices hechizos sencillos no tiene porqué conllevar ningún peligro para ti. Pero como comprenderás, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras requiere un nivel de magia demasiado alto a estas alturas de tu aprendizaje como para que te expongas, puesto que los hechizos defensivos y de ataque son los que más cantidad de energía utilizan.- Harry bufó por lo bajo, molesto, y se apoyó contra uno de los viejos pupitres cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose observado por Snape.- De todas formas, tu nivel en Defensa supera con creces al del resto de alumnos de tu curso, así que no creo que debas preocuparte por tus calificaciones.- sonrió Albus.- Espero que el problema quede resuelto para cuando tengas que examinarte.- Harry levantó la mirada, algo sorprendido. Era cosa suya o Dumbledore acababa de lanzarle una indirecta? Miró al profesor de pociones, como para confirmar lo que pensaba, y le descubrió lanzando una terrible mirada al anciano director, que pareció ignorarla olímpicamente. En todo caso, si Dumbledore le estaba dando vía libre para buscar y destruir a Voldemort, él pensaba aprovecharlo.

- Eso es todo?- peguntó, tras un corto silencio en que director y profesor parecieron mantener una disputa no verbal.

- No, de hecho.- Dumbledore se atusó su larga barba con parsimonia.- Me gustaría que asistieras a un par de clases privadas con el profesor Snape, Harry. Acerca de los fundadores.- el chico elevó las cejas en un rictus de absoluta sorpresa. "Fundadores? Y que tiene eso que ver con Voldemort?" pensó, desconcertado. Pero después se recordó que su enemigo era heredero de Slytherin, al igual que él lo era de Gryffindor. "Esta bien" se dijo, pensativo "No estará mal descubrir algo más acerca de lo que puede hacer ese bastardo". Porque estaba claro que, si él poseía determinados dones especiales relacionados con su herencia, Voldemort también los poseería. Podría resultarle de utilidad en un cara a cara. Asintió con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el director esperaba su respuesta. Albus sonrió satisfecho.- En ese caso, no tengo nada más que decir. Empezareis hoy mismo.- y dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, se detuvo repentinamente, pensativo.- Aunque...- sus ojos sonrieron casi con pueril picardía.- Sí, sí claro.- murmuró, más para sí mismo que otra cosa.- Severus, tal vez sea un buen momento para contarle a Harry determinadas cosas, no crees?- el profesor alzó una ceja, inquisitivo, y Harry miró a uno y otro sin comprender.- Cosas como el porqué de tu comportamiento para con él, por ejemplo.- Snape giró tan rápidamente su cuello para mirar al anciano que este crujió. Y Harry, que en su vida había visto al hombre lanzar una mirada tan homicida a alguien, se apartó subrepticiamente de su lado, intimidado. De hecho, no podía comprende como Dumbledore podía sonreír tan alegremente cuando el profesor de pociones parecía haber decretado su sentencia de muerte. Sin embargo, el comentario del viejo director había conseguido picar su curiosidad, e inconscientemente su cerebro había comenzado a darle vueltas al asunto, preguntándose que había querido decir el anciano.- Ahora sí, eso es todo.- comentó Albus, cerrando la puerta tras él con inocente despreocupación. Harry le maldijo interiormente por haber desatado la faceta asesina de Snape precisamente cuando se suponía que debía quedarse a solas con él...

------------------------º-º-º-º---------------------------

- Siéntese, Potter.- ordenó Snape, aun dirigiendo miradas asesinas a la puerta.

- Qué ha querido decir Dumbledore con...?

- He dicho que se siente!- el grito que le espetó Snape fue suficiente para Harry. Que de inmediato se dejó caer sobre una silla cualquiera. No entraba dentro de sus planes morir a manos de otro que no fuera Voldemort... Snape realizó un brusco movimiento de varita y una pizarra de tamaño mediano apareció con algunos esquemas en ella. Reconoció en seguida los nombres de los cuatro fundadores y algunos símbolos que le eran conocidos al lado.

- Bien.- gruñó Snape.- Supongo que sabe que los fundadores de Hogwarts fueron cuatro.- Harry asintió, un poco ofendido de que se menospreciara tanto su inteligencia.- No solo eran cuatro de los magos más poderosos e influyentes del momento, sino que además eran representantes de cuatro estirpes muy antiguas y nobles, cada cual con su don correspondiente. A saber: La estirpe del Dragón, representada por Salazar Slytherin. La estirpe del Cuervo, a la que pertenecía Rowena Ravenclaw y de la cual se dice era descendiente de Circe. La estirpe del Sauce, con Helga Huffelpuff como representante y antecesora de Paracelso. Y finalmente la estirpe del Griffo, cuyo representante era Godric Gryffindor y del cual se supone desciende el mismísimo Merlín.- Harry se sobresaltó al oír esto último, pero Snape no le permitió hacer ninguna pregunta por el momento.- Como ya he dicho, cada cual era dueño de un don particular.- el maestro señaló la pizarra con la varita.- Slytherin poseía la capacidad de hablar pársel...- dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Harry, pero este mantuvo una expresión lo más neutral posible, no deseando enojar más al profesor.- Ravenclaw el don de la profecía, o habilidad para la adivinación. Huffelpuff ejercía el poder de la sanación. Y Gryffindor ostentaba el don de la invisibilidad.- Harry sonrió para sí, comprendiendo de pronto esa asombrosa cualidad que le había aparecido de pronto de la nada. Si hubiera sabido esto de antemano, no le habría hecho falta ningún retrato de Godric Gryffindor para descubrir de quien era heredero. Snape se sentó en una de las desvencijadas sillas y se cruzó de brazos, esperando probablemente que Harry hiciera ahora sus preguntas. Pero en este punto de la explicación el moreno solo deseaba averiguar más. Así que permaneció en silencio, esperando a que el maestro continuara. Snape emitió un bufido despectivo por lo bajo. Sin embargo, por dentro se sentía gratamente sorprendido. Había esperado que el joven se rebelara y se quejara de la aburrida clase de historia, pero parecía muy concentrado en sus explicaciones y lamentó que Lupin no estuviera presente para demostrarle que él no era el único capaz de captar la atención del muchacho. Continuó su disertación, en un tono un poco menos duro.- Imagino que conoce la historia acerca de cómo se decidió la fundación de este colegio.- Harry asintió rápidamente.- Bien, lo que muy poca gente sabe son las bases que utilizaron los cuatro fundadores para erigir Hogwarts y convertirlo en uno de los centros mágicos más poderosos del mundo. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff y Gryffindor establecieron un pacto mágico, comprometiéndose cada uno al aprendizaje de una de las magias antiguas más poderosas, difíciles e inestables que existen: el control de los cuatro elementos. Por supuesto, el delegar esta tarea a un solo mago era, a parte de suicida, peligroso. Por lo tanto se decidió repartir equitativamente dicho aprendizaje, de modo que cada mago aprendió el control sobre un elemento, para evitar futuras ambiciones desmedidas y que alguno de los fundadores pretendiera hacerse con el control.

- Gryffindor aprendió a dominar el agua y el fuego.- afirmó Harry, que ya había experimentado por si mismo esa extraordinaria capacidad. Sin embargo, Snape frunció el ceño con acritud y prácticamente le taladró con la mirada, intimidando al joven.

- Esta usted sordo? O es posible que aun no haya aprendido a utilizar correctamente eso que tiene dentro de la cabeza, Potter?- siseó, molesto. Harry bufó por lo bajo, ofendido. "Qué demonios se supone que he hecho ahora!?" gruñó para sí.- Acabo de decirle que cada fundador aprendió a dominar un elemento, Potter. Uno.

- Pero yo puedo...!- replicó, enojado. Pero calló instantáneamente al percatarse de que estaba a punto de desvelar un secreto que todavía no había confesado ni tan siquiera a Dumbledore. Se mordió la lengua, regañándose por su incapacidad para mantener la boca cerrada. Sin embargo Snape parecía haber intuido algo, y en ese momento le miraba con ojos inquisidores.

- Usted puede...?- le instigó.

- Nada.- Harry desvió la mirada para que el hombre no se percatara de que mentía. Pero fue inútil.

- Usted puede, QUÉ, Potter!?- ladró, en su tono más áspero. Harry continuó mirando al suelo, tozudo, pero se encogió sobre si mismo, intimidado, cuando el profesor se levantó de su asiento y se situó delante de él con los brazos cruzados.- No me obligue a sonsacárselo por las malas, Potter. Aunque puedo asegurarle que sería todo un placer para mí.- Harry se removió en su asiento inquieto, y finalmente farfulló algo en voz baja que el maestro no llegó a escuchar del todo.- No le oigo, Potter!- siseó el hombre, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Qué yo puedo controlar el fuego y el agua!- exclamó Harry, irritado. Fue como si hubiera golpeado a Snape con un objeto contundente. El maestro permaneció una fracción de segundo inmóvil, y después retrocedió, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados y una expresión de total incredulidad.

- No mienta!- bramó, cuando consiguió reponerse.

- Yo no miento!

- Pero es...!.-Snape miró al joven como si fuera la primera vez que le viera.- ...imposible...- el hombre se dejó caer a plomo en su silla, atónito, lanzando miradas de soslayo a su alumno. Harry se removió todavía más, incómodo por la estupefacción del profesor. No le hacía especial ilusión que le miraran como si fuera un extravagante bicho raro. Y últimamente le hacía menos gracia todavía que fuera precisamente Snape quien le mirara de esa forma, tal vez porque el profesor había sido el único que nunca le había considerado especial...por raro que eso sonase. En un mundo en que la mitad de la población le adoraba como a una especie de Mesías y la otra mitad le odiaba como si fuera el anticristo en persona, Harry agradecía particularmente que alguien le considerara simplemente...un chico normal. Era cierto que Snape solía meterse con él precisamente por eso, por considerarlo alguien normal que se aprovechaba de una fama inmerecida. Pero obviando ese pequeño detalle...

- Desde cuando?- la pregunta consiguió sacarle de sus cavilaciones.

- Una semana...tal vez dos.- murmuró.

- Lo sabe el director?- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Y qué motivo le hizo suponer, Potter, que no le interesaría tan _insignificante_ información!?- bramó, subiendo cada vez más la voz, furioso.- Es que no es capaz de comprender el peligro en el que nos ha puesto a todos!? No entra en su dura mollera que..!?

- Eso a usted no le importa!!- gritó Harry poniéndose en pie bruscamente y casi tirando la silla al suelo, explotando finalmente. Estaba harto. Harto de que todo el mundo quisiera controlar su vida al detalle. Harto de tener que dar explicaciones por todo. Harto de ser quien era.- Puede que usted no opine lo mismo! Pero, sabe qué!? NO ME GUSTA! No me gusta poder hacer cosas que otros no pueden! No me gusta ser famoso, ni popular, ni el maldito niño-que-vivió, ni me gusta ser el heredero de nadie!! No me gusta tener que informar cada vez que parpadeo! Ni me gusta que un loco desquiciado con ínfulas de divinidad me este jodiendo la vida a cada paso que doy!! Así que no me grite por no haber informado antes de que ahora soy más raro todavía porque estoy hasta las narices de que me traten como a un monstruo de feria!!- un tenso silencio se instaló en el aula después de sus resonantes gritos. Jadeó, exhausto por su ataque de ira, y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Al momento deseó no haber dicho todas esas cosas, por más que fueran ciertas. Porqué ahora tendría que lidiar con la cólera de Snape y, francamente, ya no le quedaban energías para estúpidos enfrentamientos que no le conducían a nada. Esperó con resignación la explosión que sabía que vendría. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos de absoluto silencio, se atrevió a alzar la mirada, algo temeroso, preguntándose porqué Snape no le había convertido todavía en un gusarajo y se lo había dado como aperitivo a los hipogrifos de Hagrid. Y su desconcierto dio paso a una total desorientación cuando vio la expresión comprensiva del profesor, como si realmente entendiera sus frustraciones. El hombre se pasó una mano por la cara, algo perplejo, pero no parecía tener intención de castigarle, gritarle o matarle lenta y sanguinariamente por su atrevimiento.

- Lo...- Harry tragó saliva, repentinamente nervioso.- Lo siento.- musitó, en voz muy baja. El silencio que siguió a su disculpa consiguió turbarle todavía más, y de pronto no supo que hacer con sus manos, ni con sus pies, ni con su cuerpo en general.

- Mañana continuaremos con esto, Potter.- murmuró Snape, poniéndose en pie.- Casi es la hora de su clase de Herbología.- Y dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando a Harry solo en el aula con una incomprensible inquietud.

* * *

Bueeeeeno!! Espero qe les haya gustado este capi, que lo he hecho más larguito paa compensar un poco por todas estas semanas de secano :D. Las cosas empiezan a ponerse extrañas entre Harry y Sev, y como siempre Dumbleore metiendose por medio XDDD. Si las cosas van bien, para el próximo capitulo comenzaran a pasar cosas importantes :P. Y procuraré noooo tardar tantoooo XDD.

**Carolagd:** Juas! Pues aun le queda mucho por soportar a Snape...De hecho, siempre os quejais ( es un decir, pq en realidad os encanta XDD) que hago sufrir a Harry, pues a Sev le tengo preparada una humillación de las buenas XDDDD.

**Lonely.Julie:** Uhmmmm...embarazado? Tal vez en una segunda parte:P. Todo le pasa a Harry sí, se nota que me encanta hacerle sufrir? XDD. Naaaa, en el fondo le quiero mucho :D. Y sí, Remus puede ser muy listo a veces je..jejejejeje..je XD.

**Gabykinomoto:** Hum! Pues esa idea no se me había pasado por la mente aun o.O. Pero no estaría mal...Solo que ahora mism me costaría encntrar a alguien con quien Harry pudiera ponerse celoso XDD.

**Yersy**: Asias miiiiil!!! XD. Aquí esta la continuación, aunque haya tardao :D

**Enovy**: Sí!!!! Agarrate al ordena y no lo dejes iiiirrr!! Atatae a él enovyyyy!!! XDD Hecho de menos tus larguísimos comentarios :D

**Valethsnape:** o.O? Se te cortó?

**Blacklady:** XDDDDDDD. Pues entonces ahora estarás super contenta, porque más no he podido tardar XDD. Remus es muy listo a veces XD, pero Severus aun puede vengarse XDDD. ESero que este capi te guste, que crees que pasará en la próxima clase de Los fundadores?? Quiero saber tu opinión XDD.

**Chibi-kaise:** Siiiii!!! Aun le toca sufrir mucho a Sev, le tengo preparada una buena muajajajja!!!

**Valethsnape:** XDDDDD. Pues...hummm...te lo digo!? Sí, en breve, muy breve...pasará algo :D. Obviamente no diré que porqué sino dejarías de leer mi fic :P . Pero podeis estar tranquilos y guardar las piedras que pensabais tirarme, ya pronto se sucederá todo :D.

**Amazona Verde:** Sip, Sev cabezota hasta la muerte..pero incluso él puede llegar a ceder cuando los sentimientos se meten de por medio XD. Ya veremos si Harry también se ve capaz de ceder XD.

**Scorpio:** Pues si encuentras fallos yo agradecidisima de que me lo dijeras, porque llevo tantos fics a la vez ( incluidos aquellos que aun no han visto la luz) que ya me lio yo misma con las historias...¬¬U. Pero en fin, Sev va a tender mucho a meter la pata, ya te lo digo. En aquello que, de un impulso..."huy! no quería ecir eso...o.O". XDD. Remus aun no ha captado del todo el lío, pero no tardará en hacerlo...ya veremos quien lo descubre antes de los tres: Sev? Harry? o Remus:P

**Bishoujo-Hentai:** Pues tienes razón :D. Como Harry ya sufrió mucho, ahora le toca a Sev hacer un poquito lridiculo y humillarse y tal XD. Lo soportará??

**Rasaaabe**: Pues la prrimera clase, nromal. La segunda puede traer algo más de...hummm...como lo diría? Confusión, sí, a la vida de Harry XD.

**Megumi Gabbiani**: NÑaaaa!! Se nota que te gusta Remus :P. Hummm...y le pones mucha pmienta cuando cocinas? Es por los estornudos y eso XDD .

**Shane Row Snape**: Wiiii!!! Nueva lectora?? Gracias por leeeeerr!! Y lamento mil que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para seguir leyendo ó.O.

**Artemisshiro**: En breve todo Artemis...en beve todo :P.

**FanaticAnime:** Confundirl con Malfoy!?? XDDDDDD Ajajajaja! Y a Hary entonces si que le da un infarto XD. Y la verdad es que mi ordenador sigue igual de mal qe siempre...es posible que en otra vida fueramos enemigos acerrimos porque sino no lo entiendo v.v.

**Bbneko**: Pus no queda mucho para ver a Sev en plan snrojo XDD. Si to va bien paa el póximo capi...puede que pasen cosas XD. Asias por leeeeeeeerr:D

Bueno, como veis no estoy muy inspirada hoy para contesar rviews, pero estoy segura de que eso es lo que menos os importa siempre y cuando el capi este bueno XDD. Así quenaaaa, aquí os dejo...pero no me voy sin pedir antes algun review...por pena??? O.O


End file.
